Corações Clandestinos
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO(com o consentimento da autora): Há corações que se cruzam na vida, que se reconhecem, se apaixonam e lutam sempre juntos, sem interessar se são proibidos, ocultos, alheios, impulsivos ou inesperados, o importante é que são reais. m-preg!
1. Perseguição

**Título:** Corações Clandestinos

**Autor:** Araleh Snape

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Resumo:** Há corações que se cruzam na vida, que se reconhecem, se apaixonam e lutam sempre juntos, sem interessar se são proibidos, ocultos, alheios, impulsivos ou inesperados, o importante é que são reais.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Advertências: Adulto / Infantil, gravidez masculina **

**Capitulo um:**

**Perseguição**

Severus Snape parecia encontrar-se dando outro de seus habituais percursos noturnos. Seu andar apressado não era nada fora do comum, também seus olhos penetrando a noite, clonados na mesma escuridão, cúmplices da penumbra em busca de algum infrator às regras do colégio. No entanto, não tudo é o que aparenta.

Draco Malfoy encurralava seu noivo contra a parede desse escuro corredor. Sugava seus lábios com ansiedade, desfrutando dos choramingos que emanava da garganta do outro garoto, visivelmente excitado, roçava seu quadril contra a do loiro, se orgulhando de perceber que não era o único que se sentia a ponto do mandar todo ao diabo e se tomar mutuamente aí no meio do corredor.

— Draco, acho que devemos deter-nos… —sugeriu entre suspiros de prazer quanto o Slytherin afundou sua cara em seu pescoço e sugou guloso a pele sensível abaixo da sua orelha—… faz favor… ou não sei se posso…

— Deixa de controlar-te, joli*, que te asseguro não te arrependerás.

— Mas…

— Não sei a que tens medo sabe que te quero.

— Sei-o, mas…

Draco silenciou com um feroz beijo que conseguiu desarmar a seu noivo. Nem sequer ouviram os passos acercar-se, e justo quando o loiro tentava introduzir uma mão baixo a camisa de seu noivo para lhe acariciar mais intimamente…

— Potter, tem menos cinquenta pontos para Gryffindor e detenção comigo… Agora!

Harry quase jogou a Draco ante o sobressalto que sofreu ao escutar a voz autoritária de seu Professor. Olhou-lhe aterrorizado e também envergonhado por ter sido apanhados em tão comprometedora situação.

— Professor… —disse Draco mais acalmado—… Não estávamos fazendo nada mau.

— Vai a tua habitação, Malfoy antes de que me arrependa de não lhe baixar pontos da minha própria casa.

— Padrinho…

— Tenho dito que te vás! –ordenou mais cortantemente. -Como monitor podes andar fora de tua habitação, mas tens cinco minutos para chegar antes de te dar uma advertência como ao senhor Potter.

Harry enviou uma mirada de súplica a seu noivo para que se marchasse, sabia que se seguia tentando o defender de Snape as coisas seriam muito pior. Resignado, Draco teve que dar meia volta para dirigir para sua habitação.

Olhos verdes levantou timidamente a mão para despedir-se, a qual foi imediatamente presa pelo pulso por seu Professor, quem sem lhe importar nada, tomou o caminho a seu escritório levando a Harry quase arrastando. O garoto nem se atrevia a protestar, sobretudo porque preferia não dar pé a que Snape lhe falasse diretamente de como tinha sido surpreendido essa noite.

Ao chegar, o Professor soltou-lhe ordenando-lhe ocupar um assento na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Harry não obedeceu de imediato, ainda aturdido de que não lhe exigisse se pôr a esfregar todos os caldeirões sujos que se amontoava no salão contiguo.

— Que passa, Potter?... É surdo? —perguntou ocupando seu cadeirão atrás da mesa ao que levou um grande montículo de pergaminhos para se pôr a qualificar, sem importar que já fossem dar as onze da noite.

— Que vou fazer? —questionou finalmente sentando-se.

— Só fique aí e guarde silêncio que estou ocupado.

Harry estava realmente assustado. Era a terceira vez que o Professor Snape lhe castigava nas ultimas duas semanas, e suas detenções já não eram como antes, não achava que devesse se queixar pois a mudança aparentemente era para seu bem, mas realmente esperava que em qualquer momento lhe fizesse ver sua sorte… talvez só planejava o ter confiado para dar o golpe mortal.

"Não sei que demônios estou fazendo" se questionou Snape enquanto riscava com brilhante tinta verde a primeira resposta do primeiro pergaminho que revisava. De lateralmente podia ver ao jovem de dezessete anos torcendo os dedos com nervosismo enquanto tentava manter-se quieto e passar desapercebido.

"Está nervoso" pensou o Professor sem deixar de qualificar os exames. "Ultimamente ponho-lhe nervoso, mas não da forma que quisesse… Só é porque o descubro em seus deslizes!".

Um profundo suspiro brotou de sua alma fazendo que Harry se tensar mais.

"Que foi isso?" Perguntou-se Harry atrevendo-se a olhar ao Professor, quem, sem dar-se conta da inconsciente exalação, continuava com seu trabalho. "Será que se está imaginando alguma tortura para mim?"

— P-professor?

Snape só rosnou em resposta, nem sequer levantou a cara, ainda que graças a sua habilidade quase podia ver a expressão expectante de seu aluno.

— Para valer não quer que faça nada? —perguntou Harry, convencido de que entre mais ocupado que estivesse seria melhor.

O professor não respondeu, mas pela primeira vez deixou a pluma em seu lugar apartando a mirada do pergaminho.

— Pode ir Potter.

— Mas…

— Direto a sua sala comum, sem desvios, se inteiro-me que voltou a estar fora dela, lhe asseguro que não terá a mesma sorte.

— Sim… Professor.

— Espero-lhe amanhã aqui mesmo, terminando suas classes… Não faça planos para o resto da semana, estará completamente ocupado.

Harry pensou que seria um suicídio reclamar e não se atrevia nem sequer a questionar o porquê de toda uma semana de detenções, de modo que se mordeu os lábios para não o fazer. Ao vê-lo fazer isso, Snape se pôs de pé lhe olhando fixamente. Harry voltou a ficar tenso sem saber como devia reagir, instintivamente se afundou em seu assento como se estivesse a ponto de ser atacado por um feroz tigre.

O Professor deu uns passos acercando-se. Harry não lhe decolou a mirada de em cima em espera do verdadeiro castigo, no entanto, não passava nada. Snape somente via-lhe. Para olhos negros era hipnotizante ver o rubor do temor nas bochechas brancas dos olhos verdes, seus lábios entreabertos deixando sair uma agitada respiração… baixou a mirada. Aquela noite Harry levava só a camisa e a calça do uniforme, sem a túnica, e notou como seu firme abdômen subia e baixava com rapidez ante a exaltação que tinha.

Não pôde o evitar, Snape percorreu a cada um dos botões da branca camisa para se deter justo no da calça. Esse botão em particular era uma tentação, sua ascensão e queda foi uma ode ao erotismo, era um "vêem, vêem" que lhe convidava ao acariciar.

Harry deu-se conta daquelas miradas, mas em nenhum momento ocorreu-se lhe pensar em nada perverso. Pelo menos não do tipo perverso que Snape tinha em mente.

— Regresse a sua Torre, Potter. —disse Snape finalmente quando regressou sua mirada aos verdes olhos de Harry.

O garoto assentiu e lentamente pôs-se de pé. O Professor continuava bem perto e queria evitar tocar-lhe, arqueado um pouco suas costas para poder rodear a cadeira e marchar-se. Severus não se moveu, mas seus punhos se apertaram para não reduzi-lo por essa cintura que estava lhe deixando louco.

Harry interpretou equivocadamente aquilo, achou que quiçá estava se contendo para não o agredir fisicamente, pensou no enfrentar como faria em outras ocasiões, mas de tão só recordar o motivo de que estivesse aí essa noite decidiu guardar silêncio e se apressou a sair quase correndo do escritório de seu Professor. Ao ficar só, Severus atravessou outra porta que conduzia para sua habitação. E sem sequer despir-se, foi direto ao banho e introduziu-se debaixo da água gelada.

"Que passa contigo, Severus Snape?" se censurou apoiando suas duas mãos no azulejo da parede enquanto deixava que a água lhe limpar. "Desde quando esse menino te parece o homem mais tentador que tens conhecido?... Desde quanto pões-te assim por Harry Potter?"

Rosnou apertando os punhos, odiava a água gelada, mas agora a merecia por se andar permitindo semelhantes pensamentos a respeito dos olhos verdes.

"Porque demônios tens que desejar tanto a um aluno?... Um aluno que para cúmulo, é o noivo de teu tonto afilhado… E desde quando, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy é um tonto para ti?"

Sem pressa alguma em sair, e sem importar-lhe pescar uma pneumonia, Severus respirou fundo sem fazer caso de seus músculos contraindo-se de frio… ia ficar aí até que deixasse de sentir que queria correr atrás de Potter e lhe fazer ver que ele era o homem que precisava a seu lado.

Mas podia ter algum ponto de comparação entre um velho professor de Poções, e um atrativo, milionário e jovem herdeiro?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry chegou até seu quarto, e depois de pôr-se seu pijama introduziu-se baixo as cobertas. Não tinha ânimo de se pôr a fazer sua tarefa, talvez se Snape continuava lhe dando essas classes de castigo então teria tempo livre para fazer durante suas detenções.

Sentiu a Ron levantar de sua cama e ir sentar-se na sua, correram as cortinas para colocar um feitiço de silêncio e que seus colegas não acordassem.

— Estiveste até esta hora com o furão?

— Ron, já te disse que não lhe digas assim. —pediu pacientemente.

— Já sei, já sei, mas é que não me acostumo a fazer de outra forma… Não entendo que saias com ele, mas em fim, é tua decisão.

— Se o conhecesses um pouco, te darias conta que não é a má pessoa que sempre cremos. Draco é…

— Basta!

Ron tampou-se as orelhas com as mãos para evitar que Harry voltasse a falar bem de Malfoy. Não toleraria voltar a escutar "É tão sensual, tão divertido, tão gay, tão, tão"

O ruivo só podia agregar "Tão oco".

— Em fim, não estive com ele o tempo todo. —comentou Harry sorrindo a seu amigo—. Snape nos apanhou em um dos corredores e me castigou.

— Outra vez?

— Pois sim… outra vez.

— E agora quantos pontos perdemos?

— Nem lembro-me bem pelo nervoso que me pus. —respondeu corado. — Draco estava muito efusivo esta noite e…

— Lembras-te de nosso trato? —voltou a atalhá-lo mostrando-lhe a palma de sua mão para que deixasse de falar—. Nada de confidencias íntimas!

— De acordo. —aceitou sorridente—. De todos modos não há nada que contar, Snape nos interrompeu e tive que passar um momento com ele em seu escritório, claro, além dos pontos tirados a Gryffindor.

— E suponho que o marcador de Slytherin ficou intacto.

— Pois sim.

— Harry… Não será todo um complô de Snape e Malfoy para afetar a Gryffindor? —perguntou baixando a voz como se eles pudessem o escutar—. Talvez Malfoy diz a seu padrinho onde vão estar para que possa apanha-los e então nos restar pontos.

— Se soubesses como estava Draco, não pensarias desse modo. —assegurou corado. —Duvido muito que lhe tenha alegrado ver a seu padrinho naquele corredor.

— Quantas vezes mais vou ter que te pedir que não ponhas imagens em minha cabeça? –repetiu com uma expressão de náuseas. —Melhor vou dormir-me, tenho que me levantar cedo porque não terminei a redação para Mcgonagall.

Harry recordou essa tarefa, ele também não a tinha feito. De modo que, seguindo o exemplo de Ron, decidiu que se levantaria uma hora mais cedo e a faria antes de ir a aulas. Essa noite teve um estranho sonho com Snape, o homem encontrava-lhe em várias ocasiões pelos corredores de Hogwarts e sempre era em situações comprometedoras, ainda que não sabia com quem, nem sequer podia ver bem se o garoto que lhe acompanhava era seu noivo ou não. Quando acordou mal podia se lembrar da incongruência do sonho.

Eram às oito da manhã e ambos amigos seguiam dormindo perdido suas intenções de madrugar. Seamus quase teve que atirar da cama a Ronald para que por fim abrisse os olhos. A Harry definitivamente deixaram-no em mãos de seu amigo e os demais baixaram ao café da manhã.

— Oh, por Merlín, Harry… Mcgonagall nos matará quando lhe digamos que não fizemos nada! —exclamou Rum enquanto dirigiam-se ao salão de classes, tarde e sem café da manhã como era seu costume.

— Sei-o… o mau é que nem sequer tenho tardes livres para pagar algum castigo.

Ron não pôde evitar se rir do lamento de seu amigo, este agora tinha as detenções com Snape, algo nada invejável. No entanto, seu sorriso apagou-se por encanto quando ao dar volta ao corredor, viram a Draco parado junto à porta do sala de Transfigurações. Já não tinha ninguém mais, o qual queria dizer que a aula tinha começado.

— Bom dia. —saudou-lhes o loiro. A Harry com um brilhante sorriso e a Ron com uma careta de desprezo muito bem correspondida. —Vejo que se te fez tarde como sempre.

— Sim. —respondeu Harry desculpou. —Não posso me deter, me espera um castigo por não trazer a redação.

— Sobre Transfigurações? –perguntou o loiro.

— A mesma. –respondeu Harry.

— Toma. —disse sacando um pergaminho de sua mochila. —Presenteio-te a minha, eu ainda tenho até manhã para fazer outra.

— Obrigado, Draco, não sei o que faria sem ti!

— Pelo menos mereço um beijo? —perguntou acercando-se insinuante.

Harry sorriu-lhe tímido, disposto a dar-lhe seu prêmio antes de entrar na classe, mas Ron apressou-se a interpor-se entre eles para os separar.

— Esqueçam-se de doçuras! Vamos pra classe Harry, que eu ainda não estou isento de castigo! —exclamou puxando ao Harry para a porta da sala.

— Vejo-te na noite. —despediu-se Draco, não sem antes lhe enviar uma severa mirada ao ruivo.

— Draco, sinto… Snape castigou-me toda a semana, e…

Harry já não pôde dizer nada mais porque Ron já tinha aberto a porta e entrava na aula o levando consigo. Draco não teve mais remédio que se marchar, tinha uma hora livre, tempo suficiente para repor a tarefa que tinha presenteado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

À hora da comida, Harry buscou a Draco assim que chegou ao comedor mas o loiro não estava, de modo que foi a se reunir com seus dois amigos na mesa de Gryffindor. Nem conta deu-se que uns olhos negros não lhe decolavam a vista da mesa dos professores. Ainda que este também não notava que uns azuis não deixavam de lhe olhar a ele.

— Há algum problema com Harry, Severus? —perguntou Dumbledore quando viu que seu amigo fincava o garfo no pão de maneira por demais agressiva enquanto via como os olhos verdes sorriam ao ver chegar a seu noivo nesse preciso momento.

— Nenhum. —respondeu sem dignar-se a olhá-lo.

Albus seguiu a mirada de Severus e notou como Draco se sentava junto a seu noivo na mesa de Gryffindor, saudando com um beijo nos lábios sem lhe importar que estivessem em um lugar público.

— Então é pelo jovem Malfoy? —insistiu Dumbledore inocentemente. —Molesta-te que seja noivo de Harry e agora fraternize com os Gryffindor?

— Draco deveria estar sentado com os de sua casa, o que faz vai contra as regras e agora mesmo vai me escutar!

Albus ficou com a palavra na boca quando quis perguntar qual regra estava quebrantando* que ele não conhecia. Viu como seu amigo já caminhava apressado para a mesa Gryffindor, onde Harry e Draco não deixavam de mimos com a comida.

— Pode-se saber que faz aqui, Senhor Malfoy? —questionou Severus chegando no preciso momento de interromper outro beijo.

— Eh, pois… comendo?

— Este não é teu lugar. Vá agora mesmo à mesa de Slytherin ou te ates a um castigo.

— Mas, não sabia que não podia me sentar aqui. —protestou realmente confundido.

— Foi minha culpa. —atreveu-se a intervir Harry—. Eu o convidei a se sentar aqui e…

— Se não guardar silêncio Potter, será uma semana mais de detenções.

Harry estava muito aturdido, se seguia a esse ritmo ia ficar devendo detenções quando se graduara, mas não podia deixar que castigassem a Draco por algo que não considerava importante. O loiro, ao ver que seu noivo ia protestar se arriscando a não voltar a ter uma tarde livre, se pôs imediatamente de pé.

— Desculpo-me, Professor, devia averiguar melhor as regras… agora mesmo regresso a meu lugar.

Draco acariciou discretamente a mão de Harry para acalmá-lo, e ainda que o Gryffindor guardou silêncio, trocou uma mirada furiosa com seu Professor. Mas o que conseguiu não foi precisamente intimidar a Snape, senão acelerar seu coração ao se imaginar lhe apagar essa dura mirada com um feroz beijo que lhe fizesse ver quem era o que mandava.

— Não o esqueça, Potter… esta noite, em meu escritório.

Severus marchou-se depois de dizer isso, desejando que o motivo não fosse uma detenção senão para lhe fazer saber o que era um homem e não meninos bonitos de cabelos tingidos. Alheio ao que seu professor desejava dele, Harry dirigiu sua mirada para a mesa de Slytherin para sorrir a seu noivo.

Ao ver isso, Ron bufou incomodado, e deixando o garfo sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços olhando alternadamente ao loiro e ao moreno que não deixavam de se sorrir bobamente.

— Em sério, Hermione… —comentou dirigindo a sua colega de assento—… Não podes te imaginar o que tenho saudades das brigas do passado. —agregou melancólico. —Quando estes dois se brigavam até por cruzar nos corredores isso sim era uma vida normal!

— Ron, não é tão mau, se lhe desses uma oportunidade verias que os Slyhterin não são pior que ninguém… também têm seu lado bom. Apesar de que às vezes sejam uns tontos cegos que não vêem o que têm em seus narizes.

Absorto em quase chorar ao ver como seu mundo se derrubava, Ron não compreendeu de todo as palavras de sua amiga e não pôde notar como ela via como Blaise Zabini bebia sua sopa com impecável elegância. A castanha não conteve um prolongado suspiro nada próprio de sua vida intelectual, mas como invejou aquela estúpida colher que se atrevia a acariciar os lábios mais sensual que tinha visto em sua vida!

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry encontrava-se arranjando sua mochila para levar ao castigo, aí poderia avançar nos deveres que tinha pendente. Em frente a ele, Ron ia saindo do banho com uma toalha enredada na cintura quando Draco entrou, provocando que o ruivo gritasse surpreendido.

— Pode-se saber porque demônios entras como cão na minha habitação?!

— Também é a habitação do meu noivo. —respondeu com altivez enquanto Ron cobria-se rapidamente com uma bata e Harry simplesmente sorria divertido. —Ademais, tenho vindo a vê-lo a ele, não a ti, cara de batata.

Ron jogou-lhe um travesseiro dando-lhe justo no rosto quando se dispunha a beijar a seu noivo. Draco preferiu não lhe fazer caso e depois de restabelecer seu peteado, beijou tão efusivamente a Harry que caíram sobre a cama ignorando o rosnado do ruivo.

— Não vás hoje a essa detenção. —pediu Draco brincando com o nariz de Harry.

— Sabes que não posso faltar, Snape me castigaria por vida… e seguro que o conseguiria, posso me imaginar tendo que vir a passar as noites em seu descritório ainda quando tenha cem anos.

— Sei-o, sei-o. —aceitou resignado—. Mas não pude me resistir a te pedir que ficasses comigo.

— Já será outro dia.

— Vais portar-te bem para que Severus já não te castigue? —comentou beijando amoroso a pele do pescoço.

— Dizendo-o enquanto fazes isso, me dão vontades de me voltar um anjo.

— Um sonho difícil de atingir, meu joli.

Ron introduzia-se o dedo na boca ante as náuseas que lhe provocava tanta vulgaridade. E quando viu que o loiro voltava a beijar a seu amigo, succioná-lo de tal modo que parecia que o deixaria nos ossos, decidiu que era hora de pôr um alto.

— Que não se te faz tarde, Harry?. —perguntou tentando chamar sua atenção sem consegui-lo, pelo que ao ver que Harry rodeava a Draco com suas pernas, franziu o cenho indignado. —Recorda a Snape!

As últimas palavras emitidas em um grito conseguiram por fim alertar a Harry e de um movimento se afastou de Draco, quem suspirou resignado a outro encontro frustrado.

— Tenho que me ir, Draco… nos vemos manhã.

— De acordo. Sorte.

Harry sorriu-lhe carinhoso antes de tomar seu mochila e sair correndo rumo às masmorras, onde Severus Snape caminhava impaciente de um lado a outro em seu escritório, olhando à cada segundo seu relógio… dez minutos tarde.

Sorriu. Tinha um muito bom pretexto para outra semana de castigo.

**Notas finais: **

Acho que neste primeiro capítulo farei várias notas, je je.

Um... É Snarry! e isso o verão a partir do seguinte capitulo.

Dois... Draco é bonito nesta história, não temam por ele, mas já verão depois para que é importante que eles tenham tido esse carinho antes.

Três... Joli, segundo meu "amplo" francês, quer dizer bonito. Se alguém sabe o contrário, pois lhe agradeceria que diminuísse a quantidade de palavras que conheço a quatro, XD

Muito obrigado por ter lido, estarei encantada de saber o que opinam.

**Nota tradutor:**

Só queria pedir desculpas por ter posto o texto da história errada, aquele outro não fazia sentindo nenhum... mas agora ta com o texto certo, obrigado pela paciência...

*Joli em francês é igual a bonito

*Quebrantando significa infringir, violar, etc.:

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!


	2. Sucedeu no Bosque

**Capitulo dois:**

**Sucedeu no Bosque**

— Você é uma intromissão doninha desajeitada.

— E você um furão febril.

— Marginal invejoso.

— Elitista traiçoeiro.

Draco e Ron levavam quase cinco minutos assim, sentados um em frente ao outro. Ron em sua cama, Draco na de Harry. E tanto os olhos cinzas como os azuis permaneciam entornados se olhando fixamente, as mãos de ambos aferradas à orla do colchão e seus corpos inclinados ligeiramente para diante, como se em qualquer momento se fossem lançar um contra o outro, mas se resistissem ao fazer.

— Vamos seguir assim até meia-noite ou quando te pensas sair de MINHA habitação? —protestou Ron franzindo o cenho.

— Até que se cole a vontade… Garrocha espancada.

— Quisesses!... doentios puros ossos.

— Como se fosses um Adonis! Não és mais que uma horripilante cenoura desgrenhada.

— E tu uns cabelos tingidos deslavados não pudeste ter encontrado um tinte mais discreto?

— Ah vá! E desde quando o vermelho "me destroça a retina" é um modelo de delicadeza?

Os demais habitantes daquela habitação chegaram nesse momento e ao vê-los somente entornaram os olhos e dedicaram-se a seus assuntos pessoais, já era costume que aqueles dois dedicassem vários minutos a se insultar aproveitando a ausência de Harry, e segundo o que tinham ouvido no salão principal, seguramente os olhos verdes estava passando muito mal nas masmorras.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ao fim chegava à porta do escritório, depois de sua louca correria baixando tantos degraus que já lhe doíam as pernas… é que ninguém pensou em instalar um elevador em Hogwarts?

Depois de tocar escutou a inconfundível voz de Snape permitindo-lhe a entrada, o coração batia-lhe muito rápido, pensou que quiçá* tinha sido pela apressada correria. Abriu a porta esperando encontrar um energúmeno disposto a devorá-lo inteiro. E talvez sim, mas de outra maneira. Severus tinha preparado um bom discurso para repreende-lo por sua impontualidade, mas ao vê-lo respirar agitado, com sua camisa branca colada ao corpo pelo suor e essas gotas cristalinas escorregando tentadoras por seu pescoço… deixaram-lhe sem fala. (*quiçá = talvez)

— Sinto chegar tarde, Professor, é que…

— Outra vez andava dando espetáculos pelos corredores? —perguntou depois de obrigar-se a sair do trance.

Harry não respondeu, ainda que não andava exibindo nos corredores como o homem perguntava, não achava que tivesse porque lhe dar explicações sobre sua vida íntima. Seu nariz franziu-se graciosamente retirando-lhe a mirada. Snape não soube como pôde se controlar e não se lançar sobre ele para lhe tirar esse gesto tão infantil.

— Que tenho que fazer agora? —perguntou Harry deixando a um lado seu mochila.

— Sente-se aí.

Severus assinalou uma mesa colocada a metade de sua mesa com uma singela cadeira a um lado. Harry obedeceu sem protestar ainda que seguia sem entender ou seria que o pensava pôr a fazer alguma redação?... Pensando em isso, sacou um pergaminho de seu mochila.

— Que faz?... Não vai precisar isso.

Ao escutá-lo, Harry voltou a guardar todo e seguiu com a mirada ao Professor. Este se dirigiu a um armazém contiguo no que permaneceu por um par de minutos. Quando saiu, levava em suas mãos algumas pequenas caixas de cristal que colocou sobre a mesa em frente a ele. Os olhos verdes não lhe decolava a vista nem um segundo, intrigado pelo que significava tudo aquilo. O Professor regressou ao armazém e depois saiu levando consigo um ramalhete de folhas moradas e flores de diversas cores. Suavemente pô-las junto aos frascos para em seguida ocupar uma classe algo afastado. Sentado e apoiando seus braços no respaldo, Severus conteve um sorriso ao ver a Harry confundido ante sua tarefa.

— Preciso explicar-lhe? —perguntou sarcástico.

— Se não é muita moléstia. —respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

— Deve separar as folhas por tamanho, e os pétalas por cores.

Harry entornou incredulamente seus olhos ante o que tinha que fazer, mas não lhe ia dar o gosto de lhe fazer ver o incómodo que se sentia ante esse labor. Engolindo-se seu orgulho, os olhos verdes decidiu primeiro libertar-se do pior, despojar as flores.

— Deve ter cuidado, têm que ser seccionadas desde seu nascimento, Potter… de modo que, com soma delicadeza, lhe advirto.

O garoto nem voltou a olhá-lo mas dispôs-se obedecer, sujeitou uma estranha flor que tinha pétalas rosas e amarelos e com macieza foi retirando a cada um deles, tentando não os romper. O que mais lhe incomodava era saber que Snape se estava entretendo com isso, nem sequer se tinha posto a qualificar exames nem a ler livros, nem nada, podia o sentir lhe olhando a cada movimento, mas sabia fingir bem que estava só e dessa forma pôde continuar sua tarefa.

Não soube quanto tempo levava, mas de repente, uma luz cegadora lhe fez se deter abruptamente, quando pôde voltar a ver, olhou para onde estava seu Professor se surpreendendo de ver sorrindo como nunca lhe tinha visto… algo tremulou em seu estômago de repente. Nas mãos de Snape sustentavam uma câmera fotográfica.

— Surpreende-lhe isto? —perguntou Severus assinalando a câmera. —Um aluno estava jogando com ela e tive que a confiscar.

— Não me parece muito ético usar as coisas alheias.

— Isso não me importo. —assegurou encolhendo-se de ombros. —O que sei, é que esse menino jamais poderia lhe dar um bom uso… se imagina se alguém visse a imagem do prospecto de herói despojando margaritas?

— Não me envergonha. —disse, mas as bochechas coradas contra diziam-lhe. —Pode fazer o que queira com essa câmera.

— Bem… siga posando. Ah, esquecia-o, tem em uma semana mais de detenções por ter chegado tarde.

Harry olhou perplexo a seu Professor, não podia o crer… Que lhe passava a esse homem? É que já não poderia nem respirar sem que tivesse o risco de ter em uma semana mais de castigo?

Mas decidiu acalmar-se, não se ia deixar provocar, respirou e sacou o ar lentamente. Severus aproveitou o momento para tomar-lhe outra fotografia, satisfeito de que daria a impressão de um profundo suspiro enquanto jogava com flores. Harry não pôde mais que se combinar com a boca aberta ante a astúcia do Professor para saber aproveitar de sua estupidez.

Bem, já tinha o que queria, jamais poderia contra ele se de discussões se tratava, e recordando um velho provérbio muggle, decidiu que quiçá seria interessante saber a reação de seu professor se deixava de se comportar como seu inimigo. Sujeitou uma flor amarela… olhou-a por um momento sem atrever-se a nada, e sua atitude pensativa a olhando foi plasmada em outra fotografia.

Harry levantou a cara, não podia… ainda que Snape não luzia muito agressivo nesse momento, lhe era totalmente superior a suas forças se pôr a jogar com ele. A flor que pensou colocar sobre a orelha para lhe dar um gosto, voltou à mesa a esperar seu turno de ser despojada. Já nem sequer entendia como aquela ideia tinha cruzado por sua mente… caçoar com Snape? Era algo totalmente bizarro e sobretudo suicida!

Ao cabo de quinze minutos já tinha terminado com as flores e respirou aliviado de que seguramente isso significava o fim dos flashs também. Tomou o ramalhete de folhas para continuar com elas, mas uma dor em um dedo lhe fez as soltar lançando um choramingo de dor.

Snape pôs-se de pé tão rápido que a classe e a preciosa câmera ficaram atirados no solo.

— Que sucedeu?

— Não sei… algo me picou. —disse mostrando-lhe mano-a direita.

Severus sujeitou-lhe para revisá-la, notou uma pequena ferida puntiforme na palma da mão que já mostrava vermelhidão e aumento de volume notório. Revisou depois o ramo e encontrou um pequeno verme morando que se mimetizava perfeitamente com as folhas.

— Não se preocupe, não é venenoso… mas precisa uma poção para a dor e baixar essa inflamação.

— Posso ir então à enfermaria?

— Não é necessário, eu tenho um pouco… Venha.

Severus sujeitou-lhe da mão e levou-lhe para um amplo cadeirão que fazia parte de uma saleta junto ao armazém. Ele se mergulhou a buscar algo e saiu para se ir a sentar junto ao garoto, quem olhava como sua mão luzia a cada vez pior, agora o ponto tinha uma coloração violácea.

— Seguro que não é necessário que vá à enfermaria? —perguntou temeroso.

— É que não confia em minha capacidade?

Harry não respondeu, o Professor pareceu não precisar resposta também não porque já abria o frasco e depois de sacar com seus dedos uma quantidade generosa de um gel marrom, voltou a sujeitar a mão de Harry e começou à espalhar com suas próprias mãos.

Harry surpreendeu-se do bem que se sentia. Tinha uma sensação refrescante que aliviava a dor enquanto podia sentir os dedos de seu Professor trabalhar com maestria… se surpreendeu dos encontrar tão suaves e delicados apesar dos grandes que eram, tanto, que sua mão parecia desaparecer entre as de Snape.

Inclinou um pouco sua cabeça notando que não era a primeira vez que se fixava nas mãos de seu Professor, em outras ocasiões também o tinha feito, quando lhe entregava alguma tarefa, ou quando lhe olhava sustentar sua varinha durante suas antigas e frustradas aulas de oclumência, no entanto, sim era a primeira vez que o fazia de maneira consciente.

E ainda que a dor ia minguando, aquilo era tão extraordinariamente relaxante que não o mencionou para deixar que continuasse massageando por um momento mais.

Olhou a expressão concentrada de Snape, sabendo espalhar o unguento e pressionar nas áreas que mais afetadas sentia. Não pôde evitar ficar admirado de sua sabedoria, ele seguramente tinha feito aquele unguento, e era provável que fizesse os que tinha usado durante todas suas estâncias na enfermaria. Compreendeu que seu Professor sabia mais que fazer poções, mais que feitiços ou oclumência… que tantas coisas lhe faltariam por conhecer de Severus Snape?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione olhava escondida detrás de uma coluna em um dos jardins traseiros de Hogwarts. Sabia que o Slytherin que gostava acostumava sair a correr de todas as noites antes de dormir e era fanática ao ver. Lhe deslumbrava sua maneira pulcra e profissional de dar a cada passo e que em nenhum momento perdesse a classe que lhe caracterizava.

Nervosa, deu-se um olhar a si mesma. Aquela ocasião tinha decidido fazer algo mais que olhar e fazendo a um lado seus temores, se afundou em um traje esportivo cor rosa. Quase envergonhou-se de ver-se assim, com a tiara rosada lhe sustentando sua alborotado cabelo, mas sabia que a Zabini lhe atraíam as garotas doces e delicadas… uma prova disso era Pansy Parkinson, com quem saía ocasionalmente e que parecia ser sua preferida dentre todas as noivas que tinha tido.

Tomando ar, Hermione decidiu comportar-se o mais estúpidamente que podia, se isso era necessário para chamar a atenção do aposto moreno, estava decidida inclusive a ser a mais boba de todo o colégio.

— Olá. —suado-lhe fazendo um esforço por trotar ao mesmo ritmo que Blaise.

— Granger?

Zabini quase detém-se ante a surpresa de ver à inteligente garota ataviada dessa maneira. No entanto, repôs-se rapidamente e continuou com seu exercício tentando ignorar o fato.

— Não sabia que gostavas de correr. —mentiu Hermione sorrindo-lhe entre suspiros de cansaço. —Eu também acostumo o fazer, mas cerca do lago… hoje vim para cá e tem sido uma surpresa te encontrar.

— Sentes-te mau?

Blaise deteve-se de imediato, notava a vermelhidão da cara de Hermione e sua respiração entrecortada, mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o sorriso tonto que jamais tinha visto na garota.

— Não… estou bem porque o mencionas? —perguntou esforçando-se por continuar sorrindo.

— Vejo-te… demasiado agitada. Segura que fazes exercício?

— Claro.

Blaise ia dizer algo mais, mas a estridente voz de Pansy lhes interrompeu, chegou até eles saudando ao garoto com um ruidoso beijo na bochecha. Hermione franziu os lábios querendo assassinar à inoportuna que já se pendurava do braço dos olhos azuis.

— Que é isso que levas posto, Granger? —perguntou zombadora. —Talvez esse empacotado que te trazes defendendo aos elfos domésticos já te fez te vestir como eles?

— Não pretenderás que use vestido para correr? —repreendeu molesta.

— Querida, para tudo há que ter elegância, mas nem com um feitiço de glamour o conseguirias.

— Será melhor que nos vamos. —propôs Blaise antes de que Hermione decidisse responder e aquilo se prologara ainda mais—. Adeus, Granger.

Blaise sujeitou da mão de Pansy e afastou-se com ela deixando à castanha furiosa consigo mesma. Depois de vê-los desaparecer, tirou-se a estúpida diadema arrojando ao solo para depois sentar-se ela sobre a grama.

"Sou uma desajeitada" se recriminou furiosa. "Nunca poderei gostar de Blaise"

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela manhã, Ron acordou-se murmurando algo bem como "pele de lagartixa mau assoleada", mas ao olhar para a cama de seu amigo, conseguiu acordar de tudo. Harry dormia ainda, tinha um amplo sorriso em seu rosto, mas a mão que ficava sobre a almofada estava vendada.

— Harry? —chamou-lhe acercando-lhe—. Harry, acorda.

— Que horas são? —perguntou sonolento enquanto se aferrava a sua almofada e sorria ainda mais.

— Faltam vinte minutos para as oito. Tens que te levantar ou se nos fará tarde de novo.

— De acordo… já vou.

— Harry que te passou na mão?

— Eh?... Ah, nada importante, me picou um verme, mas já tudo está bem.

Nesse preciso momento, e provocando que Ron sentisse seus músculos engrossar-se, se escutou a voz de Draco ao entrar no quarto.

— Como que te picou um verme? —perguntou subindo à cama sem importar-lhe empurrar ao ruivo-. Meu pobrezinho, joli! Dói-te muito?

Harry negou sorrindo, recebendo feliz os mimos de Draco quem encheu-lhe de beijos a mão vendada. Ron decidiu meter-se melhor a banhar, preferia deixar de ver esses abraços que lhe golpeavam o fígado. Mas quando saiu, um pouco mais relaxado pela ducha, viu que o casal de noivos se beijavam fogosamente abaixo das cobertas e já não pôde ficar sem fazer nada.

De um sozinho movimento, tomou ao loiro do ombro afastando-o de Harry.

— Disse-te que te levantasses, Harry, se nos vai a fazer tarde outra vez e tudo por culpa deste convencido urgido.

— Pelo menos alguém anda urgido por Harry, porque de ti, ninguém, ruivo frígido!

— Já, tranquilos os dois. Agora mesmo me vou a banhar.

— Precisas ajuda? —perguntou Draco beijando a mão vendada.

— Não… posso sozinho.

Harry entrou ao banho divertido de ver a cara de frustração de seu noivo. E ao ficar sozinhos, novamente, loiro e ruivo olharam-se como touros, no entanto, nenhum dos dois deu o primeiro passo para a briga que ansiavam.

— Vais sair-te ou que? —provocou-lhe Ron. —Também preciso de privacidade em minha habitação para me poder mudar.

— Por mim o faz. —respondeu recostando-se na cama de Harry—. Ou supões que estou que me morro por ver teu escultural corpo de gato lampião?

Ron rosnou, mas decidiu ignorá-lo, de modo que foi para seu baú sacando um uniforme limpo. Perto, Malfoy pretendia fingir estar só na habitação, mas quando viu que o Gryffindor se desfazia da toalha, estando de costas ao loiro, ficou gelado, se assim eram os gatos lampiões… oh vá que deviam fazer exercício!

Dissimuladamente, Draco percorreu as linhas marcadas do torso de Ron que bem sabiam se ocultar debaixo das roupas usadas e velhas que sempre usava. De repente, teve a impressão de que Ron luzia mais alto e atlético do que tinha suposto. Queria resistir-se, mas seus olhos não lhe obedeciam, as pupilas se lhe dilataram ao máximo ao se fixar no traseiro perfeitamente redondeado… para terminar, o ver se vestir resultou uma experiência única… o que não entendia era porque.

Harry saiu nesse momento do banho, e sem dar-se conta do que fazia seu noivo. Lançou um feitiço para deixá-lo enclausurado baixo os cortinas de sua cama e poder mudar-se de roupa. Ao ver fazer isso, Ron ficou pasmado… porque não se lhe tinha ocorrido isso? Ainda que… realmente tivesse querido privar-se de sentir essas miradas percorrendo lhe por completo?

— Porque encerraste-me, joli? —perguntou Draco desde o interior da cama.

— Para que não andes bisbilhotando.

Draco e Ron engoliram duro ao escutá-lo, mas o riso inocente de Harry fez-lhes saber que não se referia a eles e decidiram seguir fingindo que nada passava. No entanto, quando Draco, desde adentro, escutou que Harry lhe pedia a Ron ajuda para poder se vestir, sentiu que queria desesperadamente sair e o impedir.

— Eu te posso ajudar, joli. —propôs de imediato.

— Não. Seguramente quererias desvestir me, não me vestir, Draco. —negou divertido. —Ron, isso doeu!

— Lamento-o. —ouviu-se a desculpa forçada do ruivo. —Deixa de mover-te tanto ou não poderei abrochar tanto botão.

— É que me fazes cócegas!

Draco sentiu que o estômago lhe ardia tão só de imaginar os dedos de Ron acariciando a pele de Harry. Felizmente o tormento não durou bem mais e um par de minutos depois, por fim o feitiço terminava e as cortinas se percorriam para lhe deixar sair.

— Lamento-o. —desculpou-se Harry sentando a seu lado—. Não estás molesto por te encerrar, verdade?

— Não, claro que não. Vamo-nos?... se damo-nos pressa podemos atingir o café da manha juntos.

— E arriscar a outra semana de castigos se Snape vê-nos? —questionou Harry preocupado—. Não, obrigado. Melhor vemo-nos entre as aulas, Draco… ah, a propósito, ontem à noite teu padrinho alongou-me o castigo em uma semana mais.

Draco abriu a boca desagradavelmente surpreendido. O seguinte fim de semana era saída a Hogsmeade e isso significava que Harry não poderia ir. Ron, quem dava-lhes as costas arranjando seus livros, teve que se morder os lábios para não sorrir.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Draco teve que se despedir com um breve beijo ao ver que seu Padrinho se encontrava no salão. Lamentou não poder se sentar na mesa com Harry, mas esperava pelo menos, conseguir ter em um dia livre para poder sair com ele, de modo que era melhor não propiciar mais o mau caráter de seu chefe de casa.

Ron e Harry sentaram-se à cada lado de sua amiga olhando-lhe com preocupação. A castanha comia esganada seu cereal apoiando um cotovelo sobre a mesa e na mão sua frente. Seu cabelo tinha amanhecido mais desordenado que de costume, e para cúmulo, seu rosto era a representação do pesar.

— Sucede-te algo, Mione? —perguntou Harry acariciando lhe o cabelo, ainda que mais bem tentava o apartar para poder ver a cara de sua amiga.

— Nada. —gemeu em um suspiro tão lamentoso que não tinha nada que lhe invejar a Murta.

— Segura? —interveio Ron. —Vês-te… fatal.

Hermione se ergueu esquecendo de seu café da manhã para olhar com reproche a seu amigo.

— Tu me odeias verdade, Ron?

— Que? Não! —exclamou apressado o ruivo.

— Porque dizes-me que sou feia justo agora? –perguntou Hermione

— Mas, mas… mas eu não tenho dito isso. –respondeu Ron

— Sou bonita? –perguntou Hermione

— Também não tenho dito isso, mas…

— Porque odeias-me, Ronald? –perguntou Hermione

Ron já não queria nem abrir a boca, compreendeu que tudo o que diria seria usado contra e com uma mirada suplicante pediu ajuda a Harry. Mas este, também não compreendia nada, compadecido a seu amigo, mas soube que Hermione andava deprimida por algo e até que lhe dissessem linda a faria chorar.

— Tu não dizes nada, Harry? —perguntou a castanha girando para seu amigo, Ron ao fim respirou tranquilo ao deixar de ser o centro de atenção.

— Q-que queres que diga? —perguntou Harry intimidado.

— Podes dizer-me porque os homens são uns idiotas?... Talvez tenhas experiência em isso.

Ron esteve a ponto de rir, mas a fulminante mirada de Hermione tirou-lhe todo o desejo de fazer. A garota simplesmente pôs-se de pé e marchou-se, não sem dantes olhar fugazmente para a mesa de Slytherin onde Pansy quase enforcava a Blaise ao se pendurar melosa em seu pescoço. No entanto, o que Hermione não atingiu a ver, foi quando Blaise, algo incomodado, conseguiu sair do agarre de sua amiga e olhou confundido a porta por onde tinha desaparecido a Gryffindor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry caminhava depois de o Professor Snape, ele lhe tinha dito que seu castigo seria no bosque proibido. Aquilo o tinha sumamente nervoso… que tinha planejado para lhe fazer a vida mais difícil?

"E se é uma armadilha e mata-me?" pensou agoniado para em seguida sacudir a cabeça rindo-se de si mesmo ante semelhantes ocorrências.

Quando chegaram a um clarão, Severus se deteve de improviso girando para o garoto a quem quase choca com ele, para o evitar, Harry levantou as mãos tocando o peito de Snape, e de novo apareceram essas coisas tremulando em seu estômago… talvez o jantar lhe tinha caído mau, pensou.

— É aqui. —disse o mago ignorando sua própria palpitação estomacal. —Buscaremos setas café dourado com algumas impressões em negro. Avise-me primeiro se vê-a, Potter, não o toque, há algumas semelhantes que são venenosas me entendeu?

Harry assentiu e com a ajuda de sua varinha começou a buscar os espécimenes ao redor de alguns troncos caídos. Mas ao cabo em meia hora de não ver mais que raízes secas e alguns insetos, pressentiu que seria uma busca mal sucedida, quis expressar seus pensamentos para o Professor, mas quando se girou não encontrou a ninguém.

— Professor Snape?

Ninguém respondeu a seu chamado. Rapidamente regressou correndo para onde o tinha visto por última vez, temia que quiçá tivesse caído em alguma armadilha dos centauros, ou talvez estivesse ferido. As pequenas coisas que agitava como cócegas em seu estômago agora subitamente se tinham voltado dolorosas. Amaldiçoou ter ceiado tanto, seguro tinha uma forte gastrite.

De repente algo o puxou a cintura, não teve tempo de dizer nada, em um segundo estava de costas contra uma árvore com Snape colado a seu corpo… demasiado colado a seu corpo.

Harry colocou suas mãos no forte tórax que subia e baixava ao tempo de uma agitada respiração. Compreendeu que o único perigo que tinha ao redor o tinha em frente a ele. As mãos de Snape tinham-se posado em seu quadril e podia sentir como era acariciado de uma maneira que não podia considerar um acidente.

Quis jogar fora, mas Snape colou-se ainda mais contra ele conseguindo imobilizar. Ambas miradas se encontraram e Harry percebeu como os olhos de Snape desciam até fixar em seus lábios.

"Oh, por Deus! —exclamou Harry em seus pensamentos. —Snape vai me beijar!... Snape vai a beijar me!... Snape vai a…

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais:**

Sim, sim, ai fica, não se cortou o capitulo.

he he... bom, se querem saber o que passou no bosque não se percam o capitulo de manhã XD.

Já em sério, apostam que é o que segue?

Beijinhos a todas

**Nota tradutor, **

Como a própria autora disse, nós vemos no próximo capitulo...

Capitulo três "meu"

Até lá!


	3. Meu

**Capitulo três:**

**Meu**

Harry corria como nunca em sua vida, pior que se Voldemort estivesse indo depois dele com uma motosserra. O coração batia-lhe tanto que parecia explodiria em qualquer momento. Quase pensou em romper o retrato da Dama Gorda quando esta demorou em lhe abrir. Finalmente conseguiu chegar até seu quarto e sem sequer mudar-se de roupa de meteu baixo as cobertas cobrindo até a cabeça.

Agradeceu que Ron finalmente se tivesse ficado dormindo, assim não lhe faria nenhuma pergunta, nem sequer tinha ideia de como as responder.

Aí, baixo todo seu refúgio, Harry ainda respirava agitado, olhando paranoico de um lado a outro, ainda que só pudesse ver as fibras de seu cobertor. Quase assustado até de mover-se, levou seus dedos aos lábios.

"Me beijou!... Por todos os céus, Snape me beijou!"

Por uns segundos já não pensou nada mais, mas ao cabo de um momento conseguiu relaxar se e ver as coisas mais objetivamente.

"Que horror!... —exclamou com um gesto aterrorizado—… Me beijou, me beijou!... Mas porque?"

Esse "Porque?" foi o que manteve a Harry acordado toda a noite. Não queria recordar o beijo, em realidade pouco recordava, talvez seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe ajudava a esquecer dos detalhes, mas a pergunta sim a analisou. No entanto, o amanhecer chegou e ele não encontrou nenhuma resposta que lhe satisfizesse.

Quando Ron se acordou, Harry já se tinha banhado e alistado para ir a suas aulas. Quase tropeçou-se e caiu ao incorporar-se apressado achando que novamente tinhas-lhes feito tarde.

— Tranquilo, Ron, ainda não são nem as sete.

— E daí fazes acordado tão cedo? —perguntou talhando-se os olhos.

— Quero ver a Draco… Vemo-nos depois.

Ron ficou muito sério vendo como seu amigo continuava se notando muito animado com sua relação com o furão, suspirou fundo pensando que não lhe ficava mais remédio que aproveitar o tempo, duvidava voltar a conciliar o sono.

Harry sentiu que o coração lhe acelerava quando passou pelas masmorras, esperou que pela primeira vez em sua vida não tivesse tão má sorte e o Professor não lhe saísse por algum corredor. Felizmente pôde chegar às habitações dos Slytherin sem complicações e foi diretamente para o quarto de Draco sem fazer caso das miradas inquietas dos integrantes daquela casa… a maioria ainda não se acostumava a ver se aparecer por aí.

Draco já tinha terminado de se vestir e estudava um pouco recostado sobre sua cama enquanto esperava o momento de ir em busca de seu noivo, de modo que quando o viu entrar e correr para ele, o recebeu com os braços abertos.

— Beija me! —pediu Harry sorridente.

— Todo o que queiras, joli. —disse dantes de dar-lhe gosto, contente de ver a seu noivo particularmente efusivo aquela manhã. —Hoje acordaste muito animoso.

— Queria ver-te, já vês que quase nem tempo temos de nos ver.

— Sim, e tudo por esses castigos de meu Padrinho.

Harry se tensou ao falar do Professor Snape mas soube dissimular lhe bem e seguiu sorrindo. No entanto, preferiu levantar-se e esquecer-se dos abraços pelo momento.

— Como segues de tua mão?

— Bem, quase nem me dói. —respondeu olhando sua mão ainda vendada.

— Não vás tomar notas em classe, eu te passo as minhas. —disse-lhe acercando-se para beijar lhe o pescoço. —E sobre as tarefas, também me encarrego delas.

— Não, Draco, isso não é necessário.

— Sei que não, mas quero o fazer, joli. Não me negues esse gosto.

— És um anjo. —exclamou rindo abertamente.

— Nem ocorra-se-te voltar a dizer isso, Potter! —replicou cobrindo-lhe a boca enquanto olhava a sua ao redor. —Aqui está cheio de Slytherin, pelo menos ajuda-me a manter minha preciosa reputação de dominante nesta relação.

— Sim, claro, Amo… o que você ordene. —debochou-se divertido.

Harry abraçou ao loiro com carinho, ainda lhe parecia incrível que em algum dia chegasse ao odiar tanto. Agora se maravilhava do noivo perfeito que tinha tido a sorte de conseguir, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, amável, gentil, amoroso, ao que queria muito… e no entanto, ainda não entendia porque não se animava a dar o seguinte passo, sobretudo porque sabia que o desejava, seria um cego descerebrado se não sentisse algo por alguém tão belo e doce… mas seguia sentindo que faltava algo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, Hermione decidiu não ir comer, nem ânimos tinha de ver a Pansy se pendurando de Blaise, de modo que se dirigiu à biblioteca para terminar suas tarefas da seguinte semana, dessa forma teria mais tempo para admirar a seu amor secreto.

No entanto, quando entrou e viu ao mencionado estudando em uma mesa, e totalmente só, o coração lhe deu um viro. Foi a esconder-se depois de uma prateleira onde podia o ver através dos espaços entre os livros.

"Hermione, deves sair daqui sem que te veja —se disse preocupada—. A nenhum garoto gosta de sair com uma garota mais inteligente que eles… o qual demonstra o estúpidos que são, mas, se queres ter namorado e ademais que seja esse bombom tão sexy, será melhor que te aguentes e sejas como esperam que sejas"

A garota esperou a que o Slytherin se distraísse buscando um livro para poder sair, mas ainda não tinha atingido a porta quando escutou que a chamava. A surpresa deixou-a paralisada, de modo que os olhos azuis teve que se acercar ao ver que Hermione permanecia como estátua.

— Sentes-te mau, Granger?

— Eh?... Não, nada. —respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso.

— Ultimamente andas muito estranha. Mas em fim, o que queria te perguntar é se já terminaste tua redação sobre Poções Curativas.

Hermione ia responder que sim, que era do mais fácil e não requereu mais que de duas tardes para a conseguir, mas de imediato mudou de opinião e acentuando seu sorriso, o negou.

— É estranho. —comentou o Slytherin. —Sempre és das primeiras. Queria fazer-te umas perguntas sobre dúvidas que tenho, mas não sei se possas me ajudar.

— Pois posso tentá-lo.

Blaise sorriu agradecido e convidou-a a acercar a sua mesa para poder falar com ela. Hermione estava que não lhe cria, a emoção mal a deixava ficar quieta. Mas quando lhe jogou um olhar à redação do garoto, seu rosto ficou muito sério… realmente era uma das melhores que tinha visto, quase tanto como a dela.

Sabia que Blaise era um garoto inteligente, mas não tinha tido oportunidade de ler nada de seus trabalhos e estava gratamente surpreendida. No entanto, não sabia o que fazer, se começava a se comportar como a sabichona de sempre, provavelmente seguiria a buscando só para questões escoares… e ela já estava farta de ser perfeita academicamente falando queria um namorado e queria a Blaise Zabinni!

— Gostaria de ajudar-te, mas acho que está bem como está.

— Segura? —perguntou não muito convencido. —É que tenho a impressão de que algo lhe falta, talvez é demasiado longa não te parece?

— Não… eu jamais tivesse podido fazer algo melhor. És muito bom, Zabini.

Blaise sorriu forçadamente, algo desilusionado de não ter encontrado a ajuda que queria, ele seguia pensando que sua redação estava mau em algo. De modo que simplesmente deu-lhe um breve "obrigado" e foi-se deixando sozinha à garota.

Hermione suspirou fundo, tivesse querido ajudá-lo, dizer-lhe que a introdução era demasiado pretenciosa, excesso de palavras ribombantes e talvez deveria mudar alguma que outra conjugação verbal. Não entendia porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis… porque simplesmente não podia ser ela mesma e conseguir ao garoto que gostava?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron bufou contrariado quando entrou a sua habitação essa noite e se encontrou a Draco sobre a cama de Harry realizando as tarefas deste último.

— Tens algum problema desajeitado? —perguntou sem levantar a mirada.

— É que já te mudaste e não me dei conta?

— Não, mas talvez o faça… obrigado pela sugestão.

— Acho que esta situação sim deve sabê-la Dumbledore. —comentou sentando-se junto ao loiro. —Se está proibido que comas em nossa mesa, seguro que deve ter uma regra para que não entres aqui como se fosses o dono de Hogwarts.

— Faz o que queiras, não me interessa.

Ron assomou-se a olhar o que Draco escrevia e compreendeu então o motivo pelo qual estivesse aí. Seguramente em Slytherin seria a fofoca se soubessem que lhe fazia os deveres a seu noivo.

— Não te parece patético, furão?... Agora és o elfo de Harry?

— Não sou seu elfo. —respondeu sem ofender se. —Sou seu noivo e se quero fazer-lhe a tarefa, faço-lhe, pese-lhe a quem pese-lhe.

— Quer que te consiga um avental?

— Terás algum que te sobre, ou lhe pedirás a teu papai?

— Imbecil.

— Inválido mental.

Ron já não respondeu, e bufando novamente, foi para sua cama para fazer suas próprias tarefas. Draco sorriu triunfador, às vezes divertia-lhe brigar com esse néscio ruivo. Mas pelo menos, devia terminar primeiro os deveres de Harry.

Harry dava voltas de um lado a outro do corredor em frente à porta do escritório de Snape, não se atrevia a abrir… como o fazer depois do sucedido no bosque?. Nem sequer tinha ideia de como reagiria seu Professor quando o visse. Olhou o relógio, se não entrava em trinta segundos teria em uma semana mais de castigos.

De repente sentiu que a porta se abria e correu, mas correu em sentido transversal do corredor, pelo que em três passos deu de frente contra a parede. Voltou-se a olhar como a figura de Snape emergia dentre as sombras.

Respirou agitado, não se atrevia nem a se mover, e quando lhe viu sorrir de uma maneira inquietante, todo o sangue se lhe foi aos pés.

Snape desfrutava muito de vê-lo sofrer por sua presença, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que agora Potter estava em seu poder, e o demonstrava esse temor ao olhar, um temor que não era o medo às detenções, nem à baixa de pontos, que não era produto de outra coisa que não fora a seus próprios sentimentos.

— Vai ficar romanceando com a parede toda a noite? —perguntou mordaz.

— Creio… acho que não está bem que entre.

— E porque não, Potter?

— Falarei com Dumbledore. —disse com fio de voz. —Vou contar o que você me está fazendo com certeza o despede.

— Bom… pode falar com ele depois. Agora, venha comigo.

Snape estendeu sua mão para o garoto, e Harry olhou-a como se tivesse nela um punhal ameaçante, moveu a cabeça se negando a dar um passo, no entanto não se ia. Isso satisfez ao mago maior, e sem lhe importar nada, encurtou a pouca distância que os separava, e levantando ao garoto em braços o fez entrar ao escritório.

Harry retorceu-se tentando baixar, mas não o conseguiu. Snape era mais alto e forte que ele e rapidamente o tinha submetido a sua vontade. Fechou a porta e enfeitiçou-a para que ninguém entrasse nem escutassem desde afora. Harry viu aquilo com raiva, porque não gritou antes de que já não servisse de nada?

— Solte-me, Snape! —ordenou-lhe enojado quando o mago o depositou sobre o móvel onde lhe tinha curado a mão e lhe encurralou com seu próprio corpo.

— Realmente não acho que queiras que o faça, Potter.

— Se não quisesse não lhe pediria!... Juro que vai pagar muito caro, isto é um delito, o acusarei e lhe vão encerrar de por vida em Azkaban!

— E porque tanto quer libertar-te não usas isto?

Severus introduziu uma mão na túnica de Harry e sacou sua varinha. O garoto enrijeceu de imediato. Quis arrebatar-lhe, mas o mago impediu-lhe.

— Vamos, Potter porque não aceitas de uma vez que te morres por voltar a beijar-me?

— Eu jamais quereria beijá-lo!

— Ah não?... E daí passou então ontem à noite no bosque?

Harry olhou-lhe sem compreender, foi um momento em que baixou totalmente as defesas e Snape soube o aproveitar para arrojar longe as varinhas e sujeitar ao garoto por ambas mãos. Era muito excitante sentir seu corpo baixo o seu, perceber seu aroma juvenil manando torrentes, e ver tão perto esses lábios que desde a noite anterior não se tinham afastado de sua mente.

— Para valer não recordas o que passou, Potter? —perguntou acariciando o rosto do garoto com a ponta de seu nariz, gozando quando escutou um quase imperceptível gemido nascer de seus suaves lábios.

Harry não respondeu, mas sua mente regressou à noite prévia. Pôde ver com toda clareza como era encurralado por Snape, como o rosto de seu Professor se ia acercando e ele estava convencido de que lhe beijaria. No entanto, isso não sucedeu.

O rosto de Harry empalideceu ao recordar bem o ocorrido. Tinha-se sentido estranho quando viu que Snape se retirava se desculpando com ele, e de repente, não soube nem que foi o que o impulsionou ao fazer, sujeitou ao homem do pescoço de seu túnica e foi ele quem o empurrou contra a árvore.

Uniu seus lábios aos de Snape que de imediato se abriram lhe permitindo adentrar se. Harry gemia extasiado de sentir a língua de Snape em contato com a sua, e ansiosamente precisava a cada vez mais. Lambeu e sugou o firme músculo de Snape de maneira tão erótica que começou a excitar se de imediato. O Professor abria a boca brindando-lhe melhor campo de ação e gozava sentindo como o garoto lhe sugava tão forte que quase parecia querer lhe desprender a língua de sua base.

Snape o rodeou pela cintura atraindo lhe para unir ambas quadris e isso provocou que Harry sentisse uma dureza alisando entre as pernas de seu Professor… por ele.

Teve medo… pânico… não sabia o que. Mas de repente deixou-o e saiu correndo rumo ao castelo, aonde podia estar a salvo.

Agora Harry podia recordar tudo, e enquanto o fazia, Snape se engulosinava saboreando a pele do pescoço de seu aluno quem já não fazia a menor tentativa para separar. Inconscientemente, o Gryffindor tinha fechado os olhos e acariciava esse longo cabelo enquanto afundava seus dedos entre as fibras que acariciavam seu rosto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Entretanto, Ron se coçava a cabeça, não entendia nada do que tinha que fazer, e finalmente, arrojou furioso a pena longe dele e afogava um grito de frustração no colchão de sua cama.

— Parece que teu cerebro não dá para mais, doninha. —debochou-se Draco.

— Aprende a usar o teu para fechar a boca, Malfoy.

— Olha quem fala se não é mais que um batráquio na lagoa da ignorância.

— "Ja ja, que engenhoso" —grunhiu sarcástico.

Malfoy se intrigou de que Rum escondesse sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro evidenciando que já não tivesse ânimo de lhe seguir o jogo, de modo que se pôs de pé para averiguar que era o que o tinha tão pressionado.

— Poções. —comentou ao ver a redação.

— Deixa-me em paz. —grunhiu Ron sem levantar a cara do colchão.

— Mas se Poções é do mais interessante. —assegurou convencido. —Não sê porque vocês os Gryffindors são tão inúteis no tema.

— Pela mesma razão que os Slytherin são tão inúteis na vida.

— Bem, se isso pensas, então segue sofrendo… eu pensava te ajudar, mas nesse plano nem o sonhe.

— Nem louco deixo que me ajude!

— Bem.

— Pois bem!

Draco regressou à cama de Harry para continuar com suas tarefas, mas realmente já lhe faltava muito pouco, de modo que foi questão de um par de minutos para a terminar. No entanto, não se marchou. Escutou que Ron dormiu, e fazendo a um lado seu orgulho, decidiu lhe ajudar um pouco, quis pensar que quiçá dessa forma ajudava a um amigo de seu noivo… só isso, porque por Ronald Weasley não daria nem um quinto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry não tinha ideia de como tinha terminado aí. Naquele cadeirão baixo de Snape e agora beijando se longamente com ele. Sim, não era só o Professor quem o fazia… Harry correspondia e com bastante gosto.

— Isto… não esta… bem. —disse entre breves espaços que lhe dava o Professor para respirar.

— Não gosta? —perguntou sem interromper-se.

— É que… tenho noivo.

— Sei.

— E é seu afilhado.

— Também já me dei conta disso.

— E… não se importa?

— Sinceramente… Não nestes momentos.

— Mas…

— Potter…

— Que?

— Guarda silêncio e segue beijando-me.

Harry obedeceu, era irresistível não o fazer. Nunca se tinha sentido dessa maneira e ainda que ainda continuava impactado de estar aí, desfrutando enormemente do peso de Snape sobre ele, de seus beijos vorazes e apaixonados, de suas mãos grandes e fortes, não podia evitar desejar que aquilo não fosse algo proibido.

No entanto, o era.

—Por favor… já não. —pediu entre voluptuosos suspiros.

— Que passa Potter?... Deixa de choramingar e relaxe.

— Não, não posso.

Harry deixou de corresponder aos beijos peso a que lhe custou um verdadeiro esforço a conseguir. Snape sentiu a mudança, e muito a seu pesar, incorporou-se para deixar-lhe livre.

— E agora que passa? —perguntou com fastio.

— É que não está bem!

— Por Draco?... Rompe com ele e já, Potter, porque te complicas tanto?

— Romper com Draco?

— Óbvio. Se molesta-te atuar a suas costas, pois então desfaz-te de seu namorado.

O olhos verdes guardou silêncio… romper com Draco por Snape?... era uma ideia aberrante, e no entanto, nem sequer sabia porque teve esse segundo de dúvida, suspeitando a possibilidade de chegar a esses extremos, mas… por Snape?

— Não vou a lastimar a Draco por um erro. —respondeu finalmente.

— Estás arrependido?

Harry novamente não respondeu, lhe surpreendeu notar uma ligeira inquietude na voz de seu Professor. Fixou sua mirada nos olhos negros que esperavam uma resposta e não encontrou nada que dizer que fosse verdade.

— É que não sei. —disse baixando a mirada.

— Gostas, de isso não há dúvida… gostas Draco?

— Claro que gosto, é de meu namorado!

— Estás apaixonado dele?

— Pois sim. —respondeu esforçando-se por mostrar-se convencido, mas Snape sorriu satisfeito demonstrando-lhe que não o tinha conseguido.

— Deixa de enganar-te a ti mesmo. O fato de que a passes bem com ele, não significa que o ame.

— Também não o fato de beijar você significa que me interessa.

Um brilho de fúria surgiu ameaçante da mirada de Snape ao escutá-lo. Harry temeu que se violentara, mas em lugar disso, voltou a inclinar sobre o garoto e depositou em seus lábios um beijo diferente a todos os demais… era algo mais suave e delicado, um beijo que o fez fechar os olhos e desfrutar da caricia sem nenhuma pressa. Um beijo que encheu a Harry de um calorzinho no peito que não tinha nada que ver com aquela excitação que alvoroçava seus febris hormônios.

— Se pensava, Potter… —disse-lhe sujeitando-lhe do queixo ao deixar de beijar lhe, satisfeito de notar que o garoto ficava com vontades a mais—… que com esses débeis protestos me ias afastar de ti, te equivocas… és meu e não deixarei que ninguém, nem sequer Draco Malfoy, te aparte de meu lado!

— P-mas…

— És meu!... e em um dia serás só para mim.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry caminhava lentamente de regresso a sua habitação, não queria chegar e se encerrar a onde a intimidade de sua cama lhe faria desejar estar em outro lugar. Ainda podia recordar a advertência de Snape…

"É meu"

Muito a seu pesar, Harry estremecia-se ao sentir ainda o fôlego de seu Professor pronunciando essas palavras. Nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão pequeno e indefeso… e nunca em sua vida chegou a achar que gostaria de ter essa sensação, até o ponto de se sentir excitado ante a poderosa e autoritária voz de Snape.

Respirando fundo continuou seu caminho, não sabia que ia fazer de sua vida, mas precisava despejar sua mente de todo pensamento… descansar.

Mas quando entrou a sua habitação, a culpa se materializou em uma pulsante dor no coração. Draco tinha-se ficado dormido fazendo todas suas tarefas. Discretamente, tentando não o acordar, acomodou seus livros no solo e cobriu ao loiro, quem sorrindo se abraçou de seu travesseiro sem interromper seu sono.

Harry deu-lhe um suave beijo na frente antes de voltar a sair. Decidiu que essa noite dormiria na sala comunal. Se sentou junto à lareira cobrindo-se com uma coberta, e no entanto, o sono não vinha como refúgio… olhou os fogos crepitantes e quase podia escutar que formavam a palavra "Meu" na cada estalido.

Tampou-se os ouvidos, não queria ouvir mais… pensou em Draco lá em sua habitação. Ele não se merecia a traição.

Não… não ia abandonar a Draco por um deslize.

O mau é que algo lhe dizia que não era simplesmente um erro… e até os fogos seguiam lhe gritando e ele teve que se tampar a cabeça com uma almofada para não sentir que queria regressar às masmorras e se declarar formalmente pertence de uns cultivadores olhos negros.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**Quero reviews, se bem que nesses momentos ... quase não tive comentários dessa fic, mas vi que tem gente lendo... logo mais!**


	4. Perigo

**Capitulo quatro:**

**Perigo**

— Joli… acorda ou se te voltará a fazer tarde… Me escutas, Harry?

Harry sorriu sentindo como Draco lhe abraçava para o acordar, mas ele tinha muito sono, mal tinha podido dormir como quinze minutos. O loiro decidiu que tinha que usar métodos mais efetivos para acordar a seu namorado e aproveitando que a sala comunal se encontrava vazia, se montou sobre olhos verdes e mordeu suavemente uma de suas orelhas.

— Auch. —queixou-se Harry deliberadamente. —É um selvagem, Malfoy.

— Exagerado, não negue que gosta.

— Tu é quem gosto!

Harry atraiu a Draco para ele para lhe dar um beijo. Precisava voltar a provar seus lábios e sentir que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo a quem quisesse pertencer que a seu namorado. Este se emocionou ante a fogosidade do Gryffindor, esperava que se tratasse de um sinal para que finalmente se decidisse a formalizar um pouco mais sua relação.

Mas a chegada de alguns de seus colegas lhe fez se separar abruptamente. Draco dissimulou ante todos e se sentou adotando sua característica pose arrogante, enquanto Harry ria. Dando-lhe um pouco o gosto de continuar com sua cuidada imagem, deslizou-se entre as pernas do loiro para recostar se sobre seu peito de maneira submissa.

— Esta debochando de mim? —perguntou Draco inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido carinhosamente.

— Sabe que não me importo o que pensem.

— Eu sei porque o faz… e te quero mais por isso.

Harry não respondeu, só se acomodou um pouco mais no peito do Slytherin. Acabava de encontrar uma razão mais para não o abandonar. Recordou o grande escândalo suscitado depois de fazer público seu romance… O futuro herói e salvador do mundo mágico saía com o filho de um comensal. Era a ultima gota.

Todos previram que assim que o Senhor Escuro se inteirasse, nos dias de Draco estavam contados. E Harry recordou a visita que lhe fez Lucius.

_Flash back _

— Se vão fazer isto… —lhes disse algo nervoso enquanto vigiava que ninguém lhe tivesse seguido a essa área no bosque onde os citou—… então o façam bem.

— Que quer dizer, Pai? —perguntou Draco apertando a mão de Harry.

Draco tinha decidido confiar em seu pai depois de sua decisão de abandonar as filas dos comensais posterior a sua estância em Azkaban durante uns meses fazia em um ano. Lucius tinha retificado seu caminho e agora fingia seguir adorando a Voldermot ainda que isso já fosse parte de seu passado. O mago maior temia muito por seu filho, sabia que o Senhor Escuro o tinha considerado para integrar em suas filas quando fosse necessário.

— Você-sabe-quem, Draco, terá que se inteirar muito cedo desse namoro e não gostará se não pensa que pode lhe resultar benefícios.

— Que quer dizer?

— Não sei como seja sua relação. Mas, Potter… —agregou dirigindo para o garoto de olhos verdes. —… se em algo aprecias a meu filho, terás que fazer a um lado teu orgulho e mostrar que Draco não é um garoto mais.

— Mas Draco não é um garoto mais! —protestou Harry.

— Entendam, o que quero dizer é que devem dar a impressão de que Draco exerce uma grande influência sobre ti, Potter. Se o Senhor Escuro inteira-se disso, então achará que ainda não tem perdido a Draco e sua vida não correrá tanto perigo.

— Eu não quero maltratar a Harry se isso é o que pretende que faça, Pai.

— Não é necessário que se comportem ao pé da letra como lhes digo… só finjam ante os demais isso é muito pedir?

— Para mim não. —assegurou Harry—. Se é pelo bem de Draco, posso beijar lhe costume-las dos sapatos se é necessário.

Draco sorriu enternecido pelas palavras de Harry e com profunda doçura abraçou-lhe, prometendo ao ouvido que, antes que o humilhar publicamente, seria capaz de entregar ao Senhor Escuro sem importar o que passasse com ele.

_Fim do flash back _

Harry suspirou fundo no peito de Draco enquanto abraçava-o com carinho. Como ia trair se o garoto o queria tanto?... Ele também o queria e agora pensava que quiçá um rompimento poderia provocar que Voldemort achasse que Draco diminuía sua utilidade em Hogwarts… Se isso causava que o chamasse a suas filas, ou que o lastimara, Harry não lhe perdoaria nunca.

E tudo pelos beijos de Snape.

— Harry?... sentes-te mau? —perguntou o loiro ao perceber um estremecimento em seu namorado.

— Não, estou bem.

— De acordo, tenho que me ir mudar de roupa ou chegaremos tarde em poções.

Harry empalideceu ao recordar que nesse dia tinha aula com Severus Snape, o coração lhe bateu tão forte e rápido que sentia que estalaria. Felizmente Draco não o notou ante sua pressa por se ir, só lhe deu um breve beijo e se marchou deixando a seu namorado ainda sem poder se mover… como ia atuar em frente a Snape tendo a Draco a um lado?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron já se tinha acordado mas continuava em sua cama. Sua mirada fixa no pergaminho que tinha encontrado em cima de seu colchão. Via-o uma e outra vez sem poder crê-lo.

Porque o furão albino lhe redigiria sua tarefa de poções?

Ele não sabia muito da mencionada matéria, mas parecia que não tinha nenhuma armadilha implícita, com aquele trabalho conseguiria a melhor nota da classe, isso o confundia mais, e seguia se esforçando por encontrar uma explicação até que finalmente seu rosto se alumiou.

"Claro, como não se me ocorreu antes! —exclamou sorrindo irônico. —O que pretende o imbecil é que Snape me castigue. Obviamente ele saberá que eu não faria uma redação assim e me descobrirá de imediato"

Ron tomou o pergaminho e rompeu-o em pedacinhos. "Não te vou dar o gosto, tonto tramposo, prefiro que Snape me castigue por meus próprios méritos!"

Depois de romper a tarefa, Ron ficou-se-lhe olhando com tristeza, sem compreender porque sentia como uma dorzinha na alma. Finalmente sacudiu a cabeça e depois de desaparecer os restos do pergaminho, meteu-se a banhar com toda a intenção de não voltar a pensar mais no endemoniado Slytherin.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Um pouco mais tarde, todos os alunos de Slyhterin e Gryffindor esperavam a que o Professor de Poções abrisse o aula para entrar. Draco aproveitou para levar a Harry a um conta e aí mima-lo com suaves beijinhos no pescoço. Harry ria pelas cócegas que lhe fazia o loiro cabelo de seu namorado, e ainda que desfrutasse de suas caricias, não deixava de olhar a porta de aula que em qualquer momento poderia se abrir.

— Draco, põe-te sério ou vão começar-nos a olhar raro.

— Por mim, que olhem tudo o que queiram… Gosto beijar meu namorado e isso farei.

Quem não lhes tirava a vista de em cima era Ron, ainda que fingia enquanto escutava as reprimendas de sua melhor amiga ao se inteirar que não levava a tarefa para esse dia.

— Snape vai castigar-te e o terás muito merecido, Ronald. —disse-lhe severamente. — Repeti-te um milhão de vezes que não podias deixar passar o tempo.

— Sei, Hermione… mas o tempo passou voando. —respondeu sem muito interesse, ainda que em seguida franziu o cenho ao ver que Draco brincava com os botões da túnica de seu namorado. —. Mas que descaro!... como é possível que Harry dê esses espetáculos a meio corredor?

— São namorados, e eu gosto de vê-lo feliz… A ti não?

— Pelo menos tivesse elegido a outro namorado. Desde quando considerou a Malfoy uma boa possibilidade para passar tempo a seu lado?... É que não lhe dá repugnância que o furão lhe encha de babas?

Hermione olhou a seu amigo entrecerrando os olhos, e de repente, quando creu entender o que lhe passava, seus lábios desenharam uma triste careta de pena do ruivo.

— Oh, Ron, lamento! —exclamou enternecida. —Não me imaginava, deve de pensar que sou a pior amiga do mundo por não me dar conta antes, mas diga-me… desde quando sentes isso por Harry?

— Eh? De que fala? —pergunta realmente confundido.

— Vamos, amigo, não tens porque fingir comigo… Gosta de Harry verdade?

A cara de Ron empalideceu antes de responder com uma careta de náuseas que intrigou a Hermione a fazendo duvidar de suas conjecturas. Já não pôde dizer nada, a porta se abriu e os alunos começaram a entrar ordenadamente.

Harry tinha-se separado rapidamente de Draco ao escutar o ruído da fechadura. Draco estranhou-se por esse comportamento, mas não disse nada e tomando da mão de seu namorado, se dirigiram para a sala de aulas. Por sua vez, Ron atrasava sua entrada para esperar a seu amigo, Hermione ficou a seu lado, mas com mais intenção de estar cerca da porta para quando Blaise passasse, e seu coração retumbou quando olhos azuis lhe saudou com uma formosa e um tímido sorriso.

— Pensa ficar a tomar a aula aí, Senhorita Granger? —lhe repreendeu Snape quando já somente faltava ela antes de que chegasse o casal que lhe interessasse. Hermione enrijeceu e foi depois de Ron para o interior do aula.

Harry sentia seus joelhos chocar uma com a outra enquanto se acercavam, orava para que Snape se metesse à aula, mas isso não sucedeu, o Professor esperou pacientemente a que eles chegassem para conseguir seu propósito de intimidar ao garoto. Ao passar junto a Snape, Harry quase se desmaia quando o homem se inclinou para ele.

— Um pouco tarde, não, Potter? —lhe sussurrou perversamente ao ouvido, feliz de senti-lo estremecer-se—. Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor.

— Padrinho… —protestou Draco já preocupado pela situação—… Dez pontos?

— E menos cinco para Slytherin.

Draco e Harry ficaram paralisados ao escutá-lo, era a primeira vez que isso sucedia. Não podiam achar que Snape tivesse baixado pontos a sua própria casa. Draco ia voltar a protestar, mas olhos verdes apertou-lhe mais forte a mão e levou-o ao interior da sala, era melhor dar por terminada a discussão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Hermione trabalham juntos essa manhã na realização da poção que Snape lhe tinha imposto. E umas mesas para além, Draco fazia-a com Harry. Este último não podia evitar se sentir muito nervoso, tremia enquanto cortava as raízes amarelas que tinha que deixar perfeitas, e é que podia sentir à perfeição a mirada de seu Professor direta para ele.

— Joli… que fazes? —lhe repreendeu Draco com discrição ao notar que os cortes que realizava seu namorado eram péssimos e isso podia jogar a perder a poção.

— Pois cortando as raízes. —respondeu Harry olhando de soslaio como Snape parecia divertir com seu problema.

— Sim, mas supõe-se que devem ser quadradas e medir três milímetros a cada uma, e o que fazes nem sequer têm forma.

— E isso em que importa? —perguntou incomodado.

— Importa porque se não o fazes bem, então reprovaremos e eu não quero baixar minha qualificação.

Harry fez um pequeno beicinho de desgosto ante a atitude perfeccionista de seu namorado, nesses momentos, o que menos importava era a qualificação de um tonto experimento… a mirada de Snape sobre ele lhe tinha os nervos de ponta.

— Que te parece se melhor tu trazes os ingredientes e eu preparo a poção?

— De acordo. —aceitou tentando ser mais paciente.

O Gryffindor esperou a assegurar-se de que Snape se encontrasse ocupado com outro das equipes para quase correr até o armazém onde guardavam os ingredientes. Precisava fazer tudo de pressa, não lhe cabia a menor dúvida de que o homem tentaria qualquer coisa, inclusive temia que se acercasse a Draco e fizesse algum comentário mal intencionado.

Desesperado notou que o frasco com as raízes que buscava não se via por nenhum lado. Escutou uns passos acercando-se e rapidamente tomou o primeiro envase que encontrou para regressar de imediato a seu lugar.

— Para essa poção não é necessário pó de besouro, Potter.

— Preciso raízes de…

— Sei de que… lá acima.

Snape assinalou um estante nas alturas, mas não deixou de olhar a Harry em nenhum momento, este tentava não se mostrar afetado por essa penetrante mirada, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso… O Professor sorria contente por esse fato.

Harry deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões, não lhe ficava mais remédio que subir a escada e ainda que com algo de expectativa a respeito do que planejava o Professor, decidiu fingir que o ignorava e depois de deixar o frasco com o pó de besouro em seu lugar, empreendeu a ascensão com toda a precaução possível.

Nunca achou que Snape lhe deixaria chegar até acima, se imaginou muitas formas do fazer cair, mas isso não sucedeu. Tomou o frasco e voltou a olhar triunfante ao Professor. No entanto, o sangue foi-se-lhe aos pés quando lhe viu subir a escada.

— Eu… devo descer.

— É uma lástima, porque eu tenho que subir.

Harry se aferrou à escada quando sentiu a Snape colocado depois dele para em seguida o rodear pela cintura lhe atraindo com firmeza a seu corpo.

— Sabe que gosto mais de ti? —questionou Snape sussurrando sedutoramente ao ouvido. —Tua cintura… desde faz tempo que me imaginava estreitar assim… com força.

— Professor, podem ver-nos… por favor. —suplicou debilmente ao sentir os lábios de Snape roçando a pele do pescoço.

— Não te parece, Potter, que estás feito a minha medida?... A cada parte de mim se amolda à tua… Gostaria de comprová-lo?

Harry gemeu ao sentir que se perdia no abraço de Snape, mas tinha que admitir que sim, que parecia que seu corpo estava desenhado para os braços de seu Professor, que sua cintura era a medida adequada para esse aprisionamento que o fazia se estremecer.

— Professor, isto está indo bem longe. —disse Harry tentando se afastar para descer. —Devemos falar e pôr as coisas claras.

— Eu a tenho muito claras… Te desejo!

Harry quase caiu-se da escada ante a impressão, mas Snape sujeitou-lhe com força para sustentá-lo. O garoto olhou direto aos olhos negros e teve a impressão de que o Professor tinha abandonado temporariamente essa atitude sedutora que lhe inquietava e agora simplesmente lhe olhava preocupado.

— Está bem, Potter?

Harry assentiu, algo perturbado de voltar ao escutar lhe falar tão impessoalmente… se desilusionou, muito a seu pesar, estranhou que o atuasse. Snape já não disse nada, começou a descer e lhe ajudou ao fazer em silêncio lhe sujeitando dessa breve cintura que tanto gostava. No entanto, quando estiveram em solo firme, se marchou sem voltar a dizer nem uma palavra.

Quando regressou ao lado de Draco, Harry simplesmente lhe deu as raízes e se sentou a esperar a que a poção estivesse pronta. Concentrado como estava em seu labor, Draco não se deu conta que seu namorado luzia diferente e que agora, era ele quem não apartava a vista de seu Professor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao termo da classe, Snape solicitou as redações pendentes. Foi então que Ron compreendeu que estava em apuros, no entanto, quando comunicou a seu Professor que não entregaria nada, este simplesmente se encolheu de ombros e lhe pediu para a seguinte aula, claro, com o duplo de longo.

Mesmo assim, Ron sentia-se afortunado, sobretudo porque não tinha permitido que Malfoy se saísse com a sua de ver castigado.

— Já me via te fazendo companhia nas masmorras, colega. —comentou Ron quando o trío dourado se dirigia para o grande salão. —Nem modo, terás que seguir só em teus castigos.

— Não importa… já me acostumei.

— Garotos, vejo-os depois. —disse de repente Hermione enquanto saía correndo para um corredor lateral assegurando ter esquecido algo na biblioteca.

Harry e Ron continuaram seu caminho. Inevitavelmente, Harry voltava a sorrir depois do comentário de Ron, agora compreendia a intenção de Snape ao não castigar a Ron… e já teve que o admitir, seu Professor de Poções lhe atraía demasiado. Era tão estranha essa alegria de saber que continuaria tendo esses momentos tão só para ele.

Severus viu-lhe chegar ao salão, sorriu ao vê-lo só, porque para ele, Ron não contava em nenhum aspecto. No entanto, o gosto não lhe durou muito, Draco chegou correndo e tomando a seu namorado da mão, lhe levou deixando que o ruivo continuasse só seu caminho à mesa. Instintivamente, Severus pôs-se de pé enquanto apertava os punhos com todo o desejo de lhe arrancar o cavalheiro a verdadeiro loiro aproveitador.

— Passa algo, Severus? —perguntou o diretor ao notar que seu amigo continuava de pé, olhando a porta por onde tinham desaparecido os dois garotos.

— Não, nada… regresso depois.

— Não vais comer?

— Tenho algo mais importante que fazer.

E enquanto Severus abandonava a mesa para ir em busca de Harry. Hermione tinha chegado até a biblioteca, mas não por nenhum livro esquecido, senão porque Blaise tinha ido para lá em lugar do salão. Mas todo o entusiasmo que levava ante a possibilidade de falar com ele, desapareceu quando o encontrou em um dos espaços entre os estantes acompanhado de Pansy.

Se beijavam. E Hermione não recordava se ter sentido tão desilusionada, tinha achar que, ainda que a Slytherin se esforçava por continuar sua relação com Blaise, entre eles já não tinha nada. No entanto, o que via não deixava lugar a dúvidas.

Quis marchar-se, mas ao retroceder quase atira uma pequena escalinata de madeira. O ruído fez que os dois garotos da casa da serpente se separassem.

— Sinto. —desculpou-se Hermione com algo de torpeza. —Não era minha intenção interromper nada… desculpe.

— Espera, Granger.

Mas Hermione não ficou ao chamado de Blaise, se foi correndo sem saber porque de repente tinha tantas vontade de chorar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Aonde vamos? —perguntou Harry enquanto Draco seguia levando-lhe de mano-a colina abaixo.

— É uma surpresa, joli, aguenta e já verás.

— De acordo.

Harry continuou seu caminho, e depois de andar um momento ao redor da orla do lago, chegaram a um canto refugiado entre algumas árvores e rochas. Estava coberto de grama verde e tinha ao remanso aquífero como paisagem. Olhos verdes sorriu quando notou um manto branco tendido no andar e sobre ele, uma cesta com comida.

— Em um dia de campo?

— Agrada-te a ideia? —perguntou ilusionado. —É que como já não podemos comer juntos, pois pensei que assim aproveitaríamos um pouco o tempo.

— É genial, Draco… para valer.

Harry e Draco sentaram-se sobre o manto para começar a desfrutar da comida. No entanto, o gosto não lhes durou muito. O loiro mal ia sacar os alimentos quando escutaram que alguém se acercava.

— Parece que têm muito tempo livre, jovens.

Harry sentiu que o estômago se lhe colava à coluna ao escutar a voz de seu Professor, nem sequer tentou se levantar sabendo que os joelhos lhe trairiam, enquanto Draco o fez em seguida, intrigado da presença de sua padrinho nesse lugar.

— Não fazíamos nada indevido, só quisemos comer ao ar livre… estaremos de regresso para as aulas vespertinas, Professor.

— Temo-me que terão que deixar seus planos para outra ocasião. —respondeu Snape com indiferença. —Agora o Diretor quer falar com você, Malfoy, faça o favor do ir esperar em seu escritório.

— Comigo?

— Isso disse. E aconselho-lhe que não perca mais o tempo.

Draco assentiu e olhando a Harry, tendeu-lhe a mão para regressar ao castelo.

— O Senhor Potter fica. —ordenou Snape–. Ele e eu temos um assunto pendente que discutir.

Draco não compreendeu ao que se referia, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que obedecer e se afastou com rumo ao castelo. Ao ficar sozinhos, Harry olhou aos olhos a seu Professor, em espera de saber o que planejava. Não pôde evitar um escalafrio ao ver esboçar um sorriso malicioso.

— Ficamos sozinhos, Potter… e acho que podemos aproveitar muito bem o tempo.

— O que vejo é que você sabe se aproveitar muito bem de sua autoridade.

Snape sorriu comprazido de ver a moléstia nos olhos de Harry, mas ademais, descobrir que depois desta, se transparentava um brilho emocionado e quase podia se dizer, que também feliz por sua presença. Harry viu como o Professor se inclinava sobre ele… O coração se lhe acelerou ainda mais do que já estava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Um sábado em Hogsmeade**_

**Notas finais: **

**Bom, até aqui por hoje. Amanhã por fim verão que há um passo (pasooote) entre Draco e Ron, assim deixará de ser o enganado, XD. **

**E muito obrigado a todas por seus comentários **

**As quero muito. **


	5. Um sabado em Hogmeade

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Um Sábado em Hogsmeade**

Harry nem sequer sabia porque seu corpo não respondia a suas ordens. Supunha-se que se ia levantar e recusar uma nova aproximação, mas em lugar disso, se recostou recebendo o corpo de Snape sobre ele e oferecendo seus lábios ansiosamente. O Professor nem sequer demorou-se em tomar e saborear de sua boca, a isso tinha ido e era óbvio que aproveitaria o tempo todo. Era-lhe sumamente gratificante notar a tímida ferocidade de Harry, respondendo-lhe à cada segundo.

— Espere. —pediu ao cabo de uns minutos de beijar se sem descanso. —Há que falar primeiro… Isto não pode continuar assim.

— Porque sempre tem que terminar dizendo o mesmo?

Snape incorporou-se e fingindo indiferença, apesar de que estava a morrer por continuar beijando, tomou um dos emparedados que tinha levado Draco e encostou-se a uma árvore, começou a comer com tranquilidade.

— Mas é que jamais falamos, simplesmente nos beijamos e isso não é nenhuma relação… isso não é nada.

— Quer uma relação comigo, Potter? —perguntou olhando-lhe insinuante. —Não me imaginei que estivesses tão prendado de mim.

— Você sabe que não é isso. —assegurou sem poder evitar corar.

— E então para que complicar a vida?... Quer algo comigo? Sabe o que tem que fazer… Rompe com Malfoy.

— Não posso fazer isso.

Harry baixou a mirada dantes de ir sentar-se junto ao Professor. Ele simplesmente se encolheu de ombros e tomando outro emparedado ofereceu ao garoto. Harry sujeitou-o, mas não pôde o comer, só o olhou recordando que devia os estar desfrutando com Draco, não com Snape.

— Porque engana-se, Potter? —questionou-lhe Snape tirando-lhe o emparedado para desenvolvere-lo do guardanapo antes de voltar a entregá-lo. —Sabe que tarde ou cedo terminará comigo… Malfoy não te enche o suficiente para fechar teus olhos a outras possibilidades, e se me está a tolerar, é porque sabe muito bem o que quer ainda que te resista ao admitir.

— Sinto-me mau com o que faço.

Harry levou o emparedado a sua boca, mas não pôde lhe dar nem uma mordida, voltou a deixar em seu lugar mantendo sua vista baixa. Snape olhou-lhe e deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões. Inesperadamente, atraiu a Harry contra seu peito para abraçá-lo carinhoso. Já não fez tentativa de beijar-lhe, só o abrigou com seus braços.

Em seu escritório, Dumbledore piscava repetidamente ao ver a Draco esperando-lhe, supostamente por indicações do Professor de Poções… fez nota mental de perguntar disso a Severus, enquanto, teve que encontrar um tema de conversa com o loiro Slytherin, ainda que o único do que podia falar com ele era do excelente de suas qualificações.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar a noite, Rum e Hermione encontravam-se sentados na sala comum, ambos em silêncio, a cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos. De repente, a porta do retrato abriu-se e Rum esboçou um médio sorriso ao ver entrar a Draco.

— Que se te perdeu agora, Malfoy?... Sabe que a esta hora Harry está em suas detenções.

— Que agora tenho que te dar explicações se quero vir ao esperar? —perguntou sentando a seu lado junto à lareira.

— A esperá-lo ou a fazer-lhe os deveres? —perguntou zombador.

— Isso não te interessa… Melhor deveria te pôr a estudar, aposto a que nem sequer tens feito a redação de Poções, mal agradecido.

— Eu não te pedi nada, se é que a isso te refere… de modo que para a próxima te preocupa por ti mesmo, furão.

— Isso farei, obrigado pelo conselho. Dou-me conta que é um caso perdido, se segues nesse caminho terás menos futuro que um doente de parkinson roubando pandeiretas.

— Em todo o caso, é algo que não te compete… É fácil falar de futuro quando tens um pai que te dá tudo.

— Preocupo-me por mim mesmo, porque quero a vida que mereço.

— Por Merlín, mas que soberbia!... Não posso achar que sendo cinco milhões de espermatozoides, tu tenhas sido o primeiro. —refutou nauseoso.

Hermione bufou incomodada de escutá-los sempre brigar, de modo que se pôs de pé e se marchou. Nem loiro nem ruivo notaram-na, eles continuavam com seu intercâmbio de palavras sem fazer caso do que sucedia a seu ao redor.

A castanha encaminhou seus passos para o jardim traseiro, Blaise devia de estar em seus exercícios, e ainda que tinha-se prometido não o procurar mais, não podia se reprimir… queria o ver, ainda que fora a escondidas, mas precisava se sentir cerca dele. Seu coração lançou um bombas de sangue quente ao vê-lo trotar com sua característica elegância, o cabelo castanho agitando com o vento noturno.

"Que faço? —perguntou-se entristecida—. Gosto muito, mas… serei de capaz de seguir tentando que se fixe em mim se tem namorada?".

"É tão formoso!"

Hermione suspirou embelezada ao ver ao garoto deixar-se cair à grama para esticar-se um pouco depois de terminar seu percurso. Por um momento sentiu-se tentada de ir reunir-se com ele, mas se deteve ao primeiro passo quando viu a Pansy sair por outro dos corredores. Já não quis ficar, deu meia volta e se marchou derrotada.

Blaise tinha-se incorporado ao sentir a presença de sua colega de casa, esse movimento ajudou-lhe a presenciar a alguém que se afastava, só pôde distinguir uma enredada cabeleira castanha.

"Lástima".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Era a manhã do sábado, e Harry procurava afanosamente que se pôr dentro de todo o que tinha em seu baú e armário, e até esse momento se deu conta que quase tinha puros uniformes escolares e algum que outro jeans… claro, além de seu traje de gala, mas não ia usar esse em um dia no feriado… ou sim?

Um suave coro tingiu suas bochechas ao dar-se conta de está-lo considerando, e quase divertido consigo mesmo, voltou a guardar todo para ficar simplesmente com uns jeans negros e uma camisa nova vermelha. Desde sua cama, Ron olhava-o distraído… pensando que seguramente o furão estaria encantado de que seu par tivesse dinheiro para se comprar essa roupa.

— Que bem que Snape te deixasse livre hoje, verdade? —comentou Ron com desgosto.

— Livre?... Quem disse isso?

— Pois… é que como vejo que te estás a arranjar para ir ao passeio.

— Não, não vou ir. —respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros. —E não me estou a arranjar, Ron, tudo é como sempre. —agregou enquanto decidia pôr-se um pouco de loção.

— Vai usar uma camisa nova.

— Porque toda a demais esta suja… Bom, já me vou.

— Não vais esperar ao furão?

— Eh?... Não, que se vá com vocês, te encarrego muito.

Após que Harry saiu, Ron se apressou a estar pronto para poder se reunir com Hermione, seguramente ela já o estaria a esperar. E não se equivocou, de modo que juntos baixaram para o lobby. Aí encontraram a Draco que foi diretamente para eles.

— Harry não irá ao povo. —apressou-se a dizer Rum franzindo o cenho.

— Já o sei. —respondeu enviando-lhe um gesto de incomodo por um segundo dantes de suavizar sua expressão e dirigir-se a Hermione. —O que passa é que Blaise irá com Pansy e não tenho vontade de ir com Crabble e Goyle… posso ir com vocês?

— Por mim não há nenhum problema. —aceitou Hermione ocultando sua tristeza de saber com quem iria o garoto que gostava.

— Mas por mim sim. —protestou Ron.

— Lástima que isso não nos interesse, doninha!

Ron grunhiu, mas já não continuou protestando. E enquanto os três garotos desciam a Hogsmeade, Harry já se encontrava no o de Snape, e não precisamente sofrendo um terrível castigo. Sua etapa intimidada parecia estar a ceder e agora era ele quem atalhava a seu Professor no sofá que este tinha junto à lareira, devorando com ansiedade seus lábios delgados.

Entre suspiros, Severus levou suas mãos à cintura de Harry para desfaça-lo, precisava tocar sua pele e quando o conseguiu, se impressionou de sua suavidade, da calidez que emitia a cada centímetro. Harry estremecia-se ao sentir as mãos grandes, mas cuidadosas de Snape explorando-o como ninguém antes. Deixou de beijar-lhe para afundar sua cara no pescoço do homem quando lhe sentiu deslizar sua mão para diante e acariciar seus mamilos delicadamente.

De um movimento, Snape sujeitou bem a Harry para baixar ao tapete, agora era ele quem estava em cima do garoto e lhe inclinando voltou a beija-lo enquanto ia desabotoando sua camisa. Olhos verdes quis imitá-lo, mas a túnica de seu Professor tinha demasiados botões e muito complicados, grunhiu enquanto os puxava sem conseguir romper nada… Severus riu ligeiramente dantes de tomar seu varinha e de um movimento lhe dar todo o espaço para que lhe acariciasse.

O Professor também gemeu ao sentir as mãos juvenis de Harry lhe acariciando o torso. Tudo ia sem nenhum contratempo, até que o garoto sentiu como Snape tentava agora desabrochar a calça.

— Não… já não. —pediu debilmente—. Faz favor… pare.

Snape não queria parar, estava ansioso por possuir esse corpo que o transtornava. Mas ainda que sabia que era questão de um pouco de insistência e Harry cederia, se armou de forças e suavemente se retirou até ficar sentado em frente ao fogo e recargado no sofá.

O silêncio inundou o lugar. Harry temia tê-lo desilusionado… talvez estava enojado e se surpreendia de si mesmo ao se dar conta quanto se importava se assim fora. Começou a vestir-se enquanto o Professor invocava um Accio para atrair para ele sua garrafa de whisky de fogo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Draco encontravam-se parados em uma rua de Hogsmeade sem ideia de que dizer. Hermione tinha entrado a uma loja de artigos femininos e como para nada quiseram a acompanhar, agora estavam aí, sozinhos um com o outro, olhando a todos lados para evitar que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Já se demorou não? —perguntou Malfoy depois de quinze minutos de pesado silêncio.

— A já.

— Sempre é assim?

— A já.

— E tu e Harry a esperam até que termine?

— A já

— Não pensas dizer outra coisa?... Ou teu cérebro não dá para mais?

— Sabe?... tendo em conta que teu pai milionário é um descerebrado, deve agradecer que só é um idiota, Malfoy.

— Ressentido social

— Aborto de macaco.

Draco esboçou um meio sorriso ante esse apodo tão infantil, ia responder-lhe, mas notou que Ron desviava sua mirada para o final da rua, justo onde se encontrava uma loja de artigos esportivos.

— Quer que vamos?... desde lá podemos ver quando saia Granger de seus compras.

— Bom, não se perde nada. —aceitou encolhendo-se de ombros.

E enquanto Ron e Draco caminhavam para a loja desportiva, nas masmorras, Harry acercou-se timidamente até onde se encontrava o Professor bebendo de seu whisky.

— Suponho que está molesto comigo… O lamento, mas…

— Potter, não tem porque se desculpar, se não quer não o vou obrigar, também não sou um violador.

— Jamais pensaria isso, mas… que passou com o de "É meu"? —perguntou sorrindo tentando aliviar o ambiente.

— Bom, ainda quando tenha sexo de por médio, é óbvio que é meu.

Harry sorriu ao notar uma nota divertida na voz de seu Professor, isso o animou a se acercar ainda mais. Sentindo-se feliz de vê-lo deixar a um lado o álcool para abraçá-lo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron olhava o aparador, mas realmente seus olhos não estavam fixos nem na vassoura mais veloz do mercado, também não nas luvas de dragão para guardiães de quidditch, muito menos na coleção de estampas de sua equipa favorita… o que Ronald Weasley admirava, sem sequer estar consciente disso, era a imagem refletida de um loiro que a seu lado, também lhe via pelo reflexo.

Fazendo a um lado seu temor, Ron girou-se para olhá-lo de frente, e Draco fez o mesmo. Por um segundo seus rostos não mostraram sua contínua confrontação. No entanto, não durou muito, Ron olhou acima do ombro de Draco a uma figura encapuzada lhes apontando com sua varinha. Sem perda de tempo lançou-se sobre o loiro, justo a tempo de evitar que um feitiço aturdidor lhe colasse.

— Está bem?

— Acho que sim.

Malfoy sentia seu coração retumbar com força ao ter a Ron sobre dele, lhe confundia que até o perigo se apagasse de sua mente ao perceber o peso tão agradável que o protegia. Mal atingia a escutar alguns gritos de estudantes que davam o alarme de comensais, ele o único que via eram os olhos de uma cor tão azul que nem o céu podia lhe lhes comparar.

Ron reagiu quando viu que o comensal que os atacasse à distância agora se acercava perigosamente, de um salto se incorporou e sujeitando da mão a Draco saíram correndo rua abaixo.

Ao dar volta a uma esquina que levá-los-ia à doceira onde podiam se refugiar, lhes saiu um grupo de comensais que iam todos contra eles. Aquilo se estava a pôr difícil… eram só dois, enquanto seus atacantes podiam atingir a dúzia facilmente, além de que eram experientes em magia escura e batalhas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheios ao que passava em Hogsmeade, Harry se encontrava agora recostado sobre o peito de Snape, olhava divertido as fotografias que este lhe tinha tomado durante um de seus castigos.

— Espero que para valer não pense as mostrar a ninguém… Me vejo ridículo!

— Mais tivesse estado, Potter, se tivesse atrevido a colocar-te essa flor na orelha.

— Soube! —exclamou surpreendido. —É um tramposo, Professor Snape, não deveria usar a Legelimencia a todas horas!

— Mais bem deveria aprender oclumancia, Potter.

— Segundo lembro, não tivemos bons resultados dessa convivência.

— Isso é porque a cada dia te punhas mais impertinente… claro, aunado a que me alborotabas com tua presença, de modo que era necessário ser duro contigo.

— Desde então? —perguntou lisonjeado.

— Sim… creio. Em realidade preferia não me confessar nem a mim mesmo, até que soube que te tinha feito namorado de Draco. Isso não gostei nada, Potter.

— Não vou romper com ele. —respondeu baixando a voz com pesar.

— Sim vai fazê-lo… em algum dia. Ele não é para ti e tu não é para ele… É meu recorda?

Harry assentiu e suas bochechas acenderam-se. Deixou as fotografias a um lado e repousou sua cabeça no ombro de seu Professor. Este, lhe rodeou com braços e pernas, espremendo como se quisesse impregnar-se na pele, algo que a Harry fascinou e sorriu, ainda que em seguida deixou de fazer para gemer prazenteiramente ao sentir como seu professor beijava a pele de seu pescoço, a lambendo delicadamente, percorrendo certa zona que se manteve estimulando por alguns segundos antes de chupar com força.

A dor extraordinária que sentiu Harry, lhe estremeceu, apertou as mãos de Snape enquanto desejava que aquela caricia, que seguramente deixaria uma marca, jamais terminasse.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron procurava ansioso de um lado a outro a Draco, a confusão os tinha feito se separar depois de que alguns valentes habitantes de Hogsmeade foram a seu auxilio. Agora não o via por nenhum lado e corria desesperado pela rua sentindo que o coração deixar-lhe-ia de bater se um desses comensal tinham conseguido lhe levar.

Por fim viu-o lutando com um comensal. Não pôde evitar admirar a agilidade com que o Slytherin se movia, sua astúcia para esquivar os feitiços e seu destreza para invocar aqueles que eram realmente difíceis. Soube que estava a salvo, que esse idiota servidor de Voldemort jamais poderia com o astuto loiro… Seu coração batia muito forte, inexplicavelmente, orgulhoso de ver se defender com maestria.

No entanto, a luta não podia ser limpa se tratando de magos escuros, e um deles se dispunha a atacar pelas costas a Malfoy. Ao vê-lo, o sangue de Rum ferveu de coragem, e sem deter-se a pensá-lo, enviou-lhe um Expelliarmus que enviou ao comensal vários metros longe. Draco atingiu a dar-se conta e olhou ao ruivo intrigado… quase indiferente enviou um último feitiço ao homem com o que brigava lhe deixando fora de combate, mas não descolou seus olhos dos azuis que lhe olhavam.

Foi Ron o primeiro em reagir quando notou que três comensais mais se acercavam. Correu para o loiro e tomando da mão refugiaram-se em um beco. Ron cobriu-o com seu corpo depois de uns enormes recipientes de lixo. E apesar da situação na que estavam, Draco não podia deixar de aspirar o aroma de Ronald, não era uma dessas colónias dispendiosos e finas que ele acostumava usar, talvez mal seria uma loção comum e corrente, talvez só sabão… quiçá era só a essência do ruivo. Mas o que fora, lhe fazia se esquecer de estar no meio de uma batalha e desejava seguir o cheirando por sempre.

— Está bem? —perguntou o ruivo quando sentiu que os comensais passaram sem os ver.

Draco assentiu ligeiramente, nenhum dos dois se tinha apartado e seus olhos cinzas se posaram em uma boca rosada que deixava sair um cálido alento. Não queria pensar que podia se estar metendo em uma grande bagunça, era o melhor amigo de seu namorado, e um garoto que não desaproveitava qualquer oportunidade para brigar… mas não pôde o evitar, foi se acercando lentamente ansioso de saber a que sabiam esses lábios.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, Hermione tinha conseguido ocultar depois do balcão da loja onde tinha entrado. Olhava pelo aparador em procura de seus amigos, mas não se atrevia a sair, eram demasiados comensais, aquilo parecia a batalha final. Respirou fundo, tinha que se armar de valor, ainda que nunca pensou que tocar-lhe-ia estar sozinha, soube que não era característico dela ficar escondida enquanto os demais brigavam.

A empregada que tinha estado a atendendo quis a convencer de ficar a salvo com ela. Por um momento duvidou, a garota via-se assustada de ficar sozinha e quiçá corresse perigo se abandonava-a. Mas quando viu pelo aparador a Blaise, e que este lutava contra três comensais, já não o duvidou mais.

Correu como nunca tinha corrido em sua vida, o Slytherin tinha sido encurralado contra uma parede, e sentindo uma coragem nascendo do profundo de seu coração ao ver ao garoto que gostava em perigo, Hermione invocou de um poderoso Repulso que enviou aos três comensais a diferentes lugares.

— Fizeram-te dano? —Perguntou chegando até o olhos azuis.

— Não, estou bem. —respondeu olhando à garota com admiração, mas não pôde dizer mais, a presença a mais inimigos o pôs em alerta. —Cuidado, Granger!

Blaise protegeu a Hermione convocando um escudo que os libertou de uma rajada de maldições que iam direto a eles. Posteriormente, quando estiveram seguros que poderiam o fazer, Blaise tirou o escudo e costas com costas com Hermione, lutaram juntos contra quem se acercavam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Potter… gostarias de aprender Artes Escuras? —perguntou Snape aconchegando mais a Harry contra seu peito.

— Artes Escuras? Mas…

— Tenho que te advertir que seria a escondidas, nem sequer Albus deve se inteirar.

— Porque?

— Porque propus-lhe e não esteve de acordo. Ele confia demasiado em que poderás sair triunfador na batalha contra o Lord com o que aprendes no colégio.

— E você não? —questionou desilusionado.

— Não… definitivamente se agora te enfrentasses ao Senhor Escuro somente conseguirias sobreviver se segues contando com a maravilhosa sorte que te acompanha.

— Tão pouca coisa pareço-lhe?

Severus sorriu ao perceber uma sombra preocupada na voz de Harry, e convencido de que não era por seu interesse em ser um grande mago, se sentiu halagado de que se importasse com seu opinião. Carinhosamente mordiscou a orelha que tinha mais perto.

— Se considerasse-te pouca coisa, não procurar-te-ia à cada instante, nem pensaria que mereces algo mais que um tonto menino rico.

— Algo como você? —perguntou sorrindo feliz ante a caricia.

— Claro… ou consideras-me tão pouca coisa para ti?

Harry sorriu ante o revés de situação, compreendeu a lição e sem reprimir-se, girou-se para ser ele quem procurasse os lábios de seu Professor. Durante um par de minutos estiveram beijando-se, entrelaçando uma língua com a outra, succionando suavemente, desfrutando da caricia como o mais rico manjar do mundo. Finalmente, Harry voltou a aconchegar-se no peito de Severus, sentindo uma grande serenidade ao perceber os braços fortes e viril de seu Professor rodeá-lo suavemente… já nem sequer se lembrava de nada, a vida assim, nesse lugar, prometia ser sempre tranquila.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Onde não tinha nada de tranquilidade era em Hogsmeade. Apesar de que o Ministério tinha sido avisado e os mais prestigiados Aurores apareceram conseguindo que os comensais saíssem fugindo, ainda não tinha nenhuma acalma. Sobretudo nos corações de Ron e Draco. Eles continuavam refugiados depois do recipiente.

Ainda que em um primeiro segundo Ron não soube como atuar ante o beijo de Draco, agora correspondia com toda a doçura que era capaz, escutando como se fosse música, os gemidos que brotavam da garganta do loiro e desfrutando intensamente de sentir os dedos do Slytherin afundar em seu cabelo, lhe acordando tal sensação que lhe fazia se sentir convencido que com essa caricia, Draco Malfoy se apoderava de sua vida e sua vontade.

Nem sequer escutaram os passos que se acercavam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em outro lado de Hogsmeade, Hermione era atendida por alguns medimagos que chegaram ao povo, um feitiço lhe tinha colado sofrendo uma ferida no braço. A seu lado, Blaise esperava preocupado o diagnóstico do médico.

Por momentos ambas miradas, azul e marrom se procuravam e ainda que a garota respirava agitada pela dor, podia sorrir animada de ver que o Slytherin não tinha querido descolar de seu lado, nem sequer quando lhe disseram que Pansy o procurava desesperada. Blaise tomou a mão de Hermione suavemente quando esta emitiu um suave choramingo ao momento em que o médico lhe limpou a ferida com um forte desinfetante.

O simples contato do aposto rapaz conseguiu que o ardor fosse menor, e aproveitando que o médico tinha terminado de venda-la, Hermione se abraçou de Blaise quem não a recusou, pelo contrário, acariciou suas costas com ternura e agradecimento ao saber que graças a ela continuava vivo.

Tão concentrados estavam que não se perceberam que agora era Pansy quem, ao longe, olhava a cena com fitas-cola.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: realidade**_

**Notas finais: **

**No próximo capitulo o primeiro lemon, quem será que é hein? Supressas atrás de surpresas!**

**Logo logo mias... não saia da telinha!**

**Quero reviews... um montão!**


	6. Realidade

**Capitulo seis:**

**Realidade**

— Já tenho que me ir. —gemeu Harry.

— Mais cinco minutos.

Depois do assentimento de Harry, Severus apertou-lhe ainda mais. Gostava tanto tê-lo assim, envolvido em de seus braços e pernas sem lhe dar quase nem espaço para se mover. O garoto não parecia incómodo, ao invés, se lhe via desfrutando agradavelmente de sua prisão.

"Que me passa com ele? —questionou-se Severus afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry. —A cada dia custa-me mais deixá-lo ir… Quero-o a meu lado, o quero para mim… o quero!"

Sentindo que jamais poderia manifestar essas palavras oralmente, Severus seguia beijando lhe com macieza, percorrendo lentamente a curva de seu pescoço e mandíbula. Concentrando-se em saborear a pele de Harry, ansioso de possuir algo mais. Seu entreperna voltava a ser vítima da cercania dos olhos verdes até o ponto de doer-lhe se não fazia algo cedo.

Harry sentiu algo duro fincando em suas costas. Abriu os olhos com espanto ao saber do que se tratava, foi inevitável que seus músculos se tensaram ao notar que Severus colava mais seu corpo ao seu.

— Professor?

— Desejo-te, Potter!... Não é algo que possa evitar que suceda.

— Mas…

— Não penso te obrigar a nada, mas agora te fica quieto… só uns minutos.

Harry deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões. Ele também desejava saber o que se sentia que alguém como Severus Snape lhe fizesse o amor. Tão só de imaginar que isso que acariciava suas costas se afundasse dentro dele lhe fazia se estremecer. Fechou os olhos e dispôs-se a inteirar-se o que seu Professor planeava fazer.

Ao sentir que o garoto se relaxava lhe dando a permissão de atuar, Severus baixou suas mãos envolvendo a cintura de Harry e o acomodando suavemente lhe apertou contra ele. Olhos verdes gemeu ao sentir como o membro de Severus se fincava entre seus glúteos… Ainda através das roupas, Harry estava convencido que aquilo tivesse doído muito se se encontrasse dentro de ele… ainda que também seguramente provocaria um enorme deleite.

O Gryffindor deu-se conta que seu próprio membro também acordava, mas lhe envergonhava o admitir, pelo que, por mais que suas mãos ansiassem se ajudar a desafogar se, permaneceram sobre as de seu Professor em sua cintura.

Foram alguns minutos nos que Harry cria morrer de excitação ao sentir ao Professor respirando agitado em sua orelha enquanto se movia cadenciadamente detrás e lhe atraía delicadamente por sua cintura. Uma e outra vez… simulando candentes investidas, Severus estimulava-se com a silhueta de Harry, imaginando-se fazendo-o seu, até que por fim, em um certeiro orgasmo, exalou fundo no pescoço do garoto e descartou toda sua substância entre os dois.

Harry não podia mais, sentia que também estava a ponto de estalar e não queria o fazer assim. Ansiava umas mãos ou uma boca que o ajudasse e lhe recebesse… e ante esses pensamentos,sua cara se lhe enrijeceu. Devia ir-se ou caso contrário, terminaria suplicando algo do que não estava seguro que podia fazer.

Severus viu-lhe marchar no meio da confusão, quis detê-lo, mas foi-lhe impossível. Baixou a mirada entristecido… talvez tinha pressionado demasiado, e se o perdia… Não, não queria pensar isso… Inexplicavelmente doía tão só do fazer.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Draco separaram-se rapidamente quando escutaram que alguém tropeçava com um bote ao se acercar a onde estavam eles. Suas bochechas ainda se encontravam coradas quando viram a um Auror se inclinar para onde estavam refugiados.

— Precisam ajuda?

— Não… estamos bem. —respondeu Rum pondo-se de pé.

— Bem, devem ir para ao três vassouras. O Diretor de seu colégio já foi notificado e se encontra em caminho para os levar de regresso.

Os dois garotos assentiram e em completo silêncio obedeceram as instruções do Auror. Quando chegaram, Ron se apressou a se acercar para Hermione, esquecendo temporariamente a Draco ao notar que sua amiga estava ferida.

— Que te fizeram? —perguntou agoniado.

— Não te preocupes, não foi nada grave.

— Sinto muito, Hermione… não devia te deixar sozinha.

— Já te disse que não foi nada, Ron. E não estive sozinha.

Ron voltou para onde Hermione olhava, viu como uma mirada se cruzava entre ela e Blaise Zabini quem deixava de pôr atenção à falara com seus amigos para sorrir suavemente à castanha.

— Estiveste com Zabini?

— Ajudamo-nos mutuamente… Não achei que soubesse tantos feitiços. —respondeu admirada. —E vocês? —agregou olhando a Draco quem permanecia uns passos detrás, em silêncio e sem mover-se. —Estiveram juntos?

A inocente pergunta de Hermione os sobressaltou, mas a sorte ajudou-lhes a que a garota não o notasse. A oportuna chegada de Dumbledore evitou que requeresse de alguma resposta. Draco e Ron trocaram uma fugaz mirada que em seguida desviaram para se acercar para onde Dumbledore dava instruções para o regresso ao castelo nas carroças do colégio.

Blaise chamou a Draco para que regressasse com eles, por um instante duvidou, olhou novamente a Ron sem saber exatamente que era o que procurava, mas ante a evasiva do ruivo não lhe ficou mais remédio que suspirar e se reunir com os Slytherin.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry encontrava-se de regresso em sua habitação. Tinha-se mudado de roupa e agora usava uns jeans mais desgastados com uma singela camisa branca, mas aferrava em seu peito a que tinha usado durante sua visita a Snape, e a cheirava inalando um aroma desconhecido, mas que gostava, mais que disso, lhe embriagava de prazer.

"Não posso seguir assim" —se repreendeu, mas sem apartar a prenda de seu rosto. —"É enfermiço, total e perversamente obsessivo"… "Mas é seu aroma… e seu sabor"

Timidamente lambeu a humidade que tinha ficado impregnada em sua calça, sentindo o coração se acelerando ao provar um pouco dos restos de seu Professor naquela mancha. Não pôde se conter mais, e aproveitando que estava só, se recostou em sua cama levando sua mão para sua entreperna.

Sem deixar de cheirar e provar, Harry se masturbou pensando em Severus Snape e nunca em sua vida uma masturbação lhe deixou tão agradavelmente insatisfeito… queria mais, queria o provar diretamente de sua pele, de sua masculinidade, e não dessa simples teia… queria uma caricia em seu membro que não fosse proveniente de sua mão, queria a mão de Snape sobre ele… isso era o que queria.

Um ruído no corredor fazer levantar-se pressuroso e correr ao banho, tinha que assear-se e limpar as impressões de seus pensamentos tão perturbadores, mas mais, daqueles atos que deviam lhe envergonhar, e no entanto, não era assim.

Quando saiu, já levava toda sua roupa em um saco de lavanderia. Agora preferia usar um suéter de pescoço alto para ocultar certa marca que Snape deixasse sobre ele. Não teve problemas em responder perguntas, pois ninguém lhe questionou nem notou nada. Neville, Seamus e Dean falavam do ocorrido em Hogsmeade e notavam-se demasiado agitados por isso para pôr atenção aos problemas sexuais de seu colega de habitação.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou Harry quando viu que Neville tremia assustado enquanto seus colegas tentavam o tranquilizar.

— Teve um ataque em Hogsmeade. —respondeu Dean. —Apareceram comensais e feriram a alguns, parece que há dois garotos lastimados…

— Ron? Hermione? Draco? —questionou agoniado.

— Não sabemos, há um de Slytherin, mas não acho que seja Draco, Harry, porque…

Harry não lhe deixou terminar, saiu correndo em procura de seus amigos e seu noivo. Descia as escadas sentindo que a culpa regressava a seu coração.

"Não é possível que enquanto eu saciava minhas estupidezes, eles tenham estado em perigo!... Faz favor, que não lhes tenha passado nada!".

Ao dar volta em um corredor, quase choca com Hermione e Rum que se dirigiam à sala comum. Ao vê-los, não pôde evitar os abraçar com força sem lhe importar que os garotos mal se tivessem cabeça para responder aquele efusivo aperto.

— Hermione, está ferida! —exclamou alarmado ao notar o vendado no braço de sua amiga.

— Sim, mas não foi nada grave, não te preocupes.

Harry assentiu respirando relaxado para em seguida girar-se para Ron. O ruivo permanecia extremamente sério, desviou a mirada aproveitando que o passo de alguns de seus colegas lhe servisse de pretexto.

— Encontras-te bem, Ron? —perguntou Harry preocupado.

— Sim… obrigado.

Harry não notou o tom débil e envergonhado de seu melhor amigo, o único que lhe interessava nesse momento era o ver a salvo, e sem se deter ao pensar, voltou ao abraçar. Ron fechou fortemente os olhos sentindo um nodo na garganta ao pensar na traição que tinha cometido para seu quase irmão.

— E Draco? —perguntou Harry finalmente.

— Ele está bem, Harry, não te preocupes. —confirmou Hermione. —A última vez que lhe vimos estava reunido com os de sua casa, seguramente estará lá agora.

Harry assentiu e depois de despedir de seus amigos, continuou sua louca carreira para as masmorras, precisava ver a Draco e assegurar-se de que não lhe tivesse passado nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nesse momento, Severus encontrava-se na sala comum de Slytherin pondo ordem entre os alunos que voltavam de Hogsmeade, no entanto, mal podia pôr atenção a suas próprias palavras.

"Um ataque… —pensou recriminando-se molesto—… um ataque em Hogsmeade e eu nem inteirado se supõe que sou um espião, que devia ter estado ao pendente, que devia o ter previsto e o evitar!... E não, estive a namorar com Potter Isso é um erro, um erro que pôde causar mortes e não posso o permitir!".

Snape ordenou a um par de jovenzinhas retirassem-se a sua habitação, pois notava-as muito exasperadas. O ruído da porta abrindo-se fez-lhe girar a ver quem acabava de chegar e não pôde evitar empalidecer ao ver a Harry aparecendo na sala comum de Slytherin.

— Este não é seu lugar, Potter, regresse à sala de Gryffindor.

— Eu… quero ver a Draco. —respondeu debilmente.

— O Senhor Malfoy está em sua habitação e não se admitem visitas sociais… Obedeça e volte à torre!

Harry olhou a porta do dormitório de Draco, não podia se ir sem o ver e verificar que estivesse bem, mas era um suicídio desobedecer uma ordem direta de Snape em frente dos alunos de quem era Chefe de Casa… Não sabia que fazer e ficou parado.

— Voltou-se surdo, Potter?

O Gryffindor voltou a olhá-lo, podia sentir os olhos de todos postos neles, em espera de saber o que diria, quiçá esperando que se atrevesse ao desafiar e com isso se ganhar mais resta de pontos ou detenções. Mas Harry, simplesmente respirou fundo para armar-se de valor e atuar com docilidade, também não ia fazê-lo ficar em ridículo desobedecendo lhe abertamente para ir à habitação de Draco… Não adiante de tanta gente.

— Por favor, Professor. —pediu com macieza. —Prometo-lhe que não demorar-me-ei.

— Tem cinco minutos, Potter. —disse ao cabo de uma pausa.

— Obrigado.

Harry correu para a habitação de seu namorado enquanto Snape se desquitava da coragem que sentia ao não ter podido lhe negar o que dantes tivesse feito com os olhos fechados, enviou a todos seus alunos a seus respectivos dormitórios e quando ficou a sala comum a sozinhas, se deixou cair em um cadeirão olhando a porta que lhe impedia ver o que Draco e Harry estavam a fazer nesse momento.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco sentiu-o chegar, mas instintivamente fingiu-se dormindo. Não podia olhar aos olhos, se sentia demasiado culpado pelo sucedido com Ron e preferiu postergar seu encontro com seu namorado até se encontrar melhor e saber como devia atuar com ele.

Harry sorriu com ternura ao crê-lo dormido e foi sentar-se a seu lado acariciando seu cabelo loiro.

"Não posso achar que lhe esteja a fazer isto" —voltou a reprovou-se. —"Esteve em perigo e eu não estava a seu lado para lhe ajudar… lhe prometi a seu pai que cuidá-lo-ia e por Snape descuidei sua proteção"

"Que vou fazer agora?"

Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer, seu razoamento lhe indicava que devia renunciar a Snape, se afastar definitivamente dele e seguir com Draco, lhe corresponder a seu carinho e o cuidar… Mas a ideia lhe formava uma dolorosa opressão na garganta.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus odiava-se por estar desesperado ao não ver sair a Harry da habitação de Draco, mas ainda não tinha decorrido o tempo que lhe desse, de todos modos queria entrar e o sacar. Por fim escutou que a porta se abria, mas fingiu não o notar e simular olhar distraído a lareira.

Ao vê-lo, Harry duvidou em acercar-se, talvez o melhor era sair e já, começar a fazer à ideia de que Severus Snape não era para ele. No entanto, suas pernas não lhe obedeceram e se foi sentar a seu lado. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou palavra por uns segundos, nem sequer se voltaram a olhar.

— O que fazemos… —começou Harry com um fio de voz—… não pode voltar a passar.

— Isso cries realmente? —perguntou sorrindo-lhe incredulamente zombador—. Suponho que te atrai mais a ideia de andar de namotado de um rico herdeiro.

— Deveria molestar-me por dizer isso.

— E porque não te molestas, Potter? —questionou-lhe girando seu corpo para olhá-lo diretamente. —Diga-me… segues com esses tontos remordimentos?

— Não são tontos, engano a meu namorado, e com seu padrinho!

— Se eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso porque teria do ter tu?

Harry suspirou com cansaço e acomodou-se mais no encosto deixando relaxado seu pescoço para atrás. Severus sorriu dantes de inclinar-se para ele, impossibilitado de se resistir à tentação e delicadamente baixou o pescoço do suéter de Harry para beija-lo, notando então a marca que tinha deixado.

— Dói? —perguntou acariciando lhe com seu dedo indicador.

— Um pouco.

— Queres ir a meu despacho? Aí posso curar-te.

— Não… desaparecerá sozinho.

Assentindo, Severus beijou a Harry afundando seu rosto em seu pescoço e atraindo lhe possessivamente contra seu corpo. O garoto resistiu-se um pouco, mas terminou cedendo e desfrutando do momento.

Adentro, em sua habitação, Draco olhava a porta sentindo-se profundamente culpado, e além de tudo, covarde, por ter fingido um sono que estava seguro que essa noite não iria para seu consolo.

"Sou um maldito" —se reprovou sentando na cama tentado para sair e procurar a Harry—. "Nem sequer tive o valor de enfrentá-lo e confessar-lhe o que fiz, mas… é que ele não lhe merece"

"Não sei o que fazer, não quero o perder e também não o enganar… Mas e Weasley? Que foi o que me passou com ele? Porque quando o beijei e sentia como me beijava, deixei de pensar em Harry?... Sou um idiota, traidor e mau nascido!"

Draco pôs-se de pé para sair… olhou a porta, tinha que procurar a Harry e lhe pedir perdão de joelhos se era preciso. Afora, Harry gemia prazenteiramente ao ser aprisionado contra o móvel pelo peso de seu Professor, este continuava beijando-lhe eufórico ante os suspiros que chegavam a seus ouvidos.

— Gostas do perigo tanto como a mim, Não, Potter?

— Pode ser, mas é hora de pôr um alto… Devo ir-me.

Harry pôs-se de pé apartando-se de Severus, este não protestou, ficou sentado lhe olhando ir para a porta.

— Recorda que teu castigo continua. —avisou-lhe o Pocionista—. Espero-te manhã às oito, tens toda a manhã e tarde livres para fazer o que tenhas que fazer, mas não se te ocorra faltar à detenção.

Olhos verdes deteve-se e regressando até ficar em frente a Severus, inclinou-se para beijar-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

— Aí estarei… Amanhã será nossa despedida.

Severus fechou os olhos desfrutando do beijo, nesse momento preferiu não lhe discutir nada… mas não estava disposto a que a última palavra a tivesse Potter.

Em seu quarto, Draco regressou a sua cama suspirando resignado, não ia ter o valor de confessar sua traição. O melhor era pensar mais as coisas até tomar a decisão adequada, aquela que não lastimara a Harry a quem considerava totalmente inocente e não merecedor de nenhum sofrimento.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, poucos puderam dormir.

Em sua habitação, Blaise deixava a um lado o livro que tinha tentado ler sem poder conseguir a concentração adequada. Deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões e sorriu ao recordar quando viu a Hermione correr para ele se fazendo passo entre os comensais… Não se tinha detido a lutar contra os que encontrasse. Não, ela foi até ele para o ajudar. E sorriu ainda mais ao rememorar seu agilidade e destreza com a varinha… se tão só não se tivesse equivocado com ela! Era uma lástima que resultasse tão frívola como as demais garotas.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada junto à janela, suas colegas de habitação dormiam já, mas ela não tinha sono. Com macieza acariciava-se seu braço vendado recordando a mirada preocupada de Blaise a seu lado… Seria possível que tivesse uma oportunidade com ele, ou simplesmente era tão cavaleiro como para se mostrar angustiado por ela quando devia ter ido a reunir com sua garota?

Draco agradeceu como nunca ter sua própria habitação, assim podia caminhar de um lado a outro sem que ninguém lhe interrogasse ao respeito… como se estivesse de ânimos! Encontrava-se já muito confundido, e sobretudo, pressionado. A noite passava muito rápido, preferia que não chegasse o amanhecer, pois nem ideia do que faria assim que o sol saísse anunciando em um novo dia. Levou-se as mãos à cabeça grunhindo exasperado, odiando-se por não afastar de sua mente a lembrança de uns olhos intensamente azuis e de um beijo com sabor a canela.

Ronald dava voltadas em sua cama, recordava seu beijo com Draco, algo que jamais se lhe tivesse ocorrido que sucederia nesse dia quando acordou. Porque a vida tinha que lhe jogar uma broma tão pesada?... Agora resultava que não podia deixar de pensar no namorado de seu melhor amigo. Desesperado, colocou-se de bruços colocando-se um travesseiro sobre a cabeça, como se dessa forma pudesse espantar os gritos que lhe chamavam Traidor.

Harry permanecia recostado sobre sua cama, acalmado e olhando fixamente o teto de seu dossel, quase nem piscava, via a escuridão recordando uns olhos negros que faziam vibrar sua pele. E pensar que já o tinha decidido! Não continuaria com essa situação, arranjaria sua vida, não podia enganar a Draco, seria injusto… Tinha que dizer adeus a Severus Snape, renunciar para sempre a seus beijos e àquela sensação tão grata quando o abraçava, renunciar a tudo… e para sempre.

Severus Snape olhava seu copo de Brandy colocada sobre sua mesinha de café, permanecia intacta depois de ter-se servido. De que lhe ia servir o álcool quando devia ter a mente clara para encontrar uma solução?... Potter tinha-lhe ameaçado com terminá-lo e isso não pensava o permitir, por muito culpado que se sentisse. Por muito culpado que se sentisse ele!... Estava acostumado a que nada em sua vida fosse perfeito, mas agora que estava a um segundo de ter algo que realmente queria, não o ia deixar escapar sem o ter desfrutado. Tinha que se desfazer desse odioso nodo no estômago que ele atribuía à atitude moralista de Harry Potter.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Despedidas?**_

**Notas finais: **

**Vemos-nos amanhã, e por fim veremos algo mais que um roce **

**muahahaha. **

**Mando-lhes muitos besitos **

**Obrigado **

**Notas tradutor:**

**Então neah ela disse que teria um lemon nesse capitulo, mas cadê você? XD**

**Como eu disse supressas atrás de supressas!**


	7. Despedidas?

**Capitulo sete:**

**Despedidas?**

Eram as seis da manhã e Ronald aproveitou que Harry tinha corrido as cortinas de sua cama e que os demais parceiros ainda dormiam para sair de sua habitação. Foi percorrendo os escuros corredores sem achar que ele tivesse podido se levantar tão cedo. Sentia seu coração palpitando lhe com selvageria à cada passo. Por momentos pensou em regressar a sua cama e fingir que nada tinha passado, no entanto continuou adiante, mais decidido do que tinha estado nunca em sua vida.

Ao chegar em frente à entrada à sala comum de Slythrin grunhiu exasperado.

"Maldição… e como se supõe que vou falar com o furão?"

Furioso consigo mesmo por não ter pensado nesse inconveniente, Ron se sentou no corredor em frente à entrada. Nem sequer sabia que dizer-lhe-ia quando o visse, e muito menos queria pensar no que sucederia se alguém mais que não fosse Malfoy saísse antes que ele.

Ainda não passavam nem cinco minutos quando escutou que a porta se abria. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé esperando ver sair a alguém. Quando viu que era Draco, seu estômago se encolheu. Perguntava-se porque agora não podia deixar de admirar o bem que luzia com seu impecável suéter verde de Slytherin, e seus olhos, esses olhos que ainda nas penumbras brilhavam de maneira estremecedora.

Draco manteve-se impassível, não mostrou em nenhum momento o cocegas que nascia em seu peito quando viu àquele desajeitado ruivo que lhe olhava expectante e temeroso. Inclusive sua maneira descuidada de vestir agora lhe parecia adorável, e seu sorriso nervoso alterava seus sentidos no ponto que os joelhos lhe tremeram ao se acercar.

— Bom dia, Ronald.

— Bom dia. —respondeu Ron timidamente ao escutar seu nome nessa voz.

— Vejo que tiveste a mesma ideia que eu. Temos que falar… Porque não vamos a um lugar onde não possam nos interromper?.

Ron assentiu e em silêncio encaminharam-se a uma masmorra. Ao entrar, Ron acendeu seu varinha podendo ver que as paredes estavam recobertas de mofo, o andar era de pedra e como não tinha janelas, a escuridão fazia o lugar bem mais tétrico. Quase pôde jurar que antigamente pôde ter sido utilizado para torturas. Sacudiu sua cabeça tentando sacar esses pensamentos de sua mente e continuou percorrendo o lugar, realmente não tinha muito que ver, só umas cadeiras inservíveis e mesas amontoados em um rincão, recobertos quase por completo de teias de aranha.

Ao ver isso, deu um passo para atrás relutante de se encontrar com um desses horríveis bichos, no entanto, nem seu temor fóbico às aranhas lhe fez se estremecer tanto como quando ao retroceder chocou com Draco.

Ao girar olhou-lhe direto aos olhos, alumiado pela luz de sua varinha. Draco também lhe via em silêncio, tinha insonorizado a habitação e tinha sua varinha na mão. De repente, suavemente deixou-a cair a um lado e colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Ron, acercou-se até voltar a posar seus lábios nos do ruivo.

Ron sentiu que desmaiar-se-ia, mas tudo aquilo que pensava era o correto voltou a desaparecer de sua mente ante aquele beijo. Ao igual que Draco, soltou seu varinha e sujeitando ao loiro da cintura o abraçou tão forte que fez que seus pés se descolassem do solo.

Draco gemeu ao sentir-se levantado, era uma sensação nova, prazenteiramente nova. Ao ficar a escuras, foi-lhes mais fácil esquecer do motivo de sua reunião e desfrutavam daquele beijo com uma terna ansiedade que os fazia vibrar e excitar se em comunhão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alguém mais que tinha madrugado foi Hermione, a ferida lhe doía um pouco e decidiu ir à enfermaria por algum remédio. Poppy forneceu-lhe uma poção depois de revisá-la e assegurar-se de que não tivesse nenhuma complicação com a maldição recebida.

— Será melhor que fique na enfermaria, Senhorita Granger. —manifestou a enfermeira. —Gostaria que guardasse repouso pelo menos por este dia.

— Mas e meus deveres?

— Não se preocupe por isso, posso lhe dar um justificante para seus professores e que desse modo lhe deem em um dia mais para os entregar. Suponho que não terão nenhum problema com isso, sobretudo, tendo em conta as circunstâncias acontecidas ontem.

Hermione não estava nada conforme com isso, o remédio lhe tinha ajudado e a dor praticamente já não estava de modo que não lhe encontrava sentido a perder todo um dia de estudo por nada, no entanto, o tom autoritário da enfermeira lhe indicou que não podia fazer nada pelo evitar. Suspirando resignada, se recostou sobre a cama que Poppy disposto para ela. Ante aquela quantidade de tempo livre, o único que lhe ajudou a sobrepor-se foi em pensar em Blaise.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco foi-se retirando suavemente de Ron e ainda que o ruivo resistiu-se em um princípio, finalmente libertou-lhe de seu abraço. Tomando da mão, Draco convidou-lhe a sentar no solo, nem sequer pensou na sujeira desse lugar que podia jogar a perder sua cara calça

Sentaram-se com as pernas cruzadas, um em frente ao outro. Nenhum dos dois fez a tentativa de acender suas varinhas, o melhor era continuar em penumbras, ainda que mesmo assim, suas mãos se procuraram entrelaçando subtilmente seus dedos.

— Acho que estamos a cometer um erro. —começou Draco titubeando, algo realmente estranho nele.

— Sei.

Ron escutava-se mais sério e grave que nunca, e ao momento de pronunciar essas palavras, rodeou uma das mãos de Draco com as suas. Em correspondência, Draco fez o mesmo por uns segundos dantes de continuar.

— Harry é meu namorado e quero-o… Não se merece que o engane, e para cúmulo, com seu melhor amigo.

— É verdadeiro, ele é meu melhor amigo, e nem sequer sei porque estou aqui, a escondidas dele e com seu namorado.

— O que passou não pode voltar a suceder.

— Não sucederá… Eu também não quero trair a Harry, ele é como meu irmão.

— Então entendes?

— Supunhas que não fá-lo-ia?

Draco sorriu na escuridão e soltando uma de suas mãos, levou-a ao rosto de Ron para acariciá-lo ligeiramente. O ruivo agradeceu a ausência de luz ao sentir que todo seu sangue se aglomerava em suas bochechas e fechou os olhos extasiado por esse simples roce.

— Ao invés, alegra-me comprovar que és o melhor amigo que Harry pôde ter tido. —respondeu Draco sem evidenciar que podia sentir à perfeição as bochechas acendidas de Rum.

— Já não estou tão seguro de isso… um amigo estaria aqui, sustentando esta conversa com seu namorado?

— Sim, Ronald, claro que um amigo estaria aqui. Se não o fosses, não te importarias o trair para te combinar com o que queres.

— Não és tão importante, Malfoy. –replicou emitindo um suave sorriso. —Foi tão só um beijo.

— O melhor beijo de tua vida, doninha.

— Já devo me ir. —disse depois de uma pausa na que se permitiu sorrir pela doce altivez do loiro.

— Bem… A próxima vez que nos vejamos será como se este fim de semana jamais tivesse ocorrido.

Ron assentiu e depois de libertar a mão de Draco que ainda mantinha apresada, saiu pressuroso daquele lugar. O Slytherin não se moveu de seu lugar, mas quando quis procurar seu varinha notou que Ronald tinha esquecido a sua. Carinhosamente, como se se tratasse do mesmo ruivo, a percorreu com seus dedos, notando o desgastada e rachada que estava, mas ainda emanando algo do calor da mão do olhos azuis impregnado no cabo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry nem sequer fixou-se que Rum não estava em sua cama quando entrou ao banho a se dar uma ducha. Precisava despejar se depois de toda uma noite de desvelo, mas nem a água cálida lhe dava nenhuma tranquilidade, nem sequer ainda após passar quase meia hora embaixo do chuveiro.

Depois de envolver-se com uma toalha atada pela cintura, Harry assomou-se ao espelho do banho sustentando-se do lavabo. Olhou como o cardeal em lugar de diminuir se tinha acentuado e suspirou fechando os olhos para recordar a caricia de seu Professor ao momento de lhe a olhar na sala comum de Slytherin.

Decidiu que já não podia esperar mais, não ia poder olhar aos olhos a Draco até não dar por terminada a situação com Snape. Respirou fundo e saiu do banho para vestir-se. Teve que voltar a usar um suéter de pescoço alto para ocultar a marca que a ele, tão só de saber que o tinha, lhe provocava que sua temperatura corporal aumentasse se concentrando particularmente em suas bochechas e entreperna.

— É temporão… a onde vais?

Harry levantou a vista após dar os nos dos cadarços de seus sapatos e olhou a Ron que finalmente tinha voltado e metido baixo as cobertas para ocultar que ele também tinha saído.

— Irei tomar café. —respondeu Harry tentando soar desinteressado. —Já sabes, para ir depois a minha detenção com Snape.

— Também hoje domingo?

— Sim.

— Não irás ver a teu noivo? —perguntou sentindo um nodo no estômago.

— Não, não sê quanto tempo me detenha Snape… talvez o procure depois. Se vê-lo, desculpas-me com ele e lhe dizes que procurá-lo-ei assim que possa.

— Que eu lhe diga?

— Por favor, Ron… deixa de brigar-te com Draco. Gostaria tanto que de vocês se levassem bem!

Harry saiu sem fixar-se na palidez das bochechas de Rum, e ao ficar só, o ruivo sorriu com ironia. "Levar-se bem com Draco… Se Harry soubesse!". Doía-lhe tanto sua traição como o fato de saber que agora teria que tentar ignorar a existência do loiro Malfoy.

Ron ia tentar dormir um pouco quando sua irmã menor entrou a informar sobre a estadia de Hermione na enfermaria, de modo que, esquecendo de seu cansaço correu para lá esperando que não fosse nada grave.

Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo, ter a seu amigo acompanhando-a faria mais tolerável sua estadia na enfermaria. Agora entendia à perfeição a atitude irritável de Harry a cada vez que tinha que passar uma temporada nesse lugar.

— Que passou? Sentes-te mau? —perguntou Ron acercando a sua amiga.

— Não, só me doía um pouco a ferida. Poppy assegura que não é nada grave, mas quis que descansasse.

— Ainda bem. —suspirou aliviado. —Temia que tivesse alguma complicação pela maldição que te enviaram.

— Pois já vês que não… E Harry?

— Em detenção, não se inteirou que estavas em cama senão te asseguro que estaria aqui comigo.

— Sei-o. Pobre, deve ser horrível para ele ter que passar tanto tempo encerrado com Snape… E agora devo reconhecer que o Professor se tem extra limitado, não sei nem de onde saca motivos para o manter enclaustrado.

Ron assentiu e Hermione permaneceu olhando por uns segundos, notava o rosto de seu amigo algo diferente. Seus olhos azuis e travessos agora pareciam ensombrecidos.

— Passa-te algo, Ron? —perguntou tomando da mão.

— Não… Que teria de passar?

— Não sei, mas te noto como decaído.

— É só que não pude dormir bem ontem à noite. Posso recostar me um pouco contigo? Prometo não te molestar muito… me sinto muito cansado.

— Claro, Poppy disse que viria até a hora da comida, ninguém interromper-nos-á.

O ruivo sorriu com tristeza, mais que cansado se sentia débil e agoniado, precisava se sentir acompanhado, de modo que se recostou junto a Hermione lhe abraçando carinhoso. Ela sorriu contente, adorava a seu amigo, e ainda que tinham tentado ter uma relação fazia em uns meses sem bons resultados, isso não tinha minguado o imenso afeto que tinha entre os dois. E como também precisava de se sentir acompanhada, para Hermione resultou sumamente grato poder conciliar o sono junto ao ruivo.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Blaise tinha-se inteirado da recaída de Hermione pelo que decidiu ir à enfermaria. Mas ao chegar junto a sua cama e ver o doce quadro dos dois amigos dormindo abraçados, preferiu não os acordar e lhe marchar sem lhe fazer saber de sua presença. No entanto, quando saiu, deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões pensando que finalmente esses dois Gryffindors tinham decidido estar juntos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry já tinha perdido a conta das voltas que desse cerca da porta do escritório de Snape. Em um par de ocasiões esteve a ponto de ser surpreendido por alguns estudantes de Slytherin, mas conseguiu esquiva-los.

Olhou suas mãos, estavam trémulas pensando no que ia fazer. Sorriu recordando o picada do verme, já nem sinais tinha desse inconveniente, mas ainda podia sentir as sedosas mãos de seu Professor lhes acariciando com macieza.

"Deus… como posso me pôr tão nervoso tão só por pensar no ver?"

Armando-se de valor, finalmente tocou à porta e esperou pacientemente a que lhe abrissem. Quando Snape apareceu, Harry sentia seu coração bater tão forte que estava seguro que o Professor podia o escutar facilmente, ademais, suas bochechas acaloradas não lhe ajudavam em absoluto para fingir serenidade.

— Que fazes aqui, Potter? —perguntou Severus quando se fez a um lado para o deixar passar.

— Vim a minha detenção. —respondeu adentrando-se ao escritório.

— Disse-te que seria às oito da noite é que não entendes uma indicação tão fácil?

— Acho que não poderia esperar tantas horas… Há algo que me morro por fazer e tenho que o cumprir dantes desta noite… e antes de que me arrependa também.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos crendo entender do que falava. Lançou um suave bufo contrariado ante a intenção de Harry de cortá-lo, odiava ter-se fixado em uma criança tão imatura que não era capaz de atuar tomando o que quisesse. No entanto, se descontrolou quando Harry se sentou no cadeirão que já quase se tinha apropriado e lhe sorrindo, lhe estendeu uma mão lhe convidando a ocupar o lugar ao lado dele.

— Que pretende, Potter? —perguntou sem obedecê-lo.

— Talvez não é óbvio?

— É tão covarde como o que mais, Potter.

— Parece-lhe? —perguntou sem ofender-se enquanto sugestivamente inclinava-se para diante mordendo-se o lábio inferior. —Porque não vem para cá e o averigua por si mesmo?

O Professor já não o pensou mais e excitado pela atitude tão sensual de Harry foi a sentar a seu lado para beija-lo. O garoto correspondeu-lhe fascinado de comprovar que a cada vez lhe pareciam mais deliciosos aqueles lábios. Abandonou seu lugar a um lado de Severus e agilmente montou-se sobre ele, sugando com firmeza enquanto lhe sujeitava do rosto.

— De modo que tens mudado de opinião. —comentou Snape sujeitando das mãos para levar o controle, deslizando-se depois a beijar o pescoço do Gryffindor que se oferecia plenamente.

— Não… mas suponho que ambos ficaremos mais satisfeitos se comprovámos que isto não é nada mais que uma atração física.

— Que queres dizer?

— Deseja-me e eu o desejo a você, de modo que simplesmente não ficaremos com as vontades do que ansiamos. Sei que sem tentações poderei continuar com minha vida como se nada tivesse passado.

— Bem, me parece boa decisão.

Severus passou uma mão baixo os joelhos de Harry e sustentando lhe em braços conduziu-o através de uma porta depois deles. Olhos verdes, ao ver isso, abriu seus olhos surpreendido gratamente. Estavam no quarto de seu Professor.

Era uma estadia ampla, estofada em tonalidades escuras e cintilas de prata. Tinha sua própria lareira ao igual que o escritório, mas em lugar dos sóbrios cadeirões de pele negra, tinha uns de veludo verde jade que se apeteciam muito cómodos. Sobre a lareira encontrava-se uma imagem emoldurado de uns olhos brilhantemente verdes. Harry sorriu ao reconhecê-los como os seus apesar de que aqueles não levavam óculos, ambas miradas de esmeralda se entrelaçaram.

— Talvez não sofre de paranoia com isso lhe seguindo a todos lados?

— Gosto que me olhem.

— De modo que ademais é exibicionista. —caçoou Harry acercando ao pescoço de Snape para beija-lo.

— Só ante esses olhos.

— E como a obteve?

— Das fotografias que te tomei durante a detenção, só fiz um truque para lhe tirar os óculos que não deixavam apreciar plenamente sua brilhantes… mas já não mais perguntas, que não temos vindo a isso ou sim?

Harry negou e aferrando-se mais a Severus, convidou-lhe a levar à cama. O homem compreendeu-o e com macieza depositou-lhe sobre o fofo colchão com grossos edredons de seda cor magenta. Severus ia retirar-se para acender a lareira, mas s olhos verdes deteve-lhe beijando lhe longamente.

— Potter, vamos congelar-nos se não acendo a lareira.

— Duvido-o, eu me sinto muito acalorado justo agora.

Severus sorriu ao sentir a língua de Harry esforçando-se alvoraçada por adentrar se dentro da boca de seu Professor, e rapidamente deu-lhe permissão para que o fizesse. Gostava de sentir esse suave músculo percorrer até as profundidades de sua garganta e ir-se enredando com a sua.

— Dispa-me, Snape… e não deixe nem um lugar que não o sinta.

— Tu o pediste, Potter.

Harry gemeu ao sentir a mão de Severus adentrando-se baixo de seu suéter, o contato de suas peles era eletrizante, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que era com ele, com seu Professor de Poções, com quem queria saber o que era fazer o amor pela primeira vez… queria que ele lhe ensinasse, que ele fosse o primeiro no acariciar e no possuir. Não reprimia nenhum som de sua alma e seus suaves choramingos enlouqueciam a mente do Professor quando seus dedos exploravam a branca pele tão pura como a neve.

Severus levantou um pouco o torso de Harry para tirar-lhe o suéter que usava. Suas pupilas se dilataram ao ver as inocentes aureolas rosadas que lhe convidavam a ser saboreadas. Depois de dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, Severus foi deslizando-se até ficar em frente a suas vítimas, a boca fazia-se-lhe água tão só de imaginar sua textura e sabor.

Quase como se fosse algo frágil e imaculado, Severus se atreveu a tocar uma com a ponta de sua língua. Harry se arqueou de prazer e fechando seus olhos, acariciou tenuemente a cabeleira longa de seu professor para convidá-lo a continuar. Animado por isso, Severus sugou com macieza até formar um pequeno mamilo erguido tão só para ele.

Harry rodeou lhe com suas pernas ao sentir como os olhos negros ia tomando mais confiança e começava a chupar com mais força, quase como se pensasse que podia extrair algo daí. E apesar da extraordinária dor, o jovem Gryffindor agradeceu aquele fato, pôde sentir claramente como seu entreperna também reagia da mesma maneira. Severus não se esqueceu do outro mamilo e ao ver que automaticamente se formava, a apalpou carinhoso antes de renunciar à primeira para poder continuar sugando a segunda.

— Snape… quero tocá-lo, por favor.

— Aguenta, tão só uns minutos mais.

— Mas, é que não sei quanto mais possa suportar. —gemeu Harry removendo em seu lugar.

Ansioso, Harry apertou os lábios tentando conter-se, não queria terminar antes de tempo, mas é que jamais em sua vida pensou que se podia excitar tanto com só sentir a seu Professor sobre dele. Finalmente gemeu embelezado ao sentir as mãos de Snape desfazendo de sua calça, e ainda que tinha estado desejando isso desde que entrou a esse lugar, não pôde evitar ruborizar se ao compreender que ele vê-lo-ia nu pela primeira vez… e se não enchia suas expectativas?

Fechou os olhos para não ver uma desilusão que talvez não suportaria, e ainda que continuava respirando agitado sentindo os dedos de Snape roçando sua pele enquanto deslizava sua calça para abaixo. Depois, logo tudo cessou.

— Que passa? —perguntou atrevendo-se a olhar.

Severus não respondeu, tinha ficado hipnotizado olhando a esse núbil garoto que se oferecia plenamente. Seus olhos percorreram lhe desde os pés à cabeça e Harry sentiu que enrijecia ainda mais.

"Não gostou, Deus, não gostou!" pensou aterrorizado.

Mas Severus voltou a deixar-se cair suavemente sobre ele para beija-lo nos lábios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam com subtileza a curva da quadril de Harry.

"Como pode ter algo tão formoso?" pensava Snape enquanto devorava a suave boca do rapaz… "É melhor de que esperava, é uma requinte, o mais doce e belo que provado em minha vida… e é meu, será meu agora"

Harry esqueceu-se de seus temores quando sentiu a mão direita de Severus enredar se com seu pelos e acariciando a base de seu membro. Quase gritou maravilhado ante as sensações de ver seu desejo cumprido e sentir essa mão tocando-lhe eroticamente.

Sem pressas, Snape voltou a descer, lambendo todo seu percurso para o sul, se detendo uns segundos ao afundar sua língua no maravilhoso e perfeito umbigo. Sugava delicadamente a pele do ventre de Harry, era tão plano e suave que seguramente resultaria em algum dia um excelente lugar para engendrar um filho.

Não soube porque essa ideia foi a sua mente nesse momento, mas o fez se deter particularmente nesse lugar, quase se esquecendo da majestosa ereção do rapaz para sonhar e imaginar um formoso bebé de olhos verdes.

— Por favor… —gemeu Harry suplicante.

Severus fez a um lado seus pensamentos que considerou totalmente fora de lugar e então já não fez sofrer mais ao rapaz. Depois de um suave beijo na ponta do glande que provocou que Harry se contorcionara voluptuosamente, Severus separou todo o possível as pernas do garoto, este corou visivelmente, mas obedeceu sem nenhuma resistência para em seguida sentir como seu amante engolia aquele rosado e perfeito pênis que se lhe parecia o doce mais extraordinária da vida.

"Meu Deus! —pensou Harry alucinado. —De modo que assim se sente… é delicioso, divino, é a experiência mais formosa! Que cálida é sua boca, que suave é sua língua… que excelente amante é!

Severus continuou sugando por alguns minutos enquanto acariciava com seus dedos a pele circundante de músculos, períneo e testículos, desfrutando de sentir a Harry respirando agitado enquanto estreitava a colcha entre seus dedos. Por um segundo o volteou a ver e notou suas pálpebras apertadas, obviamente seguia esforçando-se por conter a ejaculação até quase limites sobre humanos.

— Não te reprimas, Potter. —pediu-lhe folgadamente sem renunciar ao deleite de ter a boca cheia. —Quero provar-te, dá-me tudo o que tenhas.

Harry surpreendeu-se por um segundo, mas então deixou escapar o ar enquanto gritava ao chegar ao orgasmo e deleitar a Severus com seu sêmen. Por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração, já com seus músculos mais relaxados, Harry via a Severus lhe olhando sorridente.

— Foi delicioso… obrigado. —disse o garoto entre suspiros.

— Nem ideia tens do que é uma delícia, Potter.

Severus sacou sua língua para lamber uma gota da comissura de seus lábios e depois inclinar-se para Harry e dar-lhe a provar de seu sêmen. Harry sugou engulosinado, nunca tinha provado o sêmen, e agora se morria de vontades por saber a que sabia Severus Snape, porque estava seguro que devia ser muito melhor que aquilo que pôde aspirar das fibras de sua calça.

— Posso? —perguntou brincando com os botões da túnica de Snape.

— Podes fazer o que queiras, Potter.

Harry assentiu, e recostando a Severus sobre a cama, sentou-se montado sobre seu abdômen. De imediato sentiu uma dureza fincando-se em sua traseiro e voltou a corar enquanto tentava dissimular sua perturbação arqueando uma sobrancelha pacatamente. O homem dos olhos negros apaixonou-se daquela expressão, desejou vê-la a todas horas. Devolvendo o sofrimento experimentado, Harry foi-se lento, desfrutando de ver a seu Professor gemendo ao vê-lo tomar seu tempo para ir desabrochando lentamente botão por botão.

Severus tomou seu varinha disposto a desfazer-se de tanto estorvo, mas Harry tirou-lhe e tal como ele tinha feito alguma vez, a arrojou fora de seu alcance. O homem gemeu como pôde ante semelhante paroxismo de prazer. Teve que suportar o mesmo tratamento, e soube que tinha valer a pena quando viu os olhos desorbitados de Potter ao descobrir sua masculinidade erguendo se a sua máxima extensão.

Por um momento creu ver naquelas profundidades verdes algo de temor, talvez prevenindo o que viria, mas em seguida Harry se repôs e sorrindo nervoso baixou a cabeça para beijar com algo de timidez o nascimento daquele mastro que lhe prometia o encher para além do que creu possível.

Para o Professor foi uma explosão de febril concupiscência quando o garoto se esforçou pelo introduzir tudo a sua boca. Não deixou do olhar apaixonado e enternecido pela evidente inexperiência que não fazia mais que excita-lo. Era uma onda à luxuria o ver ao virginal jovem subindo e baixando sem deixar de sugar como podia. Seu torpeza era inquietantemente estimulante, alongou sua mão acariciando a bochecha de Harry e podia senti-la acalorada, talvez de pena, talvez de desejo, ou quiçá as duas juntas.

O garoto acariciou sua mão sem deixar de sugar, amava essas mãos e mais quando lhe tocavam dessa maneira tão terna e candente.

Finalmente Harry pôde provar as primeiras gotas que se derramavam e lambeu ansioso a periferia do orifício. Severus deixou-lhe desfrutá-lo um momento, mas não era dessa forma como pretendia terminar, e de um movimento, tomou a Harry do pulso para recosta-lo sobre a cama de bruços. Harry tremeu assustado e mordeu a travesseiro esperando que não fosse demasiado rude.

Mas não foi assim. Severus não o penetrou em seguida, senão que afundou seu rosto entre as dobras dos glúteos de Harry e com tal delicadeza, se permitiu preparar com a humidade de sua língua.

Aquilo era algo que Harry não esperava, suas noções de sexo eram limitadas e saber que aquilo era possível e que ademais, proporcionava um enorme prazer, lhe fez poder relaxa-se enquanto sentia a língua de Snape entrando e saindo com macieza.

"Isto gosto" pensou sorrindo para de si mesmo. "Gosto de muito"

E quando estava a ponto de pensar que gostaria de experimentar isso a cada dia de sua vida, Snape deixou de fazer. Não teve tempo de protestar porque o Professor tinha voltado ao girar, agora com mais delicadeza para o ter recostado sobre as costas.

— Potter, o que segue pode ser algo doloroso. —advertiu-lhe beijando-lhe na frente. —Será só ao princípio por ser tua primeira vez, deves me guiar… não quero machuca-lo.

— Confio em você.

Severus sorriu e beijando-lhe apaixonadamente, levou uma mão para a entreperna de Harry, onde jogou um pouco com seu pênis novamente erguido dantes de dirigir para sua entrada umedecendo-a com algo de sêmen do garoto. Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir o dedo acariciando lhe e depois uma suave dor quando começou ao penetrar, mas era totalmente suportável, quiçá só incómodo.

O dedo preparou-lhe ainda mais antes de adentrar o segundo, lhes movendo circularmente para dilatar o mais possível a entrada de Harry.

— Estás pronto, Potter? —perguntou Severus ao cabo de um par de minutos.

— Totalmente.

— Irei devagar, diga-me quando queiras que me detenha.

Harry assentiu convencido de que jamais pediria isso. Sorriu prazenteiramente ao sentir a ponta do membro de Severus roçando-lhe… aquilo não estava nada mau. No entanto, quando o Professor se adentrou um pouco mais, emitiu um choramingo de dor ante o ardor que lhe invadiu as entranhas.

— Fiz-te dano?

— Não… dói um pouquinho nada mais. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe. —Continue.

Severus assentiu e se adentrou um par de centímetros. Harry queixou-se agora mais forte. O professor compreendeu que assim o machucaria mais, e então, se armando de valor o penetrou até o fundo de um só movimento, que tentou não fosse demasiado violento.

— Não! —gritou Harry assustado. —Dói, pare, dói demasiado!... já não, por favor!

— Aguenta, meu menino… passará cedo.

— Dói muito!

Harry gemeu e por segundos removia-se tentando tirar-se a Severus de em cima, mas não pôde, o homem lhe mantinha apresado com força. O coração do Professor contraiu-se ao vê-lo derramar uma lágrima, algo por dentro se lhe requebro por isso. Com macieza bebeu a gota salgada conseguindo que Harry se relaxara um pouquinho mais. Lentamente os olhos verdes foi recuperando um ritmo mais normal de sua respiração e seus dedos quase enterrados nas costas de Severus foram suavizando-se.

— Sentes-te melhor?

— Sim, mas…

— Tranquilo, esperaremos o tempo todo que requeiras.

— Sim… obrigado.

Severus lhe beijou esperando com isso distrair de sua dor, ainda que para ele era uma tortura se manter imóvel quando sentia seu membro estreitado com força na cavidade mais cálida que tinha conhecido em sua vida. E mesmo assim, pôde esperar até que um gemido da garganta de Harry lhe fez saber que já não tinha dor e desfrutava do beijo.

Foi então que começou uma série de suaves investidas, e desde a primeira, os olhos de Harry se abriram desbordantes ao sentir que era tocado em um lugar que lhe enviava fortes descargas de prazer a todo o corpo. Esqueceu-se da dor, esqueceu-se até de seu nome e somente existia para ele, seu corpo completado pelo de Severus Snape.

Severus foi fazendo mais fortes seus movimentos, sempre cuidadoso de não voltar a provocar nenhuma dor, e a cara embelezada de Harry lhe ia confirmando seu lucro. Era feliz sentindo lhe rodear com suas pernas, já até se esforçando com o introduzir ainda mais. Snape levou sua mão à ereção de Harry e apertando-a suavemente começou a masturba-lo ao ritmo de suas investidas.

— Deus… Snape! Mais, um pouco mais!

Severus sorriu e enfatizando seus movimentos conseguiu que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo simultaneamente.

Pouco depois, continuavam abraçados, sorrindo fatigados, mas muito satisfeitos com o experimentado. Harry jamais imaginou sentir dessa maneira, era maravilhoso perceber os dedos de Snape lhe acariciando como em recompensa pela primeira dor. Eram as caricias mais doces que jamais ninguém lhe tinha dado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará**_

_**Próximo capitulo: chorar por você!**_

**Notas finais: **

**E manhã... maaaaaaás! **

**Assim é, tal como leram, a coisa não para aí, XD. **

**Muitos besitos para vocês. **

**ah, estou feliz pelo besito slash de Daniel Radcliffe... wiii! **

**Tinha que o dizer XD **

**Nota tradutor: **

**Nossa que lemom intenso, isso no meu caso... pera ai isso foi quase um estupro quando Harry disse que doía,... bom fazer o que se ele queria que o Snape fosse o primeiro!**

**Agora quero reviews! Muitos!**


	8. Choro por ti

**Capitulo oito:**

**Choro por ti**

Harry olhava abstraído como dormia seu Professor, não podia achar que fosse o mesmo com o que manteve discussão depois de discussão por mais de seis anos. Agora que o notava relaxado e inclusive com esse semblante sereno e seus finos lábios sem franzir, lhe via até terno. Com macieza acariciou lhe o rosto retirando-lhe algumas mechas de cabelo e depois de roçar suavemente seus lábios com os do Professor, se recostou sobre seu peito sorrindo feliz.

Não podia o negar, assim era como se sentia, imensamente feliz, e gostava de estar nessa posição, o abraçando como se jamais quisesse o deixar ir. Negava-se a pensar em outra coisa, só sonhava se imaginando com passar sua vida nesses braços, convencido de que o tórax de Snape era o travesseiro mais cómodo que tinha tido em sua vida.

Olhou o relógio, era a uma da tarde, ainda tinha muito tempo para tomar uma sesta, mas não queria o fazer, preferia desfrutar a cada segundo sentindo o sobe e baixa da respiração de Snape. Mas também queria que ele acordasse, queria ver seus olhos e queria voltar a sentir suas mãos sobre seu corpo.

Sorriu travesso de imaginar-se a melhor maneira para conseguir que Severus abandonasse seu pacífico repouso. E fazendo caminhar seus dedos por todo o longo do abdômen e para abaixo soube que o ia conseguir muito cedo. Notou como a mirada verde do retrato lhe seguia pendente de seu travessura, Harry só afogou uma risadinha se colocando um dedo sobre os lábios para lhe pedir silêncio, não importava que só fossem olhos e não falassem mais que com a mirada, ele se divertia com todo porque era feliz.

Severus gemeu quando sentiu algo agradável e algo agitada em seu sono. Harry não parou e Severo ansioso apertou seu membro em sua mão.

— Potter! —exclamou Severus acordando ao sentir o aperto. —O que está fazendo?

— Não diga nada… só me deixe seguir com isto de acordo?

Severus assentiu comprazido e voltou a fechar os olhos para sentir como Harry lhe masturbava com macieza enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Para Snape era a glória sentir os dedos pequenos de Harry rodeando lhe, bombeando delicadamente até conseguir que se pusesse completamente duro e erguido.

— Gosta? —perguntou Harry realmente interessado por está-lo fazendo bem.

— Não está nada mau, Potter… continua.

Harry obedeceu e seguiu massageando até conseguir uma nova ejaculação que umedeceu sua mão. Sorrindo maliciosamente, levou seus dedos a sua boca para saborear o produto de sua façanha. Severus olhou-lhe encantado e não duvidou quando o garoto lhe acercou em seguida seus dedos para que também provasse, ficavam poucos restos, mas o importante era o sabor da pele de Harry para que introduziu os dedos do rapaz até a boca completamente em uma imagem que o de olhos verdes lhe pareceu incrivelmente sensual.

— Ele não deixa de nos olhar. —disse Harry assinalando o quadro quando sua mão por fim foi libertada.

— Claro, seu dono é um pervertido.

— Bom, você é o dono do quadro. —refutou rindo divertido.

— E você é o dono desses olhos, senhor Potter. —grunhiu fingindo molestar-se.

— Professor Snape, é um mal humorado e isso que acaba de ter sexo!

Severus sorriu e abraçando ao garoto dispôs-se a voltar a dormir, mas Harry oferedeu a contragosto com essa ideia e começou a jogar com o cabelo de Snape.

— Não me vais deixar dormir, verdadeiro?

— Isso é aborrecido… melhor falar me algo.

— Eu sou aborrecido, Potter é que não se tinha dado conta?

— Não compartilho essa opinião, acho que como espião e professor, deve ter muitas coisas interessantes que contar.

— Como espião não posso te dizer nada, e como Professor, só posso falar da incompetência de alguns de meus alunos… te soa familiar isso?

— Não. —respondeu conseguindo um pequeno riso de Severus, e Harry soube que gostaria de voltar à escutar sempre. —Conte-me algo de você, não do espião nem do professor, senão do homem.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Faz favor… quisesse saber algo que ninguém saiba. —pediu sorrindo-lhe, ainda que em seguida se recostou sobre seu peito e sua voz tornou-se mais séria—. Quero saber que este dia foi realmente especial.

Severus levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo para olhar aos olhos enquanto falava-lhe e acariciava suas bochechas.

— Sempre é tão falador na cama?

Harry corou ante essa pergunta e voltou a baixar o rosto escondendo no peito de Severus, este compreendeu o inoportuno de sua pergunta, sabia que era a primeira experiência sexual do garoto e provavelmente precisava não se sentir só usado.

— Potter… —disse-lhe acariciando suavemente suas costas nuas—… esta é a primeira vez que trago a alguém a minha cama, é a primeira vez que não me marcho e que me sinto tão cómodo como para poder dormir… é a primeira vez que me sinto com desejos de repetir, a primeira vez que valorizo a experiência e que não me abochorna abraçar desta maneira.

Harry sentiu como Severus lhe apertava lhe rodeando com braços e pernas e suspirou desfrutando novamente dessa sensação que o homem lhe impunha de fazer se sentir seu. Tivesse gostado de gostado outras palavras, umas tão curtas que não custava muito dizer, mas sim de sentir… no entanto, apesar de tudo, sabia que era melhor dessa maneira.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron estava aí, em frente à masmorra onde se tinha despedido de Draco. Depois de deixar a Hermione na enfermaria notou a ausência de sua varinha, sabia que esse era o único lugar onde pôde a deixar esquecida, mas não queria voltar a entrar.

Se recargou sobre a porta suspirando fundo, perturbado por saber quanto doía a possibilidade de voltar a sentir sua presença, seu aroma fino e delicado.

Uns passos advertiram-lhe que alguém se acercava, devia entrar ou seria descoberto. Tomou a maçaneta da porta, mas foi-lhe impossível girá-la, não importava quem viesse, se fazia falta se enfrentar aos Slytherin, fá-lo-ia, mas não ia voltar a entrar a essa masmorra jamais.

As pernas tremeram-lhe ao ver que quem apareceu era o loiro que se tinha apoderado de seus pensamentos. Draco deteve seu andar abruptamente, não pensou que podia encontrar em seus territórios. Apertou em sua mão a varinha de Ron, tinha pensado procurar a alguém de Gryffindor para que lhe desse, mas agora o tinha enfrente e sem ninguém mais no escuro corredor em que se encontravam.

— Eu… —começou Ron muito nervoso—… vim a procurar minha varinha, acho que a perdi.

— Ia caminho a entregar-te.

A voz de Draco escutava-se igualmente nervosa, caminhou para o ruivo estendendo sua mão, mas à cada passo sentia que a varinha tremia mais, se reprovou não poder controlar sua equanimidade, e é que já era demasiado difícil.

— Obrigado. —agradeceu Rum quando tomou seu varinha, tentando não roçar a mão de Draco e este fez o mesmo.

— De nada… Tens visto a Harry? —perguntou rompendo o coração do ruivo.

— Foi a detenção com Snape.

— Sim, o tinha esquecido… vê-lo-ei amanhã suponho.

— Vemos-nos, devo ir-me.

Ron saiu correndo pelo corredor mordendo-se os lábios, odiava sentir-se assim, e era demasiado difícil estar sozinho com o Slytherin e não desejar estreita-lo entre seus braços. Draco tinha desejado detê-lo, queria estar com ele tão só uns segundos mais, por perturbador que resultasse, precisava o ter perto, no entanto não fez nenhuma tentativa por lhe impedir que se marchasse. Era o melhor, eles não tinham nenhum futuro juntos… Seu futuro era com Harry, com ninguém mais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A noite tinha caído, Ron foi à enfermaria em procura de Hermione para poder acompanhá-la de regresso a seu quarto. Ela já se sentia muito melhor e a enfermeira tinha aceitado que descansasse em sua própria cama. No entanto, Rum se aferrou a levá-la rodeada pela cintura, algo que à garota lhe divertia, nem em sua tentativa de romance tinha conseguido se comportar tão cavaleiro como o fazia nesse momento.

— Para valer, Ron, posso caminhar sem ajuda. A ferida está quase cicatrizada.

— O facto que possas o fazer não importa, não quero que te debilites, e se segues protestando levar-te-ei em braços.

— Não acho que possas o fazer, são demasiados degraus.

— Tu achas que não?

Ferido em seu orgulho, Ronald levantou a Hermione sustentando em seus braços e ainda que em um princípio protestou, finalmente os dois terminaram rindo ante os esforços que tinha que fazer o ruivo para saltar as armadilhas das escadas.

Alguém os olhava a escondidas, se sentindo profundamente entristecido por não ter tido nem sequer uma oportunidade com essa garota. E com tristeza assumia que Ron e Hermione faziam um lindo casal.

Ao chegar à sala comum, Ron teve que baixar a Hermione por fim ao andar, ele não podia subir à habitação da garota. No entanto, todas suas colegas se prestaram para a acompanhar, Hermione sorria ao ver a preocupação de todos seus amigos, não teve quem não lhe desse um presente ou um doce para que se melhorasse, e a maioria tinha ido a visitar à enfermaria durante sua breve estadia. E agora, ainda aquelas com as que às vezes não era agradável como Parvati, se dedicaram à deixar comodamente recostada em sua habitação ameaçando a todo aquele que fizesse demasiado ruído para a molestar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry continuava recostado na cama junto a Snape, este se encontrava concentrado chupando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda do ojiverde quem lhe acariciava uma e outra vez os longos cabelos que caíam sobre seu pescoço.

Tinha passado todo o dia com seu Professor, tinha comido e cenado com ele, fizeram o amor mais duas vezes, brincaram baixo as sábanas, riram enquanto se exploravam descobrindo as zonas mais sensíveis do outro. Todo era perfeito, mas Harry já sentia um nodo na garganta, eram as onze da noite e devia se despedir… chegava o momento de dizer adeus para sempre.

Mas era demasiado difícil, sobretudo ao sentir a mão de Snape indo a sua entreperna para acariciá-la. Gemeu sem poder evitá-lo, talvez uma vez mais não fazia nenhuma diferença.

Abrindo as pernas, Harry convidou a Snape para que fizesse o que quisesse, a ele todo tinha gostado e qualquer novidade seria bem-vinda. Severus não lhe recusou, rapidamente lhe fez rodear com suas pernas e com uma facilidade que surpreendeu a Harry, se incorporou sem o soltar, ficando sentado sobre suas pernas na cama com o garoto montado sobre ele.

— Anda, Potter… gostaria de ver-te acoplando-te.

Harry sorriu malicioso, compreendendo o que queria, dobrou seus joelhos para procurar um firme ponto de apoio e em seguida levantar um pouco seus quadris para situar no lugar estratégico. Olhou para a entreperna de Severus, admirando esse membro que já o esperava e lentamente foi baixando enquanto se sustentava dos ombros de seu amante.

Ao sentir a ponta do pênis roçando sua entrada, fixou agora seus olhos nos negros de Severus e ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, se deixava cair em um só movimento. Surpreendeu-se de não sentir nenhuma dor e separando do beijo começou a subir e baixar freneticamente.

Era um deleite sentir seu interior roçado pelo membro de Severus e ademais, acompanhado pelos gemidos afogados de Snape quem parecia estar a desfrutar muito dessa estimulação contínua e vigorosa.

— Harry… assim, Harry, assim!

Harry corou ao escutar seu nome pela primeira vez na boca de seu Professor. Uma estranha sensação se inundou em seu coração, esteve tentado a deter-se, mas não o fez, obedecendo continuou com seus sensualizes movimentos enquanto o Professor o acercava contra seu corpo beijando-lhe repetidamente o pescoço.

Finalmente o orgasmo chegou-lhes a um tempo. Harry permaneceu em seu lugar respirando agitadamente, ainda com alguns espasmos musculares. Severus não deixava de abraçar, bebendo ocasionalmente alguma gota de suor do jovem Gryffindor.

Harry separou-lhe as mãos que Snape mantinha entrelaçadas nas costas do rapaz e ainda que o Professor se resistiu um par de segundos, finalmente aceitou o deixar se separar. Outra vez sentiu aquela desagradável sensação quando Harry lhe libertou intimamente. Mas nada foi pior que o ver procurando sua roupa para se vestir.

— Aonde vai?

— É tarde, devo regressar à Torre. —respondeu enquanto punha-se sua roupa interior e a calça. Severus se recostou de lado em sua cama apoiando a cabeça em seu braço.

— De modo que acabou-se o jogo?

— Sim… Foi algo que nem sequer deveu começar, mas não tinha outra maneira de terminar.

— Supões que agora que te tens saciado já não sentirás atração por mim? —burlou-se desfrutando de ver suas bochechas acender-se. Harry terminou de colocar-se sua camisa sem abrochar para voltar a sentar na cama e girar-se olhando a Snape.

— Você não?

— Suponho que sim. Mas você não é tão puritano como parece, Potter. É um garoto provocador.

Harry franziu o cenho olhando-lhe com desprezo, mas por mais que lhe molestasse escutar essa afirmação, lhe foi impossível não sentir uma cocega em sua entreperna, excitando se novamente ante a mirada luxuriosa que Snape lhe dirigia.

— Não gosta que te diga assim? —perguntou Snape incorporando-se para rodear pelas costas. Desfrutando de acariciar seu peito ainda nu e o sentir se estremecer ao beijar sua nuca. —É o que é, Potter, aparenta pudor e modéstia, mas a sensualidade e teu sexo se espalham a quilómetros à redonda. Porque não te cansa de ocultar o que em realidade quer fazer?... Para que te vai se quer ficar a meu lado?

— Mas eu não quero me combinar com você. —assegurou o mais firmemente possível. —Por mais que me atraia, por mais bom sexo que me prometa, não há nenhum futuro entre nós. Não me vou pôr a chorar hipocritamente um arrependimento que não sinto porque sei muito bem ao que vinha. Mas não abandonarei a Draco.

— Porque ama-lo com toda tua alma? —perguntou mordazmente.

— Porque é o correto.

— Bom, se é o que preferes… lá tu!

Severus deixou de abraçar a Harry e regressou a recostar se. Seu rosto mostrava a mais absoluta indiferença enquanto o garoto terminava de vestir-se.

— O fato de que já nos tenhamos deitado, Potter, não quer dizer que te livraste das Detenções… amanhã às oito te espero em meu despacho.

— Nunca pensei no contrário. E espero poder confiar em que é um cavaleiro para não voltar a insistir.

— Pretendes que te ajude a lhe ser fiel a teu namoradinho?

— Pretendo que, pese ao que tenha passado, seja o suficientemente amável para não pensar que isto merece que me trate como uma prostituta.

— Beijar te e desejar fazer-te o amor é tratar-te como prostituta, Potter? —questionou-lhe franzindo a carranca. —Então como me trataste tu, que aceitaste minha proposição sem importar te ir depois para seguir jogando o papel de noivo formal?... Fomos dois corpos nada mais, ou não Potter?... Tão pouco significativo seria para ti que em nenhum momento pronunciaste meu nome.

— É que…

— Sei, sei. —atalhou-lhe sem deixar-lhe terminar. —Nada de sentimentos, nada pessoal. Bem, foi só um pó com teu Professor de Poções, o maldito que só pode servir para isso, e me parece perfeito, porque em minha cama jamais voltarei a aceitar a rapazes com tesão que andam em procura do que seus namorados não lhes dão.

— Parece doído. —assegurou com um frio sorriso.

Severus reagiu ante essas palavras empurrando contra a cama, com uma mão sujeitou os pulsos de Harry acima de sua cabeça para beija-lo novamente, agora com maior brusquidão. Harry retorceu-se tentando libertar-se sem consegui-lo, o peso de Snape sobre ele lhe impedia, e ao cabo de uns segundos, ao sentir os lábios de seu Professor sugando-lhe com força e sua língua conseguindo adentrar se voluntariosa, terminou por se render ao delicioso da caricia e correspondeu com o mesmo impulso.

Ao sentir isso, Severus se apartou satisfeito de si mesmo, e sem lhe importar deixar a Harry totalmente aturdido, agora foi ele quem procurou sua roupa para se vestir.

— Se deste-te conta, Potter, posso ter-te quando se me cole a vontade e tu sempre receber-me-ás com os braços e as pernas abertas… Agora te vai e desfruta de que minha cavaleirosidade impedir-me-á voltar ao tentar.

Harry sentiu como se um punhal ardente rasgasse seu coração, mas não pôde replicar, lhe merecia por seu frio comentário, mas era o melhor, não cessava de lhe o repetir, era o melhor. Snape não voltou a olhar quando o sentiu se marchar, mas sem ser consciente disso, seus ombros caíram abatidos por um sentimento que se resistia a aceitar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry correu para o campo de quidditch, e sem deter-se invocou um Accio para trazer seu vassoura para ele… Precisava voar com urgência, sentir no ar e se esquecer do que acabava de fazer.

Enquanto, Ronald tinha ido à torre de Astronomia, precisava solidão e um lugar onde se desafogar. Já não podia seguir fingindo mais ante seus colegas de quarto, sentia que algo se tinha atorado fortemente em sua garganta.

Não quis assomar pela janela, simplesmente se aconchegou nas sombras de um rincão e se abraçando a si mesmo, chorou como um menino pequeno.

"Porque tem-me que passar isto a mim? Perguntou-se soluçando… Porque tive que apaixonar do estúpido furão?! Devo odiá-lo, isso é o que devo sentir!. Harry é meu melhor amigo, não devo lhe jogar sujo não posso o fazer!"

Ron mordeu-se a rupa de sua calça para não se pôr a gritar, lhe doía a alma ao ter que renunciar ao amor justo quando acabava de encontrar. Era totalmente injusto sentir que perdia a quem por direito, jamais poderia lhe pertencer.

Foi-lhe impossível não sentir fitas-cola de seu melhor amigo, e se odiar mais por isso, por desejar estar em seu lugar, por ser quem pudesse caminhar tomado da mão de Draco, de abraçar e o ver sorrir. No entanto, não podia o culpar, a culpa era sua por não ter aceitado antes seus sentimentos pelo Slytherin e agora lhe tocava chorar… Agora chorava por Draco Malfoy.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheio ao que sucedia com o ruivo, e apesar de ter sua própria habitação, Draco também não pôde ficar em seu dormitório. Saiu aos jardins e correu apressado para os limites do bosque proibido, precisava sacar de sua garganta isso que lhe impedia respirar. Arqueava dificultosamente por sua carreira, e nem apertando fortemente as pálpebras podia conseguir que as lágrimas deixassem de sair.

"Não sejas estúpido, Draco!" Se reprovou com crueldade… "É só um Weasley, um perdedor, uma vulgar doninha, não podes estar a chorar por ele, recorda que és um Malfoy… Não chores por ele"

Draco tropeçou com umas pedras do caminho ante a visão barrosa pelas lágrimas, a nula visibilidade noturna e o despiste de não se fixar por onde ia. Notou que tinha caído cerca de uma enseada, e o lodo lhe sujara a roupa, mas não fez a menor tentativa por se pôr de pé, já não tinha forças para o conseguir.

"Como fizeste, Ronald?" questionou-se golpeando debilmente o solo com o punho… "Como fizeste para te meter tão dentro de meu coração, como fizeste para que doa tanto saber que jamais poderás ser meu?"

Não tinha nenhuma resposta, mas uns olhos azuis lhe olhando com o mesmo amor doloroso que ele tinha foram a sua mente. Grunhiu furioso de não poder sacar de sua cabeça e seguiu chorando por Ron.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em sua cama, Hermione desdobrado um sapo de chocolate que lhe tinha enviado uma menina de terceiro ano de Slytherin à que serviu de tutora por um par meses. Ver as cores verde e prata cobrindo seu presente fizeram-lhe recordar a Blaise.

"Todo o mundo soube que estava na enfermaria tê-lo-ás sabido tu, Blaise Zabini?... Sim, seguramente que sim, mas não foste. Talvez a preocupação que vi em teus olhos quando me feriram não era real, provavelmente era presa de minha imaginação, e eu jamais tinha sido assim"

Hermione deu um mordisco a seu sapo, mas jamais nenhum chocolate lhe soube tão amargo. Voltou a deixá-lo em sua envoltura para guardá-lo dentro de sua gaveta onde tinha alguns outros dos doces que lhe enviassem.

"Devo deixar de sonhar" Supôs Hermione. "Não é normal em mim andar pensando em garotos e sofrer por eles, de modo que não voltará a suceder. Meus estudos são primeiro e não vou a descuida-los por andar fingindo que sou uma estúpida… ainda que, talvez já não é necessário que finja sou uma estúpida!".

Hermione se recostou sobre seu travesseiro, as lágrimas foram a ela pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e lhe doía estar a chorar por quem nem sequer sabia que o amava… por Blaise Zabini.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nem sequer pôde correr como todas as noites. Sentou-se na grama cruzada de pernas enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos na escuridão da noite intercaladas com as montanhas da lonjura naquele pátio traseiro.

Recordou como Ronald Weasley sustentava em braços a Hermione para levar a sua habitação, e sacudindo a cabeça quis tirar essas imagens de sua mente. E sobretudo, recusava-se a deixar que sua imaginação voasse para o que puderam fazer estando sozinhos.

"Porque equivoquei-me contigo, Hermione?" Questionou-se dolorido. "Achei que eras uma garota inteligente e doce, mas é como todas. E eu que cheguei a pensar que podia te gostar! Mas não, quem sempre te interessou é esse Weasley!"

Blaise baixou a mirada e intrigado notou como algo escorregava por sua bochecha, não fez a menor tentativa por secar essa lágrima, mas lhe doía pensar que por fim tinha conhecido uma garota que era capaz de lhe remover sentimentos. Chorou essa noite, refugiado na escuridão, por Hermione Granger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry dava voltadas vertiginosamente ao redor do campo de quidditch. Os músculos de sua cara estavam endurecidos e ele apertava com força o pau de sua vassoura a impulsionando a ir mais rápido, precisa sentir o vento lhe golpeando com força, esperando que assim seus pensamentos dolorosos se afastassem.

"Perdoa-me, Severus" Pediu em silêncio dando um perigoso giro no ar. "Não posso deixar a Draco, mas me dói muito te ter lastimado o sinto, o sinto!"

Fechou os olhos enquanto realizava um perigoso movimento para abaixo, talvez era melhor estrelar se contra o solo e terminar com aquilo tão doloroso que sentia.

"Não pude dizer teu nome porque se o fazia… se o fazia, Severus, não ia poder me afastar nunca de ti" Pensou virando para acima no último segundo, abriu os olhos os fixando no infinito firmamento coberto de estrelas, as lágrimas se desprendiam para se ir a voar. Harry perguntou-se se era possível chegar à lua em uma vassoura.

Voltou a dar volta, agora para abaixo em espiral, a cada vez mais forte, a cada vez com a visão mais barrosa. Finalmente deteve-se no meio da nada. Inclinando-se para diante, se recostou sobre a vassoura enquanto chorava. Aí, onde ninguém o podia escutar, podia deixar que o pranto aparecesse, seu pranto não era de arrependimento, não pensava em Draco ao derramar lágrimas… Harry chorava por Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ainda não podia achar que Harry se tivesse ido. Às vezes olhava a cama pensando que ainda encontrá-lo-ia recostado, lhe olhando e com esse sorriso ainda tão infantil e inocente.

"É um imbecil, Harry Potter"

Severus franziu o cenho pensando em seu aluno. Ele estava seguro que depois de lhe dar tdo aquele dia, o garoto não marchar-se-ia, saberia que não teria nada que fazer com Draco Malfoy, e no entanto se equivocou, e isso o enfurecia. Tomou um travesseiro, ainda impregnada da essência de Harry e frustrado a arrojou ao ar para em seguida lhe lançar um raio com seu varinha fazendo voar todas suas penas.

Respirava agitado olhando aquela chuva de buço branca. Pensou que era devido ao pó e as penas que sentia essas picadas nos olhos, e atribuiu à coragem o nodo tão forte que tinha na garganta.

"Que demónios me está a passar contigo?" Perguntou olhando o retrato com a mirada verde fixo nele. "Não deveria me obsedar, porque é isso, pura obsessão… É só desejo carnal e não me importo o que penses!"

— E porque demónios ardem-me tanto os olhos?!. —gritou enfrentando-se ao inocente quadro com os olhos de esmeralda. —Deveria destruir os teus e não sei porque não posso! Odeio-te!

Severus dirigiu-se ao banho para olhar no espelho, notou quase assustado o vermelhidão de suas conjuntivas e algo de humidade escorregando para suas bochechas.

— Deve ser uma doença. —assegurou procurando um unguento ocular. —Algum vírus deve de estar no ambiente, não pode ser outra coisa… Eu não choro.

Algo trémulo, Severus se colocou um pouco do remédio em seus olhos, mas nem isso acalmou seu mal-estar e furioso o arrojou a um lado. Procurou desordenadamente algo mais, algo que lhe tirasse essa dor no peito, essa abundância de secreção aquoso, mas não tinha nada à mão. Abriu a chave do lavabo para enxaguar se abundantemente.

Não conseguiu nenhuma melhoria e derrotado, regressou a sua cama… não o ia reconhecer jamais, se pela manhã sua doença não se curava teria que ir à enfermaria, mas primeiro morto que aceitar que essa aguinha era só pranto, um pranto por Harry Potter.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Cinco corações elevaram sua mirada ao céu ao mesmo tempo.

"Não mais!... nem uma lágrima mais por tí."

E uns olhos negros, simplesmente limparam-se a umidade que já sabia não era pelo excesso de unguento e olhando o teto de sua cama, respirou profundamente...

"Não é verdadeiro... não te odeio".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Quero estar contigo**_

**Notas finais: **

**Amanhã aparece uma personagem que acho que todas queremos muito e porá muitas coisas em seu lugar... e quiçá, desacomode outras. **

**Muitos besitos!**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa que capitulo tenso gente!**


	9. Quero estar contigo

**Capitulo nove:**

**Quero estar contigo**

Harry abriu os olhos essa manhã, mas não moveu nem um músculo mais. Sua respiração irregular mal lhe deixava levar ar a seus pulmões. Uma vez tinha-se sentido assim antes, quando Sirius lhe prometeu o levar a viver com ele, isso assegurava terminar por completo com a vida que levava ao lado de seus tios, e a felicidade que sentiu acabou tão só umas horas depois.

Era a mesma sensação de perda, mas por alguma razão agora a sentia mais ácida, mais dolorosa, mais irremediável ainda. Tinha tocado com suas próprias mãos o mel da felicidade e renunciou a ela, o vazio que sentia era demasiado, parecia se ter ficado completamente oco da alma e do coração. Já não ia chorar mais, e isso também não lhe ajudou a se sentir melhor.

— Harry?... já é hora de se levantar.

Harry voltou a olhar a seu amigo. Ron encontrava-se completamente pronto para suas aulas, depois revisou o relógio, eram as sete da manhã, no entanto não tinha vontade nem de perguntar o porque do que estivesse acordado tão cedo, simplesmente assentiu e saiu de sua cama para ir a banhar se.

Ao ficar só, Ron apagou o suave sorriso que tinha e suspirou fundo.

"Tenho que conseguir atuar como sempre, Harry não tem a culpa de nada e não deveria me estar sentindo zeloso por ele"

Acercou-se à cama de seu amigo e tomou a vassoura que Harry tinha deixado descuidadamente sobre o colchão, e se prometeu que por nenhum garoto ia perder a seu melhor amigo. Dessa forma conseguiu voltar a sorrir, agora com mais naturalidade.

Quando Harry saiu do banho, ele também se sentia mais relaxado, não podia permitir que Rum se inteirasse do que lhe passava. Se com Draco não deixava de lhe criticar, supunha que se soubesse o sucedido com Snape dar-lhe-ia um ataque cardíaco.

Ambos amigos puderam se comportar um com o outro como se aquele fim de semana jamais tivesse existido. Ron caçoava e queixava-se como sempre de seus Professores enquanto Harry ria com ele.

— Auch! —gritou Harry ao momento de sentar-se na dura cadeira do comedor, até esse momento notou que quase todo um dia de sexo desenfreiado podia ter consequências.

— Estás bem, Harry? —perguntou Hermione a seu lado.

— Sim, não é nada. —assegurou o garoto voltando a sentar-se, desta vez com maior macieza.

— Se não fosse porque sei que passou todo o dia em Detenção, pensaria que tu e Malfoy lhe deram duro ontem. —riu-se a castanha.

Harry jamais tinha enrijecido tanto como nesse momento. Ron esforçava-se por sorrir pese a que a broma de sua amiga não lhe fez muita graça.

— Harry esteve a voar, por isso anda cansado. —justificou-lhe Ron.

— Como sabes isso? —perguntou Harry, temeroso de que seu amigo lhe tivesse visto chorar.

— Porque deixaste teu escoba sobre a cama.

Relaxando-se por essa resposta, Harry voltou para a mesa dos Professores. Severus Snape desjejuava tranquilamente, sem fazer caso de sua presença e nem sequer punha atenção à falação de seu grande amigo Dumbledore.

— Bom dia, joli.

Harry girou rapidamente a cabeça para a voz que lhe saudava por sua esquerda. E isso fez que o beijo que Draco pensava dar na bochecha caísse direto em seus lábios. Ambos coraram como se jamais se tivessem beijado. Ronald apertava firmemente seu garfo e seguiu comendo sem importar-lhe espalhar comida ante sua brusquidão.

— Quisesse ficar-me a desjejuar contigo, mas já vês que está o Professor Snape aí. —justificou-se Draco fingindo ignorar ao ruivo. —Ver-te-ei no descanso do meio dia, de acordo?

Harry assentiu e docilmente recebeu outro beijo de Draco em seus lábios antes de que o loiro se marchasse. Já não se atreveu a olhar mais à mesa dos Professores e o silêncio reinou entre seus amigos e ele.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Durante o descanso, Harry e Draco permaneceram sentados na sala comum de Gryffindor, mas em completo silêncio. Harry fingia concentrar em seus labores para não se ver pressionado com as detenções e ao mesmo tempo ter um pretexto para não falar demasiado com seu namorado, pelo momento continuava se sentindo incapaz de lhe sustentar a mirada.

Draco não podia evitar olhar ao longe a verdadeiro ruivo, quem sentado junto à lareira, se distraía jogando solitariamente um partida de xadrez. O loiro não podia evitar desejar ir com ele, lhe tirar essa mirada triste de seu rosto, a culpabilidade voltava ao fazer sua presa. Não obstante, finalmente decidiu baixar o rosto para já não seguir lhe vendo, a seu lado tinha a um garoto brilhante e que seguramente a metade de Hogwarts desejava, não seria muito inteligente não saber apreciar sua valia… ainda que ainda seguia com vontades de que quem o acompanhasse fosse outro.

Essa noite, Harry apresentou-se pontual à Detenção com Snape, e depois de abrir-lhe a porta, sem sequer olhá-lo, o Professor assinalou lhe suas obrigações e ele se foi cumprir com as suas depois do escritório.

Novamente olhos verdes tinha que limpar caldeirões, mas isso não se importava, preferia mil vezes isso a ficar sem fazer nada e pensar somente nessa inquietude que tinha em seu estômago.

— Tenho terminado. —disse acercando-se a mesa depois de um par de horas do mais pesado silêncio.

— Pode marchar-se então.

Severus nem sequer tinha-se dignado a levantar o rosto, continuou revisando as redações que nesse dia recebesse de seus alunos de quinto ano. Harry assentiu, mas não se moveu de seu lugar.

— Que espera, Potter? —perguntou Snape ainda sem o olhar. —Tenho muito trabalho pendente e não posso perder o tempo.

— Sei-o, mas é que gostaria de falar com você.

— Falar?

Snape por fim voltou a olhar a seu aluno, mas seus lábios desenhavam um zombador sorriso e em seus olhos refulgia o brilho do triunfo.

— Para você, Potter, falar significa só um pretexto para passar mais tempo comigo.

— O único que quero é me desculpar. —respondeu sem fazer caso desse comentário.

— Ah si? —perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim. Ontem à noite disse coisas prejudiciais, ambos as dissemos e não acho que seja uma boa maneira de terminar nada. Apesar de que jamais fomos amigos, não quisesse que as coisas piorassem, e muito menos por minha culpa.

— Entendo, seu instinto de mártir ressurge com força.

— Professor, por favor, tente entender que só quero voltar tudo à normalidade.

— Não há normalidade no que fizemos, jamais teve nenhum tipo de normalidade entre nós em nenhum aspecto… Que tenta compor, Potter? Nada, porque simplesmente nos deitamos e tivemos sexo. Regresse a sua vida de menino bom e despreocupe-se por mim, que não me estou a cortar as veias de dor.

Harry assentiu e dirigiu-se para a porta, mas não chegou até ela, se deteve a metade de caminho e sem se voltar, murmurou.

— Porque sinto-me mais culpado com você que com Draco?

Aquela pergunta baixou as defesas de Snape, sentiu a sinceridade na confusão de Harry. Este se manteve em seu lugar, tremendo, e não se moveu apesar de que escutou os passos de seu Professor se acercar. Foi impossível não se estremecer ao sentir uns braços lhe rodeando pela cintura estreitando lhe com firmeza e depois o queixo do homem apoiar em seu ombro.

— Porque estás a te trair a ti mesmo, Potter. —sussurrou Severus bem perto de seu ouvido. —Enganas-te fingindo que não queres estar comigo. Agora mesmo não podes dissimular que anseias que te obrigue a ir a minha habitação e que te tome com ou sem teu consentimento.

Harry fechou os olhos um segundo, lutando por não aceitar que quiçá era verdadeiro. Admitir abertamente o que sentia podia lhe causar ainda mais problemas dos que agora o arquejavam.

— Professor… por favor, pode mudar meu castigo?

— De que fala?

— Não acho que seja prudente que estejamos a sozinhas. —admitiu acariciando as mãos que se entrelaçavam em sua cintura. —Posso escrever todas as redações que você me indique, posso limpar a sala dos troféus ou esfregar andares dos corredores… mas já não mais detenções juntos.

— E perder-me de ver-te lutar contigo mesmo?... Não, Potter. Você decidiste te deitar comigo, e não te vou obrigar ao fazer de novo, mas não cumprir-te-ei caprichos. Porque será você, Harry Potter, quem em um dia me suplique que lhe faça o amor, e será você, sem que eu te peça, o que terminará mandando a Malfoy a fritar espargos… Porque chegará no dia em que aceite que está perdidamente apaixonado por mim.

Harry separou-se abruptamente de seu Professor como se tivesse recebido uma descarga eléctrica. Sem voltar-se a olhá-lo, saiu correndo quase fugindo daquelas palavras. Severus sorriu enigmaticamente ante aquela reação. Nem sequer sabia que foi o que o impulsionou a pronunciar sua última frase, mas a forma em que Harry tinha escapado lhe confirmava que não se equivocava.

Pensar em que Harry realmente se tinha apaixonado lhe abrigava seu coração. Agora não o ia deixar se afastar, porque Harry Potter já tinha um dono e esse era ele, Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia correndo pelo corredor quando ao dar volta a uma esquina chocou com alguém. Ao identificar de quem tratava-se, abraçou-o com força, como se estivesse em frente a sua única tabela de salvação.

— Estás bem? —perguntou Malfoy intrigado por aquela conduta de seu noivo.

— Sim… é só que te estranhava muito.

— Eu também. Quer ir dar um passeio pelo lago?

Harry assentiu e sujeitando a mão do loiro saíram juntos do castelo. Ao chegar ao lago sentaram-se em silêncio a desfrutar da tranquilidade daquele lugar.

— E como te foi em Detenção? —perguntou Draco tentando fazer conversa.

— Normal, já conheces a Snape.

— Acho que não temos o mesmo conceito de Severus, Harry. —explicou sorrindo.

— Podemos deixar de falar dele?

— Porque não podes tentar te levar bem com meu padrinho?

— Draco, basta. —pediu mais energicamente. —O mesmo disse-te de Ron e até a data seguem sem tolerar-se, de modo que melhor não insistas.

Draco guardou silêncio, mais não por calar com respeito a Snape, senão porque o coração lhe revoltou ante a menção de Ronald Weasley. Olhou para o castelo pensando no que estaria a fazer nesse momento o ruivo.

— Devo ir-me, vejo-te manhã. —despediu-se Harry dando-lhe um fugaz beijo na bochecha.

Draco só assentiu, nem sequer tentou o acompanhar como tivesse feito antes. Preferia não se arriscar a se encontrar com Ron.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela manhã, Harry e seu amigo dirigiam-se ao Salão para o desjejum antes de entrar a aulas. E ao chegar ao lobby, Ron sentiu que tudo girava a seu ao redor ao ver a Draco aparecer ao mesmo tempo que eles. Um suave rubor apareceu também no rosto do loiro, aquela amanhã Ron levava seu gravata mau arrumada como sempre e a Draco se lhe veio uma imagem à cabeça na que se viu a si mesmo puxando para terminar de lhe a tirar por completo, beija-lo apaixonadamente e pedir que lhe fizesse o amor a rabiar.

— Sentes-te mau, Draco? —perguntou Harry ao notar que seu namorado começou a suar frio.

— Não, estou bem, é que faz calor não?

Ron notou que o nervosismo fazia presa do garoto e que Harry lhe estava a observar intrigado, não podia fazer calor em um dia de frio outono como aquele, provavelmente se não fazia algo, seu amigo começaria a suspeitar e Draco passaria um mau momento.

— Seguramente o furão está a fazer um grande esforço para caminhar e falar ao mesmo tempo, Harry… não o pressiones.

— Ron, deixa-o em paz. Draco, para valer não te passa nada?

— Não, estou bem. —respondeu com maior segurança fixando sua olhada cinza na azul. —E você, pobretão, nem presumas de muita inteligência que é óbvio ainda não aprendes nem a levar o uniforme como se deve.

Harry arqueou os olhos antes de dirigir-se para o Salão pensando que esses dois não tinham remédio. Ron e Draco trocaram miradas, o loiro sorriu suavemente agradecendo a intervenção do ruivo que conseguiu sacar de sua turvação.

— Idiota. —murmurou Ron.

— Badulaque.

Apesar dos insultos, suas vozes não soavam agressivas já, inclusive se alguém os tivesse escutado provavelmente notaria em seguida a doçura implícita nelas. E suas miradas não lhes ajudavam, apesar de manter a uma distância razoável, podiam confessar em seus olhos o que sentiam.

Uns meninos de primeiro ano acercaram-se correndo e em sua distração não viram ao loiro, pelo que terminaram o empurrando justo aos braços de Ron. Depois de desculpar-se seguiram sua carreira ao Salão sem notar que os dois garotos agora se olhavam mantendo seus rostos a um par de centímetros, ainda abraçados o um do outro.

Ron inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça, sentia-se muito tentado de voltar a provar esses lábios, mas Draco conseguiu reagir a tempo por sair suavemente apressou-se a atingir a seu namorado no Salão. Ron respirou fundo compreendendo que tinha sido melhor assim.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry tinha chegado a cumprir sua detenção como a cada noite. Severus não lhe prestou demasiada atenção em um princípio, mas seus castigos voltaram a se suavizar, agora lhe ordenou se pôr a cortar ingredientes para as poções do dia seguinte.

Harry tentava fazê-lo o melhor possível, mas às vezes distraía-se olhando de relance a seu Professor, quem em silêncio, lia um livro sentado no sofá onde passassem tantos minutos se devorando um ao outro. De repente, uns suaves golpes na porta fizeram-lhe sobressalta-se. Severus fingiu não o notar e foi a abrir. Foi-lhe impossível não contrair os músculos de sua cara ao ver a Draco na porta.

— Que se te oferece, Malfoy?

— Perdoa que os interrompa, mas é que Harry passa demasiado tempo contigo e pensei que poderia ajudar em seu castigo. —propôs Draco adentrando-se elegantemente ao escritório, onde Harry o olhava quase assustado por sua presença.

— Pretendes que te castigue para que passes tempo com teu namoradinho? —refutou Snape em um tenebroso sussurro.

— Se é necessário estou disposto a enfrentá-lo, mas parece-me injusto que passe tanto tempo sozinho em minha habitação.

— Parece-me que te equivocaste, Malfoy. —assegurou Snape com incomodo. Harry tinha deixado seu labor para observar a cena e notava excitado como seu Professor parecia um lobo em fita-cola quase assassinando com sua mirada a seu rival. —Se tenho de castigar-te será isso, e teu labor seria longe de aqui, de modo que melhor o pensa mais inteligentemente como presumes que és, e te marcha.

— Mas, Padrinho… —protestou Malfoy—… tão só olha as raízes que corta Harry, não servir-te-ão de muito se não o guias.

— Esse é meu problema… me vais dizer agora como castigar a meus alunos?

— Não, mas poderia ajudar e dessa forma terias melhores resultados.

— Vai-te de aqui… Agora!

Draco olhou a seu namorado sorrindo com uma desculpa por não poder o ajudar, Harry simplesmente se encolheu de ombros lhe restando importância antes de continuar com sua tarefa. Uns segundos depois, escutou a porta fechar a suas costas e uns passos acercando-se, seu coração acelerou-se automaticamente.

— Seu namorado é um impertinente. —sussurrou Severus depois de sua orelha.

— É seu afilhado recorda?... talvez siga patrões de conduta.

Severus sorriu ligeiramente e com macieza, levou suas mãos para diante para sujeitar as de Harry e orientar sobre a forma em que tinha que cortar as raízes.

— Pelo menos tinha razão em que é um torpe com qualquer coisa relacionada com Poções, Potter. —assegurou pacientemente.

— Você é algo relacionado com Poções também fui torpe com você?

— Sim… segue-lo sendo, não sabes relacionar com as pessoas.

— Eu?... Bom, quiçá em isso Draco possa ter uma perspectiva diferente. Acho que a ele sim gosta de nossa relação.

Snape incorporou-se violentamente, Harry ocultou seu nervosismo, mas sabia que quiçá tinha falado demasiado. Olhou como o Professor voltava a seu cadeirão para continuar lendo e de novo regressando à aparente indiferença. Compreendeu que o Professor se tinha molestado seriamente, mas ainda que morria de vontades por se desculpar não fá-lo-ia, não tinha razão, não era nada mau falar positivamente de seu noivo… ainda que sua intenção quiçá não tivesse sido do todo nobre.

— Mais vale-te que tenhas prontas essas raízes cedo, Potter. —advertiu Severus sem apartar a vista de seu livro. —E que estejam bem cortadas, não importa se teu namorado tão perfeito e compreensivo não está aqui para te ajudar.

Harry suspirou resignado a que não devia responder mais, não tinha caso lhe incrementar o mau humor… Ainda que com gosto tivesse ido a sentar sobre suas pernas e a base de beijos e mimos conseguir que o sorriso voltasse a sua cara.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco olhava a porta para sua sala comum, não queria entrar, era um tormento o encerro. Por isso se tinha atrevido propor ajudar a Harry em seu castigo, pensava que só dessa maneira podia apartar o ruivo de sua mente. Mas agora que já não tinha esse caminho, morria de vontades por subir até a Torre de Gryffindor. A ninguém estranhar-lhe-ia sua presença, ainda se Harry não estava, ele acostumava o ir esperar… mas agora não podia, Ron estaria aí e seguramente seria difícil estar no mesmo lugar com ele e não desejar beija-lo novamente.

"Que vou fazer?" —Questionou-se cansado— "Ronald, não posso deixar de pensar em ti… de querer estar contigo".

Uns passos acercando-se fizeram-lhe acordar e dantes de ser descoberto por seus colegas, entrou rapidamente para sua sala comunal. No entanto, Ronald ainda continuava presente a sua mente, e o que era pior ainda, em seu coração.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry olhava preocupado como não conseguia corrigir os cortes nas raízes, algumas francamente ficaram inservíveis e por mais que tentava, em lugar de compor as que tinham possibilidades de se salvar, as jogava a perder quase tão só com as tocar.

Aproveitando que seu Professor continuava enfrascado em sua leitura, se arriscou ao olhar diretamente.

"Confundes-me, Severus Snape" Pensou percorrendo com sua mirada o adusto perfil do professor. "Quisesse entender-te… quisesse entender-me a mim mesmo. Quero estar contigo com mais forças do que jamais desejei em minha vida, mas tenho medo, e nem sequer sei a que. Não sei se te temo a ti ou temo ao que sinto por ti. Porque a vida não é mais singela? Porque sento que o correto é o mais amargo que pode passar?... Mas por mais que desejei um lugar a teu lado, meu dever é estar com Draco e…"

Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos ao escutar que alguém voltava a tocar à porta. Fingiu continuar cortando raízes quando o Professor passou a seu lado, e assombrado notou como sua pele se arrepiava com só o sentir perto e perceber o vento que emanava de seu túnica ao ondear-se.

— Em que posso te ajudar, Lupin? —perguntou Snape.

Os olhos verdes voltou-se para sorrir a seu amigo, e este depois de saudar com outro sorriso e um gesto, regressou sua concentração para seu colega.

— Preciso a poção recordas?

— Claro que lembro. —respondeu com segurança. —Acompanha-me, guardei-a na armário.

Remus assentiu e foi depois de Snape até aquele pequeno quarto. Harry seguiu lhes com a mirada, esperava que saíssem em seguida mas isso não sucedeu… passaram um par de minutos e não tinha sinal alguma de nenhum dos dois. O coração começou a bater-lhe novamente muito rápido, negando-se a permitir-se nenhuma suspeita.

De repente, uma suave risadinha apagada atingiu-se a escutar, e como de raio Harry se pôs de pé, seu rosto endurecido e seus olhos verdes refulgindo de fitas-cola enquanto em suas mãos, uma raiz era triturada com fúria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Continuará...**_

_**No próximo capitulo: Suspeita**_

**Notas finais: **

**Acho que Harry vai começar a saber o que se sente muahahaha. **

**Vemos-nos amanhã, muitos besitos.**

**Notas tradutor:**

**Então no próximo capitulo saberemos o verdadeiro sentimento de Harry? Alguém ansiosa por isso?**

**Então vamos lá comentem bastante que postarei esse capitulo ^^**

**Quero reviews!**


	10. Suspeita

**Capitulo dez:**

**Suspeita**

A respiração não lhe bastava para encher seus pulmões de ar. Em suas mãos já não tinham restos de nenhuma raiz e agora suas unhas, apesar de curtas que eram, se enterravam fortemente em suas palmas.

Que era aquela ansiedade tão grande? Harry não tinha ideia de porque tinha esse doloroso mal-estar na garganta, essas vontades de interromper o que sucedia no armário e de conseguir, a base do que seja, voltar a ficar só com Snape.

Deu um passo quando por fim se decidiu a fazer algo, mas um ruído o deteve. Ficou de pé vendo como ambos homens saíam ao fim.

Severus luzia como sempre, não tinha nele nenhum sinal que delatasse o sucedido, olhava ao licántropo com a mesma indiferença que acostumava. Em mudança Remus, mostrava umas bochechas que não podiam dissimular sua rubor e sorria tontamente, pelo menos isso pensava Harry. Odiou o riso cristalino e suave do que fosse amigo de seus pais.

— Então vemos-nos depois, Severus? —perguntou Remus em um tom que se escutava odiosamente confidencial.

— Já sabes que sim, estar-te-ei a esperar.

Remus enfatizou ainda mais seu ténue sorriso e Harry sentiu um forte aperto em seu estômago. Ao passar seu Professor de Defesa a seu lado e amistosamente revolver lhe um pouco o cabelo, Harry não pôde fazer outra coisa que o olhar com profunda seriedade… a confusão que sentia lhe impedia responder a seu sorriso.

Seguiu a Remus com a mirada e até que não desapareceu e observou que a porta tinha ficado fechada foi que girou rapidamente sua cabeça para Snape com seus verdes olhos destelhando ira. O Professor sorria com cinismo enquanto com aparente descuido lambia-se discretamente a comissura de seus lábios, em seus olhos podia-se vislumbrar a satisfação de apreciar a fúria intensa dos olhos verdes, dando a impressão de estar-se contendo por não lhe lançar a golpes.

— Algum problema, Potter? —perguntou sem deixar de lado seu cinismo. —Dá-me a impressão de que está molesto por algo.

Por uns segundos Harry só se limitou a olhar, podia responder de muitas formas, mas a que mais gostaria garantia expulsão, de modo que contendo de seus desejos negou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar notando como definitivamente aquelas raízes não tinham nenhum remédio.

— Já pode se ir, Potter… amanhã venha agasalhado, iremos ao bosque a repor os ingredientes que tem jogado a perder.

Sem ainda poder conter a raiva que sentia, Harry se pôs de pé agressivamente e depois de olhar a seu Professor por demais ameaçante, saiu sem deixar de apertar os lábios para não deixar escapar todas aquelas palavras que seguramente dar-lhe-iam ao homem o gosto do saber se morrer de ciúme... porque sim, eram ciúmes, eram os ciúmes mais agudas de sua vida!

Depois de ver marchar a seu aluno, Severus de desfez de sua mirada cínica e deixou sair um brilho parecido à alegria, mal podia reprimir a cálida sensação de saber que o garoto estava a ferver de raiva, uma raiva que se traduzia em ciúmes, e isso, por suposto que tinha que ser amor.

ksokaosoaks*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry chegou a sua habitação e pateando conseguiu tirar-se seus sapatos para em seguida atirar-se de bruços sobre sua cama, afogando no travesseiro um grito de frustração que chamou a atenção de seu melhor amigo.

— Está bem?

— Odeio! —grunhiu sem apartar sua cara do travesseiro, Ron teve que se acercar para poder lhe entender.

— A quem? A Snape?

— A quem mais?!... É um imbecil, odeio-o!

— Suponho que segue te fazendo a vida impossível em suas detenções verdade?

Harry não respondeu, mas tomando seu travesseiro se cobriu a cabeça com ela e voltou a afogar um grito de raiva no colchão. Ron exalou cansado e compreendendo que seu amigo não tinha vontade de falar, regressou a sua cama, ainda que a ele também o perseguiam pensamentos atormentadores, sobretudo imagens de formosos olhos cinzas lhe olhando desejosos.

Embaixo do travesseiro, Harry apertava os lábios para não chorar, tinha prometido não voltar ao fazer e tinha toda a intenção do cumprir. Odiava sentir-se tão mau pela simples possibilidade de que tivesse algo entre Remus e Snape, em todo o caso era algo que não dever-lhe-ia de importar… Mas claro que se importava!

skoaksokaosk*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao dia seguinte Harry não prestava atenção a nada do que o rodeava, nem sequer escutava o intercâmbio de insultos entre Draco e Ronald enquanto esperavam entrar à classe de Defesa, ele seguia pensando no que pôde ter ocorrido no armário. Porque demónios não se tinha animado a se assomar?

Talvez sim não estivesse tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, teria notado que seu namorado e seu melhor amigo não mantinham uma briga como era seu costume, nesta, além de insultos trocavam miradas que não concordavam com suas palavras, sem contar o fato de que estavam demasiado perto, apoiados de lado sobre a parede, um em frente ao outro, se vendo quase com saudade.

Quando Remus saiu, nem o Slytherin nem o Gryffindor se imutaram, era como se tivessem excluído ao resto do mundo de seu próprio planeta. Em mudança Harry, este fixou de imediato seus verdes olhos no licántropo. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhum sentimento, mas também não pôde sorrir quando o homem que apreciava lhe saudou amavelmente.

Remus não fez caso quando o garoto se adentrou a aula só lhe dando brevemente nos bons dias, e se dedicou a acordar de seu devaneio ao loiro e ruivo que não deixavam de olhar aos olhos.

— Deixem de brigar e vamos adentro, a classe está a ponto de começar.

Ambos garotos se endireitaram de imediato ocultando o que se diziam com as miradas e se adentraram a aula a ocupar seus respectivos lugares. Remus tinha colocado aos alunos em casais, um da cada casa, e Ron foi a ocupar seu lugar junto a Zabini e Draco o fez com Harry.

— Acho que faremos uma pequena mudança. —comentou Remus ao ver especificamente a esses dois casais. —Não acho que Draco e Harry façam um bom trabalho estando juntos, sobretudo se de defesa se trata.

Escutaram-se algumas risadinhas zombadoras entre os demais estudantes ao compreender o que o Professor dizia, era mais provável que esses dois se atacassem a beijos que com suas varinhas mágicas. Ron apertou os dentes ao entender também a intenção.

— Senhor Malfoy, troque lugares com Zabini, por favor.

— Que? —questionou Draco com um fio de voz, não lhe parecia boa ideia passar duas horas junto a Ron, aquilo era superior a suas forças.

— Não me faça perder mais tempo, Malfoy, passe ao lugar de Blaise de imediato.

Blaise tomou seus livros com marcada indiferença, dava-lhe igual com quem sentar-se, mas ao sentir uma mirada marrom sobre ele, girou sua vista para um dos bancos da o lado… mudou de opinião, tinha alguém com quem sim tivesse gostado de estar um lugar a seu lado, mas não precisamente para combater.

Ron mantinha os olhos fixos em sua mesa, e podia sentir o coração quase saindo-lhe lhe do peito ao momento em que uma inconfundível presença se sentava junto a ele, e ademais, seu aroma impregnando em cada poro de pele. Nunca entendeu como pôde se conter de não sujeitar entre seus braços e beija-lo adiante de todo mundo.

— Bem. –prosseguiu Remus. —Agora que estamos prontos, acho que poderíamos começar com um de nossos novos casais. Por favor, Ronald e Draco, passem à frente.

Casais? Isso tinha dito? Perguntou-se Ron alçando a mirada. Era lógico que se referia à questão académica, mas isso não evitou que a pele se lhe arrepiasse ante a perspectiva de algum dia, ser o casal real de Draco Malfoy.

— Parece-me que vocês guardam demasiada tensão. —comentou Remus inocentemente. —De modo que acho que lhe farão bem desafogar se um pouco, mas não se lastimem. Faremos uma demonstração de feitiços de desarmamento prontos?

Draco assentiu, se ele soubesse o esforço que ele estava fazendo para a palidez de seu rosto permaneceu e não levar a constrangimento. Tanto quanto a Gryffindor e Slytherin foram colocados de frente para o outro, e depois de saudação colocado em posição de ataque.

O primeiro em realizar sua manobra foi Draco, lançou um Expelliarmus que o ruivo não pôde evitar, saiu voando para atrás golpeando contra uma rede invisível que Remus tinha colocado precavidamente. Apesar disso, Ronald saltou e caiu de joelhos ao solo. Ao vê-lo caído, Draco teve que se obrigar a permanecer em seu lugar e não correr ao ajudar a se levantar. Mal podia escutar os risos zombadores de seus colegas de Slytherin que aplaudiam sua rapidez e eficácia.

— Muito bem, Draco. —felicitou lhe Remus. —Podes continuar, Ron?

Ron assentiu e pôs-se de pé para, sem perda de tempo, formular um Accio que deixou ao loiro pasmado com a mão desarmada. Não podia achar que sua distração o deixava em desvantagem, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu conter um suave sorriso de orgulho ante a vitória de Ronald. Este foi o único que atingiu à ver e suas bochechas se tingiram de um suave rosado.

— Excelente, garotos. —exclamou Remus entusiasmado. —Soubeste aproveitar muito bem o descuido de Draco, Ron, e ademais sem lastima-lo, mas se te enfrentas a um comensais não podes ter tanta consideração, eles não tê-la-ão contigo. Podem voltar a seus lugares… Blaise, Harry, é seu turno, passem adiante, por favor.

Harry, quem mal tinha conseguido pôr atenção ao a fixar todo no comportamento de Remus e tratar de se imaginar se teria passado algo entre ele e Severus, teve que acordar de seus pensamentos e obedecer.

Ao chegar a seus assentos, Draco tentava não olhar a Ron, mas não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras de seu Professor.

— Eu sim te lastimei… o sinto. —desculpou-se baixinho.

— Era uma aula, não tem importância.

— Mas tu não o fizeste… Porque?

— Tenho que responder a isso?

Sem que nenhum dos dois se olhasse, suas mãos se procuraram por embaixo da mesa, ainda que seja por uns segundos, se atreveram a entrelaça-las trocando suaves roces. Mas a voz de Remus dando instruções a seus colegas regressou-os à realidade, endereçaram-se soltando suas mãos para pôr atenção ao que sucedia em frente a eles, mas seus corações transbordavam de alegria depois daquela ingénua caricia.

Alguém mais nem sequer piscava ante o que podia ocorrer entre um confronto entre Blaise e Harry. Hermione debatia-se entre seu grande amigo e o garoto que tanto gostava, no entanto, por quem temia mais era por Blaise, dela tinha sido testemunha em infinidade de ocasiões do enorme poder de Harry e quiçá pudesse lastimar aos olhos azuis, ainda sem lhe propor. Olhou a Remus confiando em que sabia o que fazia e seguramente tinha todo baixo controle.

Harry tomou ar quando esteve em posição de atacar, precisava se libertar de todo o pensamento perturbador sobre Snape para não deixar que isso influísse em suas ações. Estava plenamente consciente de sua superioridade mágica com o Slytherin e devia ser justo e não desquitar com ele sua frustração.

Zabini também tinha presente a diferença quanto à magia tão poderosa de Harry, mas por algo ele era um Slytherin e não dar-se-ia por vencido antes de começar. Assim que viu o sinal de Remus apressou-se a formular um Depulso tão potente que todos olharam assombrados, mas não tanto como quando foram testemunhas da assombrante rapidez de Harry para repelir o feitiço com um magnífico escudo que não lhe tomou mais que um ligeiro movimento de varinha.

Ao fazer uso de seu turno, Harry usou um Flipendo que, apesar da agilidade de Blaise para tentar repeli-lo, não lhe foi possível e terminou rebotando contra a rede a suas costas. Harry não se deteve e com umas sensatas invisíveis o atou fortemente o deixando fora de combate por completo.

— Isso é tudo. —interveio Remus ao ver a derrota de Blaise. Harry continuava apontando-lhe com sua varinha ainda que não lançava nenhum outro feitiço, simplesmente continuava em guarda com seu semblante concentrado. Remus ajudou a Blaise a desfazer de suas ataduras conseguindo que Harry regressasse à realidade e baixasse sua varinha. — Encontras-te bem, Blaise? —perguntou Remus ao notar um golpe no cotovelo que se tinha fato ao cair.

— Estou bem, Professor, não é nada.

Mas assim que Remus ajudou-o a parar-se notou que o garoto continha uma careta de dor e se levava o braço ao peito respirando algo agitado.

— Será melhor que vás à enfermaria. —assegurou Remus. —Malfoy, poderias ajudá-lo, faz favor?

Draco assentiu e saiu do salão junto com seu colega. Desde sua classe, Hermione mal respirava, tivesse querido ser ela quem o acompanhasse mas sabia que isso seria por completo ilógico. O resto da classe decorreu sem novidade e quando por fim soou o timbre à saída, Harry se reuniu com seus dois amigos para se dirigir a sua seguinte aila.

— Acham que deveríamos ir à enfermaria? —perguntou Harry preocupado—. Não quis lastima-lo, para valer.

— Sabemos, Harry, não é sua culpa. —afirmou Hermione ante a mania de Harry de sentir-se sempre responsável pelo sucedido a sua ao redor. —Mas de todos modos me parece boa ideia o ir ver.

— Estou de acordo. —terció Rum.

Harry e Hermione olharam ao ruivo quem já se encaminhava pressuroso à enfermaria, e depois de se olhar entre eles se encolhendo de ombros ante a incomum conduta de seu amigo, foram depois dele para poder aproveitar o tempo antes de que começasse a aula que seguia.

sjiajsiajisj*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco ainda permanecia junto a seu amigo depois de que Madame Pomfrey lhe revisasse e lhe pusesse um unguento que reduzir-lhe-ia a dor e evitaria a formação de algum hematoma. Assim que viu aparecer ao trio de Gryffindor, lutou para que seus olhos não voassem para quem lhe acelerava o coração, se acercou para eles se surpreendendo de quanto teve que se esforçar para o conseguir e dirigir seu sorriso para seu namorado.

— Devia imaginar que não demorarias em vir. —disse sorrindo-lhe aos olhos verdes. —Mas não te preocupes, Blaise está bem, ainda que Poppy lhe recomendou que ficasse o resto do dia para que descansasse.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo Posso saudá-lo?

— Claro, passa.

Draco assinalou a cama depois de o biombo, e ainda que Hermione não foi convidada, não ficou em seu lugar e seguiu a Harry até a cama do Slytherin. Ron permaneceu em seu lugar, sem deixar de olhar a Draco, e sentindo um gozo no coração ao ver que o garoto tentava em vão ocultar a perturbação que lhe causava sentir essa mirada sobre ele.

— Espera. —pediu Rum sujeitando da mão quando notou que lhe loiro quis se marchar.

— Aqui não. —respondeu alarmado de que Harry os descobrisse.

— Nem aqui nem em nenhum lado… nem agora nem nunca, mas não posso evitar o fazer.

Draco olhou-o sem entender do que falava, mas em um segundo se viu atraído com força e beijado apaixonadamente. Pareceu-lhe que tinham passado séculos desde a última vez que se beijaram, mas ainda que se morria de vontades por corresponder plenamente, e ainda que todo seu corpo se estremecia de prazer e deleite, Draco se separou como pôde e quase fugiu para o outro lado do biombo, se alegrando de que não lhe prestassem demasiada atenção ou tivessem notado a intensa cor carmesim de suas bochechas e seus olhos cinzas reluzindo emocionados. De todos modos, preferiu ficar olhando pela janela para poder sorrir recordando o beijo.

— Alegra-nos saber que estás bem. —dizia Harry ao Slytherin. —Sinto muito o que passou.

— Não há problema, Potter, sabemos que foi um acidente.

A Blaise pouco se importava o que Harry dizia, sua mirada azul viajava frequentemente para Hermione quem permanecia guarecida depois de o corpo de seu amigo e somente lhe observava como se estivesse assustada de algo.

Os três amigos tiveram que se despedir quase em seguida. Draco pretextou ter uma hora livre para ficar em companhia de Blaise e não se marchar com eles, a realidade era que temia perder toda sua vontade se permanecia mais tempo cerca do ruivo.

Lsoasoalslpslaplsaplspkdokso pd,*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, enquanto Harry cumpria com sua Detenção procurando na escuridão da noite as odiosas raízes que tinha que repor, não podia deixar de olhar de soslaio ao Professor que caminhava a seu lado revisando meticulosamente as plantas com as que se topavam.

Finalmente Snape deu com o lugar e indicou a Harry como deveria as cortar, motivo pelo qual ambos ficaram ajoelhados no solo em frente a um frondoso arbusto de folhas violáceas. Aos olhos verdes lhe frustrava que o Professor estivesse a atuar tão profissionalmente, só lhe falava o necessário e ademais, seu tom de voz não tinha nada que lhe invejar ao que tinha usado em seu primeiro dia de classes quando o pôs em ridículo em frente a todos seus colegas.

Não levavam nem dez minutos sacando as raízes quando escutaram uns passos que se acercavam. Harry mal podia o crer quando viu aparecer a Remus saindo da escuridão para lhes sorrir como se estivessem de dia de campo.

— Que sucede, Lupin? —perguntou Snape sem levantar-se nem interromper seu labor.

— Esqueceste que temos uma junta em vinte minutos, acho que é melhor que voltes a castelo ou Dumbledore enfadar-se-á.

— De acordo. Adianta-te que já vou.

Remus assentiu e marchou-se depois de saudar a Harry com a mão. Assim que voltaram-se a ficar sozinhos, Harry franziu o cenho, molesto de saber que não lhe agradava nada a ideia de que sua Detenção se suspendesse pela intervenção de Remus, nesse momento se dava conta que apesar do distanciamento que Severus mostrava, se sentia contente a seu lado e não queria se despedir ainda.

— Bem, acho que devemos deixar isto para outro dia, Potter. —Comentou Severus depois de terminar de cortar a raiz que tinha sujeita e começou a guardar seus instrumentos.

Ao vê-lo disposto a marchar-se, Harry sentiu que tinha que fazer algo para o evitar, até o estômago lhe doía de saber que, por quem sabe quanto tempo, estaria em companhia de Remus.

— Para valer tens que ir?

Severus estava a ponto de levantar-se quando voltou a ficar quieto, era a primeira vez que Harry lhe atuava e ademais, sua voz soava sumamente subgerente.

— É uma junta… claro que tenho que ir. —respondeu tentando não se mostrar demasiado afetado pelo sorriso que Harry lhe dirigia.

— Não acho que seja mais grato que te ficar aqui…comigo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo-lhe provocativo, desfrutou uma enormidade ver a Harry acercando lhe lentamente até que pôde sentir sua respiração caindo sobre seus lábios. Fechou os olhos em espera do beijo, mas os olhos verdes só lhe brindou um suave roce dantes de dirigir para o pescoço do Professor, sugando delicadamente a pele de seu pescoço, feliz do escutar gemer de imediato.

— Gostas? —perguntou calidamente ao ouvido dantes de lamber o contorno de sua orelha.

— Muito… e a ti?

— Encanta-me, tu me encantas, teu sabor é único e inigualável, Snape!

Severus sorriu comprazido ante essas palavras e suavemente sujeitou-lhe do rosto para separá-lo e olhar-lhe diretamente aos olhos.

- Estou feliz que você gosta, Harry, porque você sabe o que tem que fazer para manter-me como quiser.

Surpreendido, Harry viu como o Professor se apartava com macieza e depois de lhe sorrir malicioso, se afastou com rumo a Hogwarts. Por uns minutos o Gryffindor não soube nem que fazer, permaneceu em seu lugar com a boca aberta, sem poder achar que tudo lhe saísse ao revés. Agora tinha o coração agitado e o sangue revoluteando quente por todo seu corpo, enquanto Snape, ele tinha conseguido sobreponerse e se marchava a seu mentada junta.

lololololololopop*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione tentou controlar todo seu nervosismo e entrou à enfermaria. Nesse momento Blaise estava a recolher seus pertences para regressar a sua sala comum, mas devido a tipoia que usava, lhe era difícil se coordenar para conseguir fechar a mochila.

Rapidamente a garota apressou-se a ajudá-lo.

— Obrigado. —mencionou o garoto sorrindo-lhe. —Acho que Draco levou-se minha varinha, suponho que o que teve que ter feito era guardar meus livros, mas parece que anda muito distraído ultimamente.

— Alegra-me poder ajudar-te, e também ver que estás bem. Se queres, posso acompanhar até tua sala comum.

— Posso fazê-lo só, obrigado. —respondeu perturbado ante o oferecimento.

Hermione sorriu com pesar ante a negativa e girou para sair sozinha, mas Blaise sujeitou-a suavemente pela boneca direita impedindo-lhe marchar-se.

— Não quis ser grosseiro, desculpa, mas é que quiçá não seja correto… ainda que encantar-me-ia.

— Por mim não há problema.

— Granger… sinto muito não te ter visitado quando estiveste na enfermaria. –disse ao cabo de uns segundos de olhar-se em silêncio.

— Não te preocupes, entendo.

— É que, em realidade sim vim, mas… estavas com Weasley, e não quis os interromper. Talvez o seu namorado não tivesse gostado que…

— Namorado?... Não, Ron não é meu namorado.

— Mas, vocês dois sempre estão juntos.

— Bom, não sempre. De todos modos, Ron e Harry são meus melhores amigos, quase como meus irmãos, só isso.

— Então, não há nada entre vocês?

— Nada. —assegurou sorrindo suavemente. —Não te nego que o tentamos, mas não funcionou, compreendemos que o único que nos une é um imenso carinho de irmãos.

Os olhos de Blaise reluziram como fazia muito não lhe sucedia, e se esquecendo de se era ou não correto, aceitou a companhia de Hermione até sua sala comum. Tinha muitos desejos de falar com ela e comprovar que não era como tinha estado crendo os últimos dias.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sem deter-se a pensar muito, Harry correu a sua habitação. Alegrou-se de não ver a Ron e assim poder se evitar perguntas. Rapidamente tomou sua capa de invisibilidade e voltou a sair, não se ia combinar com a dúvida sobre o que estava a passar em seu coração... e sobretudo, nessa inoportuna junta.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Harry realmente não se decide não é?**

**Vamos comentar, mandar smiles talvez?**

**Te vejo na próxima!**

josjoajsajso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**Bom, as coisas vão-se solucionando entre Blaise e Hermione, o casal terá que começar a desfrutar seu namoro muito cedo. **

**E Ron e Draco, que lhes digo? Que os adoro juntos, XD. **

**Amanhã verão a um Harry muuuuito especial. **

**Besitos **


	11. Aguerrido

**Capitulo onze:**

**Aguerrido**

"Bem, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Perguntou-se Harry escondido baixo sua capa de invisibilidade enquanto esperava apoiado na parede em frente à sala dos conselhos dos Professores. Supunha-se que a ele não devia lhe importar o que fizesse Snape, mas seria hipócrita dizer que não era assim.

Suspirou fundo pensando em que devia regressar a sua sala comum e se esquecer de Snape, mas nem um só de seus músculos se moveu de seu lugar, nesse momento, pouco se importava com sua promessa de sacar a Severus Snape de sua vida.

Foi até quase duas horas depois quando a porta que se abria o fez erguer-se, estava a ponto de ficar dormido de pé em sua espera. Nada do que viu parecia anormal, todos os Professores saíam conversando tranquilamente entre eles, menos Snape, ele simplesmente caminhava com a intenção de ir a suas masmorras.

Harry sorriu ante isso… enternecido do ver se comportar como todo um menino bom que não coqueteava com outros Professores.

Mas em seguida deixou de fazê-lo ao ver que Remus saía apressado para lhe pegar ao final do corredor. Quis acercar-se, mas eles simplesmente trocaram um par de frases e o licántropo se marchou sem lhe dar tempo de chegar a escutar o que disseram.

Envergonhado consigo mesmo por andar de bisbilhote, Harry regressou a sua sala comum depois de se assegurar que Snape tinha retomado o caminho às masmorras e que Remus não o seguia.

Nos dias que seguiram, Snape não deixava sair o sorriso que guardava para seu interior a cada vez que via que Harry lhe seguia com a mirada em todos lados, e particularmente quando trocava alguma palavra com Remus. Intencionalmente começou a procurar pretextos para acercar-se ao licántropo e divertia-se ao ver aos olhos verdes enrijecer de ira e ciúmes.

A atenção que Harry punha sempre em seu Professor lhe impedia ver que, tanto seu namorado como seu melhor amigo mantinham situações semelhantes. No Salão, não deixavam de se olhar pese a que ocasionalmente desviavam a mirada para outro lado tentando recapacitar, finalmente sempre voltavam a se procurar e com seus olhos se diziam o que até o momento não se tinham atrevido a se confessar.

Durante as detenções, Harry via que Snape era demasiado indiferente com ele, às vezes até lhe deixava só por horas e só regressava a lhe dizer que seu castigo tinha terminado. Não voltava a pronunciar nenhuma palavra e o garoto não tinha mais opção que se marchar, ainda que sempre com uma amarga sensação no peito de não poder fazer mais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uma noite, Ron saiu de sua sala comum. O coração retumbava lhe com violência, mas tinha-o estado pensando demasiado e não se acovardaria nessa ocasião. Aproveitou que Harry se encontrava encerrado em outra de suas detenções para dirigir à masmorra abandonada onde se tinha encerrado alguma vez com Draco, tão só queria sentir e imaginar de novo sua presença como aquela noite.

Deteve-se em frente à porta com a mão fixa na maçaneta, recordou que se tinha dito que jamais poderia voltar a entrar, agora sabia que as decisões podem mudar de uma hora para outra, foram só uns segundos de dúvida e em seguida abriu com decisão.

Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver que não estava só.

Draco encontrava-se sentado no frio solo, ao igual que quando falassem, e ao escutar que alguém entrava se girou assustado de ter sido descoberto. A figura de Ron estava a contraluz, mas podia identificá-la onde fosse. Suas bochechas se tingirão de rosado ao compreender que não ia poder dar algum justificante para sua presença nesse lugar e simplesmente regressou sua mirada para a frente, deixando de ver ao ruivo.

Fechou os olhos, não sabia que dizer e pôde escutar como a porta se fechava depois dele. No entanto sabia que Ron continuava aí, o podia sentir… era algo tão estranho que jamais lhe tinha passado.

O eco dos passos de Ron escutou-se a suas costas e fechou os olhos tentando controlar a emoção que sentia. Uma emoção que não devia ser para o ruivo senão para seu namorado, para Harry, e no entanto, mal podia pensar nele nesse momento.

Todo seu corpo se estremeceu quando Ron se sentou depois de ele, e com macieza lhe abraçou apoiando sua queixo no ombro do loiro.

— Acho que será melhor que te vás. —formulou Draco ao momento de sentir os suaves lábios de Ronald roçando suavemente a pele de seu pescoço.

— Não… não quero me ir.

Draco girou seu rosto para olhá-lo apesar da penumbra, mas Ron aproveitou esse movimento e capturou seus lábios em um cálido beijo que derrubou todas as débeis defesas do loiro. Sem poder resistir-se mais, o Slytherin terminou de girar seu corpo e correspondeu ao beijo plenamente para em seguida deixar-se recostar sobre o solo, percebendo febril como o corpo de Ron se sentia tão bem sobre ele.

Ao cabo de uns minutos de só beijar sem descanso, instintivamente Ron esfregou seu corpo contra o do outro garoto conseguindo se ganhar um fervoroso gemido que brotou da alma de Draco. Este lhe rodeou então com suas pernas, se sentindo incapaz de deixar ir, sobretudo quando suas pulsações estavam ao limite e sua virilha reclamava por mais toques.

Ron apoiou seus cotovelos sobre o solo a ambos lados da cabeça do loiro e sem deixar de beija-lo, entrelaçou seus dedos entre a platinada cabeleira, se assombrando do suave que era. De repente, uma cocegas foi subindo pelo dorso de sua mão, em um princípio pensou que eram fibras do cabelo que o acariciavam mas cedo compreendeu que não era assim… tinha algo mais aí.

De um salto, Rum retrocedeu gritando despavorido enquanto sacudia sua mão com força.

— Que passa? —perguntou Draco incorporando-se intrigado.

— Uma aranha, uma maldita aranha!

Draco demorou um segundo em compreender o que sucedia, e quando o fez, lhe foi impossível se ofender, deixou escapar uma gargalhada, divertido ante a exagerada reação do ruivo por sua fobia.

— É um torpe, doninha! —exclamou sem deixar de rir. —Só a ti te pode dar medo uma simples aranha!

— Não te burles de mim, furão malcriado.

— Nem ideia de como me pude apaixonar de ti!

Ron esqueceu-se por completo de qualquer bicho, as palavras que saíram espontaneamente da boca de Draco sem que este se tivesse dado conta lhe ocuparam por completo a existência. O loiro continuava rindo alheio ao que sucedia, e não foi até que voltou a se sentir aprisionado com o corpo de Ron sobre ele que finalmente guardou silêncio. Ainda na penumbra pôde perceber um suave brilho nos olhos que se mantinham a uns centímetros dos seus.

— Eu também te amo, furão. —sussurrou Rum provocando um estremecimento no loiro.

A respiração de Draco acelerou-se, de repente compreendeu as palavras do ruivo e recordou as suas brotadas com sinceridade. Levou sua mão para o rosto que tinha enfrente e lhe acariciou com o dorso aquelas bochechas que sentia tão acaloradas.

— Eu deveria o negar agora… —disse suavemente—… mas não posso. No entanto, devemos separar-nos.

— Porque? —perguntou agoniado.

— Por Harry, não é essa uma boa razão?

Draco percebeu em sua mão o assentimento de Ron. Um vazio imenso invadiu lhe a alma ao senti-lo afastar-se para ficar sentado no solo. Ele também se levantou e voltando a sujeitar as mãos do ruivo, as acariciou carinhoso.

— Não me odeies por isto.

— Eu já não poderia te odiar, furão… não escutaste que te amo?

— Escutei-o bem, eu sinto o mesmo.

Draco inclinou-se para o ruivo e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios antes de murmurar um "Adeus", pôr-se de pé e marchar-se. Ronald não se moveu de seu lugar, confundido sem saber se se sentia feliz ao saber seus sentimentos correspondidos, ou triste ante a despedida com que sempre terminavam.

hsuahsuahus*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry não podia apartar a mirada de Snape, este continuava revisando pergaminhos sem levantar o rosto desde que começasse a detenção. Intencionalmente Harry demorava-se todo o possível em selecionar as asas de inseto que devia colocar em seus respectivos frascos. Às vezes esteve tentado de fazê-lo mau com tal de conseguir um pouco da atenção dos olhos negros mas não se atreveu, no entanto, não se importava se se demorava toda a noite, faria que o Professor se desesperasse e lhe falasse.

Mesmo assim, quando eram cerca das duas da manhã e era ele quem se morria de sono, viu como Snape terminava de revisar os trabalhos dos alunos, e sem nenhuma mostra de cansaço, se foi sentar em sua sofá para continuar a leitura de um de seus livros. Jamais voltou a olhar ao garoto quem já não sabia nem que fazer.

Finalmente, Harry fez tudo a um lado e recostando sua cabeça sobre a mesa, se dedicou a admirar o rosto varonil de seu Professor.

"Desde quando me parece tão atraente?" Perguntou-se sorrindo suavemente.

"Que bonitos olhos tem" Continuou com sua exploração "E seu queixo é firme e muito masculino. Encantam-me seus lábios, e ainda que veem-se suaves, o são bem mais do que parecem… suas orelhas, lembrança que sabem deliciosas, quase tanto como seu pescoço. —Harry foi baixando sua mirada percorrendo a longa abotoadura da túnica. —Lembrava o bem que se sente recostar se em seu peito e poder escutar seu coração batendo cerca de meu ouvido enquanto me rodeava com seus braços, nunca me senti tão completo como quando ele me abraçava"

Harry lançou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que o Professor dava voltada distraidamente à página que lia.

— Potter, este não é lugar para dormir, continue com seu trabalho. —ordenou-lhe em um sussurro sem dignar-se a olhá-lo.

— Tenho sono. —confessou Harry fechando os olhos cansadamente.

— Entre mais cedo termine mais rápido ir-se-á descansar.

— Sei. —admitiu com um amplo sorriso, sem abandonar seu lugar na mesa, para que ia querer se ir daí?.

Snape ia protestar quando uns golpes na porta os fizeram olhar para lá.

— Quem o vem a procurar a esta hora? —perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

— Eu que vou saber, Potter! —grunhiu Snape. —Ademais, isso não é de sua incumbência.

— Eu abro… se é quem me imagino, levar-se-á uma surpresa.

Harry pôs-se de pé rapidamente sem dar-lhe tempo ao Professor de protestar. Snape viu surpreendido como o garoto se despenhava antes de abrir e recargar se sobre a porta em uma atitude como se se encontrasse em sua própria casa.

— Remus? —perguntou Harry com um fingido bocejo. —Que fazes aqui às duas da manhã?

— Isso mesmo gostaria de saber. —respondeu Remus adentrando se para o escritório para dirigir-se para Snape. —Vê a tuas habitações, Harry, teu castigo tem terminado.

— O Professor Snape ainda não…

— Vá a suas habitações, Potter. —ordenou Severus tacitamente.

Harry olhou-lhe furioso, não queria os deixar sozinhos, precisava inteirar do motivo da presença de Remus a tão altas horas da noite. Mas uma feroz mirada de Severus indicou-lhe que não estava de humor para protestos, de modo que se foi sentindo que seu fígado se fazia puré dentro dele.

Ah, mas ele não se ia ir a sua habitação assim tão tranquilo, permaneceu escondido em um dobra esperando a saída de seu Professor de Defesa, se não sucedia em menos de cinco minutos, estava disposto a entrar e o sacar. Mas isso não foi necessário, um par de minutos depois Remus saiu, evidentemente molesto por algo. Sorriu comprazido antes de marchar-se por fim a descansar, mas agora estava decidido a fazer algo para terminar com essa situação.

ksoaksokao*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em decorrência desses dias, Hermione e Blaise tinham passado muito tempo juntos, às vezes estudavam ou faziam a tarefa ao mesmo tempo na biblioteca, como aquela tarde em que ambos tinham horas livres. Blaise estava feliz de comprovar que a castanha era tal qual se tinha imaginado e se mostrava feliz trocando opiniões com ela.

— Obrigado por ajudar-me. —disse-lhe depois de que terminassem a redação que deviam entregar para História da Magia.

— Não me agradeça. —assegurou a garota. —É mais, devo desculpar-me contigo por não o ter feito aquela vez que me pediste.

— Entendo, é alguém muito inteligente e competitiva, Hermione, suponho que não deva ajudar a seus adversários.

— Por suposto que não era isso. —negou franzindo o cenho para em seguida relaxa-lo ao notar o gesto preocupado do Slyhterin. —O que sucede é que andava meio confundida, fui uma tonta ao comportar dessa maneira, mas me encanta ajudar a quem me pede quando está em minhas mãos o fazer.

— Sabes algo?... Confesso-te que me decepcionei um pouco aquela vez. Sempre te considerei brilhante, a melhor do colégio, e de repente, parecias uma menina frívola e descuidada… essa não gostava.

— Ah não? —perguntou sem poder evitar lisonjear-se.

— Não, essa não.

Blaise alongou sua mão para acariciar suavemente a mão da Gryffindor, e de repente, o grande valor característico dessa casa fez presa de Hermione.

— Gostas agora? —perguntou atropeladamente.

O Slytherin sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas punham-se de um tom quase escarlata. Por um segundo não soube como responder, não porque não tivesse claro o que sentia, senão porque jamais se tivesse esperado que uma garota fora tão arrojada, geralmente lhe enviavam muitas indiretas ou lhe coqueteavam às vezes sem descaro, mas jamais lhe tinha tocado que lhe fizessem aquela pergunta.

Hermione mal interpretou seu silêncio e envergonhada, tomou seus livros e marchou-se. Blaise reagiu então, mas sem perder o tempo em recolher seus úteis correu depois da castanha sem dar-se conta que uns olhos experientes lhes olhavam contrariados. Pansy saiu das sombras oculta entre os estantes e franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta o que passava entre o aposto Slyhterin e a desabrida Hermione Granger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry tinha estado procurando naquele dia a menor oportunidade para levar a cabo o que tinha estado pensando, já não tinha caso prolongar mais o momento, de modo que esperou a que Remus estivesse sozinho em seu escritório e foi a ele.

— Passa algo, Harry? —perguntou o licántropo ao vê-lo entrar depois de golpear educadamente a porta.

— Preciso falar contigo pode me dar uns minutos?

Remus assentiu e assinalou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa para que o garoto se acomodasse. Harry aceitou e depois de respirar fundo para armar-se de valor, tomou assento e olhou a seu Professor com profunda determinação.

— Tenho vindo a falar contigo de Snape.

Remus não fez nenhuma expressão, continuou olhando ao rapaz ao todo seriedade, mas sem abandonar sua mirada doce com que sempre o fazia, algo que para Harry aumentava ainda mais a dificuldade para continuar falando, no entanto, não retrocederia nem um passo.

— Queria dizer do Professor Snape, Harry. —corrigiu Remus. —E posso saber que me tens que dizer dele?

— Remus, tenho visto que procura-lo com frequência, e quero pedir-te faz favor, que não sigas o fazendo. —pediu-lhe tentando mostrar-se quase indiferente, ainda que só ele sabia o torvelino de emoções que giravam em seu interior.

— Ah… E posso saber porque?

Harry guardou silêncio uns segundos, a confissão que faria não era nada fácil. Olhou os olhos bondosos do que fosse amigo de seu pai, notou seu carinho por ele e não podia negar que também sentia o mesmo. Mas obrigando-se a não se deixar influenciar por nada, se concentrou no que albergava seu coração por Severus Snape, isso dar-lhe-ia força para não sair correndo sem dizer o que tinha que dizer.

— Compreendo que te sintas atraído, mas é melhor para ti que te mantenhas aparte… ele jamais será para ti, Remus.

— Dize-lo porque não te agrada?

— Não… o digo porque… —Harry se acomodou nervosamente em seu assento—… porque Snape é meu.

Remus se recargou no respaldo de seu cadeirão sem deixar de olhar intensamente a Harry, como lhe estudando a cada reação.

— Achei que eras namorado de Draco Malfoy. —comentou Remus com gravidade.

— Assim é, mas isso não é algo do que queira falar agora. O único que preciso é que te afastes de Severus Snape, não o procures nem te ilusões porque levar-te-ás uma grande decepção.

— Se és namorado de Draco, não tens nenhum direito de vir a me pedir que me afaste de Severus, Harry, o entendes?

— Tenho-o… não posso te explicar mais, mas me acha que tenho o direito.

— Há algo entre vocês?

— Remus, não há nada formal, mas o que sentimos é sério… e não penso o perder por ninguém, nem sequer por ti, por muito que te aprecie.

— Se não há nada, então não podes assegurar que Snape não esteja interessado em mim. De modo que, Harry, lamento-o muito, mas não está bem que queiras intervir na vida de teus Professores por algo que não existe.

— Estás a me dizer que pensas lutar por ele?

— Exato.

— Pois sento muito escutá-lo, Remus. —respondeu desculpando. —Lamento-o, para valer, porque aprecio-te quase como a um pai, mas por Snape, sou capaz de qualquer coisa… e não comover-me-ei por ti.

— Bem, é justo que as coisas estejam claras agora. Podes retirar-te, Harry.

Harry assentiu e pôs-se de pé, mas dantes de sair girou-se novamente para o licántropo, ambos se olharam em silêncio. Os olhos verdes não podia achar que acabava de declarar a guerra pelo amor de Severus Snape a Remus. Pensou que quiçá deveria retratar se, lhe deixar o caminho livre se eles podiam ser felizes, mas nem uma palavra saiu de sua boca, simplesmente não podia fazer naquela ocasião lhe era completamente impossível se sacrificar a si mesmo por ninguém.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Remus sacando de seus pensamentos. —Parece-me que seria bem mais justo se em lugar de desfazer de teus adversários, lhe libertasses a ele dos seus.

O Gryffindor não respondeu, não queria se deter a pensar no justo que soavam as palavras do Professor, se foi sem esperar a nada mais. Remus ficou em seu lugar, suspirando em espera de que todo saísse bem.

hsuahsuha*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Blaise tinha conseguido atingir a Hermione no corredor, e convidou-a a dar uma volta pelos jardins do colégio. Apesar de que o duvidou, a garota aceitou finalmente e se foram sentar junto a uns abetos.

— Sento não te ter respondido em seguida, Hermione, mas é que me tomaste por surpresa. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe nervoso.

— Perdoa, fui algo arrebatada, mas não é necessário que me expliques nada. Melhor deixamos-lhe assim e assunto arranjado.

— Gostaria mais arranjar de outra maneira.

— Como?

— Assim.

Os olhos azuis acercou-se pouco a pouco até que uniu seus lábios aos de Hermione. Ela não sabia nem como responder, nem sequer Ron, a quem tinha querido como a ninguém, tinha conseguido acordar nela tais sensações. Todo seu corpo se estremecia de prazer ante essa suave e cálida caricia. E quando sentiu a mão de Blaise se apoiar delicadamente em sua cintura para a atrair um pouco mais, já não teve nenhuma dúvida, lhe rodeou pelo pescoço com seus braços correspondendo docemente ao beijo.

Pansy, quem tinha-os seguido, olhava a cena apertando os punhos, algo tinha que lhe ocorrer para que essa horrível garota não ficasse com o rapaz mais atraente e cobiçado do colégio entre as fêmeas.

skoaksokaso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, Remus dirigia-se para as masmorras, precisava falar com Snape o quanto antes. Assegurou-se perfeitamente que Harry não andasse vigiando e dessa forma pôde chegar sem ser visto por ninguém.

Nem sequer esperou a que ninguém lhe abrisse, depois de tocar avisando prudentemente de uma visita, abriu a porta e entrou.

Severus deixou de lado seus apontes para as classes do dia seguinte ao ver a chegada do licántropo. Em seguida notou que algo passava, de modo que se dispôs a lhe prestar toda sua atenção.

— Que passa agora como para que entres dessa maneira?

— Precisamos falar… de Harry.

— Se pretendes palestrar outra vez por retê-lo até altas horas da noite, melhor poupa-te a saliva, Lupin, eu sei muito bem como tratar a meus alunos.

— Harry não é qualquer aluno e isso o sabes. Ademais, não tenho vindo a falar de questões académicas, se é que essas detenções podem se classificar como tal. Harry tem ido a falar comigo, Severus, e devemos falar sobre isso.

Severus esboçou um comprazido sorriso ante a notícia que seu colega tinha ido a lhe levar, de imediato pensou que as coisas estavam a sair muito melhor do que esperava. Remus bufou ante a expressão do Pocionista, parecia que não tinha a menor ideia da gravidade do que estava a passar.

ksoaksoka*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em sua habitação, Ron empalideceu ao ver a Harry sacando seu mapa do maroto. Tinha esquecido esse detalhe, ele podia saber em qualquer momento de suas entrevistas com Draco, e se saber a ponto de ser descoberto lhe provocou um mareio, pelo que teve que sentar na cama de imediato.

— Sentes-te mau? —perguntou Harry acercando a seu amigo.

— Não, só estou cansado… para que vais usar isso? Que tanto o puseste a funcionar ultimamente?

— É a primeira vez desde faz muito. —respondeu sem dar-lhe importância aos questionamentos de seu amigo. —Só quero ver algumas coisas.

— Procuras ao furão?

— A Draco?... Ah, sim, por suposto. —mentiu deliberadamente.

Ron pôs-se de pé apesar de que ainda tinha o mareio, se morria por saber se Draco tinha voltado à masmorra abandonada, mas parecia que não era assim. Sorriu com ternura ao ver o cisco com seu nome plantada em suas habitações.

Mas Harry não punha atenção a esse detalhe, seus olhos se fixavam em outro lugar das masmorras e todo seu estômago se revolveu ao ver os ciscos correspondentes a seus Professores de Defesa e Poções no mesmo lugar… demasiado perto.

Rapidamente pôs-se de pé, e decidido, saiu sem dizer nada a seu amigo… iria defender o que era seu por direito.

_**Continuará**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Remus... escorregadio ou cafetão**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**E vai um! Primeiro namoro formal… qual será o seguinte? **

**Bem, acho que Harry já aprendeu a lição o fazemos sofrer mais? ou não? **

**Como já está escrito não lhes fica mais que ver o que quis fazer, muahahaha.. **

**Até o próximo capitulo… creio que gostarão XD. **

**Besitos **

**Notas tradutor:**

**Vixe o que será que Harry vai aprontar na sala de Severus?**

**Quem esta louca pra saber dá um grito ai!**

**Até a próxima!**


	12. Remus escorregadio ou cafetão

**Capitulo doze:**

**Remus… escorregadio ou cafetão**

Harry descia correndo veloz as escadas para a masmorra, pelo menos tinha o pretexto de que sua detenção estava a ponto de começar, assim poderia chegar a interromper o que estivesse a passar sem acordar demasiadas suspeitas.

No entanto, ao chegar ao corredor que conduzia para o despacho de Snape, se deteve abruptamente. Remus já saía, e se via contente… demasiado contente. O coração deu-lhe um viro, não queria ter maus pressentimentos, mas talvez o licántropo tinha conseguido obter vantagem sobre ele.

— Olá, Harry. —saudou lhe Remus efusivamente.

— Porque estás tão feliz? —perguntou agoniado.

— Acabo de falar com Severus, e por suposto que tive que dizer de nossa conversa, Harry, o lamento, mas era melhor pôr as coisas em claro.

— Enojou-se comigo?

Remus sorriu enternecido pela preocupação manifesta de seu amigo e sorrindo-lhe ainda mais, negou com a cabeça.

— Harry, será melhor que entres a falar com ele… Severus vai dizer o que está a passar entre nós.

Harry retrocedeu sentindo um golpe no estômago ante essas palavras, teve muito medo de que ao passar essa porta se encontrasse com uma verdade que não queria escutar.

— Vamos, Harry, não te acovarde agora.

— Elegeu-te? —perguntou assustado. —É isso, verdade?... Elegeu estar contigo?

— Harry, entra de uma vez, ele vai dizer tudo.

— Mas… não pode te ter elegido sem sequer falar comigo. —farfalhou tremendo, a cada vez mais agoniado. —Pelo menos tem que me dar uma oportunidade de que falemos e depois já pode escolher… Remus, não pode te eleger sem falar comigo verdade?

Remus parecia estar-se divertindo com a extrema ansiedade de Harry que olhava a porta quase com terror, não se atrevia à traspassar. Finalmente, vendo que o garoto não se decidia, Lupin lhe sujeitou pelos ombros e lhe fez passar para em seguida se marchar.

lsplapslpa*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione e Blaise caminhavam tomados da mão de regresso ao castelo. O garoto quis acompanhar até a Torre de Gryffindor e não aceitou negativas. Mas mal acabavam de entrar ao vestíbulo quando se toparão com Pansy esperando com os braços cruzados e em atitude francamente molesta.

— Disseste que ajudar-me-ias a estudar, Blaise.

— Eu?... ah, sinto-o, Pansy, esqueci-o. —desculpou-se o moreno sinceramente.

— Me dei conta disso, por suposto. E óbvio também que agora te preocupas mais por encontrar quem te ajude a melhorar tuas próprias notas.

— Não digas tolices. —protestou Blaise.

— Que, não te disse, Granger, que seu pai lhe ameaçou com lhe tirar vários de seus privilégios de herdeiro se não sacava melhores notas que ninguém?... seguramente por isso te procura, nem aches que é por que você é linda.

— O motivo pelo que me procura não é de sua incumbência, Pansy. —respondeu Hermione sem amedrontar se. —E se é necessário que o ajude e até faça suas tarefas para que fique com sua vassoura último modelo ou a mesada íntegra, pois não me custa nada o fazer… talvez até possamos as desfrutar juntos.

— Não te sintas muito segura do que tens, assim que consiga o que procura, ficarás esperando com as mãos vazias.

— Sim, suponho que em frente a mim tenho meu futuro personificado.

Pansy franziu o cenho ante o sorriso zombador de Hermione, e bufando molesta, girou sobre suas talones para dirigir para as masmorras. Ao ficar sozinhos, Blaise abraçou feliz à castanha, orgulhoso de que não se tivesse deixado intimidar por sua amiga.

— É sensacional, Hermione. —assegurou dando-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha.

— Escuta, Blaise Zabinni. —disse a garota separando-lhe com firmeza. —Sei bem o que teve entre vocês e espero que realmente seja coisa do passado…

— Prometo-o, isso se terminou faz tempo, e jamais foi nada sério!

— Vou dar-te uma oportunidade, mas só uma!... qualquer brincadeira que faças e te asseguro que se acaba tudo, não penso me pôr a sofrer por ninguém me entendeste?

— À perfeição, pequena!

Blaise não se preocupava, estava muito entusiasmado com a relação que recém começava, Pansy era coisa do passado, um passado que jamais lhe satisfez nem lhe fez tão feliz como se sentia nesses momentos… ademais, essa Hermione tão decidida e forte lhe fascinava, era muito melhor que a menina submissa que tinha pretendido ser.

ksoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry estava apoiado sobre a porta do escritório, não se atrevia nem a levantar a mirada, mas podia sentir os olhos negros fixos nele. As pernas tremiam-lhe e por isso preferia ficar quieto e não se arriscar a caminhar cambaleando como idiota.

— Tu… tu vontades. —murmurou quase sem ar.

Severus não respondeu, não se esperava isso, nunca imaginou escutar a Harry com essa voz avariada mostrando sua derrota. Lentamente o garoto deslizou-se para abaixo enquanto cobria-se o rosto com suas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, Snape levantou-se de seu assento, sentindo que o coração deter-se-lhe-ia para sempre ao ver aquilo.

— Farei o que me peças. —continuou Harry ficando sentado sobre o solo, com a espalmada apoiada na porta e o coração em suas mãos. —Romperei com Draco, prometo-o, mas…

— Cala.

Harry obedeceu apesar de que o tom que empregasse Snape não era para nada imperativo, mais bem se escutou agoniado e nervoso. Não levantou a mirada nem ainda que o escutou se aproximar para ele, mas assim que o sentiu se ajoelhar enfrente, se lançou ao abraçar pendurando de seu pescoço.

— Dá-me uma oportunidade de remediar meu erro, por favor.

— Não digas mais, Harry… não precisas uma oportunidade porque já me tens a mim, podes fazer comigo o que queiras. —afirmou estreitando com força. —Sinto muito ter-te forçado a chegar a isto, mas queria que admitisses que estavas a tomar uma má decisão te combinando com quem não queres.

— Romperei com ele… o prometo.

— Não tens que o prometer, eu te creio.

— E Remus? Também afastar-te-ás dele?

— Não há nada entre Remus e eu.

— Ele te quer. —comentou retirando-se um pouco para olhar aos olhos e observar sua reação, surpreendendo-lhe de vê-lo sorrir.

— Não, Harry, Lupin não está interessado em mim.

— Mas…

— Em realidade ele só tentava me ajudar contigo.

Harry piscou um par de vezes sem compreender o que Severus tentava lhe dizer. Aproveitando o momento, Severus acomodou-se sentando no solo e colocando ao garoto entre suas pernas para continuar abraçando-o carinhoso.

— Confessei-lhe a Lupin o que passava entre nós. Ao princípio pôs-se histérico, mas terminou compreendendo que não podia nos separar se nós não queríamos, por isso fingiu estar interessado em mim, pensamos que era a única maneira de que te decidisses a aceitar teus próprios sentimentos.

— Remus enganou-me? —perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Espero que não estejas molesto.

— Os dois confabularão contra mim! —exclamou apartando-se um pouco para golpear no peito.

Snape assustou-se por um momento, sabia que era um risco que Harry se molestasse, mas aceitou o tomar, agora não estava seguro de ter feito o correto.

— Harry, lamento-o, mas…

— São uns malvados, os dois! —assegurou respirando agitado.

Severus estava disposto a pedir desculpas de todas as maneiras possíveis dantes de perder de novo sua oportunidade com Harry, mas nem tempo teve de dizer nada, o garoto voltou a lançar a seus braços o apertando com força.

— O ódio! —exclamou rindo feliz. —São uns malditos, mas obrigado, graças ao céu que não há nada entre vocês!

— Meu menino, obrigado por entendê-lo.

— Entendo-o e agradeço-o, estava tão confundido sem saber o que sentia, Severus, que…

— Disseste-me…

— Severus… posso te chamar assim, verdade?

— Claro que sim. —afirmou acariciando lhe amoroso as costas enquanto fechava os olhos recordando o bonito que se escutava seu nome naqueles doces lábios.

Depois de uns segundos de abraçá-lo, Severus acercou-se à orelha de Harry sussurrando lhe um "vamos ao nosso quarto". O garoto estremeceu-se de prazer, tanto pela sensação daquela varonil e sugestiva voz golpeando seus sentidos, como por saber que já tinham algo que compartilhar.

skoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron afundava seus dedos em sua abundante cabeleira vermelha, desesperado de não poder tirar a Draco da cabeça. Já nem pensar em Harry lhe ajudava, era demasiado saber que o loiro lhe amava para poder ficar tão tranquilo pretendendo que não passava nada.

Confiando em que em sua detenção Harry não poderia usar o mapa do maroto, Ron abandonou seu lugar em sua cama e saiu da torre de Gryffindor. Apesar de que sabia onde podia encontrar a Draco, compreendeu que tinha poucas oportunidades de poder lhe falar, no entanto, pelo menos faria a tentativa.

Depois de esperar por uns minutos cerca da entrada dos Slyhterin, observou a uns garotos de terceiro ano que não pareciam ser tão perigosos como o resto de seus colegas de casa, de modo que se arriscou e enviou com eles uma mensagem para o loiro.

Enquanto esperava a que Draco saísse, Ron quase se comia as unhas dos nervos, passeava de um lado a outro sem apartar a vista da porta por onde devia sair os de olhos cinzas. No entanto, passavam os minutos e este não aparecia, não queria pensar que ia ser capaz de deixar esperando e ainda que lhe chegasse o amanhecer, não mover-se-ia daí.

Não soube quanto tempo passou até que por fim viu que a porta se abria, e com o coração na boca esperou que se tratasse de Draco. Sorriu ao ver que era assim, e não pôde evitar admirar que a cada vez lhe parecia mais belo, ainda com seu pijama verde, recém banhado e o cabelo ao todo liberto, somente coberto por um longo abrigo negro de lã.

— Obrigado por sair. —disse-lhe acercando-se a tomar da mão, o loiro não o recusou, mas não sorriu também não.

— Não deveste vir, e muito menos me enviar um recado com esses meninos… qualquer pode suspeitar algo e se lhe dizem a Harry…

— Precisamente disso quero falar contigo. Vamos à masmorra.

Draco assentiu e caminhou junto ao ruivo sem soltar sua mão. Ao entrar à masmorra surpreendeu-se de não a encontrar como sempre. Ron tinha limpado exaustivamente e colocado ademais velas flutuantes pelos extremos, isso alumiava calidamente o lugar que de repente parecia bem mais agradável. No centro encontrava-se uma enorme cama onde poderiam falar.

— Parece que puseste algo de ordem. —comentou Draco com macieza.

— Assim estaremos mais cómodos.

— E já não terão aranhas suponho. —caçoou com carinho.

Ron sorriu envergonhado de recordar seu incidente, mas em seguida esqueceu-se dele para rodear ao loiro pela cintura e o conduzir à fofa cama. Ao sentar-se, o peso afundou a superfície obrigando-os a permanecer extremamente juntos, mas em lugar de incomodar-se por isso, Draco se amoldou ao peito do Gryffindor e este abraçou lhe atraindo suavemente para ele.

— Supõe-se que já nos tínhamos despedido, doninha… porque seguimos nos vendo?

— Porque amas-me e eu a ti.

— Sinto-me mau de estar-lhe fazendo isto a Harry, ele não lhe merece.

— Sei, e por isso lhe vamos pôr uma solução definitiva.

— Suponho que será o melhor. Talvez já nem sequer devamos nos falar, é muito difícil estar perto e ter que dissimular o que sentimos.

— Essa não é a solução, furãozinho.

Draco levantou a cara para olhar-lhe com curiosidade. Ron sorriu descobrindo que gostava a cada de gesto do loiro e aproveitando um descuido deste, baixou seu rosto para beija-lo. De imediato sentiu-se correspondido, mano-a direita do loiro dirigiu-se ao rosto de Ron para acariciá-lo enquanto suas línguas se roçavam suavemente a uma contra a outra, e seus lábios sugavam sem pressas, saboreando a cada segundo de um beijo que viviam desejando desde a primeira vez que romperam barreiras.

slpaslpla*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry mantinha-se recostado sobre Severus na ampla cama deste, nenhum dos dois parecia ter a menor intenção de romper o beijo que tinha iniciado desde fazia minutos. O garoto desfrutava de sentir a poderosa língua de Snape percorrendo lhe a cada rincão de sua boca, sugando lhe com força, ele tentava corresponder da mesma maneira, mas ante a diferença compensava com marcada doçura, sem saber que era precisamente isso o que mais excitava ao mago maior.

As mãos de Snape acariciavam as costas e a cintura de Harry acima de sua roupa, sentindo um profundo desejo de despi-lo e voltar a tomá-lo até morrer. Harry ansiava o mesmo, mas nessa ocasião nenhum deu o seguinte passo, conformando com aquele intercâmbio de beijos e caricias inocentes.

— Devo ir-me. —disse Harry rompendo finalmente o beijo, mas só para terminar de recostar se no peito do homem aferrando se nele amoroso.

Severus não respondeu, mas fazendo girar a Harry para recosta-lo sobre a cama, lhe rodeou com braços e pernas se acomodando possessivamente unido a ele. Fechou os olhos como se dispondo a dormir, mas com a segurança de que não livrar-se-ia daquele abraço.

— Sev… devo ir-me, é tarde. —insistiu Harry, mas sem mover nem um músculo para separar-se, era-lhe tão grato sentir-se quase desvanecer naquele corpo.

— Como me chamou?

— Sev… não gostas como te chamei? —perguntou sorridente.

— O que gosto como me chama é sua voz… diga-me como te dê sua enjoativa e ridícula vontade.

Harry riu-se, incrédulo e feliz de escutar a seu Professor falar-lhe com tanto carinho escondido depois de suas toscas palavras, gostava esse Severus, tanto como gostava o Severus acossador, do resmungão, o sarcástico, o sério… gostava de tudo dele, absolutamente tudo.

— Para valer, tenho que me ir. —voltou a insistir.

— Deixa de dizê-lo, tu não queres te marchar, Potter.

— Não disse que quisesse, Snape… mas sim devo me ir. Que passará se nos descobrem?

— Eu assumo as consequências, mas te fica comigo esta noite.

Já não pôde se negar, uma petição feita com tanto desejo como a tinha formulado Severus era impossível de resistir e Harry sorriu assentindo para em seguida fechar os olhos, disposto a passar sua primeira noite dormindo com Severus Snape. Mas sobretudo, decidido a que ninguém jamais afastar-lhe-ia de sua vida.

ksoaksoka*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco repousava no peito de Ron e não podia deixar de pensar em Harry, os remordimentos não o deixavam muito tranquilo, e pelo mesmo não se entendia nem a si mesmo. Não deveria estar aí, quantas vezes se tinha despedido definitivamente de Ronald Weasley? Quantas vezes se prometeu tirar da cabeça e do coração?... E porque então não podia se resistir a seu chamado? Porque continuava em seus braços desejando que não se separar jamais dele?

— Ronald.

— Diga-me. —respondeu aconchegando mais ao loiro junto a seu corpo.

— Ajuda-me em isto… já não me procures mais. Não sei porque demónios me comporto tão débil contigo, mas se é necessário suplicar te, fá-lo-ei.

— Nem faça-lo porque já não penso renunciar a ti tão fácil.

Draco incorporou-se olhando-lhe temeroso, nunca se imaginou escutar ao ruivo tão determinado, teve medo pelo que estivesse a planear, o que fora seguramente lastimaria a Harry.

— Harry é teu amigo, não podes estar a falar em sério.

— Precisamente porque é meu amigo é que falo muito em sério, furão.

— Pensas dizer-lhe?

— Quero que ambos o façamos.

— Não! —negou firmemente. —Não posso, e não entendo como podes ser tão frio!... acho que o chapéu devia colocar-te em Slytherin.

— Encantar-me-ia se estivesse contigo, mas acho que então a ti pôr-te-ia em Gryffindor. Quero que saibas que te equivocas se pensas que não estou a pensar em minha amizade com Harry, é todo o contrário, o quero demasiado para o enganar.

— E por isso devemos nos separar!

— Não, por isso devemos ser sinceros com ele e não lhe fazer crer algo que não é verdadeiro. Harry merece saber a verdade e nós merecemos uma oportunidade para estar juntos.

Draco guardou silêncio compreendendo o ponto de Ron, mas tão só de pensar e chegar com Harry para dizer-lhe que não o amava e que agora queria estar com seu melhor amigo, se lhe abria um espaço no estômago.

— Harry não tomar-lhe-á bem, molestar-se-á e é provável que não queira saber nada de nós… e com toda a razão.

— É provável, mas finalmente recapacitará, conheço-o desde os onze anos e confio em que saberá o entender tarde ou temporão.

— Ron, eu o quero, apesar de tudo sim o quero e não sei se queira perder sua amizade.

— Sei que o queres, eu também, mas pensa se podes te imaginar uma vida completa a seu lado, ao lado de quem não amas.

Draco não respondeu, não quis lhe dizer que sim, que sim podia o imaginar, não era nada raro depois de ter vivido com seus pais, um casal que apesar de que não se amavam foram felizes juntos, pelo menos até o ano anterior em que sua mãe morresse. Desde que começou sua relação com Harry soube que era com ele com quem todo o mundo esperaria que se casasse para formar uma família, era o candidato perfeito para a sociedade na que se desenvolvia desde menino… A Draco jamais lhe tivesse pesado um casal sem amor, e não podia se sentir mais feliz de ter encontrado a alguém que gostava e desejasse como a Harry, disso era muito melhor do que achou que seria sua vida.

No entanto, agora tinha a Ron, soube a diferença. Tinha medo de não saber lutar por esse amor que nascia e crescia com força. Queria muito a Harry, mas amava a Ronald, e não sabia a quem devia lhe ser fiel.

— Preciso tempo para pensá-lo, Ron. —disse finalmente.

— De acordo, mas que não seja muito. Morro-me por não ter que te ver a escondidas!

Draco sorriu assentindo, mas quando voltou a recostar se sobre o peito do ruivo seu rosto se ensombreceu, talvez era um covarde do pior, em sua vida tinha tido tudo em bandeja de prata, jamais lutou por nada. Agora tinha que lutar pelo amor de Ron, e a seu passo, lastimar a Harry… Soube que não poderia o fazer, seu pai tinha razão, ele não sabia como ferir realmente, por isso jamais poderia se unir aos comensais, e até isso lhe devia a Harry, graças a esse namoro agora não levava em seu braço a horrível marca tenebrosa.

lspalspla*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ainda não amanhecia quando Severus acordou sentindo algo umedecendo seu ombro.

— Harry?... Que passa? —perguntou alarmado de descobrir que chorava.

— Jura-me que não lhe vai passar nada a Draco! —exclamou olhando aos profundos olhos negros. —Por favor, Sev, jura-me!

— Mas, Harry…

— O fato de que sejamos noivos tem mudado algumas coisas que…

— Sei-o, isso o ajudou a não se converter em comensal.

— Voldemort acha que controla-me, e inclusive temos circulado alguns rumores, predominantemente entre os Slytherin filhos de comensais, Sev, tudo com a finalidade de dar pistas falsas a Voldemort. Mas que vai passar quando ele se inteire que rompi com Draco?

— Harry, ele tem que o saber alguma vez. —assegurou abraçando-o confortante. —Não quero que te chegues a culpar de nada, porque se tua vida não é junto a Draco não tens porque te sacrificar por ele.

— Cuidá-lo-ás, verdade? —pediu agoniado. —Impedirás que o marquem, verdade, Sev?

— Farei tudo quando esteja de minha parte.

Harry assentiu mas não luzia mais tranquilo. A luz do lustre de noite mostrou seus olhos verdes brilhando com uma enorme preocupação, de modo que Severus incorporou-se para sentar-se e abrigar mais calidamente ao garoto em seus braços.

— Não temas mais por Draco, Harry, te prometi que cuidá-lo-ia e sempre cumpro minha palavra.

— Sei-o, mas também me preocupas tu.

— Eu?

— Draco pode levar-se um grande castigo se sabe-se de nosso rompimento, talvez inclusive seja marcado por isso, mas nada se compara ao que passaria contigo se Voldemort sabe que estamos juntos… Contigo não seria um simples castigo, Sev, não teria outra oportunidade para quem cometa traição.

— Sei.

— Ninguém deve saber o que passa entre nós, Severus, nem sequer ainda que rompa com Draco, temos que seguir mantendo em segredo o que sentimos.

— Acho que será o mais conveniente. —aceitou com gravidade. —Também não seria muito seguro para ti.

Snape guardou silêncio uns segundos, apertou a Harry contra seu peito enquanto sua mirada perdia-se no nada. Não tinha pensado nisso, esteve disposto a correr qualquer risco por Harry e o seguia estando, mas o pôr a ele em perigo era algo preocupante. Não podia achar que não se tinha detido ao pensar antes.

Mas não podia se arrepender, inconscientemente apertou mais ao garoto contra seu corpo, como se fosse seu maior tesouro. Não podia nem ia permitir que nada mau lhe sucedesse por sua culpa, era capaz de qualquer coisa, de interpor entre qualquer maldição, de se submeter às piores torturas de Voldemort… do que seja!

— Sev? —chamou-lhe Harry sentindo-se preocupado pelo forte aperto que mal lhe deixava respirar—. Estás bem?

Severus assentiu e depois de afrouxar seu abraço, acomodou ao garoto sobre a cama para em seguida colocar-se em cima dele, sujeitando com suas mãos seu rosto ainda de menino e sem deixar de olhar fixamente a seus olhos.

— Escuta-me bem, Harry Potter… Jamais permitirei que saias lastimado por te ter trazido a meu lado! —exclamou com fervor. —Pode ser que seja um egoísta, quiçá deva renunciar ao nosso por teu bem, mas não posso. Vou lutar por ti e contigo… e nunca arrepender-te-ás de me ter dado uma oportunidade.

— Sev…

— Harry Potter… —continuou e sua voz escutou-se diferente, bem mais cálida e suave do que jamais tinha sucedido, seus olhos brilharam como nunca se afundando nas pupilas do garoto, viajando através delas até seu coração. —… Harry Potter, te amo!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: novos amores**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**Wiiiii... Vemos-nos amanhã para a continuação dessa tão esperada declaração de amor. *suspiro* XD. **

**Besitos. **

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa finalmente Severus Snape se declarou, Merlin que delicioso ouvir isso!**

**Quem gostou da um grito ai?!**

**Até breve moçada!**


	13. Amores novos

**Capitulo treze:**

**Amores novos**

Harry não sabia que dizer, nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão nervoso. Não esperava essa confissão por parte de seu Professor. Uma coisa era sentir seu carinho, seu interesse, percebê-lo perseguindo lhe, mas um "Te Amo" proveniente de seus lábios jamais se atreveu nem ao sonhar… era demasiado… demasiado formoso.

Severus roçou os lábios de Harry com os seus podendo senti-los tremer, e ainda que um punhal fincou-se em sua alma ao dar-se conta que não era correspondido, não o demonstrou. Só lhe sorriu carinhoso enquanto continuava lhe acariciando o rosto com a mesma doçura.

— Sinto muito se te assustei com o que tenho dito, e compreendo bem se não te sente preparado para o dizer, Harry… mas não duvido de que esteja sentindo o mesmo que eu.

— Sim sinto, Sev. —aceitou abraçando-o suavemente. —E não me custa nada o dizer, é só que me surpreendi de que tu o tivesses feito antes.

— Você tem certeza de nada mais que isso? —perguntou buscando de novo seu olhar.

— Completamente seguro!

Severus sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos verdes. Nunca em sua vida tinha pronunciado essas palavras e pensou que não se importaria obter uma negativa se em algum dia as dizia, após tudo, isso seria o mais provável. No entanto, compreendeu que estava equivocado, tinha doído e muito. Felizmente não durou demasiado, agora era feliz sentindo o amor de Harry em seu olhar e em suas suaves caricias, e depois naquele beijo tão cálido que lhe deu.

— Sev, quero dizer quando não tenha ninguém mais em minha vida, não quisesse que soasse hipócrita de minha parte porque o que sinto é o mais intenso e sincero que tem nascido em minha alma desde que tenho memória. E ainda que morro por gritar ao mundo, prefiro esperar até falar com Draco… Entende?

Severus assentiu, e voltando a acomodar-se amoldando se no corpo de Harry, dispôs-se a retomar seu sono, ainda que agora provavelmente lhe custasse mais poder o conseguir. Os olhos verdes podia sentir a preocupação do Professor quase ao igual que o amor que acabava de lhe confessar, e contrário ao que sempre lhe sucedia, agora podia sentir um calorzinho agradável invadindo seu coração ante a perspectiva de se sentir cuidado.

Sorriu sentindo-se total e perdidamente apaixonado por esse homem, fechou os olhos aconchegando se mais a ele, se prometendo que romperia com Draco assim que o visse, ansiava fazer a um lado suas limitações para não dizer plenamente o que sentia.

ksoaksokasok*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

À manhã seguinte, os três Gryffindor desjejuavam em silêncio, a cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione feliz de ver ao longe a seu agora namorado, se saudando discretamente. Ainda que depois deixou de fazê-lo ao notar que Pansy cochichava com alguns de seus colegas enquanto a olhavam, sem sequer se molestar em dissimular seu assombro ante o que contava a slyhterin. Uns inclusive, se tampavam a boca silenciando risadinhas zombadoras.

O rumor do novo namoro foi expandindo-se por todo o salão. Hermione via aquilo com desgosto, jamais tinha gostado que da gente ocupasse seu tempo em fofocas, e ainda que não lhe preocupava se ver imiscuída neles, também não é que fosse muito agradável.

Foi testemunha de quando Blaise foi notificado do rumor graças a um de seus colegas, e ainda que o garoto franziu seus lábios, lhe viu mover negativamente a cabeça como se decidisse deixar de pensar em isso.

A distração ao ver a seu noivo impediu que Hermione se desse conta que alguns de sua própria mesa já falavam ao respeito, e foi até que sentiu as miradas fixas dos que se encontravam mais próximos a ela, que lhes prestou atenção. A seu lado, as expressões assombradas de Harry e Ron foram às únicas que lhe fizeram enrijecer de vergonha.

— É namorada de Zabini! —exclamou Ron com os olhos desorbitados.

— E? —perguntou tentando prestar-lhe mais atenção a sua sopa que às miradas dos demais.

— Desde quando? —interrogou Ronald.

— Desde ontem.

— E somos os últimos a saber! —reclamou indignado. —Porque não nos disse antes?

— Porque não e será melhor que não lhe deem demasiada importância… é só um namoro como qualquer um.

— Um namoro de Hermione Granger não é como qualquer!... Ademais, é nossa melhor amiga, devemos inteirar-nos por ti mesma.

— Basta, Ron… Não acho que vocês não tenham secretos para comigo.

Harry baixou a mirada em seguida, apesar de que não tinha falado, se sentiu completamente aludido ao respeito. Ron, por sua vez, tentou dizer algo, mas não saíram de sua boca mais que balbucios sem sentido.

— De acordo, sinto muito não lhes ter dito assim que os vi esta manhã. —desculpou-se Hermione depois de respirar fundo. —Mas queria esperar um bom momento, jamais me imaginei que Hogwarts se tivesse convertido na sucursal do Profeta.

— Desculpa, tem razão. —admitiu Ron com mais macieza, ao longe olhava a Draco e seu próprio segredo com ele.

— Está contente? —perguntou Harry finalmente.

— Suponho que sim.

A voz de Hermione escutou-se normal, como se estivesse somente lhes saudando, mas tanto Harry como Ron apreciaram que seu olhar não era como sempre, e ambos suspiraram invejando a sorte de sua amiga de poder sair com seu namorado sem nenhuma preocupação.

Hermione olhou-lhes intrigada por sua conduta, mas não pôde interrogar devido à presença de Blaise. O Slyhterin tinha atingido a ver de longe a conversa de sua namorada com seus melhores amigos e supôs que seria uma boa ideia se apresentar à apoiar, após tudo, Potter e Weasley eram não só seus melhores amigos, o carinho era quase como de irmãos e como tais, devia os enfrentar.

Tanto Ron como Harry se puseram de pé ao o ver, pelo que o Slytherin de imediato adotou sua pose mais formal para os encarar.

— Bom dia, Potter… Weasley. —saudou-lhes cortesmente—. Acho que não me equivoco ao pensar que já se inteiraram de minha relação com Hermione, e portanto, tenho de lhes dizer que não devem se preocupar por ela. Saberei cuidá-la e respeitá-la como se merece. É o único que queria lhes dizer, sobretudo conhecendo o laço tão forte que os une a vocês três.

— Que não te caiba dúvida, Zabini… —afirmou Ron—… que te estaremos vigiando. Não vamos permitir que falte a essas palavras que recém pronunciaste.

— Entendo, por mim não há problema. —respondeu enviando-lhe um doce sorriso a sua namorada quem pôs-se de pé para colocar a seu lado em mostra de apoio.

— Tome muito cuidado. —pediu Harry sorrindo ante o que passava.

— Por suposto, Potter.

— Porque não fica a desjejuar conosco? —convidou-lhe Hermione.

— Não recordas que isso está proibido? —disse-lhe Ron assinalando a mesa dos Professores onde Snape, aparentemente, não lhes punha atenção.

— Proibido?

— Sim, é verdadeiro, Blaise. Não sabemos de onde o tirou o Professor Snape, mas isso nos disse, de modo que será melhor que nos vejamos depois.

Blaise não compreendeu bem do que falavam, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que despedir de sua namorada, após tudo, já se aproximava a hora de sua aula. Harry aproveitou que ninguém lhe punha atenção para olhar para onde Snape bebia de seu café e acima da caneca notou sua mirada escura fixa em ele… de imediato sentiu que todo seu sangue aumentava a velocidade com que corria por suas veias.

Mal lhe deu tempo de dissimular quando Ron lhe apressou para ir a suas aulas. Antes de ir-se desviou a mirada para a mesa de Slytherin e viu que Draco recolhia seus livros também se dispondo a sair do corredor. Pensou que devia falar com ele, era melhor não deixar passar mais tempo, de modo que consultando seu relógio e comprovando que ainda tinha uns cinco minutos, foi depois de ele conseguindo atingir no corredor.

Chamou-lhe e ainda que o loiro pareceu não o escutar à primeira, conseguiu o deter sujeitando do braço. Draco girou-se para ele, mas não lhe olhou aos olhos, e só sorria nervoso enquanto fixava sua mirada no corredor que conduzia a seu salão de encantamentos.

— Draco, preciso que falemos.

— Bem, mas será depois, se me faz tarde para minhas aulas, Harry.

— Vejo-te então à hora do almoço?

— Não posso, joli… devo fazer uma redação.

— Na noite então?

— E seu castigo com Snape?

— Hoje posso chegar mais tarde, mas preciso que falemos dantes.

— Harry, tenho pressa agora… já ficamos depois te parece?

Draco notou que Harry tinha toda a intenção de insistir e para o evitar não se lhe ocorreu outra coisa mais que silenciar com um beijo que o Gryffindor não teve oportunidade de repelir. Abriu os olhos impactado pela surpresa daquela atitude. Finalmente, o Slytherin soltou-lhe e afastou-se apressado para sua classe.

Harry ficou em seu lugar, momentaneamente aturdido pela caricia. Ele não ia por um beijo, ele ia romper seu namoro.

Foi então que o viu, Severus estava a uns passos de onde se encontrava e por sua atitude enfronhada era seguro que tinha sido testemunha do que tinha sucedido. Mal ia dizer algo quando o viu sair de seu próprio aturdimento e encaminhar seus passos para onde tinha ido o loiro.

Obrigando-se a reagir, Harry correu depois de Severus. Odiava que precisamente nesse momento os alunos tivessem que andar transitando pelos corredores rumo a suas aulas, isso lhe impedia chamar ao Professor para o deter. Por fim, ao dar volta ao seguinte corredor e encontrá-lo a sozinhas, acelerou seus passos e tomando da mão ao Professor, fazer entrar na primeira sala de aula que encontrassem.

— Que passa, Potter? —perguntou Snape furioso.

— Aonde vai?

— A romper-lhe o nariz de bonequinha ao tarado de seu namorado!

— Isso percebi… mas não deve fazer, não há nenhum motivo.

— Te beijou! —rosnou ofendido.

— Mas eu não te vi?

— Sim. —admitiu sem deixar de rosnar.

— Sev, ele não sabe que já não quero que sejamos noivos, de modo que não a tomes em seu contra, pelo menos me dá oportunidade de falar e aclarar as coisas... depois já lhe podes romper o nariz se volta a me beijar. —disse sorrindo divertido.

Severus fixou seus olhos no garoto sem desfazer sua mirada que invejaria qualquer ogro respeitável, mas vendo esse doce sorriso e seu olhar apaixonado, lhe foi impossível permanecer frio. Com todo o amor que sentia, lhe abraçou, tão possessivamente como se temesse que alguém chegasse a lhe o tirar.

— Se esse rapaz oxigenado atreve-se a voltar a beijar-te vão ter que buscar cabelos tingidos na sopa!

— Nunca me imaginei que fosses tão zeloso, Sev. —comentou Harry repousando sua cabeça no peito do homem, mas suspirando apaixonado.

Severus afirmou e depois de levantar o rosto de Harry, lhe beijou sem importar-lhe o tempo, o único que queria era tirar de sua memória o sabor de outros lábios que não fossem os seus, queria tirar de seu coração a ninguém que não fosse ele, e queria que Harry soubesse que ninguém o ia amar mais profundamente que Severus Snape.

— Pois eu sou Potter, e não pode ter ideia de quanto!... O meu é meu e não o compartilho!

— Ainda que ainda seja noivo de Draco não me estás compartilhando, Sev. Isso se acabou, definitivamente se acabou, e meu presente e futuro é você.

Os músculos de Severus se destensaram ao escutar as palavras de Harry, ele tinha razão, o rapazinho oxigenado era coisa do passado ainda que não estivesse inteirado… e sorriu triunfante antes de buscar os lábios de Harry para beija-lo novamente.

skoaksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco encontrava-se já na aula de Encantamentos, mas aproveitando que a aula ainda não começava fingiu ler um livro para evitar que alguém lhe falasse.

"Acho que Harry tem notado algo" Pensou preocupado. "Talvez deveria aproveitar para lhe dizer o que passa com Ronald mas… não posso."

Colocou suas mãos sobre sua frente para poder fechar os olhos sem que ninguém o notasse. Pressionava-lhe não saber o que fazer, não queria perder a Ron, mas para isso devia se armar de valor e enfrentar a Harry… não podia fazer de um dia para outro.

A chegada do Professor Flitwick obrigou-lhe a ter que tentar concentrar em sua mesa, mas à cada segundo vinha a ele a lembrança dos beijos de Ron, sua decisão de sincero com seu melhor amigo por ele. No entanto também não esquecia a Harry, sua ternura, a ajuda que sempre estava disposto a lhe dar para evitar ser convertido em comensal… Naquele dia seria o primeiro que não poderia pôr atenção a nenhuma aula.

slpalspasplkoko*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, Harry deu-se por vencido de buscar a Draco, parecia que o loiro tinha desaparecido da face da terra. Suspirando resignado a que teria que esperar ao jantar, se dirigiu ao escritório de Remus… ainda tinha algo pendente que solucionar com ele.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Remus sorriu, ainda que seu sorriso deixava ver algo da incerteza que tinha sobre o resultado da conversa entre Harry e Severus. O garoto olhava-lhe com a maior seriedade que jamais tivesse usado dantes em sua vida.

— Estás molesto comigo? —perguntou Remus enquanto assinalava uma cadeira para convidá-lo a sentar-se, no entanto, Harry continuou de pé junto à porta.

— Enganaste-me… Fizeste-me achar que gostavas Severus e fizeste-me passar dos piores momentos de minha vida ao pensar que teria que lutar precisamente contigo por ele.

— Harry, lamento-o, mas quando me dei conta que tinha algo entre vocês… e que seguias com Draco, pois a verdade é que não pude evitar querer fazer algo pelos ajudar e te fazer ver o erro que cometias.

— E desde quando anda de alcoviteira, Remus? —perguntou retoricamente. —Jamais te levaste bem com Snape e agora resulta que intercedes a seu favor.

— Isso é coisa do passado. Snape é um osso duro de roer, não com qualquer um manifesta seus sentimentos, se é que sente algum por alguém. No entanto, quando soube que passavas demasiado tempo em detenções me suspeitei que as coisas não eram simplesmente como parte de seu caráter amargo e vingativo… ele pretendia algo mais. Perguntei-lhe e não tive nenhum problema no aceitar, acho que porque pensa que, ao ser um dos melhores amigos de teus pais, tinha que tomar a responsabilidade do que fazia.

— Ele te disse que…

— Que te ama?... Sim. —afirmou sorrindo. —E creio-lhe, e pela mirada que tinhas quando saímos do armário a vez que começamos o teatrinho, me dei conta que tu sentias o mesmo… quase podia sentir como queria triturar me a cada osso de meu corpo.

Harry sorriu envergonhado, mas sem negar tal sentimento, realmente tinha experimentado pela primeira vez em sua vida o monstro dos ciúmes e não resultou no absoluto uma experiência agradável.

— Então desculparás meu proceder, Harry? —perguntou Remus interrompendo os pensamentos do rapaz.

— Não tenho nada que te desculpar. Ao invés, tenho vindo a agradecer-te por abrir-me os olhos, Remus, acho que sem ter provado uma colherada de meu próprio remédio jamais me teria dado conta do que sentia Sev por minha relação com Draco.

— E já terminaste com ele? —perguntou, contendo um sorriso divertido ante o apelativo que Harry usava para chamar ao estoico Professor de Poções.

— Não, tenho querido o fazer, mas não temos tido tempo livre juntos… ainda que te asseguro que não desperdiçarei a primeira oportunidade que tenha.

— Sinto-o por ele, é um bom garoto e só espero que o tome com calma.

— Eu também. Mas tome-o como o tome, de qualquer maneira lho vou a dizer, porque já nada me vai impedir estar junto a quem quero com toda minha alma. —assegurou sorrindo radiante. —Agora me vou, já quase é hora de minhas aulas vespertinas… E obrigado de novo, Remus, tua ajuda jamais a esquecerei.

Harry aproximou-se a seu Professor e amigo para dar-lhe um forte abraço de agradecimento. Justo então abriu-se a porta e ao ver a cena, uns olhos cinzas destelharam de raiva.

kaoksalspksoas*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus encontrava-se no Grande Salão. Mal podia dissimular seu mau humor ao não ver a Harry em sua mesa e que, seu agora "ex" aluno favorito, também não estivesse na sua, seguramente andariam juntos, e queria pensar que os olhos verdes por fim o estivesse mandando a fritar espargos a Timbuktu.

No entanto, isso não evitava sentir esse ardor no estômago ao os saber juntos e sozinhos… Inconscientemente começou a repetir alguns feitiços escuros que se sabia, mas jamais tinha tido oportunidade dos formular, até esse momento não tinha tido o desejo tão imenso de desaparecer a alguém do planeta, nem sequer ao Senhor Escuro e toda sua comitiva de serventes mau pagos.

lsoaksoaksp*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Temo que Harry se suspeita algo.

Ron entornou os olhos ante as palavras de Draco, não achava que isso fosse por conseguinte Harry tinha estado falando com ele como sempre, sem jamais notar nenhum reproche nem em sua voz nem em sua mirada… A menos claro, que estivesse lhe tendendo alguma armadilha.

— Porque dizes isso? —perguntou acercando mais ao loiro contra seu peito na poltrona da masmorra esquecida.

— Não sei, me pediu que falemos e acho que é porque tem notado algum distanciamento.

— Então devemos aproveitar e falar-lhe. Quero que o façamos já, Draco, não gosto nada estar nos escondendo dele.

— A mim também não, mas… me tinhas dito que me darias tempo, cumpre essa palavra, Ronald.

— De acordo, mas não entendo que esperas. Se Harry tem notado que as coisas se estão enfriando é o melhor momento para lhe dizer.

— Não, tu não entendes nada, assim lhe doeria mais. Tenho que preparar tudo para que não se sinta deslocado, talvez seja melhor que primeiro rompa eu com ele e nos esperemos um tempo antes de lhe dizer que nos apaixonámos, Ron.

— Achas que assim seja melhor?

— Não sei, não sei nada… me sinto confundido, por isso é melhor esperar a saber como fazer as coisas.

Ron não estava muito convencido, mas aceitou fazer tudo como melhor lhe parecesse a Draco, desse modo pôde o sentir relaxar se e aceitar um novo beijo escondidos nas penumbras da masmorra.

skoaksokaso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry demorou um par de segundos em reagir quando se sentiu puxado com força para trás para o apartar de Remus, e ao ver a Lucius Malfoy lhe olhando com profundo receio sentiu que seu estômago se encolhia. Em qualquer outro momento tivesse podido levantar o queixo e enfrentar-lhe com altivez, mas sua consciência não estava muito tranquila e só lhe olhou expectante.

— Não sê que pretendes, Potter. —disse o loiro colocando ameaçante a ponta de sua bengala no peito de Harry. —Mas mais vale-te que te mantenhas afastado de Remus Lupin!

— Basta! —ordenou Remus baixando a bengala de Malfoy e interpondo-se entre este e Harry, o que lhe ajudou a conseguir uma mirada tão ameaçante como a que o loiro dirigiu a Harry—. Não vou permitir que ameaces a nenhum aluno em minha presença, Lucius!

— Mas penduravas-te como lapa!

— Harry só me agradecia um favor!

— Não quero me imaginar a "classe de favor" que te agradecia!

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que Remus respondia com uma forte bofetada. Pensou em ticar sua varinha para defender a seu amigo, seguramente Lucius não ficaria tão tranquilo após aquilo. Mas sua surpresa foi enorme quando o loiro adotou uma pose submissa em frente a Remus.

— Lamento-o. —Desculpou-se ante o assombro de Harry.

— Bem, espero que te controles um pouco mais doravante, Lucius. Que não se supõe que é tu o mais interessado para que ninguém saiba o que passa entre nós?

Harry sustentou-se de uma cadeira que tinha a um lado… Remus e Lucius juntos? Aquilo era mais que surpreendente. Tinha que achar que a indignação de Lucius ante o mal entendido seria por Draco, por defender a seu filho, jamais se imaginou que o problema surgia por outro lado.

— Eu… devo me ir. —titubeou retrocedendo um par de passos para a porta.

— Harry espero que, por favor, não lhe comentes nada a Draco. —pediu Remus.

— Não te preocupes… não lhe direi nada.

Remus assentiu sorrindo-lhe agradecido. Nesse momento Harry chegou até a porta e estava saindo quando se lhe ocorreu voltar a olhar ao interior, ainda se crendo em um estranho sonho ao ver que Lucius rodeava ao Professor pela cintura e este se girava para beija-lo. Apressando-se a sair, Harry sacudiu fortemente a cabeça para sacar de sua mente qualquer imagem que pudesse lhe provocar pesadelos.

skoaksokaosk*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ia dirigindo a suas aulas vespertinas quando de repente Harry sentiu que era sujeito pelo braço para o levar para um canto escuro onde ninguém podia os ver. Sorriu emocionado ao sentir-se encurralado por Severus.

— Falaste já com Draco?

— Não, não o vi. —respondeu fixando seus olhos nos lábios que lhe sussurravam de maneira quase hipnótica.

— Onde estavas então?

— Com Remus, queria falar com ele sobre sua farsa.

— Ah… e quando pensas falar com o rapazinho amante do peróxido?

— Assim que encontre-o… talvez deva usar o mapa mas agora há algo mais urgente que tenho que fazer.

— Que?

Por toda resposta, Severus sentiu como Harry se pendurava de seu pescoço se apoderando finalmente de sua boca, colando sugestivamente seu corpo ao de seu Professor lhe esfregando provocativo, já sem poder se conter ante a sedutora companhia dos olhos negros. Este respondeu de imediato lhe apertando pela cintura para esfregar sua pélvis contra a do menor quem de imediato gemeu excitado.

ksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco nem lembrava-se que devia estar já em aulas… já não recordava nem seu nome.

Ron tinha aproveitado um descuido emocional do loiro para introduzir sua mão baixo sua roupa e acariciar lhe o peito, detendo-se especialmente em seus mamilos rosadas. Draco não pôde o recusar, o desejava igual ou talvez mais que o mesmo ruivo.

Ao sentir como era despojado de sua calça, Draco se aferrou mais ao outro corpo, e exalou profundamente quando uma mão se cercou ao redor de seu inchado membro. Já não queria parar, lhe era por completo impossível o fazer e foi ele mesmo quem levantou os quadris em um mudo convite para que continuasse.

— Ron… —suspirou embelezado pela ansiedade que sentia—… Te amo!

— Meu furão, eu também te amo, e te desejo muito… me deixa te tocar, me deixa beijar te e te amar até o último dia de minha vida.

— Sim, Ron… fá-lo, que eu também quero te dar todo este dia. —respondeu abraçando-lhe com força para motivá-lo a já não se deter mais.

Ron ficou feliz por isso, e suavemente fez a um lado os joelhos do loiro para acomodar entre suas pernas. Os olhos cinzas começou a colaborar também, e ainda que suas mãos tremiam, desabotoando emocionado a camisa de Ronald, lhe tocando efusivamente, lisonjeado de notar como a pele embaixo de suas mãos se estremecia por suas caricias.

Em pouco tempo ambos ficaram nus, um sobre o outro… olhando aos olhos sem deixar de se acariciar, notando como ainda à luz das velas podiam ver o desejo em suas pupilas e o amor através delas, como um reflexo para a profundidade de suas almas.

Ron uniu seus lábios aos de Draco no momento justo em que começou ao preparar, se bebendo seus gemidos, tanto de dor como de prazer. Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão ditoso quando se viu preso entre as pernas brancas de Draco lhe rodeando depois de suas costas.

— Não quero ser um bruto contigo. —sussurrou Ron quando sentiu que sua inexperiência podia provocar mais dor do que necessário. —Se faço algo mau, diga-me, faz favor.

— Ron… vai demasiado bem para ser um Gryffindor tão torpe Segue já!

Ron assentiu, algo nervoso ainda, também era sua primeira vez, e ainda que com algo de inexperiência conseguiu colocar no lugar indicado para ir se afundando com grande cuidado. Draco retorceu-se um pouco, mas não se afastou e em uns segundos ambos gemiam ao uníssono marcando o ritmo de uma série de investidas que lhes levaram ao mais delicioso dos orgasmos.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Draco sentia o peso do ruivo descansando em seu peito. Agora que seu cérebro voltava a se pôr a trabalhar, não podia descansar, tinha entregado seu corpo e sua alma pela primeira vez e sabia que era à pessoa indicada, no entanto, compreendeu que os hormônios tinham sido grande parte responsáveis de ter cedido quando ainda não era tempo… Pensou em Harry e se sentiu mau.

Aproveitando que Ron dormia, se desfez do abraço para se vestir em silêncio. Antes de marchar-se agachou-se para beija-lo docemente na frente.

"Amo-te tanto, Ron… —pensou acariciando lhe seu cabelo ruivo—… e tem sido maravilhoso ter sido teu, o serei sempre… Mas não posso esquecer a Harry, devo me armar de valor para falar com ele. Prometo-te que lhe direi o que sinto por ti".

Draco saiu da masmorra, mas não se dirigiu para sua sala comum, precisava de ar. Foi aos pátios, a noite estava a ponto de cair. Por uns minutos respirou fundo o fresco vento daquela tarde de novembro… seguro que o inverno chegaria cedo.

Olhou para as lindes do Bosque, talvez lhe faria bem caminhar um pouco entre a vegetação, buscava se distrair e se manter fora do alcance da vista de curiosos, de modo que não o pensou mais e foi para lá.

Mal tinha caminhado uns quantos metros quando decidiu se deter, não queria adentrar se demasiado e correr o perigo de perder o rumo, além de que esse bosque jamais lhe tinha agradado no absoluto, mas um ruído a suas costas o fez girar abruptamente. Não viu que foi o que passou, só o fulgor de um raio dourado lhe cegou e depois já não soube mais.

_**Continuará**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Uma noite muito agitada**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! **

**Vemos-nos amanhã, espero que estejam pendentes para que saibam que passa com nosso querido Draco… ou vocês que crêem? XD. **

**Besitos! **

**E um milhão de obrigado por seus comentários quero-as! **

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa que tenso esse final!**

**Gente grite ai que eu posto o resto :D**

**Ate breve**


	14. Uma noite muito longa

**Capitulo catorze:**

**Uma noite muito agitada**

Ron acordou abruptamente e de imediato buscou a seu lado. Não foi possível evitar que o coração lhe saltasse com brusquidão ao descobrir o espaço vazio. Olhou seu relógio, eram as seis da tarde, tinha faltado a suas aulas vespertinas, mas isso não era o que lhe preocupava.

"Aonde foste, Draco?" Perguntou-se em silêncio enquanto punha-se sua roupa. Tentava não se preocupar, talvez o garoto pensou em recuperar alguma aula a tempo, ou talvez simplesmente não pôde o acordar e se foi… Buscou a seu ao redor alguma nota, mas não tinha nada e a angústia crescia.

Ao sair ao corredor jamais notou o castelo tão só, sentia que algo faltava. Foi caminhando com lentidão olhando as paredes e o teto, como querendo encontrar o que fazia o lugar tão diferente, apesar de que não encontrava ainda nenhuma mudança. Seguiam sendo as mesmas paredes morosas e frias das masmorras, os mesmos corredores escuros e tétricos… mas agora eram bem mais vazios.

Chegou em frente à porta da Sala Comum de Slytherin, apertou os punhos contendo o desejo de tocar e perguntar por Draco, aquilo não era muito sensato, jamais ninguém veria com normalidade que ele buscasse ao loiro, de modo que continuou seu caminho. Ao passar pelo escritório de Snape voltou a deter-se, Harry seguramente estava aí, às vezes nem sequer tinha tempo de jantar por ter que cumprir com suas detenções, de modo que não podiam estar juntos. Estava tão desesperado que chegou a pensar em tocar e lhe perguntar sem importar o que Snape dissesse.

Mas finalmente não o fez e empreendeu retirada, esperando poder ter notícias do loiro à hora do jantar.

...*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry jamais se imaginou o perto que esteve seu amigo de onde ele estava. Também não foi a suas aulas vespertinas, depois do beijo no corredor já não tiveram desejos de fazer nenhuma outra coisa, ainda que precisamente aquela tarde Snape a tinha livre, isso quiçá lhes dava uma coartada para justificar a ausência de Harry… um castigo inesperado e umas horas extras de detenção o livrariam de problemas.

Uns olhos verdes do quadro sobre a lareira não se perdiam detalhe algum do que passava na cama em frente a eles. O verdadeiro olhos verdes apertava suas pálpebras e lábios para não gritar demasiado, mas era um prazer indescritível sentir o membro de Severus incrustar-se potente dentro de si, lhe acariciando seu interior com maestria. O Professor não deixava de investir, e aproveitava para deixar sair seu cálido fôlego sobre o rosto congestionado de Harry, às vezes lambendo seus lábios apertados, alternando com pequenos mordiscos.

Severus queria fazê-lo gritar de prazer, e era um fascinante jogo ver ao garoto resistir-se a fazê-lo, de modo que aumentava o frenetismo de suas investidas, rosnava apaixonado ao sentir-se apertado com força, mas seguia sem conseguir nem um som proveniente da garganta de Harry.

Não duvidava do goze que estava prodigando, desfrutava do tormento de Harry por continuar calado, mas isso não podia durar muito. Enfocando-se em verdadeiro ponto no interior do Gryffindor, realizou uma série de movimentos circulares que provocou que as costas do garoto se arqueara impossivelmente, suas bochechas acaloradas se acendiam refulgindo o orgasmo que estava a ponto de lhe chegar.

Foi deslizando sua mão para o membro de Harry e aproveitando a extensão de seu pescoço sugou guloso a um lado deste. Os olhos verdes dirigiu agora suas mãos à cabeça de Severus, removendo sua cabeleira com desespero, já não sabia nem o que fazer para se manter em controle.

Severus sabia que estava a ponto de conseguir, que a resistência de Harry minguava rapidamente, o sentia se agitar, remover em seu lugar contendo o êxtase. Às vezes pensava que não lhe cairia mau um pouco de armadilha, olhou sua varinha, mas finalmente decidiu não a usar. Fez gala de sua habilidade masculina e acariciando ao redor dos testículos de Harry e seu sensível períneo, voltou a conseguir outro estremecimento.

Estava a ponto de frustrar-se ao ver que Harry seguia em silêncio quando de repente, em uma das investidas, notou que o garoto se tensava, abria os olhos e suas pupilas se dilatarão tanto que fizeram desaparecer todo o verde de sua mirada.

— Severus! —gritou de improviso enquanto todo seu corpo se envolvia ao redor de seu casal estreitando-o com força.

Severus sentiu como era apertado, tanto por fora como por dentro, já não poderia se conter mais. Achou que perderia, que não conseguiria esperar a Harry, no entanto, uma umidade em sua mão lhe fez ver o equivocado que estava. O garoto deixou-se cair sobre a cama, sua mirada continuava perdida, a respiração mais agitada que nunca e os lábios lhe tremendo notoriamente.

— Severus… —titubeou arquejante ao momento de sentir como seu interior era enchido de uma onda úmida e cálida—… Severus, te amo!

Olhos negros ficou petrificado… assim se tinha sentido Harry quando lhe dissesse? Era a mesma felicidade que impedia reagir?... Era isso que sentia a dita de se saber amado?

— Achei que querias esperar para dizê-lo. —disse finalmente, tentando mostrar-se sereno, ainda quando todo seu corpo ainda vibrava, mais pela declaração de amor que por aquela sublime e apaixonada entrega.

— Eu também o cri. —respondeu ainda com dificuldade para respirar adequadamente, mas sorriu ao acariciar o rosto de Severus tão cerca do seu. —Mas não creio suportar mais tempo, aceito minhas limitações.

— Minha única limitação sempre será só você.

Harry olhou-lhe perdidamente apaixonado, uma frase como essa proveniente da boca de Severus Snape valia ouro e o sabia, era realmente afortunado em ser o eleito de seu coração. Atraiu a cabeça do Professor contra seu peito, sem afogar agora um gemido de protesto quando, com o movimento, o membro descarregado de Severus saiu de seu interior deixando com a sensação de que algo perdia.

— Obrigado por esta tarde, tem sido maravilhosa, Sev.

— Terá todas as tardes que queira, Harry, as noites também… eu pretendo que chegue comigo até o final de meus dias.

— Chegarei, e tu estarás a meu lado também.

— Como pode ser isso? —perguntou divertido.

— Porque morreremos juntos, quando tenhamos dez anos mais que Dumbledore e Merlin juntos.

Severus riu e foi agora Harry quem lhe levantou o queixo para beija-lo. O Professor acomodou-se para desfrutar do beijo. Ao final fez girar a Harry para que agora fosse ele quem repousasse tranquilamente em seu peito.

— Tem muita tolerância, Potter. —disse-lhe ao ouvido. —Sabe conter muito bem suas emoções, isso é algo novo para mim… sempre achei que explodia com facilidade.

— Talvez grite se não ganha minha equipe de quidditch, mas nunca me verás suplicar por um cruciatus… assim soube que sim podia me controlar.

— Tens… tens sofrido cruciatus? —perguntou empalidecendo.

— Não sabia?... achei que sim.

— De quem?

— Isso não importa.

— De quem?! —requereu com mais força.

— Bellatrix. —respondeu algo atemorizado pelo tom empregado pelo Professor—. E de Voldemort, por suposto.

Severus desviou a mirada e Harry buscou afanosamente saber que passava. Notou seus olhos negros brilhando de uma ira que não lhe tinha visto nunca, nem sequer em suas mais férreas brigas com Sirius. Preferiu não dizer nada mais, esperava que quiçá assim o esquecesse, após tudo, era coisa do passado.

Mas Severus não esquecia, uma ideia se tinha gravado em sua mente e repetia uma e outra vez… "A matarei, juro que a matarei com minhas próprias mãos!".

...\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron não podia ficar quieto, fez a um lado os pergaminhos nos que tentou infrutiferamente fazer seus deveres. Era impossível tirar Draco de sua cabeça, de modo que acercou-se a uma janela e abriu-a para respirar ar fresco, felizmente não tinha ninguém mais na Sala Comum que protestasse pela fria corrente de ar. Mas nem isso conseguiu reanima-lo.

Desde onde estava podia ver o Bosque Proibido, o movimento das copas das árvores com as ondas de vento lhe mantinham em trance, era como se lhe chamassem para que fosse. Apartou a mirada depois de sacudir a cabeça, viu as nuvens deslizando-se rapidamente no céu escuro, ocluindo o olho luminoso da lua. Suspirou pensando que ele devia estar agora com Draco, desfrutando de sua companhia, fazendo planos para seu futuro, sobretudo agora que tinham dado um grande passo.

Mas não, estava só e sem saber o porque dessa angústia na alma.

\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*/

Harry dormia tranquilamente abraçado de Severus. O sorriso que desenhavam seus lábios pouco a pouco foi minimizando para seu lugar ser ocupado por um gesto de dor.

Um suave gemido escapou de seus lábios entreabiertos enquanto seus olhos moviam-se vertiginosamente por embaixo das pálpebras, como se seus sonhos fossem por demais agitados. De repente, incorporou-se ficando sentado, com as mãos apertando sua frente, balançando pra frente e pra trás.

— Harry? —perguntou Severus acordando ao sentir o movimento—. Sentes-te mau?

Harry não respondeu, seguia tentando controlar a dor que sentia. Severus terminou por alarmar-se, abraçou-lhe com força com toda intenção de lhe fazer sentir sua presença mas o garoto não reagia. Alarmado, Severus notou que suas bochechas iam umedecendo-se com grossas lágrimas que escorriam através de suas pálpebras apertadas… e um nome escapou em um sussurro…

"Draco"

Severus eliminou de imediato os ciúmes, não era momento para tolices, Harry estava sofrendo demasiado.

— Não deixe que te manipule, Harry! —exclamou compreendendo que Voldemort estava envolvido no assunto. —Demonstraste-me que és forte, que podes ser capaz de manejar suas emoções, sai daí de imediato!

— Draco… —repetiu entre soluços—… pegaram a Draco.

— Harry, regressa agora mesmo comigo, não vejas mais!... Veem comigo!

Harry levantou a cabeça puxando ar a seus pulmões como se tivesse estado afundado no fundo do mar. Suas próprias lágrimas lhe afogavam. Severus lhe estreitou aliviado, pelo menos seus olhos abertos mostravam que estava fora do trance… tinha conseguido o trazer de regresso.

— Tranquilo, amor, respira fundo… tem que se acalmar.

— Draco… —repetiu olhando aterrorizado aos olhos negros. —… Estão torturando a Draco, Sev!

— Harry, isso não é possível, Draco está em sua habitação. O que viste é uma armadilha seguramente, faz favor, entende.

— Vamos buscá-lo, tenho que comprovar se é verdadeiro!

Severus assentiu e depois de vestir-se apressados saíram com rumo à sala comum. Harry teve que esperar afora apesar de que os nervos lhe faziam ver até sombras se deslizando ameaçantes a seu ao redor. Ao cabo de um par de minutos, Severus regressou e aos olhos verdes não gostou nada da expressão de sua cara.

— Não está verdade? —perguntou retrocedendo um passo com espanto.

— Ainda não devemos alarmar nos. —disse Severus. —Vocês os jovens são experientes em quebrantar normas, o iremos buscar.

— Vou a meu dormitório, aí deixei o mapa… dessa maneira saberemos onde está.

Severus assentiu ainda sem compreender de todo essa questão do "mapa" e decidiu o acompanhar, quiçá podiam encontrar a Draco e não seria necessário ir acordar a Dumbledore por uma falta menor. Agora lhe tocou a Severus esperar afora da Torre de Gryffindor enquanto o garoto entrava a buscar o Mapa.

Harry tentou não fazer ruído para não acordar a seus colegas de habitação. No entanto, tinha alguém que ainda não podia conciliar o sono e se sentou em sua cama ao o ver chegar.

— Até esta hora estiveste em detenção? —perguntou Ron sobressaltando aos olhos verdes.

— Algo assim. Dorme-te, não quis te acordar. —disse-lhe regressando a buscar dentro de seu baú.

— Que faz?

— Preciso encontrar meu mapa para saber onde está Draco.

— Não está em sua habitação? —perguntou erguendo-se de imediato.

— Não… acho que tive uma visão e…

Harry não continuou, novamente sentia esse nodo em sua garganta que lhe impedia falar. Nesse momento encontrou o velho pergaminho e sem perda de tempo levou-o à cama onde empregou o feitiço para o ativar. Foi inevitável lisonjear-se ao ver o cisco com o nome de Severus justo na entrada.

— Que faz o Professor Snape aí? —perguntou Ron depois de seu ombro.

— Espera-me, estava em detenção quando passou… Não o encontro, maldita seja, então é verdadeiro!

Harry tomou o mapa e foi-se depois de comprovar que o nome de Draco não aparecia por nenhum lugar. Ron não tinha pensado se combinar com os braços cruzados e foi atrás dele.

— Não está no castelo! —exclamou Harry ao estar em frente a Snape, quis abraçar-se dele mas a chegada de Ron lhe impediu.

— Regresse à cama, Weasley. —ordenou Snape ao ver ao ruivo.

— Não, eu quero saber… quero acompanhar a Harry.

Severus entornou os olhos furioso, ele preferia ficar sozinho com Harry, mas compreendeu que quiçá este precisasse da companhia de seu melhor amigo e assentiu. Fez-lhes uma senha para que o seguissem até o escritório de Dumbledore. Harry revisava o mapa de vez em quando, com a esperança de ver que se tinha equivocado e o Slytherin aparecesse de repente. Snape olhava-lhe de relance, tentando não desviar sua preocupação do motivo principal e deixar de sentir suspeito pelo funcionamento desse papelucho velho que em um dia lhe tinha insultado.

A seu lado, Rum não dizia nada. Não sabia se devia dizer o que passou entre eles, ainda que vendo a angústia de Harry decidiu calar, ele não suportaria se inteirar do que tinham estado fazendo a suas costas justo nesse momento. O melhor era esperar e rogar para que Draco estivesse a salvo. Seu coração gritava-lhe que seguia vivo e rogava para que cedo pudesse voltar a ter em seus braços.

Ao chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore, Harry e Ron permaneceram de pé enquanto Severus ia em busca do Diretor a sua habitação.

— Que foi o que viu? —perguntou Ron assustado.

— Torturavam lhe. —respondeu deixando-se cair em uma cadeira, não viu que o ruivo estava a ponto de se desmaiar pelo que igualmente se sentou junto a seu amigo enquanto seus olhos se aguavam.

Ron não se moveu de seu lugar nem sequer com a chegada de Dumbledore, deixou que entre ele e o Professor Snape interrogassem a Harry, somente ficou escutando à lonjura, implorando em seu coração por voltar a ver a Draco são e salvo.

— Pode recordar exatamente o que viu, Harry? —perguntou Dumbledore com tranquilidade enquanto com um movimento de varinha servia chá para todos, no entanto, ninguém bebeu dele.

— Era um lugar escuro, mal podia ver. —informou os olhos verdes agoniado. —Mas teve um raio desprendido de um cruciatus, alumiou o lugar e vi que Draco estava encadeado a uma parede… e gritava.

— Deve ser a guarida do Senhor Escuro. —interveio Severus com a secreta intenção de dar-lhe a Harry tempo para repor-se. —Talvez deva ir para lá agora mesmo.

— Não! —negou Harry aterrorizado, as três personagens que lhe acompanhavam lhe observaram, mas em seguida deixaram do fazer, Ron baixou a cabeça, e Dumbledore e Snape trocaram uma mirada ignorando a negativa do garoto.

— Se não te chamou, Severus, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. —disse Dumbledore sem girar a olhar a expressão a cada vez mais preocupada de Harry. —Enviarei uma mensagem em seguida a Lucius Malfoy, acho que ele deve estar inteirado e ao mesmo tempo, ser o indicado para ajudar a seu filho.

Severus assentiu, e enquanto Dumbledore dirigia-se para Fawkes para informar ao pai do aluno desaparecido, dissimuladamente acercou-se a Harry.

— Ele estará bem… te prometo.

Harry assentiu levemente, tinha tantas vontades de abraçar-se dele, de apaziguar um pouco sua angústia baixo o resguardo do calor de Severus, mas não podia. Apesar de que Dumbledore se mantinha de costas a eles e Ron seguia com a cabeça baixa, não era prudente, de modo que somente enviou ao Professor uma agradecida olhada se esforçando por sorrir ainda que lhe resultou realmente impossível.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron sentiu como Harry se sentou a seu lado enquanto esperavam a chegada de Lucius ao castelo. Era estranho como se supunha que devia apoiar a seu amigo e no entanto, lhe custava muito voltear ao olhar.

— Porque não vai dormir? —disse Harry. —Agradeço muito que queira estar comigo, mas não é necessário.

— Prefiro ficar, se não há nenhum problema.

— Nenhum, e obrigado Ron.

Harry apertou o ombro de seu amigo com macieza, comovido de que quisesse estar com ele para acompanhar pelo desaparecimento de seu namorado, um namorado que ele não tolerava, o qual aumentava o valor de sua presença. Estava olhando o relógio notando como apesar de que parecia ter passado uma eternidade, mal eram as três da manhã, e a presença de Lucius os fez a todos voltear para a porta onde o loiro luzia bem mais pálido do normal.

— Como que meu filho desapareceu, Dumbledore? —lhe recriminou sem sequer dignar-se a saudar a ninguém.

— Será melhor que se acalme, senhor Malfoy, dessa maneira não chegaremos a nenhum lado.

— Não pode me pedir isso se me chamam a meia-noite para dizer que não encontram a meu filho!

— Lamento muito ter que o informar, mas assim é.

— Como foi? Fale já!

— Não sabemos muito, só que achamos que Voldemort o sequestrou. —assegurou sem fazer caso do estremecimento do loiro ante a menção desse nome.

— Isso não é possível, não há nenhuma razão para isso!

— Acho que você saberá mais disso que nós, Malfoy. —encarou-lhe Dumbledore entornando seus azuis olhos. —Mas agora o motivo não é importante, temos que encontrar uma forma de resgatar.

— Mas como demônios sabem que não está perdido pelo castelo?!

— Eu vi como o torturavam. —interrompeu Harry. —Estava em um sótão ou calabouço, não pude ver bem.

— Como que viste?

— Em uma visão.

Lucius ia perguntar algo mais quando de repente se girou lhe dando as costas a todos enquanto se cruzava de braços. Harry notou que Severus apertava os punhos e seu rosto se franzia em uma clara careta de dor, compreendeu então o que passava e seu coração se estremeceu.

— Se permite-me, senhor Diretor… —disse Severus recompondo-se um pouco para dissimular a moléstia de seu braço. —… acho que posso falar a sozinhas com o senhor Malfoy para que compreenda que não tem sido responsabilidade do colégio.

— Que não tem sido, dizes? —protestou Lucius. —Meu filho estava baixo seu cuidado!

— Ninguém tem entrado ao castelo, Lucius. —respondeu Severus. —Se tem caído em outras mãos foi porque abandonou os limites do colégio, uma grande irresponsabilidade diria eu.

Lucius fulminou com a mirada a seu antigo colega, no entanto não respondeu. Dumbledore deu-lhes nesse momento permissão para retirar-se, ele enquanto reuniria à Ordem para buscar ao jovem Malfoy.

Harry pôs-se de pé, seus lábios tremiam ao saber que Severus iria ao perigo, queria ir com ele, o ajudar a resgatar a Draco. Olhou-o marchar-se sem saber que fazer.

— Não pode ir, Harry. —disse-lhe Dumbledore quando o viu dar um passo para a porta. —Eles têm um dever que cumprir e te asseguro que cedo trarão a Draco de regresso, recorda que são seu pai e seu padrinho, saberão bem como o proteger.

— Sei-o, mas…

— Não compliques as coisas. Fica aqui enquanto consigo reunir à Ordem.

Dumbledore saiu deixando aos dois jovens sozinhos. Harry viu que Ron continuava sem dizer nada, só olhava a seu ao redor tão confundido como ele mesmo. Saiu correndo de repente, sem fazer caso do chamado de seu melhor amigo, precisava ver a Severus uma vez mais.

Ao sair do castelo viu as duas altas figuras dirigindo-se rapidamente para os limites de Hogwarts, e correu o mais rápido que pôde, não sabia que faria quando os atingisse, sobretudo pela presença do loiro, mas precisava continuar correndo.

Desesperou-se ao ver que o mais provável fosse que não o conseguiria, lhe levavam demasiada vantagem.

— Professor Snape! —gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Severus ia atingindo os limites quando atingiu ao escutar e se deteve de imediato para se voltar. Viu a figura de Harry correndo para ele e depois olhou para Lucius quem também se tinha detido.

— Adianta-te… eu verei que quer Potter.

— Mas…

— Recorda a Draco, ele pode te precisar justo agora.

Lucius assentiu e desapareceu justo no momento em que Harry chegava até ele o fazendo tropeçar ante o impulso que pôs ao o abraçar.

— Amo-te, Sev! —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido sem deixar de espremer com força.

— Eu também te amo, Harry, não tenhas medo por mim… Regressarei cedo e trarei a Draco comigo.

— Sei-o, confio em ti, mas precisava te abraçar dantes de que te fosses.

— E alegra-me que o fizesses, mas já devo me ir.

— Dumbledore reunirá à Ordem, irei com eles se não regressas ao amanhecer, Sev.

— Estarei aqui para então.

— Amo-te muitíssimo, Severus!... Cuida-te, e recorda que és tu e ninguém mais que tu o que mais quero neste mundo.

Severus sorriu e ainda que já se tinha demorado o suficiente, não pôde se ir sem beijar aqueles lábios que lhe faziam se esquecer de todo o mau que tinha sido sempre o rumo de sua vida. Harry tinha chegado a ela para lhe mostrar que podia e merecia ser feliz.

Harry recebeu o beijo conseguindo minorar a angústia de seu coração, não ia perder ao amor de sua vida justo agora que por fim encontrava com quem queria chegar a velho.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Emboscada**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**Neste capitulo quem mais tristeza deu-me foi Ron, pobrezinho, nem sequer pode fazer nada. **

**Nos veremos amanhã para o resgate de Draco e todo o que sucede durante este. **

**Muitos besitos para todas **

**Nota tradutor:**

**Porque será que Voldemort mandou sequestrar Draco? Será que ele descobriu que o garoto namora Harry? Descobriremos isso mais tarde, ou mais cedo do que nunca!**

**Até breve**

**Quero reviews!**


	15. Emboscada

**Capitulo quinze:**

**Emboscada**

A cabeça de Draco caía sem força sobre seu peito, seu antes pulcro cabelo mal deixava ver agora algumas fibras douradas entre a sujeira que o cobria. Já quase não sentia a dor de seus pulsos sangrentos que continuavam o mantendo sujeito à parede. Sua roupa rasgada deixava ver partes de sua branca pele manchada de sangue cobrindo suas feridas.

Lucius apareceu no momento preciso em que um novo cruciatus impactava o corpo machucado do jovem de olhos cinzas. As paredes repetiram um macabro grito de dor proveniente dessa ferida garganta.

— Já não… por favor. —suplicou debilmente quando terminou o martírio. —Por favor!

No entanto não foi escutado, suas costas se curvou pela dor de outra maldição, e Lucius não pôde seguir impávido, caiu de joelhos em frente a seu Amo enquanto alguns outros comensais simplesmente se mantinham expectantes.

— Amo, não suportará mais!... Pare, lhe suplico.

Mas Voldemort não se apiedou de ambos personagens, enviou a Lucius contra uma parede para em seguida voltar a torturar ao herdeiro Malfoy.

— Diga-me quem foi! —ordenou de maneira tão terrível que não teve quem não se encolhesse em seu lugar, ninguém entendia porque o rapaz simplesmente não dizia a verdade.

— Foi… Harry. —respondeu Draco choroso.

— Mente!

Voldemort torturou uma vez mais a Draco, a dor já era insuportável e ficou sem sentido ante a atónita mirada de seu pai. Rapidamente Lucius acercou-se para assegurar-se que seguisse vivo.

— Porque, Amo? —perguntou Lucius ajoelhado junto ao corpo de seu filho. —Fomos-lhe fiéis, porque enfadou-se com ele?

— Atreves-te a questionar-me, Lucius? —sibilou macabramente e o loiro encolheu-se um pouco mais.

— Não, Amo, mas… quisesse saber que tem feito meu filho.

Voldemort fez um sinal aos comensais para que se retirassem e os deixassem sozinho com ambos Malfoy. Depois de caminhar de um lado a outro, sorriu diabolicamente.

— Prometeste-me a teu filho para mim, Malfoy. E se tolerei sua relação com Potter foi para ter vigiado ao estúpido protegido de Dumbledore… Mas não permitirei que ninguém mais toque o que me pertence.

— Não compreendo, Senhor.

— É lógico, sempre tens sido tão imbecil. —disse zombador. –No verão coloquei um feitiço sobre teu filho, o manteria vigiado para mim, dessa forma poderia saber se segue cumprindo minhas ordens, mas tem faltado a sua missão… Permitiu que alguém mais o tocasse e agora deverá pagar por isso.

— Mas, isso não é possível, Meu Lord. —titubeou assustado. —Draco segue saindo com Potter e tem comendo de sua mão, eu mesmo tenho sido testemunha disso.

— Seu filho resultou um promiscuo, esta mesma tarde tem-se revolcado com alguém mais, e tanto ele como esse imbecil que se atreveu a lhe pôr uma mão em cima têm em seus dias contados!

— Tem que ser um erro!

Voldemort acercou-se a eles, e sujeitando a queixo de Draco lhe levantou o rosto olfateando lhe como cão de caça.

— Ainda cheira a sexo. —assegurou deixando cair o rosto de Draco com repugnância.

— Talvez foi Potter… ele deve pensar que era necessário para algo.

— É igual de estúpido que seu filho se pensa que posso crer nessa mentira!

— Mas…

— Conheço bem tudo desse menino, posso identificar sua magia… sua essência… sua vida… Tudo!. E o cheiro que desprende esse lixo que temos aqui não é de Harry Potter.

— Amo…

— Seu filho protege a alguém, Malfoy, e quero que averigues quem é ou caso contrário, o que lhe depararia ao atrevido será para ti e para seu filho!

Voldemort girou sobre seus calcanhares para retirar-se, ao abrir a porta viu a seus comensais em fila, inclinados ante ele em uma respeitosa reverência. Mas seus olhos fixaram-se em uma silhueta do final pelo que dirigiu seus passos para ele, e quando esteve o suficientemente perto, brandiu sua varinha com rapidez.

— Chegas tarde, Severus, como sempre… Crucio!

Severus caiu de joelhos ao chão ante o impacto da maldição, mas mal emitiu uns graves gemidos de dor, nada comparado com os ferozes gritos de súplica que lançava qualquer que era submetido a um cruciatus por parte de quem melhor sabia os invocar.

— Lamento-o, Senhor. —disse Snape mordendo-se a língua para não gritar o que realmente tivesse querido lhe dizer, sobretudo depois de se inteirar que esse Cruciatus o tinha sofrido Harry com anterioridade.

— Vêem comigo, tenho-te uma missão que espero saibas cumprir, não como o inepto de Malfoy.

Severus assentiu e seguiu a Voldemort até suas habitações, aí, o mago tenebroso acendeu pessoalmente seu lareira e foi sentar-se em uma poltrona em frente ao fogo.

— Quero que averigues como vai a relação entre Draco e Potter.

— Segundo sei, tudo vai bem, Amo. —respondeu sentindo-se a cada vez mais enojado dessa situação.

— Isso supus. —disse mordaz. —Parece que meu melhor espião tem decaído em qualidade… em fim, não se pode esperar muito nestes tempos. Mas quero que deixe de ser o maldito Professor de Poções para Potter.

Severus assentiu temendo que não podia esperar nada bom daquela mudança de ordens, tinha medo por Harry, nunca em sua vida tinha sentido tanto desassossego por uma pessoa.

— Draco tem cometido uma falta grave, algo que não vem ao caso mencionar contigo, mas agora preciso que te acerques a Potter e te assegures se seus sentimentos por seu namorado não têm mudado.

— O tentarei, Amo, mas o rapaz não confia em mim.

— Ambos sabemos que é péssimo em Oclumência, Severus. —indicou-lhe furioso. —Por aí podes averiguar algo, muito me temo que Malfoy tem sabido adestrar bem a seu filho nesse sentido.

Severus assentiu, era verdadeiro, desde pequeno Draco tinha recebido lições de oclumência e resultou ser realmente bom nisso, tanto como para que aos quinze anos já tivesse superado a seu pai, e agora com dezessete fosse tão bom como o mesmo Severus.

Ante um gesto de Voldemort, Snape abandonou a habitação. Não podia se ir ainda, recordou a promessa que lhe fez a Harry de levar a Draco de regresso ao castelo, de modo que encaminhou seus passos para as masmorras. Não lhe foi difícil convencer ao guarda de que o deixasse entrar, após tudo era amplamente sabido de sua estreita relação com os Malfoy.

O impacto que sofreu ao ver as condições em que tinha ficado Draco foi tal, que sentiu que a alma lhe abandonava do corpo. Apressou-se a agachar-se junto ao garoto quem era curado exaustivamente por seu pai depois de soltar das correntes.

— Porquw fez-lhe isto? —perguntou intrigado.

— Se não te disse ele, não o farei eu, Severus.

— Temos que o tirar daqui, Lucius, ou o terminará matando.

— Achas que não o sei?... mas não posso, tenho ordens diretas do Senhor Escuro.

— E então que pensas fazer?

— Rogar e proteger com minha vida. —contestou abraçando a seu filho com veemência. —Não tenho outra opção, sabe que jamais conseguiríamos sair daqui vivos.

— Dumbledore enviará gente se não regressamos ao amanhecer, podemos esperar e então terá uma oportunidade para Draco.

— Não! —gritou apertando um pouco mais o corpo de seu filho contra seu peito—. Não o vou expor, essa famosa Ordem é um cúmulo de ineptos desinformados, não têm ideia do que passa aqui!

— E prefere que Draco continue neste lugar, apesar de que sabe quais são as intenções do Senhor Escuro para com ele?

Lucius apertou os dentes com impotência, sentia-se em um beco sem saída. Talvez devia aceitar a ajuda que se lhe oferecia, provavelmente isso daria uma oportunidade para seu filho, de modo que depois de deixar sair todo o ar de seus pulmões, moveu a cabeça aceitando a proposta de seu amigo. Severus respirou aliviado, quiçá a Ordem do Fénix não era um forte rival contra toda uma horda de comensais, mas não se marcharia sem cumprir sua promessa e tentaria salvar a Draco Malfoy.

\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, no escritório do Diretor, Harry tinha voltado a reunir-se com Ron. Dumbledore ainda não regressava e os nervos os fazia se manter em silêncio. Quando escutaram uns passos que se acercavam, ambos se puseram de pé ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore entrou seguido pela Ordem completa. O casal Weasley olhou surpreendidos a presença do menor de seus filhos varões.

— Que fazes aqui, Ron? Este não é assunto seu, regressa a sua cama. —ordenou Molly preocupada.

— Não, eu quero saber que vão fazer.

— Por favor, Molly querida. —interveio Dumbledore. —Não podemos perder mais tempo.

— Mas…

— Ronald… —disse agora Arthur—… espero que saiba se comportar.

Ron assentiu e permaneceu junto a Harry, com o qual se supunha se justificava sua presença naquele lugar. Ao ver que Molly se tranquilizava, Dumbledore se dirigiu para o moreno lhe sujeitando suavemente pelos ombros.

— Iremos por Draco, fica com o jovem Weasley neste lugar e não admito réplicas.

— Pois eu também não! —protestou Harry alterando-se. —Não me penso ficar sem fazer nada!

— Escuta bem, Harry, sei que há sentimentos envolvidos nesta ocasião, mas deve obedecer, sua presença só complicaria as coisas. Poderia pôr em perigo a integridade de Draco, e a de Severus também.

— Mas eu quero ir! Não pode seguir me tratando como menino, se não me levam com vocês, irei eu só!... Posso ajudar, não sou um inútil!

— Não se trata de que não saiba atuar, Harry, mas não podemos permitir que se arrisque.

— E em mudança sim arrisca a Draco e ao Professor Snape, perdendo o tempo nesta absurda discussão é o único que consegue! Eu só lhe advirto que não me manterei à margem!... Decida, vou com vocês ou vou sozinho.

Dumbledore manteve-se calado por uns segundos, surpreendido pela força que Harry impunha ao pronunciar suas últimas palavras, compreendeu que seria impossível o reter, no entanto, o plano que tinham formulado não o incluía e isso podia transtornar tudo.

— Professor Dumbledore… —agora lhe tocou a Molly intervir—… É seu namorado de quem falamos, é lógico que não queira ficar aqui, acho que entre todos podemos cuidar dele.

— Sei cuidar-me sozinho. —afirmou Harry com macieza, mas ao mesmo tempo grande segurança em sua voz.

Albus suspirou antes de assentir com a cabeça. Harry sentiu-se aliviado de saber-se admitido, no entanto, Ron reagiu de imediato.

— Se vai ele vou eu!

— Você fica! —gritou Molly tão enérgica que até Dumbledore se ofuscou. —Não percamos mais tempo, nos vamos já.

Ron franziu o cenho com impotência, não queria ficar quando era Draco quem estava em perigo. Harry notou seu sentimento, mas assumindo a sua amizade abraçou-lhe afetuosamente sussurrando-lhe um "vamos estar bem".

Isso desarmou ao ruivo, novamente os remordimentos foram a seu coração e não lhe ficou mais remédio que fazer o que tinha que fazer… Não estorvar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus sabia que Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fénix não demoravam em chegar, lhe preocupava que Draco ainda não acordasse, isso faria difícil o poder tirar da guarida. A seu lado, Lucius fazia todo o possível por conseguir que seu filho reagisse e ia curando suas feridas cuidadosamente.

— Levanta barreiras a seu ao redor, Lucius, temos que estar preparados.

Lucius assentiu, e enquanto fazia-o, Severus pôs-se de pé e saiu da masmorra sem dizer a onde se dirigia. Seus passos eram determinados e em seus olhos negros reluzia o brilho do ódio. Ao passar por uma janela viu o sol assomar no horizonte, estava justo a tempo, ele sabia que Dumbledore estaria rompendo já as barreiras depois de que lhe dissesse como o fazer, mas primeiro tinha que matar dois pássaros de um tiro.

Chegou em frente a uma porta de mogno e sem abandonar sua expressão decidida, lançou um feitiço para abri-la e assim poder entrar de imediato.

Não tinha ninguém em seu interior, fez uma expressão de náuseas ao ver a cama revolta, seguramente Bellatrix tinha tido uma noite agitada com algum de seus amantes. Ao escutar a queda da água dentro do banho soube que se limpava, isso lhe dava uns minutos. Prima de Black era tão desconfiada como ninguém, de modo que sabia que não encontraria sua varinha por nenhum lado e isso era justo o que buscava.

A eficácia e poder de Bellatrix tinham-na feito merecedora de toda a confiança do Senhor Escuro e este utilizou a varinha da comensal como detonante para as defesas. Severus sabia que devia a destruir para que a última defesa caísse e a Ordem conseguisse entrar… Ademais, tinha uma dívida pendente com essa mulher, aquela que se atreveu a torturar a Harry.

Severus usou o tempo a seu favor para colocar uns feitiços ao redor, isso ajudaria a que ninguém percebesse a magia que se desataria de uma hora para outra com o que tinha planejado fazer.

Quando escutou que o ruído da água cessava, Severus se colocou no centro da habitação e esperou. Bellatrix olhou curiosa a presença do Pocionista e usando sua varinha secou seu cabelo para que caísse livremente sobre seus ombros descobertos.

— Que, Snape? –perguntou sorrindo-lhe sugestivamente. –Agora gostas de espiar mulheres banhando-se?

— Não tenho gostos tão mórbidos, mulher.

— Seguro?... Não acho que te tenhas atrevido a romper minhas defesas sabendo o que isso te provocaria com o Senhor Escuro, é óbvio que buscas algo que me teria contente.

Bellatrix sorriu desquiciada ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava insinuante o nodo de sua bata. Snape bufou mordaz sem implacável pelo que a mulher considerava algo sensual.

— Sempre tenho que achar que não está tão mau, Severus… inclusive acho que poderia lhe pedir uma pequena recompensa ao Amo por meus serviços, sabes que me comprazeria de imediato.

— Não creio ter cometido um erro tão grave para tal castigo. —respondeu nauseoso. —Vou dar-te uma oportunidade de que te defendas…

— Erro!

Severus compreendeu demasiado tarde o movimento de Bellatrix e de repente viu-se lançado pelos ares graças a um potente raio vermelho. O riso assustador da morena faz enfurecer ainda mais, e mais veloz que nunca se repôs para enviar uma maldição que a desarmou.

Os olhos da malvada mulher destilarão raiva, mas não pôde fazer nada, Snape conseguiu se fazer de sua varinha e sem nenhum protocolo a rompeu em dois. Bellatrix gritou de raiva ao ver como umas faíscas negras emergiam por ambas partes antes de desaparecer por completo.

— Isto te custará a vida da maneira mais cruel, Snape!

— Primeiro terás que estar viva para o tentar. —respondeu apontando-lhe direto à cabeça.

— Não sou tão tradicional como vocês, Snape, jamais teria uma só varinha.

Snape viu preocupado como Bellatrix já tinha outra arma em suas mãos sem sequer ter notado de onde a sacou. Não se importava brigar quanto fosse necessário, mas esperava que a primeira varinha fosse aquela que suportava as defesas da guarida.

\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry encontrava-se depois de Dumbledore enquanto este apagava as proteções, e pôde o ver esboçar um orgulhoso sorriso enquanto murmurava "Sabia que podias o fazer". Ainda que Harry não tinha ideia do que falava, o sentimento de euforia e estimação se lhe contagiou, olhou a tenebrosa guarida e soube que Severus estava lhes ajudando de dentro… isso queria dizer que estava a salvo e seu coração brincou de alegria.

— Vamos. —indicou Dumbledore e ao instante ele e outros integrantes da Ordem assentiram. Dumbledore tinha-os distribuído estrategicamente para poder entrar desde diferentes pontos e não descuidar nenhuma possível falha, inclusive conseguiu convocar alguns Aurores que já tinham decidido que o Ministério não era muito confiável.

A Harry tocou-lhe estar junto ao Diretor, com ordens explícitas de não se separar dele em nenhum momento. O garoto não tinha a menor intenção de desobedece-lo, mas quando encontraram a entrada às masmorras depois de deixar fora de combate a uns comensais, Harry se deteve abruptamente.

— Que sucede? —perguntou Dumbledore um degrau mais embaixo de onde se tinha parado seu aluno.

— Não sei… —respondeu olhando para a porta que tinham deixado atrás, levou suas mãos ao peito assustado—… sinto algo raro.

— Não podemos nos deter, Harry. Draco pode estar em verdadeiro perigo lá abaixo, deixa que os demais se encarreguem de andares superiores.

Harry assentiu e desceu uns quantos escalones mais, mas voltou a deter-se, agora teve que apoiar a mão na parede devido a um intenso mareio que lhe impediu continuar.

— Estás doente? —questionou Dumbledore ajudando-lhe a sentar-se, abrumado ao vê-lo empalidecer intensamente. —Devia dizer-me, isto é demasiado perigoso… Será melhor pôr em um lugar a salvo e eu continuarei sozinho.

— Sinto-me melhor já. —assegurou tomando ar profundamente.

— Não… você fica aqui, não se mova para nada, Harry.

Dumbledore acomodou a Harry em um escuro corredor e aplicou sobre ele um feitiço desilusionador. Os olhos verdes já não protestou e permaneceu em seu lugar até que viu desaparecer ao idoso escadas abaixo, então, como pôde, se incorporou e regressando sobre seus passos, se dirigiu para os andares superiores. Não entendia que o impulsionava a atuar assim, mas jamais desdoira a seu coração se lhe gritava "Severus".

\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alegrou-se muito de ter ainda o feitiço para permanecer invisível, não compreendia o porque do mareio, mas felizmente já estava passando, de todo modos não queria perder força antes de encontrar a Severus. Seus passos encaminharam-no para um corredor muito longo e com várias portas a um e outro lado deste.

Ao final encontrou uma que o fez se deter, levou a mão até a fechadura mas ao final decidiu melhor usar magia e dessa forma entrar de improviso. Afogou um grito ao ver a Severus e Bellatrix debatendo-se em um feroz duelo. Snape sangrava de sua cabeça e a comensal tinha vários feios cortes nos braços.

De imediato lançou um feitiço contra a morena. Ela atingiu ao ver a tempo para esquiva-lo e então rir enlouquecida, a magia utilizada por Harry estranhamente rompeu seu feitiço desilusionador.

— Olha a quem temos aqui!... bem-vindo Harry Potter!

Bellatrix esqueceu-se de Snape ante o suculento do novo pires que se apresentava frente ela, e com um ágil movimento contra-atacou de imediato. Harry lançou-se para um lado conseguindo evitar o impacto, mas o raio caiu sobre a parede e alguns escombros caíram sobre ele.

— Harry! —gritou Severus aterrorizado enquanto corria a seu lado, protegendo com seu corpo dos restos de pó e partes de cimento.

— Harry? —repetiu Bellatrix sorrindo maquiavélica. —Parece-me que ao Amo gostará de saber que seu espião protegeu a seu maior inimigo… você deveria ser quem estivesse em problemas e não o esposo de minha prima!

— Cala-se!

Snape, depois de assegurar-se que Harry estava bem, empunhou fortemente sua varinha e enviou um Cruciatus que fez que a morena se revolver no chão no meio de aterradores alaridos de dor. Ao ver isso, os olhos verdes se aferrou de Severus, sem saber se devia o deter ou não.

— Vamos-nos. —pediu-lhe quando viu que a mulher já batalhava para respirar. —Temos que resgatar a Draco, Sev.

Severus assentiu, e ainda que queria acabar de uma vez por todas com Bellatrix, não podia o fazer adiante de Harry, pelo menos não nessas condições. No entanto, quando se dirigiam à porta, notou que a comensal se esforçava por se recuperar e apontava tremulamente para onde estavam… Severus não o pensou mais, era demasiado perigoso a deixar viva.

— Avada Kedavra!

Harry puxou ar aterrorizado de ver como Bellatrix ficava sem vida no solo e voltou a se abraçar de Severus. Este não disse nada, só lhe acariciou as costas o reconfortando e saíram sem olhar atrás.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Dumbledore tinha chegado até a masmorra, e graças a sua intervenção puderam sacar a Draco entre ele e Lucius. No entanto, ao ir para o térreo, encontraram-se com uma luta encarniçada entre comensais e membros da Ordem.

Harry e Severus chegaram ao mesmo tempo por outra das portas, de imediato separaram-se para evitar que os vissem abraçados e ademais poder ajudar a seus colegas. No entanto, Dumbledore fez um sinal a seu Professor para que abandonasse o lugar, não era conveniente que se tirasse a mascara em frente a todos. Severus duvidou, olhou a Harry debater-se com um comensal, queria ajudar-lhe, mas compreendeu o importante de seu papel e com um nodo no estômago deslizou-se tentando não ser visto.

Não descolava os olhos de Harry, e aliviado notou que conseguia se desfazer de um e outro comensal. Sorriu admirando sua elegância ao mover-se, a agilidade que tinha para atacar a um e depois a outro sem desconcentra-se, pensou que tudo aquilo era a mostra do porque seus excelentes qualificações em Defesa.

Não queria se ir, isso o tinha claro, não era um covarde como para fugir e abandonar na batalha. Aplicou o feitiço desilusionador sobre ele e se dirigiu para Harry tentando não chocar com ninguém. Não obstante, os olhos verdes parecia afastar-se a cada vez mais de seu alcance, isso fez que notasse o que pretendia… queria chegar a onde estava Draco custodiado por seu pai, o garoto continuava inconsciente recostado sobre o chão enquanto Lucius evitava que os raios lhe chegassem, algo que parecia mais difícil a cada vez.

Severus odiou-se por sentir ciúmes nesse momento, Harry parecia ter-se esquecido dele por pensar em Draco. Sacudiu a cabeça conseguindo tirar esses pensamentos, recordando ainda o calor de Harry em sua pele... Viu-lhe chegar a seu lado e unir-se a Lucius na proteção do jovem Slytherin.

Um escalafrio percorreu suas costas ao sentir uma magia que conhecia bem… se acercava.

Esquecendo-se de não tocar a ninguém, correu empurrando a quanta pessoa ocluía seu caminho, devia chegar junto a Harry dantes de que Voldemort o fizesse, os olhos verdes parecia não se ter dado conta do perigo que lhe espreitava a suas costas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Notas finais: **_

_**Até aqui por hoje, conseguirá Severus advertir a tempo do perigo? **_

_**E amanhã terá revelações muito importantes, segredos que saem à luz. **_

_**Ah, quiçá devi dizer-lhes dantes da morte de uma personagem, mas a alguém lhe doeu muito o de Bellatrix? XD. **_

_**Muitos besitos! **_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hoho estou feliz que meu pai Sev matou essa vaca dos infernos! Nunca gostei da bellatrix vaca lestrange... ¬¬'**

**Bom bem bora comentar ai embaixo?**

**Desde já agradeço os reviews ^^**

**Ate breve!**


	16. A setença

**Capitulo dezesseis **

**A Sentença**

Um raio esmeralda foi desviado por outro de procedência desconhecida. Voldemort grunhiu ao ver como seu inimigo se salvava por muito pouco. O movimento pôs a Harry em alerta e girando-se para quem tentava assassiná-lo desde que era um bebê, brandiu sua varinha dirigindo-a para ele.

— De modo que agora ataca pelas costas, Voldemort. —comentou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha, ocultando perfeitamente a inquietude que sentia.

— Vamos, Potter, isto não é um duelo escolar, e já me estou fartando de você.

— Mal?... Eu faz muito tempo que sinto minha paciência esgotada, acho que desta vez não me irei deixando nada pendente.

— Sente-te muito poderoso? —questionou mordaz. —Não é ninguém, menino!

— Por algo não tens podido ainda comigo.

— Pensa o que queiras, mas a esse deixe aqui. —ordenou assinalando a Draco.

— Ah claro, agora resulta que gostas de meu namorado. —disse rindo-se zombador.

— É meu, e não presumas essa relação na que não contas com nenhuma exclusividade!... Draco Malfoy resultou tão promiscuo como o pai… Acho que de nada te serviu sentimento sobre respeito e esperar, o garoto tinha pressa em experimentar com outros.

— Cala-se, não vou permitir que o ofendas!

— É a verdade, Potter… E como eu não podia ficar atrás, agora posso dizer que não me equivoquei ao o pressentir tão delicioso.

Harry e Lucius empalidecerão ao escutar as lascivas palavras de Voldemort, mas foi o loiro o primeiro em reagir. Esquecendo do medo que sempre lhe inspirava quem fosse seu Amo, se voltou para ele lhe apontando diretamente. Os olhos vermelhos fixaram-se zombadores em Lucius, sem amedrontar se por sua atitude.

— Você me tinha prometido desde sempre porque agora reages dessa maneira?

— Ele não deve jamais passar por isso! —gritou e sua voz escutava-se trémula de raiva.

— É comovedor ver que querias livrar a seu filho de ter teu mesmo destino, Lucius. —debochou-se Voldemort—. Mas é uma lástima que não pudeste o conseguir… O garoto é meu e fica aqui!

— Temo que se equivoca, Tom.

Voldemort girou-se sorridente a olhar a seu inimigo de toda a vida. Dumbledore apontava-lhe agora também, atrás dele ficaram vários comensais caídos que tinham tentado evitar que se acercasse.

— Como sempre de intrometido, Dumbledore.

— Sinto importunar seus planos, mas devo regressar a tempo para as aulas de meus alunos, de modo que não percamos mais minutos em falação… Nos vamos, e nos levamos a Draco Malfoy conosco.

— Em algum dia nos veremos as caras novamente.

Voldemort enfatizou seu rosto em um sorriso e voltou a olhar a Harry, jogou com a mão que sustentava a varinha, como se em qualquer momento se dispusesse a lançar o feitiço mortal, talvez era melhor terminar com tudo de uma vez. No entanto, o que passou foi que desapareceu em um pisco. Ainda assim, Harry continuou apontando para o lugar onde antes estivesse o mago escuro, tremendo de raiva por não o ter destruído depois de se inteirar o que lhe fizesse a Draco, o Avada que tinha pensado enviar ficou retido em seu varinha.

Finalmente baixou sua arma e se agachou junto ao loiro para levá-lo com ele. Dumbledore foi acercando-se, mas um par de passos antes de chegar a onde estava o verde se deteve.

— Tem sido uma tolice o que pretendia. —murmurou à nada, sem deixar de ver para Harry quem já se encontrava junto a Draco e seu pai. —Falaremos disto mais tarde… Severus.

Dumbledore continuou seu caminho. Ainda sem romper o feitiço desilusionador, Severus permaneceu sem se mover, sua mão firme apontava ainda para onde desaparecesse Voldemort… Tivesse estado disposto a receber qualquer maldição por Harry, o prometeu uma vez e o cumpriria.

Draco abriu os olhos uns segundos, pôde ver a Harry sorrindo-lhe apesar de que seus olhos se viam cheios de lágrimas, depois buscou a seu pai e se surpreendendo de notar que ele sim deixava escapar o pranto, voltou a fechar os olhos… cria saber o motivo da indignação e tristeza e não podia o suportar.

Uns olhos dourados observavam-lhes em silêncio enquanto esposava aos comensais presos. Remus não podia crer o que tinha escutado… Lucius tinha passado pelo mesmo que Draco. Sentia raiva, coragem, náuseas, sentia muita dor e não sabia como o manejar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron corria como se o perseguisse o mesmo diabo, seus olhos desenhavam uma angústia como poucas vezes em sua vida, quiçá só comparada ao dia em que seu pai foi atacado no Ministério. Esteve esperando o tempo todo no escritório de Dumbledore tal como lhe foi indicado, mas ao momento em que este chegou e lhe informou que seus colegas estavam na enfermaria não ficou a escutar mais, saiu disparado com o único desejo de se assegurar que Draco estivesse a salvo.

Ao entrar viu como Harry acomodava os cobertores para proteger ao loiro e continuasse dormindo, ainda que parecia que o sonho de Draco não era muito tranquilo, se removia ligeiramente em seu lugar, e em seu rosto tinha uma clara careta de sofrimento. Doeu-lhe na alma ver suas feridas, ainda que estas já se encontravam curadas, de todos modos alguns hematomas permaneciam diluídos na suavidade de sua pele.

— Como está? —perguntou atrevendo-se a acercar-se uns passos.

— Agora bem. —respondeu Harry baixinho. —Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção para dormir sem sonhos… espero que faça-lhe efeito cedo.

— Está muito ferido?

— Acho que sim o lastimarão muito, Ron.

A voz de Harry soou avariada, como se contivesse um pranto pela força. Ron observou-lhe apertar os punhos com raiva, não quis perguntar nada mais.

— Ron… poderias ficar-te a cuidá-lo um momento? —pediu Harry de repente, o ruivo olhou-lhe surpreendido por essa petição. —Lucius não demora em chegar, tinha algumas feridas também e lhe estão curando no quarto contiguo.

— A onde vais?

— Devo falar com Dumbledore… Por favor, sei que não é amigo de Draco, mas por desta vez o faz como um favor a mim e fica uns minutos com ele.

Ron assentiu, não ficaria uns minutos senão toda a vida se chegava a ter oportunidade. Harry sorriu agradecido e saiu. Ao ficar só, Ronald se acercou um pouco mais, olhou o rosto lastimado do garoto que amava, além dos hematomas tinha algumas pequenas lacerações no pescoço e rosto, bem como feridas na cabeça, apesar de que já se encontrava limpa, se podia adivinhar o maltrato sofrido.

— Draco… tem que ser forte. —lhe sussurrou inclinando para seu ouvido. —Amo-te, não o esqueça.

Ron acariciou seus longos cabelos loiros esforçando-se por não chorar, notou como os lábios entreabertos de Draco formavam seu nome ainda que quiçá a debilidade impediu que a voz se formasse, de todos modos, o saber lhe chamando em sonhos lhe chegou à alma. Suavemente beijou seus olhos fechados, esperando que cedo essa poção fizesse efeito, Draco precisava descansar e não sonhar com nada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus encontrava-se sentado em frente a mesa de Dumbledore, mantinha sua mirada fixa na lareira, não a baixaria nem ainda que seu antigo mentor lhe estivesse falando tão enérgico e furioso como jamais dantes.

— Foi uma enorme imprudência, Severus, ordenei-te que te saísses e Tom pôde ter descoberto teu jogo graças a essa desobediência! —exclamou enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro. —Não entendo que te impulsionou a atuar dessa forma, sempre tens criticado a Harry por supostamente pretender ser um mártir e agora o fazes tu e da maneira mais absurda!

— Albus, não sou um menino para que me reprendas como tal.

— O que mais me alarme é que segue sem se dar conta que teu comportamento não é normal, Severus Snape!... Pudeste morrer ao atravessar no fogo cruzado!

— Não ia permitir que ninguém lhe lastimara! —gritou pondo-se de pé também.

— Fala de Harry?... Ele podia se defender, confio em que é totalmente capaz de fazer!

— Por isso o levou a essa luta em lugar de manter a salvo no castelo?!

— Não mude a conversa, estamos falando da estupidez que fizeste se colocando em frente a Harry!

— O Senhor Escuro ia a lastima-lo, se não fosse porque atingi a desviar a maldição estaria morto agora!

— E isso foi grandioso, Severus, mas não deveste te ficar aí!

— E porque não?!... Não tenho medo de morrer, Albus, e ficamos em que todos faríamos o possível para que Potter pudesse enfrentar ao Senhor Escuro com todas as vantagens possíveis!

— Esqueces-te que os feitiços não sempre proviriam de Tom.

— De que fala?

— Harry estava a ponto de disparar também, e ele não sabia que estavas aí… Acha que o garoto tivesse suportado ser o causante de sua morte?

Severus guardou silêncio sem poder evitar empalidecer ao escutar isso, certamente Harry tivesse sido o mais afetado se um de seus feitiços lhe tivesse lastimado. Já não pôde responder a seu questionamento, pois a porta se abriu e Harry entrou, seus olhos fixos em Snape com o terror plasmado neles.

— Estavas aí? —perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Harry que fazes aqui? —questionou-lhe Dumbledore.

Mas Harry ignorou olimpicamente ao Diretor, e mudando sua expressão assustada por uma de raiva foi-se contra Severus golpeando no peito ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

— É um idiota, não faça isso, nunca mais se te ocorra voltar a pensar em sacrificar sua vida por mim!

— Harry… —murmurou Severus tentando abraçá-lo para controlá-lo—… Espera um momento, faz favor.

— Se algo te tivesse passado me morro, estúpido! Se eu tivesse lançado esse feitiço que pensei…

Harry tampou-se a cara com as mãos quando Severus por fim conseguiu o tranquilizar envolvendo em seus braços. Dumbledore olhava atónito como Harry chorava no peito de seu odiado Professor e como Severus lhe consolava lhe acariciando carinhoso as costas, sussurrando-lhe algo ao ouvido que o Diretor não atingia a escutar.

— Isto não me esperava. —meditou apoiando-se em sua mesa enquanto Severus conduzia suavemente a Harry até um dos cadeirões e aí, com uma doçura sem igual, limpou suas lágrimas com seus dedos.

— Não chores por mim, não vale a pena. —sussurrou Severus voltando a abraçá-lo.

— Prometes-me que nunca mais voltarás ao fazer?

— Prometo que jamais voltarei a ser tão imprudente, mas te advirto que seguirei te defendendo e tentando te proteger a toda costa… pese o que pese.

— Vocês dois…?

Severus olhou por um segundo a Dumbledore para assentir a sua dúvida, em seguida regressou a pôr toda sua atenção em Harry, aliviando sua pena.

— Amo-o. —confessou Severus tranquilamente. —Se pensas jogar-me não me importo… Nada nem ninguém me separará de Harry.

— Não diga tolices, Severus, jamais pensaria em te jogar… ainda que a situação é comprometedora que passa com Draco Malfoy?

— Harry romperá com ele muito cedo. —assegurou o Professor, Harry não confirmou nada, só se abraçou mais ao homem que amava. Dumbledore sorriu tristemente ao notar isso.

— É um perigo imenso para si, Severus, se Tom o chega a saber quererá tua cabeça.

— Isso não me importo.

Dumbledore assentiu convencido de que o Professor falava em sério. Por uns segundos permaneceu observando-lhes, foi-lhe impossível não se sentir animado por aquela relação que descobria, seus dois rapazes, aos que mais aprecio tinha, estavam juntos ao fim… Sem rancores, abraçados um ao outro sem mais sentimento que o amor.

— Se manterá em segredo, espero que estejam de acordo com isto.

— Estamos, Harry e eu já tínhamos falado ao respeito e sabemos que é o melhor pelo momento.

— Bem. Agora podem se ir a descansar, eu me encarregarei de ir ao Ministério a dar parte do sucedido, Remus já se encontra lá me esperando para render declaração. Arranjarei tudo para que a sua seja até a noite, Harry, assim poderás dormir um pouco.

— E eu? —perguntou o Professor.

— Tu não estavas aí, Severus. —afirmou Dumbledore categoricamente.

Severus assentiu, tivesse querido acompanhar a Harry mas confiava em que Dumbledore saberia bem como o livrar de longos interrogatórios. De repente, uma dor ardoroso no antebraço pô-lo sobre alerta. Ao notá-lo, Harry voltou a ficar tenso preocupado.

— Devo regressar. —comentou Snape tentando não lhe dar demasiada importância.

— Não! —negou o verde assustado. —Seguro já se inteirou o de Bellatrix, Sev, por favor não vá!

— Que passou com Bellatrix? —questionou Dumbledore com preocupação.

— Nada. —respondeu Snape voltando a abraçar a Harry—. Só o que tinha que passar… porque jamais me disseste que ela tinha torturado a Harry no Ministério?

— Não era nada que te envolvesse, Severus.

— Doravante quero inteirar-me de todo o concernente a Harry, Albus. Não permitirei que se me oculte informação, acho que agora sabes que já me envolve.

Dumbledore assentiu sem muito convencimento, por mais de acordo que estivesse com essa relação, via ao Professor demasiado sobre protetor e assim não era Severus, ainda que quiçá e quis atribuir ao fato de pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha alguém a seu lado. Jamais se sabe como pode atuar uma pessoa até que não se encontra na situação.

Muito apesar de Harry, teve que deixar ir a Severus para ir ao chamado. Após ele, Dumbledore também se marchou para o Ministério, de modo que não quis ficar sozinho e regressou à enfermaria. No caminho viu a vários de seus colegas dirigir-se para suas respectivas aulas, já quase se tinha esquecido que mal tinha passado uma noite desde que desaparecesse Draco.

Ao entrar à enfermaria viu a Ron sentado junto à cama, Lucius também já tinha regressado e se mantinha pendente de qualquer movimento de seu filho.

— Como segue? —perguntou sentando-se junto a seu amigo.

— Igual.

— Se queres podes ir-te a descansar, Ron, não acho que digam nada se não vai a aulas hoje.

Ron assentiu, mas não se moveu de seu lugar sem deixar de olhar como o aristocrático Lucius Malfoy penteava o cabelo de seu filho com algo que se assemelhava muito ao carinho.

— Onde estavas? —interrogou-lhe Lucius depois de acomodar as cobertas de seu filho.

— Com o Professor Dumbledore.

Lucius assentiu e depois de uns segundos voltou a fixar sua mirada no namorado de Draco, ignorando por completo a presença do mais jovem dos Weasley.

— Sobre o que disse…

— Não me importo. —assegurou Harry sabendo ao que o patriarca Malfoy se referia.

— Draco ama-te, não duvide dele.

— Não o faço.

Harry olhou a Draco, ainda se sentia horrorizado ante o que Voldemort lhe confessasse, não podia mais que sentir pena e indignação por isso. Não se deu conta que Rum lhe via com insistência, não tinha atingido a compreender de todo o intercâmbio de palavras entre Lucius e Harry. Por um segundo temeu que se referissem à relação entre ele e Draco, mas finalmente compreendeu que não, nenhum dos dois se tivesse ficado calado… no entanto, tivesse preferido mil vezes isso antes de que sua mente voasse demasiado.

O verde não pôde ficar muito tempo, era impossível se manter sentado olhando como Draco dormia enquanto Severus podia se encontrar em grave perigo. Pretextando precisar assegurar-se sobre se Dumbledore tinha voltado ou não, voltou a sair da enfermaria.

Os corredores estavam vazios, todos os alunos deveriam estar em suas respectivas aulas nesse momento, de modo que Harry se dirigiu para um lugar em especial… o escritório de Snape.

Entrou após pronunciar a senha, sorriu aspirando fundo, não podia achar que fazia tão poucas horas tinha estado aí com Severus. Acendeu a lareira e sentando-se encolhido em si mesmo sobre o tapete, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do fogo esquentando seu rosto.

"Nunca tenho rezado… não sê se o farei bem. —murmurou baixinho. —Mas por favor, não permitas que lhe passe nada mau a Severus. É o que mais quero neste mundo, não quero o perder… O protege, por favor".

Harry ocultou seu rosto entre seus joelhos, já não podia conter a angústia que se lhe manifestava em forma de lágrimas… Ansiava saber que Severus se encontrasse bem.

\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Bem longe daí, o mago de olhos escuros mordia-se o lábio inferior para poder prostrar se aos pés de Lord Voldemort.

— Esta noite tenho perdido a dois comensais nos que achei que podia confiar. —sibilou Voldemort furioso, nem sequer desquitando-se com alguns de seus súbditos lhes torturando até o desmaio conseguiu minorar sua raiva. —Lucius traiu-me e deve morrer… tenho decidido que te encarregues disso, Severus.

— Sim, Amo. —respondeu sem levantar o rosto—. Mas devo informar-lhe que Dumbledore tem disposto uma grande segurança para ele, parece que tem pensado lhe enviar longe.

— Duvido que o faça, e de ser assim facilitaria bem mais teu trabalho, dessa forma ninguém suspeitaria de ti.

— Tem razão, Senhor.

— Pelo cedo vigia-lhe, ao igual que a seu filho, ambos têm em seus dias contados.

— Assim o farei, Amo.

— Esquece a primeira instrução que te dei, Severus. Poderei com Potter assim que tenha-o enfrente, agora não me interessa que cheguem a suspeitar de tuas ações, sobretudo porque já não conto com ninguém mais que possa entrar a esse castelo.

— Compreendo, continuarei com Potter como sempre e vigiarei aos Malfoy de perto.

Voldemort assentiu e depois de uns segundos caminhou acercando-se a seu espião. Seus dedos longos e delgados sujeitaram a queixo de Snape para levantar-lhe o rosto. Severus estremeceu-se ante o contato conseguindo aparentar mais medo que a verdadeira repugnância que sentia. Voldemort sorriu comprazido dantes de tentar adentrar se na mente de seu servente.

— Outra que perdi é a Bela… que sabe ao respeito?

Severus sabia que não podia mentir, era fácil verificar seu varinha e comprovar qual foi o último feitiço, de modo que não devia se arriscar a que Voldemort tentasse averiguá-lo por si mesmo ou descobriria sua intervenção para salvar a Harry de seu ataque. Fingiu abrir-lhe sua mente conseguindo selecionar as cenas precisas, mostrou-lhe a batalha gerada na habitação até dantes de que Bellatrix descobrisse a Harry, e finalmente o Avada depois dela gritasse "Você deverias ser quem estivesse em problemas e não o esposo de minha prima"

— De modo que minha querida Bela não estava de acordo com minhas disposições. —sibilou Voldemort libertando a mente de Severus.

— Assim é, Amo… ela pensava dirigir para a masmorra para ajudar a Lucius. Tenho entendido que há uma cláusula no testamento de Narcisa onde assegura que a herança de Draco só pode ser manejada por seu pai ou esposo deste em caso que seja menor de vinte anos.

— Estou inteirado disso. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Bela jamais esteve de acordo com a relação entre Potter e Draco Malfoy.

— Ela sempre temeu que a herança de sua família ficasse em mãos de Potter. —concluiu tentando cuspir o sobrenome de quem amava. —Por isso tive que o fazer, não me ficou outro caminho quando quis me assassinar primeiro.

— Bem, em todo caso me demonstra que é capaz de pronunciar esse feitiço, Severus… ultimamente estava duvidando muito do que tivesse feito alguma vez. Suas seguintes vítimas terão que ser os Malfoy, a seu devido tempo… sobretudo Lucius, de Draco primeiro me encarregarei eu, ainda não se terminam meus planos para com ele.

Severus assentiu, só ele podia saber o alívio que tinha de se ter livrado naquela ocasião, já não recordava quantas vezes tinha estado sua vida em perigo essa noite.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Desesperado por não encontrar tranquilidade em nenhum lado, Harry saiu e se dirigiu para o Lobby, tinha a esperança de que estando aí poderia ser o primeiro no ver chegar. No entanto, os que apareceram foram Remus e Dumbledore.

— Suponho que ainda não regressa. —comentou o Diretor ao descobri-lo de pé junto à porta.

— Não… Não acha que devemos o ir buscar? Têm passado quase duas horas.

— De quem falam? —interveio Remus.

— Meu querido amigo, acho que não poderás te imaginar.

— De Severus. —respondeu Harry olhando a Remus, Dumbledore assombrou-se de não ver surpresa no rosto do licantropo ante a forma familiar de Harry de dirigir ao Professor de Poções. —Voldemort chamou-lhe e não tem voltado.

— Tranquilo, Harry, Severus sabe cuidar-se bem… Como está Draco?

— Fui a vê-lo faz momento, ainda dormia.

— Harry, a ele lhe fará bem te ver quando acorde, não te preocupes por Severus, assim que chegue lhe direi que te busque.

Harry assentiu aceitando a proposta do amigo de seu pai e suspirando resignado foi para a enfermaria.

— Preocupa-me estar sendo o último em inteirar-me do que passa no colégio. —comentou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— Acho que Hogwarts guarda ainda muitos segredos para todos.

Remus continuou seu caminho ocultando sua tristeza. Não deixava de pensar no que acabava de se inteirar essa noite e a cada imagem que vinha a sua cabeça sobre Lucius e Voldemort juntos aumentava seu pesar. Dumbledore respirou fundo, devia pôr mais atenção ao que passava a seu redor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar à enfermaria, Ron apressou-se a atalhar a seu amigo antes de que se acercasse à cama onde estava Draco ao cuidado de seu pai. Todo esse tempo esteve pensando na breve conversa entre o líder Malfoy e Harry e já não podia com o desespero de não saber o que passava.

— Que sucede? —perguntou Harry.

— Isso gostaria de saber… de que falavas com Malfoy faz momento?

— Ron, é algo delicado, não sê se deva te dizer.

— Por favor… —pediu com angústia que Harry não percebeu do tudo.

— Está bem, mas te peço que fique entre nós, ninguém mais se vai inteirar.

— Não tens nem que me dizer, por suposto que não lhe contarei a ninguém.

Harry assentiu, olhou ao longe a Draco que começava a se mover como lutando por acordar. O nodo em sua garganta voltou a formar-se dantes de regressar a pôr atenção a seu amigo.

— Voldemort… lhe lastimou, fez algo indignante com ele.

_**Continuará…**_

_**No próximo capitulo: Sem fala**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Notas finais: **_

_**E… até manhã! **_

_**Vá notícia que tem recebido Ron, seguro que aquilo lhe vai afetar, e no seguinte capitulo veremos como. **_

_**Muito obrigado por suas mensagens, conseguem mudar o que pôde ser um muito mau dia em algo realmente lindo... quero-as muito! **_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Com certeza que Ron ficara chocado com a resposta de Harry.**

**Bom quero reviews...**

**Então caprichem nos reviews ai hein ^^**

**Ate breve!**


	17. Sem fala

**Capitulo dezessete**

**Sem Fala**

Ron não pôde dizer nada, seu mundo se derrubava a seus pés com tão poucas palavras. Não era necessário ter mais explicações, pôde o entender o que seu amigo lhe dizia. Harry olhou-lhe intrigado pela palidez que tinha adquirido o ruivo, mas já não pôde lhe perguntar nada, um suave choramingo que dava mais a aparência de um débil suspiro proveniente da garganta de Draco o fez se acercar rapidamente à cama ao mesmo tempo que Lucius se inclinava para seu filho colocando uma mão em sua frente a notando fresca.

— Draco, filho… estás bem?

Draco não respondeu, parecia que batalhara para articular qualquer outro som que não fosse essa breve exalação de ar. Suavemente lambeu-se os lábios ressecos enquanto abria os olhos que por uns segundos continuaram desfocados.

O primeiro que atingiu a distinguir foi a Ron ao pé de sua cama, apertando com força um pedaço da coberta que lhe cobria.

— Tens sede? —perguntou Harry cercando-lhe um copo com água.

Nem Harry nem Lucius punham atenção ao ruivo que se mantinha a distância, e o único que viu uma lágrima escorregar por sua bochecha foi Draco. De imediato compreendeu que já o sabia tudo, seus olhos azuis mostravam algo que não sabia decifrar. Inconscientemente, Draco se aferrou a Harry, pendurando de seu pescoço sentindo como o medo lhe invadia o coração.

— Tranquilo, já estás a salvo. —lhe sussurrou Harry acariciando lhe as costas. —Bebe um pouco de água, isso te fará sentir melhor.

Draco assentiu e soltando a Harry sujeitou o copo que lhe oferecia, estava tomando um pouco quando viu que Ron se ia, quis o chamar mas a voz não lhe saiu. Assustado, levou-se as mãos à garganta olhando a seu pai com uma pergunta em seus olhos.

— Não te preocupes, Draco, tua garganta deveu ficar lastimada com a tortura, mas seguro que cedo te recuperarás. Agora mesmo chamo a Pomfrey para que te revise.

O loiro assentiu e olhou como seu pai se marchava em busca da enfermeira. Foi estranho para Harry sentir-se incómodo de ficar só com seu ainda namorado, mas lhe sorrindo carinhoso lhe apurou um pouco a frente dos cabelos loiros antes de ajudar a voltar a se deitar. Draco olhou fixamente a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Ron, e depois fixou seus olhos cinzas em Harry assinalando a saída.

— Perguntas por Ron? —questionou Harry compreendendo. —Ele tem estado cuidando de ti também, se manteve sempre ao pendente… suponho que achou que não era necessária sua presença agora que acordaste, mas te asseguro que se preocupou muito por ti. —disse-lhe sorrindo-lhe. —Acho que vocês já deveriam fazer as pazes, me parece que seriam bons amigos se lhe propõem.

Draco baixou a mirada estreitando em suas mãos o outro extremo do cobertor que Ron também amarrotou. Ao notar sua tensão, Harry soube o que lhe preocupava.

— Ele sabe… mas te asseguro que não lhe dirá a ninguém. Podes confiar em Ron tanto como em mim ou em seu pai, Draco.

Draco assentiu. Promfrey chegou nesse momento e Harry teve que fazer a um lado lhe deixando espaço para o revisar. Depois de uns minutos, a enfermeira adquiriu um semblante sério.

— Deverei falar com Dumbledore antes de dar um diagnóstico. —disse. —Parece-me que o jovem Malfoy precisará a opinião de um experiente, para mim, sua laringe se encontra em boas condições, talvez não as melhores, mas não deveria estar sem voz.

— Acho que a qualquer um pode lhe passar depois de experimentar cruciatus em todo seu poder. Isso lastimaria a laringe inclusive de Dumbledore. —assegurou Lucius.

Pomfrey assentiu enquanto Draco baixava a mirada, não recordava ter gritado tanto quando foi torturado como quando sentia a esse monstro lhe tocando asquerosamente antes de conseguir seu cometido. Recordar aqueles momentos fez-lhe estremecer violentamente. Ao vê-lo tremer, a enfermeira decidiu voltar a dormi-lo, dessa forma conseguiria uns minutos de paz, afastado do horror vivido em mãos de Voldemort.

Harry viu em silêncio como Draco voltava a cair em um profundo sonho, enquanto Poppy saía a falar com o Diretor. Lucius acomodou-se novamente a seu lado, disposto a cuidar a seu filho a cada minuto possível.

\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus não podia se concentrar no que Dumbledore lhe dizia agradecendo por sua intervenção no resgate de Draco. Sua mente continuava ainda nas palavras de Voldemort revelando o que sucedia entre ele e seu melhor comensal.

"Por isso jamais quis abandonar essa vida" Pensou abatido.

— Remus, estás bem? —interrompeu lhe Dumbledore preocupado por seu amigo.

— Sim, Albus, é só algo de cansaço.

— Pode ir a suas habitações, de todo modo já tinha dado instruções a Minerva para que suspendesse suas aulas e as de Severus.

— Preferiria esperar a que Severus chegasse, lhe prometi a Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu recordando a relação de seus dois queridos rapazes. Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e Severus entrou olhando a todos os lados, sem mostrar nem uma só impressão de cansaço.

— E Harry? —perguntou antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Na enfermaria cuidando de Draco. —respondeu Remus sem notar o leve franzir de lábios de seu ex parceiro de estudos. —Disse-lhe que lhe avisaria quando chegasse, de modo que vou por ele enquanto fala com Albus.

Remus saiu deixando sozinhos aos dois homens. Severus tentou despejar seu estômago dessa sensação ardorosa que sentia a cada vez que sabia a Harry cerca de Draco, e lhe irritou mais ainda ver o sorriso divertido de Albus enquanto servia um par de canecas de chá.

— Pode-se saber que te faz tanta graça, Albus?

— Nada, mas não posso negar que me sinto contente de te ver apaixonado. Jamais antes me imaginei que chegarias a perguntar primeiro por Harry que inclusive queixar por alguma coisa em especial. Em fim, melhor diga-me como te foi com Tom.

— Relativamente bem, ainda que agora tenho sido eleito para dar morte a Lucius.

— Imaginava-me que não ficaria tão tranquilo, bem, não há problema com isso.

— Suponho que não, assim que termine meu chá lhe irei lançar um pequeno Avada não? —respondeu mordaz enquanto bebia um pouco do líquido de limão que lhe provocou um rictos de náuseas antes de voltar ao deixar sobre a mesinha.

— Refiro-me a que saberás muito bem como o manejar, ademais, Lucius ficará no castelo, dessa forma terá a melhor vigilância… algo que nem o melhor espião pode evadir para chegar a ele sem se envolver.

— Bem, suponho que voltarei a usar meus pretextos para não acabar com Potter tendo em meus narizes, só que agora será Lucius seu querido protegido.

— Algo assim.

— Por quem deverias preocupar-te é por Draco. —continuou Severus ignorando a tranquilidade de seu mentor e amigo. —Pediu-me que o vigie e tem dito que ainda tem planos com ele, no entanto, segue o dando por morto em algum dia.

— Tenta averiguar a que planos se refere.

— Não tens nem que me dizer, me supunha… e tudo pelo mesmo pagamento, suponho.

Dumbledore riu ante o humor negro de seu Professor de Poções. Mas deixou de fazê-lo ante a chegada da enfermeira, parecia que tinha algo importante que lhe comentar. Nesse momento, Remus chegava à enfermaria. Sentiu seu coração batendo-lhe acelerado ao ver a Lucius, mas este estava de costas a ele vigiando o sonho de seu filho. Harry, ao encontrar-se de em frente à porta, viu-lhe em seguida e pôs-se de pé esperando notícias de quem não se apartava de sua mente.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe notando de soslaio um tênue estremecimento nos ombros de Lucius, no entanto, o loiro não se voltou ao olhar—… Deves ir em seguida ao escritório do Diretor, acho que é referente à declaração que deves fazer esta noite.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou referindo-se a Severus.

— Vê lá, asseguro-te que está ansioso por te ver.

O rosto de Harry alumiou-se e saiu correndo sem esperar a seu amigo. Remus ficou uns minutos mais na porta, duvidando em acercar-se ou não. Finalmente deu meia volta e ao senti-lo ir-se, Lucius apertou os lábios, forçando-se a permanecer na mesma posição… não ia a voltear e ver um espaço vazio para logo desiludir se.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ignorou a alguns de seus colegas que se cruzaram em seu caminho ao ir de classe em classe justo nesse momento, lhe urgia demasiado ver a Severus para se deter sequer a saudar, muito menos a dar explicações do porque alguns não tinham ido a classes e outras se tinham inclusive suspendido.

Chegou ao escritório justo quando Poppy saía, não fez caso da reprimenda da enfermeira por correr nos corredores e entrou ao escritório sem sequer chamar, era demasiada a ansiedade para se deter com cortesias. Pomfrey simplesmente suspirou encolhendo-se de ombros e seguiu seu caminho de regresso à enfermaria. Ao ver a Severus, Harry correu a abraçá-lo, presa de uma enorme alegria. Dumbledore sorriu desfrutando do espetáculo, ainda que a uma exasperada sinal do negro teve que se voltar a olhar pela janela enquanto os dois pombinhos se abraçavam.

— Graças ao céu que estas bem! —exclamou Harry ao ouvido de Severus. —Tive muito medo por ti, Sev.

— Já vês que não passou nada. —respondeu fechando os olhos, desfrutando da calidez desse abraço tão amoroso. —Agora todos estamos a salvo e cedo será para sempre.

— Amo-te.

— Eu também te amo.

Aproveitando que Dumbledore seguia de costas a eles, Severus uniu seus lábios aos de Harry sugando com macieza por longos e espaçosos minutos. O verde inclusive esqueceu-se de onde estava, saboreava feliz dessa prolongada caricia que enchia todos seus sentidos de pés a cabeça. Não sabia como tinha podido viver antes sem sentir sua boca unida à de Severus, suas línguas se acariciando a uma à outra misturando suas tersas umidades.

Desde seu lugar, Dumbledore pensou em se não seria boa ideia aplicar também um feitiço de silêncio, já começava a lhe inquietar esse baixo sucção que se escutava intercalados com delicados gemidos provenientes de duas roucas gargantas.

— Ejem. —disse aclarando-se a voz. —Juro que me dói os interromper, mas... a paisagem é aborrecida depois de algum tempo.

Harry tentou separar-se, no entanto Severus voltou a capturar seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes impedindo-lhe afastar-se. Divertido, o verde regressou a pendurar de seu pescoço e esqueceu-se da queixa de Dumbledore para desfrutar de um novo beijo. Ao escutá-los, Dumbledore compreendeu que não lhe ficava mais remédio que esperar a que o calamar gigante saísse a fazer algo a flutue que lhe distraísse desses ruídos a suas costas.

\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus caminhava distraído, sumido ainda em sua confusão com respeito a Lucius. Abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore e todas as cores foram a seu rosto ao ver a Harry praticamente sendo devorado por seu Professor. Estes dois últimos não tiveram mais remédio que se separar ante a chegada do licantropo.

— Lamento-o. —desculpou-se Remus perturbado. —Não sabia que interromperia algo.

— Se tocasses à porta, a coisa seria diferente. —protestou Severus limpando com seu dedo um pouco os lábios de Harry dantes de ir sentar-se voltando a adotar sua pose de rígido Professor.

— Pois eu me alegro de tua chegada. —assegurou Dumbledore sentindo-se livre de regressar a seu cadeirão favorito. —Acho que estes dois não ia parar.

Completamente enrijecido por esses comentários, Harry baixou a mirada apenado, e foi sentar-se em outra cadeira, já não tinha valor para o fazer junto a Severus como tivesse gostado.

— Como te foi? —perguntou-lhe com um pouco de timidez.

— Muito bem, pelo menos para o que esperava.

Remus e Dumbledore trocaram uma mirada divertida ao desconhecer o tom de voz tão suave com que Severus se dirigia a Harry, antes tivessem esperado uma resposta como "Isso é algo que não se importa, Potter" ou "Tão impertinente e me mete-em-tudo como sempre".

— Bem, agora gostaria de falar contigo sobre a declaração que terás que dar em umas horas, Harry. —comentou Dumbledore. —Remus e Severus, podem ir-se a descansar.

— Eu fico, obrigado. —respondeu Severus sem mover nem um músculo para abandonar seu lugar.

— Eu sim me retiro. —aceitou Remus. —Tenho algo que fazer, os verei depois.

Remus decidiu que tinha que falar com Lucius e para isso podia aproveitar o tempo livre que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado, de modo que se foi lhes deixando sozinhos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron tinha ido a refugiar na masmorra onde estivesse com Draco no dia anterior. Não acendeu as velas nem se esforçou em limpar, simplesmente se recostou onde vivesse as melhores horas de sua vida e chorou por longo momento.

Parecia tão estranho pensar que não tinha passado muito tempo, tão só umas horas e todo o sonho se convertia em pesadelo. Agora Draco estava enclausurado em uma cama da enfermaria vítima da luxuria de um ser tão perverso e ao que agora adiava tanto que sem lugar a dúvidas invejava a eleição de Harry de ser o eleito para acabar com ele… com gosto o faria com suas próprias mãos.

Não importava morrer no processo se fazia pagar ao mau nascido com sangue por seu atrevimento de tocar a alguém tão puro como Draco.

Alegrou-se de ter posto um feitiço de silêncio, pois ao cabo de um momento de chorar deu-se conta que as lágrimas não ajudavam e furioso arremeteu contra as pilhas de bancos e mesas velhas, conseguindo que a ira lhe ajudasse aos converter em pó.

Profundamente cansado, caiu de joelhos voltando a chorar, impotente de não ter ideia de que mais podia fazer para tirar essa fúria de seu interior.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus chegou até a enfermaria e armando-se de valor, desta vez sim entrou, não podia seguir pospondo o passo tão difícil que sentia que tinha que dar. Rodeou a cama de Draco para ficar em frente a Lucius quem seguia com a mirada fixa no descanso de seu unigénito.

— Como segue?

— Tal como o vês. —respondeu sem girar a mirada. —Está realmente lastimado e muito tememo-nos que tenha perdido a fala.

— Que? —perguntou sentando-se pesadamente sobre a cadeira a suas costas.

— Não te disse Dumbledore?... Pomfrey voltou de falar com ele faz momento.

— Não… não o sabia.

— Pomfrey disse-me que o Diretor enviaria a um médico de San Mungo para que o revise e dê o diagnóstico final. Não quero ser pessimista, mas não posso o evitar, meu filho seguramente pagará por meus atos.

Um tenso silêncio formou-se na habitação. Lucius sorriu irônico ao percebê-lo, aquilo lhe confirmava seu temor, Remus lhe culpava também e seguramente se encontrava muito decepcionado ante as notícias que acabava de se inteirar.

— Temos que falar. —disse Remus de repente.

— Devo cuidar de meu filho, não me irei daqui e também não penso discutir contigo em seu leito de recuperação.

— Só quero saber se tua posição foi diferente. —encrespou Remus com mais agressividade da que planejou. —Ou foste só uma vítima como teu filho?

— Para que me perguntas se já tens feito suas próprias conjecturas? —respondeu olhando-lhe pela primeira vez e Remus descobriu em seus olhos cinzas o reproche por sua dúvida.

— Não me olhes de modo que o único que atuou mau é você. Jamais quis separar dessa seita, era para si mais importante sua maldita ambição de poder que qualquer outra coisa… inclusive mais que eu ou seu próprio filho.

— Nada será mais importante que meu filho! —protestou alçando a voz, ainda que em seguida arrependeu-se temendo acordar a Draco e esforçou-se por conter a indignação que sofria. —Tentei protegê-lo com unhas e dentes, mas falhei.

— Oxalá agora possa o fazer, pelo cedo tens o tempo todo do mundo para lhe dedicar… eu me vou.

— Pensa que te suplicarei perdão?

— Nem em meus mais remotos sonhos cheguei a pensar que em algum dia significaria para ti algo mais que uma diversão, agora vejo que tinhas muito claras tuas prioridades, Lucius. Lamento o que lhe passou a Draco, não lhe merece… muito menos quando foi devido à estupidez de seu pai.

Lucius não se dignou a lhe responder, altivo sustentou seu queixo em alto com orgulho, como se não tivesse em sua consciência nada de que se arrepender. Remus olhou aquilo com assombro, jamais compreenderia aos Malfoy, muito menos a Lucius quem parecia seguir sem se dar conta da cabal consequência de seus atos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron decidiu finalmente sair da masmorra, precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Também queria regressar à enfermaria, mas se sentia tão fora de lugar aí, lhe doía na alma recordar o abraço que Draco lhe deu a Harry assim que o visse… seria que o loiro seguia lhe amando a ele apesar de tudo?

Abrumado por tal questionamento, Ron sentou-se em uma banca do jardim ao que saísse a tomar fresco. Olhou o céu nublado, seguramente choveria de uma hora para outra, isso enfriaria mais o ambiente de dezembro que estava por chegar. Porque sua vida não podia ser como chegou a desejar, com Draco a seu lado por sempre?

— Ron, estás bem?

Ron girou a cabeça para encontrar-se com Hermione, quase tinha-se esquecido dela. Sorriu-lhe amargamente ao vê-la chegar a seu lado acompanhada por um feliz Blaise.

— Não tens ido a classe desde ontem. —comentou Hermione sentando-se junto a seu amigo, sua voz não tinha reproche, mas sim muita preocupação. —Inclusive Ginny anda pensando em escrever a seus pais, achámos que algo tinha passado, pois não foste nem a dormir.

— Não passa nada, estou bem.

— Pois não o parece… Onde está Harry?

— Na enfermaria, suponho.

— Na enfermaria? Que lhe passou?

— A ele nada. —respondeu confundido. —É a Draco não sabias?

— Não… que sucedeu?

— Voldemort sequestrou-lhe ontem à noite, teve um resgate, mas precisa de cuidados.

— Iremos visitá-lo. —disse a castanha com a consequente afirmação de seu noivo, nenhum dos dois fez alusão ao fato de que era a primeira vez que Ron pronunciava aquele nome. —Vemos-te depois, Ron.

Ron assentiu e observou-os marchar-se pensando que ele também devia ir. Mas não pôde, ocultou seu rosto entre suas mãos sentindo que tudo lhe era tão difícil de decidir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Após que Dumbledore ficasse satisfeito com o adestramento para a declaração de Harry, teve que aceitar que Severus se levasse a Harry com ele, pretextando que já era hora de que todos descansassem um pouco.

Decidiu não perguntar nada, talvez era melhor se combinar com a dúvida da que se referia Severus com "descansar" e a onde os iriam fazer juntos. Há coisas que um Diretor de um colégio era melhor que se mantivesse desinformado.

Severus preparou a tina do banho com água quente e se esmerou muito desvestindo lentamente o corpo cansado de Harry para em seguida entrar com ele ao líquido que os recebeu com um suave vapor aromatizado.

Harry se recostou no peito de Severus pensando que aquela era a vida que sempre queria ter, ao homem que amava a seu lado, lhe abraçando com todo seu amor.

Uns minutos após desfrutar do relaxante banho, ambos saíram para a habitação. Harry sorriu ao ver seu pijama estendida sobre a cama e sem dizer palavra dispôs-se a colocar-lhe para em seguida aceitar o convite de Severus de acomodar-se novamente em seus braços. Dessa forma dormiram por um par de horas que para eles, significou o descanso que precisavam.

— Dormiste bem? —perguntou Severus quando finalmente o verde abriu suas pálpebras.

— Sim, é tão cômodo dormir contigo. —assegurou aconchegando-se novamente entre seus braços. —Gosto muito, Sev.

— Bem, e diga-me… já falaste com Draco ao respeito do que passa entre nós?

Harry abriu os olhos com espanto ante essa pergunta, não lhe esperava em um momento assim. Timidamente fez-se a um lado abraçando-se a si mesmo enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— E porque não? —insistiu Severus.

— Sev, como pensas que lhe vou dizer algo assim nestes momentos?

— Melhor agora que nunca qual é o problema?

— Não posso… o sinto, faz favor me dá um pouco de tempo.

— Não, quero que rompas com ele agora mesmo!

— Mas Severus!... Draco acaba de passar por uma experiência horrível, não posso lhe dar as costas justo agora!

— E pretende que seja eu quem aguente esta situação?... Tinha prometido que lhe diria e agora te retrai, e não penso te permitir!

— Não é que me retrai, mas só te peço um pouco mais de tempo!

— Nem em um dia mais, quero que Draco Malfoy se inteire de uma vez por todas que já não é seu namorado!

— Pois então diz-lhe você! —respondeu Harry abrumado.

Sev notou os olhos congestionados por lágrimas de angústia do garoto, sentiu-se mau por provocá-las, mas não podia permitir que aquela situação se prolongasse. Draco tinha que se inteirar e o golpe seria igual de duro em qualquer momento.

— Pensa que não me atreverei? —questionou-lhe arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sei que o farás. —respondeu Harry limpando-se as lágrimas. —Por isso te peço que o faças, porque eu não me atrevo. Não te deterei, Severus, se você tens o valor que eu não tenho então vê e lhe diz… Eu também não quero seguir lhe mentindo, Draco não o merece.

— Conheço-te, sei que achas que não o farei e agora mesmo te demonstrarei quão equivocado está, estúpido valor Gryffindor que não aparece quando se requer!… Draco Malfoy saberá agora mesmo que Harry Potter é meu!

Com um movimento de varinha, Severus transformou os pijamas de ambos em sua roupa de sempre e sujeitando a mão de Harry saiu velozmente da habitação com rumo à enfermaria levando ao garoto consigo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Notas finais: **_

_**Ah que Severus! je je… se quando se lhe põe algo na cabeça, a ver agora como se lhe tira. **_

_**Vemos-nos manhã. **_

_**Beijos a todas **_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Owwwwwwwwwww que homem ciumento e apressado em assumir Harry Potter!**

**Quero reviews disso!**

**Aviso!**

**Eu vi que tenho um monte de leitor nessa fic... e sinceramente só cinco pessoas comentam... francamente desse jeito vou ficar sem postar o resto dos capítulos se continuar desse jeito...**

**Não percebem que o reviews e comentários faz um autor/leitor se interessar pela leitura como pelo reviews? Não vai te cair o braço digitando um comentariozinho ¬¬'**

**Desse jeito o próximo capitulo só sai mês que vem!**

**Ate a próxima!**


	18. Visitante inesperado

**Capitulo dezoito:**

**Visitante Inesperado**

Hermione e Blaise saíam da última de suas classes desse dia. Decidiram regressar à enfermaria a visitar a Draco e esperar a que já tivesse acordado, a primeira ocasião não puderam lhe falar, pois apesar de que permaneceram ao redor em media hora pendentes, o loiro jamais abriu os olhos.

De repente, detiveram-se ao dar volta no corredor prévio à enfermaria. Ao longe descobriram a Harry e o Professor de Poções falando, ainda que o garoto via-se preocupado por algo. Snape, por sua vez luzia como sempre, com o cenho franzido e molesto com Potter.

Harry tinha conseguido zavar-se dantes de chegar à enfermaria, primeiro tinha que aclarar todos os pontos com Severus dantes de que ele decidisse lhe confessar tudo a Draco.

— Disseste que não me deterias, Harry.

— E não o farei, mas dantes deves saber que Draco está muito mau. Não pode falar, Severus, e isso demonstra que está realmente afetado.

— Isso já o sei. —respondeu sem imutar-se.

— Sabias do problema de Draco?

— Sim, estava com Albus quando chegou Poppy a lhe informar. E é uma pena, Harry, não sou tão ogro para não sentir nada, mas deves entender que isso não justifica o fato de lhe estar enganando, e muito menos que tenhamos que seguir vivendo ocultando o que sentimos.

— De todos modos devemos o fazer, recorda a indicação de Dumbledore… que passará se lhe dizemos a Draco?

— Então só lhe diremos que já não és seu namorado, caramba, mas não quero que siga pensando semelhante mentira!

— Ele suspeitará algo se lhe dizes tu, Sev.

— Pensas fazê-lo então?

— Não, já te disse que não posso.

— Então vale-me um pepino que suspeite o que suspeite, agora mesmo se inteirará que já não tem nada que ver contigo.

Severus retomou seu caminho à enfermaria e Harry suspirou pensando que ao fim a hora tinha chegado, o mais correto era pelo menos estar presente, de modo que tentando esquecer de seus joelhos de gelatina, foi atrás do Professor.

Ao longe, Hermione e Blaise olharam-se, não compreenderam de todo o que tinham visto e não atingiram a escutar nem uma palavra.

— Esses jamais deixarão de discutir. —comentou Blaise algo confundido.

— Foi algo estranha essa discussão não te parece?

— Sim, Harry sempre se mostra mais altaneiro com Snape.

— Deverei dar-te a razão. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. —Será que passa algo com Malfoy?... ambos entraram à enfermaria.

— Vamos?

— Melhor não… esperaremos a manhã, não quero ser inoportuna.

Blaise assentiu e tomando da mão a sua namorada, deram média volta afastando do corredor sem imaginar o que realmente tinham presenciado.

Ao entrar à enfermaria, Draco encontrava-se só, já tinha acordado e se mantinha recostado sobre uns almofadões em sua cama. Severus notou como dissimuladamente se limpava uma lágrima dantes de voltear a lhe olhar, para depois fazer uma expressão de surpresa ao ver chegar a Harry pressuroso e com uma palidez em seu rosto poucas vezes vista nele.

Olhou-lhes a um e outro com a interrogante na mirada, abriu seus lábios querendo fazer uma pergunta e o fato de que não saísse nenhum som lhe desesperou, baixou a mirada aferrando-se novamente ao cobertor.

— E Lucius? —perguntou Severus acercando à cama.

Draco levantou a mirada para fixar seus olhos na porta e depois fazer uma senha para acima. Severus compreendeu que seu amigo tinha ido ao despacho de Dumbledore, seguramente chamado por ele. Em silêncio agradeceu a solidão, a notícia que tinha que dar era melhor se a fazia sem tantas pessoas.

No entanto, mal ia começar quando Draco lhe olhou fixamente e estendendo seu braço lhe convidou a se acercar. O negro se desconcentrou por isso, mas obedeceu. Draco sujeitou-lhe firmemente ambas mãos as olhando com admiração para depois levar a seu pescoço as colocando aí enquanto fazia esforços por falar.

— Que queres me dizer?

— Creio… que quer que lhe ajude, Professor. —interveio Harry. Draco moveu afirmativamente a cabeça em resposta às palavras de seu noivo.

— Mas…

Draco olhou-lhe com o brilho de esperança em sua mirada, voltou a retirar as mãos de Severus e unindo-as entre as suas, manifestou-lhe a confiança que lhe tinha. Usando seu índice assinalou alternadamente a Severus e sua garganta, para em seguida sorrir-lhe ilusionado por recuperar sua voz… precisava-a.

Severus assentiu enquanto dava um passo atrás afastando do garoto. Quiçá poderia encontrar a solução ao problema se propunha-lhe, e se é que se devia a algo físico, mas isso não queria dizer que lhe ia ceder a seu Harry só porque agora o loiro luzia tão indefeso.

— Draco, há algo que tenho que te dizer.

Harry olhou a Severus sem poder dissimular seu temor. O loiro também notou a gravidade na voz de seu Professor e Padrinho, e lhes olhou interrogante. Ao cabo de um par de segundos creu entender o que passava e a senhas lhes fez entender que já não queria mais discussões entre eles. Severus ia a aclara-lo, mas pareceu ficar mais mudo que Draco, também não nenhum som saiu de sua boca quando o loiro lhe olhava implorando paciência para Harry.

A chegada de Lucius aliviou o ambiente. Severus aproveitou para empreender a retirada depois de despedir-se brevemente.

— Dumbledore disse que te buscaria para ir à declaração, Potter. —comentou Lucius interrompendo a mirada ausente de Harry na porta por onde desaparecesse Severus. —Acho que deverias reunir-te com ele.

Harry assentiu, feliz de ter um pretexto para ir-se. Despediu-se de Draco com um fugaz beijo na testa e saiu correndo atrás de Severus. Finalmente atingiu-o dantes de que entrasse ao corredor que conduzia às masmorras e aproveitando que a maioria dos alunos se encontrava jantando no salão, o conduziu a um jardim solitário.

— Obrigado por não lhe dizer. —disse Harry abraçando a seu casal.

— Escuta-me bem, Harry. —advertiu o homem separando-o para sujeitar-lhe firmemente pelo queixo. —Não será definitivo, me entendes?

— Sim, assim que esteja melhor lhe diremos, o prometo.

— Será no mais tardar em um mês, Harry Potter, não te dou mais tempo. E não importa se ao terminar o prazo Draco segue sem poder falar ou com todos os mal-estares do mundo, assim que comece no ano, ele já tem que saber o que passa.

— Mas…

— Em um mês, Harry Potter! —repetiu com força.

— De acordo. —aceitou tentando sorrir.

— Ah, e terá por suposto algumas condições.

— Condições?

— Si… Não quero nem um só beijo, nem um abraço, nem tão sequer uma caricia ou sentimental de "te amo, não posso viver sem ti" ou coisas pelo estilo!

— Sev… —meditou tentando controlar o riso—… asseguro-te que não terá nada disso, será só apoio moral.

— Mais vale-te, Harry Potter, porque à primeira tentativa que veja que quer propagar-te contigo, eu mesmo lhe envio ao Senhor Escuro envolvido para presente!

— És um zeloso encantador… Amo-te!

Harry pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus para beija-lo, e ainda que o Professor correspondeu-lhe a relutantemente, não se via nada contente com ter tido que ficar calado ante Malfoy.

— Já, Sev, não sejas berrinchudo. —pediu Harry ao notá-lo ainda algo tenso. —Prometi-te que me portaria bem.

— É que me dá coragem, Harry, sempre têm de passar coisas que impeça que estejamos juntos!

— Mas estamos juntos, amor… e amo-te tanto! Apesar de que és um zeloso empedernido.

— Malfoy está-me caindo muito, mas muito mau. –assegurou abraçando fortemente a Harry.

— Isso é uma novidade, que agora não gostes tuas Slytherin.

— Draco tem passado à lista negra, mas que nem ache que durará muito alardeando pelo mundo que é teu namorado, não voltará a me convencer pondo esses olhos de cachorro desvalido… Odeio aos cães e teu padrinho é a viva mostra de isso!

— Devo querer-te muito para sentir graça por esses comentários. —assegurou mordiscando o lábio inferior. —Mas asseguro-te que não tens nada de que te preocupar. Amo-te, amo-te e amo-te!... quantas vezes mais queres que te repita para que me creias?

— De crer-te, creio-te, Potter… mas odeio esta situação!

— Bom, já, deixemos isso pela paz e diga-me que me amas também.

Severus abriu os lábios para dizê-lo, no entanto, no último momento voltou a fechá-la só para desenhar com eles uma maliciosa sorriso.

— Acho que não o direi.

— De que falas?

— Até que não rompas com Draco, não voltarei a dizer dessa forma me asseguro que terminarás o cumprindo dantes de tempo.

— Não acho que o consigas, amor. —respondeu divertido.

— Já veremos… te terei em abstinência de amor até que finalmente sejas tu quem corra gritando aos quatro ventos o que sentes por mim.

— Também me deixarás sem beijinhos? —perguntou meloso enquanto sentava-se em suas pernas e lhe beijava repetidamente no rosto.

— Bom, não, o castigo é para ti não para mim… És sentimentaloide, Potter, e com te deixar sem palavras carinhosas sê que não o suportarás muito.

— Acho que o que não aguentará é você, amor. Recorda o que me passou a mim.

— Recordo-o, mas não sou como você, Harry… posso te ganhar a calar o que sento, por isso sou bom espião.

— E muito modesto também.

A cada vez mais divertido, Harry afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Severus, lambendo guloso a suave pele do homem, quem finalmente fechou os olhos desfrutando da caricia. Suas mãos deslizaram-se percorrendo o quadril de Harry por sobre sua roupa, depois suas costas até finalmente sujeitar do rosto e voltar a beija-lo com firmeza.

— Vamos! —ordenou enquanto punha-se de pé, e enlaçando sua mão à de Harry, quis conduzi-lo de novo para o interior do castelo.

— A onde vamos? —perguntou intrigado.

— A recordar-te uma e outra vez que és meu!

— Sev, não posso agora.

Com todo seu pesar, Harry fez coleta de sua força para se deter dantes de atravessar a porta, não podia esquecer que ainda tinha que se reunir com Dumbledore para ir ao Ministério.

— Faz favor nem ocorras-te dizer-me que é porque queres voltar à enfermaria! —advertiu-lhe Severus.

— Claro que não… mas é que é hora de ir dar a declaração. O Professor Dumbledore deve de estar esperando-me, não posso o deixar assim.

— Digo-te que sempre tem de passar algo! —grunhiu abraçando-lhe possesivo. —Me fartarei, Harry, juro-te que me fartarei!

— E me deixarás? —perguntou pela primeira vez preocupado.

— Nunca!

Harry sorriu ao notar que o tom de voz de Severus se tinha suavizado e foi mais feliz ao receber um de seus beijos mais carinhosos.

— Posso fartar-me do que seja, Harry… —lhe disse o Professor ao terminar o beijo. —… posso rosnar e amaldiçoar o tempo todo, mas jamais te deixarei porque te amo demasiado para poder viver sem ti.

— Eu também te amo! —exclamou rindo-se a gargalhadas ante o esquecimento de Severus de não voltar a lhe dizer seus sentimentos.

Severus grunhiu ao saber-se perdedor, nem ideia tinha do que Harry Potter fazia em sua alma, mas lhe era realmente impossível silenciar o que sentia. Finalmente respirou resignado e voltou a beija-lo, tentando postergar a despedida dessa noite o mais possível.

Harry também não queria separar-se, mas não tinha outro remédio. Dumbledore seguramente já devia o andar buscando por todo o castelo. De modo que, separando-se suavemente de Severus, teve-lhe que prometer que o iria ver a sua habitação assim que voltasse, só dessa forma conseguiu que o Professor de Poções deixasse de rosnar e lhe soltasse.

koskoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Vencendo por fim todos seus medos, Ron chegou até a porta da enfermaria, sabia que provavelmente o que veria ao abrir a porta não lhe ia gostar muito. Respirou fundo pondo em seu rosto a máscara da inexpressão para não ter que mostrar sua dor quando visse a Harry sentado junto a Draco.

No entanto, o único que estava era Lucius, quem seguia fiel cuidando de seu filho. Ao vê-lo, ambos Malfoy se tensão.

— Se buscas a teu amigo, não está. —comunicou-lhe Lucius regressando à indiferença.

Ron não respondeu, seus olhos azuis se fixaram em Draco quem também lhe olhava diretamente. Lucius tinha voltado a dar-lhe as costas ao ruivo pelo que não notou que o garoto não se marchava, senão até que sentiu seus passos se acercando lentamente.

Draco não deixava do olhar, mas seus olhos cinzas mostravam expectação, talvez temor de não saber o que Ron podia estar pensando sobre ele, se afundou um pouco em sua cama ainda que seu rosto seguia altivo tentando aparentar o que não conseguia.

— Que fazes aqui? —questionou-lhe Lucius. —Já te disse que Potter não está.

— Tenho vindo a ver a Draco.

Lucius observou-lhe desconfiado, mas ante um sinal de seu filho decidiu que bem podia aproveitar a chegada do Gryffindor para ir a comer algo.

— Se precisa algo chames a Pomfrey. —indicou-lhe Lucius a Ronald, e não o alteres, tem perdido a fala pelo momento.

— Que?

— Talvez estás surdo?... bem, acho que não terá muita conversa interessante. Já te disse, e te advirto que não o incomodes, vocês os Gryffindor's não sabem de sutilezas.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Ron acercou-se ainda mais até sentar na orla da cama. Instintivamente sua mão buscou a do loiro para entrelaçara, estremecendo-se ao senti-la tremer empequenecida. Todo o que tinha planejado lhe dizer se esfumou de sua cabeça e só brotou um "Te amo" que proveu desde o fundo de seu coração.

Draco soltou sua mão ao escutá-lo e efusivamente lançou-se a abraçá-lo, feliz de ouvir essas palavras, frustrado de não conseguir pronunciar um "Também te amo".

Ron sentiu-se imensamente ditoso por essa reação, sentiu-se tão estúpido também, por ter duvidado desse carinho que já tinha comprovado era só seu. No entanto, quando sentiu os ombros de Draco se estremecer por um silencioso pranto, o apartou com macieza para lhe limpar as lágrimas, sentindo sua dor multiplicada por mil em sua própria pele.

— Não chores… um Malfoy não chora, amor. —disse-lhe esforçando-se por não derramar nem uma sozinha lágrima. —O que passou não deves permitir que te marque, você vales bem mais que o que um monstro possa sequer pensar! És e seguirás sendo a coisinha mais pura deste mundo, e nada pode o mudar, absolutamente nada!... já verás que cedo poderás voltar a falar e me encantará escutar teus insultos como dantes.

Draco olhou-lhe desesperado por não poder falar, queria lhe fazer tantas perguntas, queria saber como se sentia ele ao respeito, queria saber como e quanto sofria Ron.

— Amo-te. —repetiu Rum sem saber a ciência verdadeira o que Draco tentava lhe dizer.

O loiro sorriu-lhe debilmente mas depois colocou suas duas mãos sobre o peito de Ronald e em seguida olhar aos olhos inclinando um pouco sua cabeça a modo de interrogação.

— Preocupas-te por mim? —perguntou Ron compreendendo ao fim e conseguindo um assentimento do loiro. —Porque?... eu estou bem.

Draco desenhou uma cicatriz de raio em sua testa e depois abraçou-o. Ron sorriu recordando o que tinha começado com seu mar de dúvidas. Carinhoso, ajudou a Draco a recostar-se sobre sua cama para em seguida fazê-lo ele a seu lado.

— Senti-me mau quando o abraçaste, é verdadeiro. —confessou-lhe acariciando lhe o rosto suavemente. —Mas isso é porque sou um tonto que se deixa guiar por impulsos. Eu sei que me queres a mim, verdade? —Draco voltou a assentir. —E lhe diremos a verdade a Harry assim que te sintas melhor.

Draco sujeitou o rosto de Ron indicando-lhe que lesse seus lábios, pelo que enfatizou bem suas palavras para que o ruivo lhe entendesse o que tinha que dizer.

"Harry… salvou-me, lutou por mim contra quem-tu-sabes… Não posso lhe dizer agora que te amo a ti"

O rosto de Ron se ensombreceu, quis protestar mas não era o momento adequado e se limitou a lhe sorrir aceitando sua petição. Sabendo que não tinham muito tempo antes de que Lucius regressasse, decidiram aproveitar o momento e se abraçaram suavemente. Ron não queria o cansar demasiado, e muito menos depois da experiência tão horrível que deveu ter vivido durante suas horas sequestrado.

*:*:skoaksoako*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lucius chegou ao salão, a hora do jantar tinha terminado e não tinha ninguém mais. De qualquer forma, assim que ocupou um assento na mesa de Slytherin, de imediato apareceram em frente a ele o jantar servido e quente. Sorriu tentando ser respectivo mais não pôde, teve que agradecer que seguramente Dumbledore tinha ordenado aos elfos estivessem pendentes de qualquer que fosse a jantar a depois de horas.

Tomou um rolado untando-o com manteiga, mas ao levar à boca mal pôde lhe dar um pequeno mordisco. Seus olhos fixaram-se na longa mesa vazia que se encontrava em frente a ele… a mesa dos Gryffindor's.

Sua mente transportou-se anos atrás, quando ele, sendo um jovem ocupava o mesmo lugar no que estava e dissimuladamente espiava aos eternos inimigos dos verde-prateados Slytherin. Podia recordar perfeitamente a um garoto delgado, facções delicadas e doces sorrindo a seus amigos que planejavam travessuras raiando em maldades.

Remus jamais participou ativamente nelas, e às vezes lhe tinha surpreendido repreendendo a seus amigos quando planejavam algo contra os Slytherin, principalmente contra o retraído Severus.

Jamais disse a ninguém quanto gostava de olhar o rosto angelical do licantropo, e tinha que admitir que muitas vezes intercedeu defendendo a Snape simplesmente pelo fato de se acercar e trocar umas palavras com o olhos de mel… que importava se eram discussões?. Podia olhá-lo diretamente a seus olhos dourados e apreciar mais de perto seus lábios juvenis e o aroma a fresco que emanava.

Mas seu futuro não era com ele, tinha que se casar com Narcisa. Assim era sua vida, devia renunciar a quem de repente se tinha apropriado de seu coração, alguém que creu jamais se apaixonaria dele, por mais Malfoy que fosse.

Furioso, deixou o rolado sobre o prato regressando à realidade. Era irritante sentir seus olhos cócegas dolorosamente, jamais em sua vida tinha chorado por ninguém e não queria o fazer, mas o esforço que fazia por se conter congestionava suas bochechas transformando seu branco rosto em um reflito da dor que o pressionava pelo desprezo de Remus.

A porta abriu-se nesse momento e rapidamente tomou um pouco de vinho, dessa forma pôde conseguir libertar em algo o nodo formado em sua garganta. Severus chegou até ele sentando a seu lado, também não tinha jantado e em seu lugar na mesa apareceram as mesmas viandas que a seu amigo.

— Te reprocha. —disse Severus surpreendendo a seu amigo por seu intuição.

— Sabia que passaria em algum dia. —aceitou deixando o copo sobre a mesa. —Não deveria me sentir mau… É só um triste amante menos.

— Sim, seguro que é só isso. —repetiu incrédulo. —Mas não te preocupes, tarde ou temporão recapacitará.

— Em que, Severus?... ele tem razão. Deixei-me levar pela ambição e a ânsia de poder, permiti que me tentasse esse mundo que me prometia tantas coisas falsas, e nem sequer quis recapacitar por ele. Suportou-me demasiado… menos isso.

— Tens pago tuas culpas… Ambos o fizemos e não merecemos nos condenar por sempre por ter caído em um grave erro. Podemos e temos o direito de recapacitar e mudar, Lucius.

— Tu o fizeste a tempo… eu não.

— Nunca é demasiado tarde, te posso assegurar. E às vezes a vida é injusta a nosso favor, dá-nos presentes que não deveriam ser para nós, mas que nos pertencem… Não tem caso flagelar-se e renunciar à oportunidade de ser felizes por achar que não o merecemos. Se amas a esse tonto licantropo não permitas que se afaste de ti, porque renunciar ao amor, Lucius, isso sim não tem perdão.

Lucius olhou a seu amigo sentindo que a esperança renascia. Após tudo era um Malfoy, não podia deixar que lhe desprezassem e ficar tão tranquilo, conseguiria o perdão de Remus.

Quis agradecer a Severus por fazê-lo recapacitar, mas este já se tinha posto de pé e saía do salão sem ter provado seu jantar. Lucius sorriu amistosamente, desejando que a solidão que cria habitava no coração do negro desaparecesse cedo.

Não podia se imaginar contra quem lutava Severus pelo amor.

Outra coisa que também não podia se imaginar, é que justo nesse instante, as portas de Hogwarts se abriam para dar passo a alguém que podia lhe arrebatar sua felicidade com uma só palavra… Sirius Black voltava pelo seu.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Notas finais: **

**A que isto não lhe esperavam! Muahahaha… a coisa põe-se religada XD. **

**Besitos **

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmm**

**O que será que vai acontecer hein?**

**Ate a próxima!**


	19. Vertigem

**Capitulo 19: Vertigem**

Harry e Dumbledore entraram ao vestíbulo após meia noite, o interrogatório foi algo fastidioso mais que complicado graças à intervenção do Diretor, mas mesmo assim, e apesar de ter dormido um par de horas pela tarde, Harry se sentia profundamente cansado e um suspiro escapado de seus lábios lhe fez ver a Dumbledore o estado exausto de seu aluno.

— Va a descansar, Harry… já é demasiado tarde para que um garoto ande acordado.

— Sim, obrigado.

O rosto de Harry alumiou-se de saber-se livre finalmente, e sem pensar em nada mais, saiu correndo como se as forças viessem a ele misteriosamente. Dumbledore sorriu, mais deixou de fazer ao instante ao ver que o garoto não tomava as escadas rumo a sua torre senão que corria pressuroso às masmorras. Chamou-lhe, mas já nada podia deter ao Gryffindor.

"Eu não vi nada" Pronunciou Dumbledore se encolhendo de ombros, já não lhe ficava mais remédio que sorrir e seguir seu caminho para sua habitação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron encontrava-se fora da enfermaria, mal tinha tido tempo de levantar da cama ao escutar os passos de Lucius se acercando. Foi frustrante ter que se ir quando ansiava ser quem velasse o sono de Draco, mas não teve outro remédio e muito menos com os olhos cinzas lhe implorando por não dar pé a suspeitas.

No entanto não pôde se afastar, encontrou um bom lugar no recosto de uma coluna, desde aí podia ver a entrada da enfermaria sem ser visto graças às sombras que lhe cobriam. Dessa forma poderia inteirar de qualquer coisa se chegava a suceder.

Não se importou o frio do inverno que se aproximava, de todos modos também não conseguiria conciliar o sono nem ainda que se encontrava na cama mais confortável e cálida do planeta. Se acoruchou tentando brindar-se calor a si mesmo e suspirou esperando o amanhecer em que poderia voltar a ter a oportunidade de ver de novo a seu amado olhos cinzas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia correndo pelo último corredor que o separava da habitação de Severus. Mas uma voz a suas costas fazer deter-se e acentuar seu emocionado sorriso.

— A onde tão de pressa, Potter? —perguntou Severus uns metros depois de ele.

— Para ti!

Harry girou sobre seus calcanhares e empreendeu a carreira aos braços que se abriram para o receber. Severus sorriu apaixonado ao perceber o entusiasmo do jovem Gryffindor, quem lhe entrechava pendurando-se com força de seu pescoço, sentindo em sua pele o cálido fôlego que deixava sair pela agitada respiração.

— Deixa de ser tão atravancado, Harry, ou te enfermarás.

— Nada disso é que tinha tantas vontades de te ver!

— Bem, então vamos a minha habitação… segundo lembro, deixamos algo pendente.

— Sim!

Severus riu ligeiramente pelo ênfases com que Harry ansiava continuar com o que tinham planejado dantes de que este tivesse que ir a sua declaração. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava que nas últimas quarenta e oito horas já tinham feito o amor, brigado com comensais, enfrentado ao mago escuro mais poderoso, confessado seu amor ao Diretor de Hogwarts, enganando a um garoto mudo, declarado ante o Ministério e aconselhado a amigos… todo se apagou de suas mentes quando seus lábios se uniram e voltaram a ser só eles.

Severus sujeitou a Harry pela cintura que tanto gostava atraindo para seu corpo e se ganhando de um gemido agradável que lhe indicou que essa noite não teria jogos de supremacia, se entregariam o um ao outro por completo. Suavemente levantou-lhe do solo para levá-lo em braços os poucos metros que faltavam para a habitação. Harry aceitou acoruchando-se feliz no peito de seu amante, sentindo-se tão ditoso de ter encontrado por fim seu lugar na vida, junto a Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus encontrava-se na salinha de sua habitação, olhava melancólico para as chamas, recordando o momento em que Lucius Malfoy por fim lhe dissesse que o amava. Tinha sido seis meses depois da morte de Narcisa e naquele dia ambos tinham muitas esperanças para ambos. Remus sentia uma intensa nostalgia ante essa lembrança, sempre se tinha atraído pelo porte e a elegância do loiro, desde seus anos escolares em que o admirava em silêncio. Jamais sem valor de se imaginar que podia chegar a nada, até a noite em que Malfoy chegasse a sua habitação, e assim sem mais, lhe confessasse o que sentia.

Agachou a mirada sentindo uma lágrima escorregar, tudo tinha sido uma mentira, agora podia saber que enquanto lhe assegurava o amar, Lucius seguia mantendo uma relação com Voldemort… talvez isso podia ser perdoado e esquecido?

Alguém chamou à porta nesse instante e rapidamente se secou as bochechas. Não pôde o evitar, no fundo desejou que se tratasse de Lucius, tão só lhe fazia falta um "me perdoa, te amo" e seguramente se esqueceria de todo para tentar voltar a começar.

No entanto, quando abriu e de repente se viu levantado nos ares por seu melhor amigo e primeiro grande amor de sua vida, Lucius Malfoy ficou guardado em um rincão de seu coração, agora só podia rir de felicidade de voltar a escutar a voz de Sirius e se sentir fortemente apertado em seus braços.

— Não posso o crer, tens voltado! —exclamou emocionado — Estás aqui, Sirius!

— Sim, meu Moony, e não podes te imaginar quanto te tive saudades… não tem passado em um dia sem que pense em ti.

Remus sentiu como Sirius lhe libertava para lhe olhar carinhoso, no entanto, seu próprio sorriso se tornou triste. Agora Sirius estava aqui, lhe dizendo que o tinha estranhado, e no entanto, tinham passado meses sem ter nem uma carta sua… Lhe parecia que todo mundo se tinha voltado mentiroso, não se esquecia que o animago se marchou, mas não para esconder da justiça que o seguia buscando, senão em pós de aventuras e daquela garota castanha que foi o suficientemente importante para se esquecer que seu amigo acabava de lhe confessar que o amava.

Um tênue corar desenhou-se nas bochechas de Remus, baixou a mirada apenado por aquela lembrança que zelosamente tentava manter oculto até de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Precisava tempo para pensar. —disse-lhe Sirius adivinhando o que lhe sucedia a seu amigo — Entendes-me verdade?

— Não precisas me dar explicações, já as deste em seu momento. Ademais, não tens porque te sentir culpado, meus sentimentos não são teu problema.

— Não, não são um problema, Remus, e acho que não reagi muito adequadamente, mas…

— Sirius, esqueçamos isso. —pediu recuperando seu sorriso — Para valer, não há necessidade de dizer mais, isso já é coisa do passado… já o superei.

— Ah si?

Sirius não pôde evitar se sentir desilusionado ante a afirmação de Remus. Talvez se tinha equivocado de regressar achando que seu amigo continuaria lhe esperando após tanto tempo… talvez não tinha sido tão importante como para lhe entender que não era fácil aceitar de um dia para outro que, depois de uma vida desejando mulheres, agora não deixava de fantasiar com possuir o corpo de um homem ao que sempre tinha visto como amigo.

Remus convidou ao animago a sentar-se com ele na sala, já nenhum dos dois quis mencionar o que passava em seus corações, e passaram os seguintes minutos conversando como os grandes amigos que sempre tinham sido. Uns amigos que mal tinham podido passar uns poucos dias juntos depois de que Dumbledore conseguisse resgatar ao animago. A felicidade que nasceu no coração de Remus nesse então lhe impediu manter calados seus sentimentos e as consequências agora seguiam vigentes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheio à chegada de sua padrinho, Harry recusou-se a deixar que Severus se separasse quando este lhe depositou suavemente sobre a munida cama e aprisionando com firmeza, lambeu seus lábios com a ponta de sua rosada língua pedindo uma doce permissão para entrar.

Não teve resistência, de imediato a porta se abriu lhe recebendo com uma sucção que lhe roubou o fôlego, e mesmo assim, não se sentia sufocado, ao invés, a vida se lhe impregnava com essa caricia.

Harry abriu suas pernas outorgando espaço para que Severus se acomodasse e em seguida esfregar cadenciadamente seu quadril contra a do mago maior, lhe convidando a fazer o mesmo maximizando o contato físico.

Severus não deixava do acariciar, sua mão direita se afundando na rebelde cabeleira escura, e a esquerda subindo e baixando acompassadamente desde seu delicado talhe para seu cintura, os suaves quadris e essas pernas fortes que agora se moviam desfazendo de seus sapatos e ajudando a Severus a fazer o mesmo para em seguida percorrer em fervente caricia as pernas longas do Professor.

— Harry… —sussurrou desfazendo o beijo quando sentiu novamente a pélvis de Harry se elevando para se fincar nele uma firme ereção escondida baixo a roupa.

— Toma-me, Severus, sente como sempre serei só para ti!

— Amo-te. —exclamou buscando novamente seus lábios.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo, mas agora suas mãos buscaram afanosamente a extensa abotoadura das complicadas túnicas que Severus acostumava usar. Apesar da urgência que sentia, Harry soube se controlar e desfrutar de ir abrindo a roupa para sacar do corpo que tanto desejava. Severus imitou-lhe e com parcimoniosa paciência foi igual desabotoando a camisa do garoto.

Separando-se uns segundos continuaram com seu processo de desvestir-se o um ao outro, sem deixar de olhar aos olhos confessando-se neles o que as palavras já resultavam insuficientes para expressar. Harry acariciou com veneração o torso de Severus quando finalmente pôde sentir a pele nua e em compensação recebeu um cálido beijo que não durou mais que uns segundos. Severus deslizou-se para o pescoço, desfrutando de seu sabor com a ponta de sua língua percorrendo lhe em toda sua extensão até brincar com o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, feliz de escutar os gemidos que agora brotavam sem repressão.

A emoção de Harry podia quase ver-se sair desprendida por sua pele, fechou suas pálpebras com força enquanto estrumava as cobertas entre seus dedos ao momento que Severus lhe acariciou a entreperna acima da calça que ainda levava.

— Sev! —exclamou em um afogado grito evidenciando o perigo ante semelhante caricia. Mas mesmo assim, deixou cair mais os joelhos aos lados dando-lhe toda a permissão de seguir.

No entanto, Severus não se ia conformar com isso, e enquanto se voltava a apoderar da boca de Harry, introduziu seus dedos por embaixo da roupa para cercar com seus dedos o enchido membro de Harry, e bebendo direto de seus lábios o som gutural proveniente do desejo e o prazer.

Finalmente, dantes de provocar que os hormônios alborotadas de Harry lhe traíssem, sacou sua mão e com magistral destreza, lhe deixou em completa desnudez com tal só um movimento. Harry protestou, não era justo que Severus continuasse semivestido de modo que lhe retendo suavemente pelo peito, não lhe deixou voltar a recostar-se sobre ele.

— Passa algo?

— Sim… já verás.

Harry empurrou-lhe para que agora fosse Severus quem ficasse recostado sobre suas costas. E sem preâmbulos, colocou sua cara cerca da entreperna de Severus, percebendo aquela ereção tão prometedora de prazer por embaixo da teia, e em uma doce vingança, lhe mordiscou conseguindo que o mago se revolvera em seu lugar.

— Tira-me… fá-lo, Harry, faz favor.

— Sabes que me encantará conhecer teu sabor? —perguntou acariciando lhe o membro sugestivamente—. Nunca te tens descartado diretamente em minha boca, Sev, é demasiado ansioso para me presentear mais que uns minutos de desfrute, mas quando me senti pela primeira vez rodeado por teus lábios e sentia o que me fazias, se cumpriram muitas de minhas fantasias… tens fantasiado com que o faça eu, Sev?

— Sim, à cada segundo!... Fá-lo, amor, já quero te sentir!

Harry sorriu picaramente e brincando abriu lentamente a bragueta, mas sem baixar-lhe por completo a calça, libertou a proeminente ereção, sorrindo lisonjeado de ser quem provocasse-a.

— É agradável, Severus. —assegurou olfateando como um experiente catador.

— Harry… —gemeu atormentado pela espera.

— Cheiras extraordinário… saberás igual?

— Já tens provado, amor.

— Não sabe igual a água em um copo que a proveniente do manancial… quero te provar direto de ti.

Severus gemeu, não sabia nem que dizer ante as palavras audazes de sua adorável amante. Harry lambeu a ponta do pene limpando uma grossa gota de sêmen.

— Delicioso. —assegurou lambendo seus lábios e dentes—. Mas é só uma gotinha… quero mais.

— Eu também, e Harry, te advirto que provavelmente não tolerância demasiada.

— Terás que o fazer, carinho. —assegurou com mordacidade.

Severus compreendeu que Harry ainda lhe faria esperar um pouco mais. O garoto dedicou-se a tirar-lhe a calça como se dispusesse do tempo todo do mundo, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que recorrer a sua alta capacidade de concentração para seguir em espera. Esteve a ponto de amaldiçoar quando o garoto voltou a acomodar entre suas pernas, deixando sua cara a milímetros do erguido membro, simplesmente lhe observando destemidamente, como se estivesse estudando a cada detalhe dele.

— Que fazes?

— Quero aprender-te de cor… a cada surco, a cada matiz, quero ter bem em minha mente o que dentro de uns segundos estará dentro de minha boca… e depois muito fundo dentro de mim.

— Por Merlin! —exclamou removendo-se ansioso, as palavras de Harry aumentavam ainda mais sua excitação, teve que se conter para não o colocar em posição e o penetrar de uma boa vez.

— É formoso, Sev… a cada trocinho de ti é formoso.

Severus ia protestar, mas não pôde, um rouco gemido foi o único que saiu de sua garganta pois o garoto tinha introduzido finalmente todo o falo até o fazer desaparecer. Amorosamente Severus afundou seus dedos em mata rebelde da cabeleira de Harry, agradecido pela infinita sensação de prazer que lhe provocou a cálida umidade de sua cavidade sucção e lhe acariciando como se tivesse toda a experiência do mundo. De relance olhou a imagem dos olhos verdes sobre a lareira, pareciam estar desfrutando do que via e isso aumentou ainda mais sua excitação.

Os dedos de Harry jogavam agora com os inchados testículos de seu parceiro, conseguindo o voltar a concentrar só nele, o Professor fechou os olhos esquecendo até o retrato que os olhava sem perder detalhe, se deleitava sentindo que o garoto alternava chupetões, sucções e beijos por toda a extensão do membro de Severus, até que finalmente, em uma prolongada aspiração conseguiu que o homem se descartara em sua boca enquanto gemia ruidosamente.

— Fiz-o bem? —perguntou Harry recostando-se sobre o peito de Severus, ainda se lambendo os lábios para não deixar nem um resíduo neles.

— Mais que bem… onde tem ficado o Potter ao que era fácil lhe encontrar defeitos?

Harry sorriu divertido dessa declaração, e brincando, removeu-se entre o pescoço de Severus, ronronando-se sedutoramente.

— Sev… faz-me o amor.

— Harry…

— Já, quero me sentir cheio por ti, meu corpo te reclama e minha alma te precisa… Disseste que me farias recordar que te pertencia só a ti, e isso quero, quero que me mates de prazer, Severus Snape!

Severus, quem tinha tentado dizer-lhe que tinham que esperar um pouco para repor suas forças, de repente se sentiu a si mesmo novamente congestionado e sua ereção crescente era tão forte que parecia que não acabava de sucumbir a um dos orgasmos mais plenos de sua vida.

Não esperou mais, aproveitou a excitação tão marcada que Harry provocava nele, e lhes fazendo girar, voltou a colocar sobre o rapaz, abrindo suas pernas e lhe convidando às fechar depois de sua cintura. Harry obedeceu de imediato, urgido e ansioso de entregar-se. Arquejou voluptuosamente no momento em que Severus lhe beijou enquanto um de seus dedos buscavam travessos sua entrada.

Desfrutou muito da subtil preparação que seu amante lhe fez dantes de arquear suas costas ao sentir a ponta do amado membro lhe acariciando dantes de ir adentrando-se ao cálido interior que lhe recebeu com um forte abraço.

Harry sorriu escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Severus, recordando por um segundo a dolorosa que tinha sido a primeira vez, mas com gosto a voltaria a viver a mudança desses momentos, de sentir a Severus posicionar-se de seu corpo até lhe tocar a alma.

— Poderia viver assim. —sussurrou entrecortadamente —Sei que poderia viver e morrer feliz se te sento tão dentro de mim.

Por toda resposta Harry recebeu a primeira investida que roçou prazenteiramente sua próstata e que lhe fez gritar emocionado. Uma e outra vez repetiu-se o mesmo movimento, ele também contraía seus músculos acentuando o prazer de Severus, desfrutando tanto do roce de seu membro em seu interior como de seus gemidos tão cerca de seu ouvido.

Era feliz sabendo que dava prazer a seu amante, a seu Severus.

Chegaram juntos a um novo orgasmo. Cansados, ficaram dormidos, abraçando seus corpos nus e um sorriso vestindo seus corações felizes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns passos ressoando na pedra que formava o solo do castelo fez que Ron se pusesse em alerta. Só um pequeno cabeceio e esteve a ponto de ser descoberto refugiado na escuridão de seu esconderijo. Felizmente as pessoas passaram sem perceber sua pessoa encolhida no pequeno rincão. Rum viu-os passar, eram gente estranha e preocupou lhe que se dirigiam pressurosas para a enfermaria presididas pelo Diretor do colégio.

Não pôde ficar aí, se pôs de pé acercando à porta onde podia escutar sem ser visto, não fez caso ao intumescimento de suas pernas nem à dor de suas costas pela má noite passada.

— Com gosto examinaremos a seu filho, Senhor Malfoy, precisamente a isso temos vindo. —disse um dos homens, era o mais alto dos três que estavam e compreendeu que deviam ser os especialistas que foram ao chamado de Dumbledore.

Ron sorriu esperançado de que cedo Draco pudesse voltar a falar e que ademais superasse a perturbadora odisseia em mãos de Voldemort.

— Posso ajudar-lhe em algo, jovem Weasley? —perguntou Dumbledore surpreendendo ao ruivo.

— Eh? Não, eu só buscava a Harry. —mentiu evitando a mirada azul—. Sei que não está, mas posso me ficar?... assim poderei lhe contar o que passou com a visita dos médicos.

Dumbledore assentiu sem dar-lhe mais importância ao assunto. Em sua cama, Draco sorriu um pouco corado pela mentira de Rum, mas emocionado por sua presença sempre pendente dele.

Os três médicos provenientes de San Mungo rodearam a cama de Draco e em uma atitude séria e poderia dizer-se que intimidante começaram a lançar feitiços de reconhecimento a destra e sinistra. Draco observava-lhes com enfado, sentia-se como guiné de índias. Aquelas pessoas olhavam-lhe como se fosse um objeto de estudo somente, trocavam opiniões com termos que ele mal conseguia entender, mas jamais fez uma careta de desconcerto, permaneceu altivo como se compreendesse à perfeição o que faziam a sua ao redor.

Ron sentia algo cálido nascendo em seu peito, soube que se sentia orgulhoso pela atitude digna de todo um Malfoy, isso lhe fazia se divertir com ele também, jamais esperou que essa forma de olhar tão despectiva podia chegar a lhe agradar no ponto de se sentir ainda mais apaixonado.

Draco franziu o cenho quando se viu rodeado por fazes de luzes azuis e amarelas lhe percorrendo o corpo como escaneando-lhe até os pensamentos. Mais que nunca desejou poder falar para lhe fazer ver a esses mequetrefes medimagos como se devia tratar a uma pessoa.

— Temos terminado. —disse finalmente o chefe dos três fazendo desaparecer todos os feitiços —Há alguns aspectos interessantes para comentar sobre o caso Malfoy.

Draco desenhou em seus lábios uma altaneira ao ser referido como um "caso". Os médicos não se deram conta ao se encontrar já de costas a ele, mas Ron teve que se esforçar como nunca para não rir e continuar tão sério como os demais.

— A que se refere? —perguntou Dumbledore.

— Apesar das lesões nos músculos laríngeos do jovem Malfoy, suas sensatas vogais encontram-se em bom estado, nada que justifique sua afonia. Os três concordamos em que se trata de um problema de estres possivelmente pós-traumático.

— Já tinha pensado na possibilidade de um terapeuta. —assegurou o Diretor—. Ainda que sempre é melhor se assegurar de que não se trate de nada físico.

— Assim é.

— E não há nenhum outro problema? —perguntou Lucius.

Os três médicos trocaram uma mirada, finalmente outro deles suspirou para tomar seu turno de falar.

— Há um feitiço colocado sobre o jovem Malfoy. —assegurou conseguindo a atenção de todos —Temos tentado rompê-lo mas resultou demasiado forte, no entanto, é algo transitório, temos descoberto que não durará mais que em uns meses. Sugerimos vigilância constante enquanto asseguramo-nos de que tipo de feitiço se trata.

— É alguma maldição?

— Não… Estranhamente mais bem se trata de um de proteção.

— Proteção? —perguntou Lucius preocupado.

— Assim é. Não estamos seguros e duvido que alguém queira o comprovar, mas supomos que se fazemos ao jovem Malfoy receptor de alguma poderosa maldição ou poção nociva, chegue a lhe provocar nenhum dano significativo, pelo menos por parte de qualquer

de nós, a exceção claro, de você, senhor Diretor, sua magia é tão poderosa que poderia romper o feitiço e lastima-lo.

Ninguém disse nada, mas o mesmo pensamento se encontrava nas quatro mentes pendentes do que escutavam. Draco tinha uma proteção imposta por Voldemort, uma proteção que o mesmo Voldemort tinha sobre ele e que o fazia imune a qualquer dano de uma magia média ou inclusive superior ao mesmo. Devia ser uma magia da magnitude de Dumbledore ou até a de Harry, para poder traspassar a proteção.

Mas porque Voldemort pensaria que tinha que proteger a Draco de seus amigos?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Sev…

Severus removeu-se grunhindo ao escutar a voz de Harry tentando acordá-lo. Tinha passado a melhor noite de sua vida e não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e lhe pôr fim.

— Severus… —insistiu Harry.

Severus notou algo estranho na voz de Harry, tanteó a seu lado lhe buscando e ao sentir o espaço vazio abriu os olhos descobrindo ao garoto sentado na cama com ambas mãos lhe cobrindo o rosto.

— Sentes-te mau? —perguntou sentando a seu lado preocupado.

— Um mareio… acho que levantei-me muito rápido.

— Recosta-te outra vez.

— Ajuda-me.

Harry tentava não se mostrar assustado, mas jamais se tinha sentido dessa maneira, temia abrir os olhos pois o mareio se acentuava demasiado. Severus ajudou-lhe a voltar à cama, e não pôde evitar se preocupar ainda mais quando o garoto se aferrou a ele tão forte que parecia se desmaiaria.

— Será melhor que te leve à enfermaria, Harry.

— Não, é só um mareio forte, mas agora passará… só não me soltes, faz favor.

Severus assentiu acomodando-se junto a Harry, olhava suas pálpebras apertadas e uma palidez quase verdosa em sua pele sempre tão perfeita. Carinhosamente tentou fazer-lhe sentir melhor penteiando-lhe seus rebeldes cabelos e depositando ocasionalmente um beijo na suada testa.

— Não gosto de nada isto, amor. —disse Severus ao ver que Harry continuava tenso e sem se mover, inclusive sua respiração era agora muito irregular.

— Se me passará… sempre é assim.

— Já te tinha sucedido?

— Um par de vezes, mas não tão forte… Não te preocupes, Sev, já se me está passando.

Severus queria crer-lhe, mas assim que tentou separar-se e sentir como era de novo aferrado pelos braços de Harry, soube que o garoto lhe mentia e o mareio seguia igual de intenso.

— Te levarei à enfermaria, e não me protestes, Potter.

— Primeiro ajuda-me a chegar ao banheiro… acho que tenho náuseas.

Harry quis abrir os olhos para pôr-se de pé, e ao sentir como caía em um fundo poço negro voltou aos fechar se pendurando de Severus, também aquilo já estava lhe assustando, não podia ser normal uma vertigem assim.

Severus soube que o garoto não poderia manter o equilíbrio, de modo que lhe sustentando em braços o ajudou a chegar ao banheiro. Cuidadosamente encarregou-se de sustentá-lo enquanto Harry inclinava-se sobre a caneca, não tinha nada no estômago, pois jamais teve tempo nem de jantar, de modo que seu vómito foi forçado e com um horrível sabor amargo.

— Que me passa, Sev? —perguntou quando seu amante lhe limpava o rosto com uma toalha limpa. —Nunca tinha sido tão forte nem prolongado… achas que seja normal?

— Tranquilo, amor. Agora já te levarei à enfermaria.

— Não… aí não poderia te abraçar e se te solto sento que me cairei.

— Mas Harry…

— Chame a Poppy aqui, Sev, faz favor… mas não me deixes sozinho.

Severus assentiu, o que mais lhe alarmava era a decisão de Harry de solicitar ajuda médica, apesar de ver tentar sorrir e normalizar a tensão de sua voz, sabia que devia se sentir realmente mau para aceder ao fazer.

Orou pela primeira vez em sua vida, não queria que Harry sofresse por nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Notas finais: **_

_**É tudo por hoje, amanhã saberemos que é o que tem Harry, já lhe suspeitam? **_

_**Muitos beijos para todas **_

_**Um milhão de obrigado por seus comentários! **_

_**Então ate breve!**_


	20. Boas e não tão boas notícias

**Capitulo vinte : Boas e... não tão boas notícias**

Severus olhou preocupado como Harry se aferrou à almofada depois de acomodar baixo as cobertas, parecia se estar aferrando a ela como se estivesse a ponto de se afundar ao infinito. Sem perder tempo chamou a Poppy à enfermaria e regressou a seu lado para sustentar-lhe, a cada vez mais nervoso de que o garoto não abrisse os olhos e a palidez continuasse se acentuando, seus lábios já os notava quase brancos e ressecos. Desde seu lugar enviou um feitiço para ocultar a fotografia dos olhos de Harry, isso seria sempre nada mais para eles e em seu intimidem.

— Em meu despacho tenho algo de poção para o mareio, te trarei um pouco para que te recuperes enquanto chega Pomfrey.

— Não, Sev… não te movas. —pediu aumentando seu abraço.

— Mas, Harry.

— Para valer, sento-me muito melhor quando te sinto perto… não te movas.

— De acordo, amor, ficarei a teu lado.

Um ruído de cristais rompendo-se fazer girar a cabeça. Harry emitiu um pequeno choro quando o instinto lhe fez abrir os olhos provocando que a vertigem se intensificasse, motivo pelo qual, se sujeitou tão forte de Severus que este respondeu estreitando-o contra seu peito sem lhe importar a atónita mirada de Poppy. A seus pés estava uma charola com instrumental e alguns frascos rompidos.

— Vocês dois? —perguntou Poppy olhando-lhes totalmente aturdida, não obteve resposta e não a preciso. Seu instinto profissional fez-lhe sacudir a cabeça para concentrar em seu dever. Um movimento de seu varinha limpou o estropício e acercou-se para a cama de Severus, onde Harry repousava—. Pode dizer-me que lhe passa, Senhor Potter?

— Um mareio, não quer se tirar e é demasiado intenso.

— Bem, o revisarei. —respondeu com seriedade—. Professor, preciso um pouco de espaço.

— Sim.

— Não! —negou Harry assustado.

— Será só uns minutos, carinho. —consolou-lhe Severus. — Deixa que Poppy te revise, podemos contar com toda sua confiança e discrição.

Harry gemeu suavemente aceitando a disposição de Severus, teve que resigna-se a solta-lo mas voltou a aferra-se à almofada enquanto Poppy realizava alguns feitiços de inspeção. Severus permaneceu ao pé da cama, abrumado de ver que Harry continuava sem poder abrir os olhos.

— E bem? —perguntou Severus quando Poppy terminou.

— Professor, não é minha intenção me envolver demasiado em sua intimidem, mas… tiveram relações ontem à noite?

Severus e Harry enrijeceram confirmando a pergunta da enfermeira, quem não pôde evitar também corar-se. No entanto, não abandonou sua pose imparcial e continuou.

— Há uma situação muito peculiar apresentando no jovem Potter. Sente-se, Professor, é algo longo de explicar e ademais acho que precisará estar com apoio.

Severus pensou em protestar, não era um débil que precisasse se sentar para receber qualquer notícia, mas recapacitando e sentindo que agora era um caso especial ao se tratar de Harry, regressou a seu lado se sentando junto a ele e lhe ajudando a colocar sua cabeça em sua colo, onde lhe acariciou suavemente sua alborotado cabelo para relaxa-lo.

— Fala já, Poppy… que tão mau é?

— Isso depende… Harry Potter está grávido.

Harry abriu os olhos sem poder evitá-lo, o mareio regressou e Poppy decidiu dar-lhe um remédio que invocou desde a enfermaria e estava segura que lhe ajudaria a se sentir melhor enquanto recebia o resto da notícia. Severus ajudou a dar a poção que ele mesmo tinha preparado alguma vez e esperou a que Harry se sentisse melhor para voltar a pôr atenção às palavras da enfermeira.

— Estou esperando um bebê? —perguntou Harry timidamente.

— Assim é, Potter. —assegurou Poppy— Não tem muito de gravidez, suponho que tem notado alguns dos sintomas, como mareios e náuseas.

— Sim, acho que sim, mas… agora é demasiado forte isso é normal?

— Poderia dizer-se que sim, ainda que não muito frequente.

— Explica-te, Poppy, faz favor. —pediu Severus agoniado.

— Bem. Entre magos, há diferentes tipos de magia, algo bem como falar de classificações sanguíneas, ainda que de um modo certamente diferente.

— Isso o sei, que tem que ver? —increpou Severus.

— De acordo ao que vejo, vocês dois são de um tipo de magia totalmente oposta, e que ademais, no caso de Harry é sumamente estranha. É lógico supor que tudo deriva desde os acontecimentos ocorridos em seu primeiro ano de vida. Em fim, o fato é que agora Harry leva em seu corpo os dois tipos de magia e residente o desconhecido.

— Quer dizer que o estou recusando? —perguntou Harry assustado.

— Quer dizer que se está acoplando. Seu filho, Potter, ao invés do que sucede com a incompatibilidade sanguínea aqui a magia se une, não se repele, está criando uma nova classe. É algo relativamente normal, ainda que se for o caso, por ser ambos de uma potência superior à média, seu corpo, Potter, se desequilibra ao contato com a parte paterna da magia do produto que leva em seu interior.

— Não entendo bem.

— O que tem que entender é que seu filho se encontra em boas condições, e quando nasça seguramente será tão poderoso como seus pais, mas com uma classe diferente de magia.

— E isso que quer dizer?

— A magia é o que nos dá nossas habilidades, Harry. —respondeu Severus adiantando à enfermeira. — É a que determina para que somos bons, há quem o são melhores para encantamentos, outros para poções, outros em Transformações me entendes?

— Sim… e acho que já sê porque não posso fazer uma Poção bem. —caçoou sem poder evitá-lo. — E tu me jogava a culpa!

— Tonto. —respondeu beijando-lhe carinhoso.

— Nosso filho poderia herdar as habilidades dos dois? —questionou Harry sorrindo ao sentir como Severus se estremeceu ao momento de pronunciar as primeiras palavras.

— Assim é. —assegurou Poppy sorrindo. —Por isso lhes dizia que é uma situação que se apresenta com frequência, o único diferente é que agora falamos de dois magos cheios de habilidades e com um poder como poucos, por isso a intensidade de suas mareios, Potter.

— E daí tem que ver isso com a primeira pergunta que nos fizeste? —questionou Severus voltando a corar-se.

— Pois porque seu filho vai alimentando da magia de ambos. Os dois notarão alguns sinais disso ao dia seguinte de uma relação.

— Me seguirei sentindo assim se volto a estar com Severus?

— Não, Potter. —negou a enfermeira, divertida pela angústia de Harry—. Para isso é a poção que lhe dei nota melhoria?

— Sim… acho que sim. —respondeu depois de tentar abrir os olhos, alegrando-se de poder ver sem sentir que tudo girava. A seu lado, Severus sorriu feliz de desfrutar de novo o verde que lhe dava vida.

— Deverá tomá-la todas as noites para que não sofra de moléstias.

— Porque eu não tenho nenhum sintoma?

— Não pode assegurar isso, Professor. —disse Poppy com um travesso sorriso. — Asseguro-lhe que se se põe a realizar uma Poção neste momento provavelmente teria piores resultados que Longbotton.

— Desde já te toma essa poção sem falta, Potter! —bramou Severus aterrorizado pela possibilidade de fazer explodir algum caldeirão.

Harry riu enquanto tentava incorporar-se, por fim podia fazer sem nenhum problema, ainda que Severus prestou-se a ajudá-lo até que finalmente ficou sentado sobre a cama recostado no peito de seu amante.

— Será assim a cada gravidez? —perguntou Harry levando uma mão a seu ventre.

— Não, só o primeiro. Seu corpo criará defesas para que a próxima vez possa aceitar a magia do Professor Snape sem problemas.

— Deveremos limitar a magia?

— Ao invés. Um gestante sempre estará alimentando a dois, deve estimular a produção com pequenos feitiços diários… E você, Professor, deve fazer o mesmo, pois seguirá proporcionando doses mágicas ao bebê, bom, suponho… se é que quer voltar a ter atividades como as de ontem à noite e que sua magia se manifeste tanto como a de Potter no filho que esperam.

— Claro que quero! —exclamou Severus de imediato.

Pomfrey sorriu, ainda que era-lhe muito estranha essa situação, reconhecia perfeitamente um verdadeiro amor e esse era o que se apresentava em frente a ela. Pensou no contraditório das magias desiguales, talvez também era o melhor exemplo de que os polos opostos sempre se atrairão sem que ninguém possa o evitar, se buscarão o um ao outro para poder formar uma só peça… tal como via agora a desigual casal que unidos se acoplavam sem deixar impressão de que fossem alguma vez duas pessoas separadas.

Não quis perguntar nada, nem sequer pelo papel que jogava o jovem loiro uns andares acima. Lamentava a posição de Draco Malfoy, mas estava segura que não teria mais remédio que buscar por outro lado alguém que lhe amasse.

-polopijjuh*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco e Ron olhavam-se apaixonados, aproveitaram que não tinha ninguém na enfermaria depois de que os medimagos se fossem e Lucius saísse acompanhando a Dumbledore para tramitar a presença do terapeuta que trataria a Draco.

— Não te preocupes por esse feitiço do que falam. —disse Ron fazendo a um lado os loiros cabelos que ocultavam os belos olhos cinzas.

Draco assentiu, nesse momento não tinha desejos de se pôr a pensar em nada. Era tão pouco o tempo que podia passar com Ron que não queria desaproveita-lo.

— Draco… —chamou-lhe Ron baixando a mirada. —… quero pedir-te perdão. Sei que esse estress que sofres também é por minha culpa, por te pressionar tanto para aclarar a verdade com Harry, sobretudo quando estás passando por um mau momento.

O Slytherin negou movendo vigorosamente a cabeça, não queria que Ron se sentisse culpado, nem sequer quando tinha que se admitir que lastimar a Harry sim lhe provocava demasiada ansiedade. Ron sorriu incrédulo, mas já não quis o preocupar ainda mais.

— Amo-te, Draco, já não insistirei mais. Não quero que te angusties por Harry, sei que o queres muito, eu também, de modo que não provocaremos mais rios até que você decida o contrário.

Draco sorriu feliz de ter uma preocupação menos. Sujeitou a Ron pelo rosto beijando-lhe profundamente apaixonado. O ruivo correspondeu-lhe sugando lentamente o fôlego doce que o mantinha escravizado. Não escutaram quando uns passos se acercaram.

ksoaksok*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Como Poppy recomendou que nenhum dos dois se apresentasse a seus labores desse dia e ela mesma se encarregaria de lhe o comunicar a Dumbledore, Harry e Severus aproveitaram o momento para descansar pese a que o garoto já estava estável graças à atenção da competente enfermeira.

Severus tinha abraçado a Harry rondando-lhe pela cintura, acariciando o plano ventre sem poder achar que dentro se gestava uma vida resultado da união deles.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe Harry sem girar a olhá-lo, ainda que Severus podia adivinhar a mesma emoção em sua voz que a que habitava em seu coração.

— Diga-me.

— Vamos ter um bebê.

— Sei-o, eu também estava aqui, Potter. —respondeu tentando caçoar.

— E teremos mais verdade?

— Que tantos mais? —perguntou tentando não se assustar demasiado.

— Os suficientes para que pensem que os Weasley são a imagem do Planejamento Familiar.

— Estás caçoando… verdadeiro?

— Sim. —afirmou divertido. — Mas já em sério, sim quero uns mais… digamos, uns dois ou três após este.

— Dois ou três?... bom, se isso queres.

— Sim, isso quero… e tu?

— Também, Harry, isso quero.

Harry assentiu contente, e acariciando a mão que continuava se deslizando em círculos sobre seu ventre, continuou…

— Eles não serão filhos únicos.

— Não… nós nos encarregaremos de que tenham com quem jogar.

— … e brinquedos, lhes daremos muitos brinquedos.

— … nunca lhes faltará nada.

— … terão a seus pais a seu lado.

— … que jamais discutirão em frente a eles.

— … seremos uma família

— … uma família unida e feliz.

Harry voltou a assentir, compreendia a diferença, ambos lhe dariam o que jamais tiveram em sua infância. Sorriu sentindo como Severus o acoruchava mais contra seu peito deixando escapar um suspiro tão cerca de seu ouvido que foi viajando direto a sua alma tão feliz.

— Obrigado, Harry.

— Obrigado, Severus.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram enquanto fechavam os olhos e desfrutavam juntos de seus sonhos que agora podiam perceber por embaixo de um ventre tão plano que não parecia estar lhes guardando a felicidade.

ksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lucius sentiu que tudo se afundava baixo seus pés… Seu filho estava beijando apaixonadamente a um pobretão Weasley!

— Tira tuas torpes mãos de meu filho, Weasley!

Ron e Draco separaram-se de imediato ao escutar a ameaçante voz de Lucius. Ron empalideceu ao sentir como o homem caminhava imponente para eles lhe olhando furioso.

— Não posso achar que o pesadelo não termine senão que aumenta à cada momento! —vociferou o loiro.

— Senhor Malfoy, eu…

— Cala e saia daqui de imediato, mais vale-te que te esqueças para sempre de meu filho, não és digno sequer de lhe ter tocado!

Ron não sabia que fazer, não queria se ir se mostrando débil depois de ser humilhado pelo aristocrata, mas também não desejava armar um escândalo que prejudicasse mais a Draco. Esse último pensamento fez-lhe guardar seu orgulho e pensar em marchar-se. No entanto, ao ver o que o ruivo pretendia, Draco se apressou a sujeitar da mão para o impedir e em seguida olhar a seu pai irritadoramente.

— Que demônios fazes, Draco?

Draco como nunca ansiou ter sua voz para poder defender ao garoto que amava, mas o som seguia sem ir a seu auxilio, simplesmente desenhou em seus lábios a frase "Amo a Ron Weasley"

Lucius abriu os olhos assombrado ante o que tinha captado, mas sua mirada desagradada não mudou nem por um segundo.

— Foi com este com quem estiveste?... Foi culpa deste tonto Weasley que todo se arruinasse e fosses descoberto! Foi sua culpa o como estás agora pela tortura que recebeste a mãos do Senhor Escuro!... Foi a ele a quem protegias!

Draco notou como Ron se avariava ante as palavras que saíam sem piedade. A culpa que lhe era atribuída conseguia seu cometido e baixava a mirada. Isso fez que o loiro se apressasse a negar, e se acercando mais ao ruivo, lhe abraçou com força.

"Amo-o!" gritou sem voz.

— É noivo de Potter, é ele quem te convém! —respondeu Lucius.

Draco negou desesperado, seus lábios moviam-se com rapidez, já sem se preocupar por que lessem o que dizia, precisava que seu pai entendesse que era com Ron com quem queria estar. Sua ansiedade fazia-lhe agitar-se, frustrado por não poder formular nem uma palavra, começou a manotear tentando se fazer entender.

— Draco… não te alteres. —pediu Ron preocupado.

O loiro negou, seguiu dizendo coisas que nenhum dos dois entendia, ainda que era óbvia sua intenção de não permitir que seu pai continuasse agredindo ao ruivo. Ron queria acalmá-lo, mas o loiro não se deixava e seguia tentando que seu pai entendesse. Lucius olhava-lhe com o cenho franzido, e apesar de que mal podia captar alguma palavra solta como "o quero… minha vida… Harry não", finalmente sua expressão foi se suavizando, ainda que não chegou a ser do todo amável.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. —manifestou Lucius com desencanto. — Isto te trará demasiados problemas, Draco… Suponho que Potter ainda não está inteirado.

— Falaremos com ele assim que seja possível. —assegurou Ron tentando repor-se. — Harry é um bom amigo, nos entenderá.

— Claro. —respondeu sarcástico. — Seguramente lhes dará suas felicitações e bons desejos ao saber que tem sido traído por seu noivo e melhor amigo.

— Nos arriscaremos.

— Parece que não te dás conta que o que realmente se está arriscando é meu filho, Weasley. —increpou Lucius olhando ao ruivo. — Potter seguramente se indignará e com justa razão, por mais que lamente ter que o admitir, e como consequência, tirará sua proteção sobre Draco. Justo agora que é mais necessária que nunca.

— Eu nunca o deixarei sozinho.

— Nobres tuas intenções, menino, mas nada realistas… teu poder é demasiado insignificante comparado com o de Potter, primeiro cairias tu como uma simples mosca fumigada, nem sequer representarias um esforço para o Senhor Escuro… e depois meu filho sucumbirá, e da pior maneira.

Draco apertou com força a mão de Ron ao vê-lo empalidecer ante a visão apresentada por Lucius Malfoy. O ruivo olhou-lhe com uma desculpa em seus olhos.

— Lamento-o. —disse acariciando o rosto do loiro. — Sempre tenho sido um torpe, devia pensar em que o mais prejudicado serias tu… e essa não era minha intenção.

— Já não tem caso se lamentar. —bufou Lucius quando notou o amor de Draco se manifestando em forma de preocupação em seus olhos ao olhar ao ruivo. — Esperaremos o momento oportuno para que Potter se inteire, já veremos as consequências desta estupidez.

Draco girou a olhar a seu pai, apesar de suas toscas palavras, sorriu. Conhecia à perfeição ao patriarca Malfoy e sabia que estava aceitando sua relação com Ron, isso o encheu de alegria, tanto, que nesse momento até Voldemort deixou de ter importância em sua vida, já tinha uma esperança e confiava em que junto a Ron poderia deixar o passado detrás e ser feliz… se tão só Harry não saísse lastimado no processo!

-\-\-\-\-\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Albus Dumbledore, apesar de estimar muito a Sirius Black, não pôde evitar pensar que sua presença só significava problemas. Por mais que o mundo tivesse mudado, o ódio entre o padrinho de Harry e seu Professor de Poções sobrevivia pese a tudo… jamais lhe faria graça saber da relação entre quem tanto amava e quem odiava como a ninguém.

— Parece que não te dá gosto minha presença, Albus. —comentou Sirius entristecido depois de que Remus lhe acompanhasse ao despacho do Diretor.

— Não é isso, Sirius. —desculpou-se o mago. — Mas enquanto fazíamos-te a salvo viajando estávamos tranquilos. Aqui o Ministério continua depois de tua cabeça, não sê se seja boa ideia que tenhas voltado.

— Sê cuidar-me, não é a primeira vez que me escondo.

— Sei-o, mas será melhor que agora regresses a Grimauld Place, aí estarás mais seguro.

— Mais que em Hogwarts? —perguntou incrédulo. — Não o creio. Ademais, não tenho voltado com a intenção de voltar a me encerrar convertido em um parasita, quero intervir ativamente na luta contra Voldemort.

— De acordo, mas pelo momento não há nenhuma batalha planejada, de modo que o melhor será que voltes.

— Mas quero ficar-me… ou é que não sou bem-vindo?

— Claro que sim. —assegurou sentindo-se sem saída. — Não tomes essa atitude, não é necessária. Acondicionarei uma habitação para ti.

— Não te preocupes, Albus. Ontem à noite fiquei com Remus em seu quarto, suponho que a ele não lhe incomodará que passe um tempo mais em suas habitações verdade, Remus?

O licantropo negou com a cabeça, tentou sorrir para ocultar que não estava tão seguro de que fosse uma boa ideia. Toda a noite mal pôde dormir pensando em que Sirius dormia em uma cama acondicionada junto à sua… e ademais, pensando na reação que teria Lucius de se inteirar, lhe conhecendo como era de zeloso, isso seguramente o enfureceria.

Finalmente suspirou fundo, após todo devia recordar que Sirius somente lhe queria como amigo e que sua relação com Lucius tinha terminado… e ambas situações lhe enchiam profundamente de tristeza.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:jdiajooo*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, após comer com Severus em sua habitação, Harry buscou seus sapatos para sair. Ao vê-lo, o professor franziu o cenho.

— A onde vais?

— A ver a Draco… não o visitei e acho que isso seria muito suspeito não te parece?

— Porque melhor não aceitas que queres o ver?

Harry volteou a olhar a Severus, este se tinha sentado desgraçadamente em um cadeirão em frente à lareira se servindo um copo de vinho.

— Porque isso não é verdadeiro. —respondeu acercando-se. — Confia em mim, Severus.

— Me buscarei um noivo e te pedirei que confies em mim… isso te parece justo?

— Mato-o, a quem seja que busque o mato. —disse sorrindo enquanto sentava-se nas pernas do maior retirando-lhe o vinho da mão. — E não bebas, também não é para tanto.

— É fácil dizê-lo, mas está bem, te vai e saúda ao garotinho oxigenado de minha parte.

— Até parece que é você o grávido, amor. —debochou-se Harry abraçando-lhe e afundando seu rosto no pescoço amado. — Não sofras por tolices, ainda que até agora é divertido te vendo zeloso, não quisesse que chegasses a lastimar-te seriamente por algo que não vale a pena… Ao único que eu amo é a ti, Severus Snape.

Severus assentiu e deixou que Harry se marchasse, tentou não fazer caso do buraco em seu estômago quando o viu atravessar a porta para ir para a enfermaria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:kk aooa*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Aproveitando a presença de Ronald Weasley na habitação de seu filho, Lucius decidiu não ser inoportuno por um momento e os deixar estar a sozinhas, então se foi em busca de quem não se marchava de seus pensamentos nem um só instante.

Troçou-se de si mesmo ao se sentir nervoso quando esteve em frente ao salão de descanso dos Professores. Tinha tido a precaução de averiguar e comprovar que Remus estava só nesse momento, parecia que a sorte estava de seu lado. No entanto, ao abrir a porta e ver o gesto agrio com que o recebeu o licantropo, soube que quiçá era todo o contrário e a deusa fortuna lhe tinha abandonado.

— Que fazes aqui?... Não deverias estar cuidando de teu filho? —perguntou Remus friamente.

— Queria falar contigo, admite que ainda temos muitas coisas por dizer.

— Coisas que não me interessa escutar.

Remus tomou seus pertences para sair, mas o loiro sujeitou-o pelos ombros interpondo-se em frente a ele, para em seguida colar seus finos lábios nos úmidos e mornos do licantropo. A surpresa fez que Remus deixasse cair seus livros, por instinto sua boca se abriu ante o primeiro sinal de que Lucius queria adentrar-se nela.

— Não… —gemeu suavemente ao sentir que sua vontade se requebrava.

— Sim, Remus… eu sei que queres.

Remus tentou retroceder, mas Lucius não o libertou. Suavemente fez-lhe recostar-se sobre um cadeirão às costas do licantropo e abandonou seus lábios para deslizar-se lentamente para o pescoço que já vibrava de prazer. Remus desatou o nodo da fita que sujeitava o brilhante cabelo loiro para afundar seus dedos entre essas suaves fibras de prata.

— Lucius… deixa-me ir, faz favor.

— Não, eu não quero que te vás… quero que estejas sempre comigo, Remus, sempre!

Lucius esfregou seu pélvis contra a de Remus conseguindo que ambas ereções se encontrassem. O licantropo gemeu ante esse contato e levantou o quadril em busca a mais, no entanto, ao instante reagiu e usando a pouca força de vontade que lhe ficava, se desfez do aprisionamento do loiro para se pôr de pé.

— Isto não pode ser, se acabou. —assegurou e Lucius sorriu ao ver que mal podia formular suas palavras ante sua respiração agitada pela excitação, lhe foi tão enternecedor olhar com seus cabelos revoltos e seu rosto congestionado que quase esteve tentado ao submeter.

— És um néscio, Lupin. —espetou carinhoso. — Nem você mesmo te cries!

— Estou decidido a esquecer-me de ti, não penso voltar a me deitar com quem me enganou e ao mesmo tempo abria suas pernas para um monstro quando comigo jamais quiseste o fazer!

— Isso é tudo?... Estás zeloso?

— Estou asqueado, não sê como te atreveste a deixar que te fodesse só por ambição!

Lucius apertou os punhos para não bofeteá-lo por dizer aquilo, sabia que o licantropo tinha toda a razão em lhe jogar em cara sua proceder, mas mesmo assim, doía demasiado. Não obstante, ocultou seu coração ferido com uma expressão de fúria e indignação pela ofensa.

Remus não quis perpetuar mais aquela situação e saiu sem fazer caso da dura mirada de seu ex casal. E aliviado também, de que Sirius não tivesse chegado nesse momento depois de ter ido em busca de um pouco de alimentos para os dois.

potter*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry caminhava para a enfermaria quando lhe pareceu que sonhava ao ver a seu padrinho em um dos corredores levando uma charola repleta de comida. Quando o animago o viu, deixou cair todo, e feliz correu a abraçar a quem amava como um filho.

— Harry, mas quanto tens crescido! —exclamou olhando-lhe embelezado. — A cada dia pareces-te mais a teu pai.

— Sirius, que alegria te ver! —afirmou abraçando-lhe com força. — Quando chegaste? Passou algo? A que tens vindo?

— Cheguei ontem à noite, quis buscar-te assim que acordei mas Remus disse-me que estavas em classe e melhor esperar até a noite para que jantamos todos juntos.

Harry sorriu forçadamente, entusiasmava lhe a ideia de passar tempo com sua padrinho, mas agora a cada segundo de sua vida reclamava a presença de Severus, no entanto jamais poderia admitir isso em frente a quem lhe olhava com tanto amor. Felizmente, a presença de Remus salvou-lhe do atolador.

— Que bom que te encontro, Sirius, e como vejo que já tens saudado a Harry, melhor acompanha à habitação.

— Estás-te ficando aqui? —perguntou Harry esforçando-se como nunca em manter o sorriso, mas agora sabia que teria problemas.

— Sim, é fabuloso verdade?… Podemos passar mais tempo juntos, é mais, porque não vens conosco um momento?

— É que, ia à enfermaria a visitar a Draco.

— Ah si. —respondeu deixando de sorrir. — Esquecia que agora andas de noivo com esse Malfoy… para valer que não te jogou nenhum maleficio? Não me imagino a ninguém saindo com nenhum Malfoy.

Tanto Harry como Remus trocaram uma mirada, se Sirius soubesse que ambos se tinham relacionado com essa família seguramente lhe daria um infarto. Intervindo para que Sirius já não insistisse, Remus lhe levou quase à força lhe dando a Harry a oportunidade de continuar seu caminho.

pottersnape*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron comprovava que Draco se ia recuperando rapidamente de sua tortura e agora estava sendo acurralado contra a cama, sendo beijado docemente pelo loiro que mal lhe dava trégua para tomar ar de vez em quando.

Mas apesar de asfixia-a, jamais se lhe ocorreria se queixar, era feliz notando como o loiro era bem mais forte emocionalmente falando do que sempre imaginou, lhe admirava pelo saber lutando por sobrepor-se ao amargo engulo passado e a cada dia lhe queria mais.

Harry ia chegando à enfermaria nesse momento, tomou a maçaneta da porta para girá-la sem saber a cena que se desatava em seu interior…

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Notas finais: **_

_**Muahahaha… nos veremos manhã!. **_

_**Espero seus comentários, obrigado por ler. **_

_**Muitos beijinhos **_

_**E quem andam de férias… tudo com medida! XD **_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**Vixe muita coisa acontecendo Harry gravido do Sev!**_

_**Acompanhe também:**_

_**Corações clandestinos**_

_**Olhos cegos, mãos suaves**_

_**Looking my heart**_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**ANGEL**_

_**Antes da Guerra e depois da Guerra**_

_**Penumbras**_

_**Grandes descobertas e uma família**_

_**Um anjo entre em vampiros**_

_**Adoraria ver comentários nessas outras fics também, mas não posso obrigar a ninguém fazer algo que não quer não é mesmo... continuarei a escrever sem falta as que ficaram muito tempo parada...**_

_**Então até a próxima**_


	21. Ciúmes

Ciúmes

— Harry!

Harry girou-se para ver a Hermione chegando até ele tomada da mão de seu apaixonado Blaise. Os três sorriram-se sem imaginar-se que adentro, ao escutar o grito da castanha, tanto Rum como Draco se separaram intempestivamente. O ruivo olhou angustiado ao outro garoto, enquanto se massageava a cabeça que resultou golpeada torpemente com a mesa, se entravam e os viam juntos e a sozinhas seguramente teriam que dar uma explicação que a ninguém convenceria, sobretudo se supostamente se odiavam.

Ron negou vigorosamente quando o loiro o instou a se esconder baixo a cama, mas a porta já se entreabria ainda que ainda não aparecia ninguém, devia tomar uma decisão rápida.

— Que passa, Hermione? —perguntou Harry.

— Só queria saber como estavas, ontem à noite não te vi chegar.

— É que regressei tarde da declaração no Ministério e teve outros assuntos que arranjar, mas tudo está bem, não se preocupem.

— Alegra-me… acompanhamos-te a ver a Draco?

— Claro!

Harry estava mais que feliz pela proposta de Hermione, assim evitaria estar a sozinhas com seu namorado. No interior da enfermaria, Rum conseguiu esconder-se baixo a cama justo a tempo, o orgulho ficava fora da jogada nesse momento. Draco tentou sorrir ao ver a seu namorado, ainda que os nervos que tinha lhe borbulhavam baixo a pele.

— Olá… como te sentes? —perguntou Harry acercando a um lado da cama. Embaixo dela, Ron olhava angustiado os pés de seu amigo demasiado perto.

Draco assentiu sorrindo-lhe, e quando Harry quis sentar em uma cadeira, de imediato reagiu alarmado movendo sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Pensava que se ocupava esse lugar podia chegar a ver algo baixo sua cama. Harry desistiu de sentar-se, intrigado pela peculiar atitude de seu noivo, e ao sentir-se observado com curiosidade, Draco forçou-se a seguir sorrindo, agora mais carinhosamente enquanto convidava a seu noivo a sentar a seu lado. Esperava que desde a cama não podia descobrir a presença de Ron baixo dela.

Harry ocupou seu lugar junto a seu namorado, mas não lhe abraçou como costumava fazer dantes, simplesmente ficou aí em silêncio, orando para que a Severus não se lhe ocorresse chegar a lhe vigiar. Por sua vez, Blaise olhava-os alternadamente, algo confuso pela frialdade de quem sempre fosse o par de namorados mais meloso do colégio.

— Estão enojados?

— Não. —respondeu Harry em seguida.

— Ah, é que, como nem se têm beijado… dantes se precisava uma bomba para o evitar.

— Também não é necessário andá-lo fazendo a todas horas e em frente a todo mundo. —pretexto Harry nervoso.

Draco notou como Blaise não se convencia da resposta e inclusive Hermione já os olhava intrigada, de modo que, esperando que Rum não se molestasse, sujeitou a Harry pelo queixo para beijar-lhe suavemente. O moreno empalideceu, não queria esse beijo, lhe tinha prometido a Severus que não teria nem um mais, mas não podia o recusar em frente a quem já lhe questionavam seu comportamento… de modo que simplesmente deixou que Draco o fizesse e se limitou a esperar a que não durasse demasiado.

A porta abriu-se e Harry separou-se de imediato, rogando para que sua sorte não fora tão má. Respirou aliviado ao ver que quem entrava era Poppy, ainda que ao recordar que a enfermeira já estava inteirada de sua relação com Severus, voltou a empalidecer a olhando suplicante.

— Onde está seu pai, Senhor Malfoy? —perguntou tentando não olhar ao moreno.

Draco encolheu-se de ombros, realmente não tinha ideia de onde podia estar metido seu pai. Poppy suspirou resignada e dirigiu finalmente sua mirada para Harry.

— Suponho que como seu parceiro formal, devo lhe informar também a você, senhor Potter.

— Passa algo? —perguntou Harry tentando não enrijecer.

— Nada mau, só que o jovem Malfoy pode abandonar a enfermaria de imediato.

— Mas… e seu afonia?

— Isso se curará com o tempo. Amanhã mesmo começará a terapia de recuperação para sua voz. Deverá guardar repouso e está isento de ir a classes, sem voz não pode pronunciar nenhum feitiço e poderia resultar perigoso.

— Está bem, lhe acompanharei a sua habitação.

— O jovem Malfoy não regressará à sala comum de Slytherin, o Professor Dumbledore tem disposto um par de habitações onde se guarecerá ele e seu pai baixo a proteção de Hogwarts. Esperem a que regresse o senhor Lucius para que seja ele mesmo quem os conduza até o lugar indicado.

Harry e Draco assentiram. O moreno aproveitou para levantar da cama e separar-se mais do loiro. Ao ver que Poppy se dirigia a seu despacho, se dispensou deixando a seu namorado conversar com Blaise para ir depois atrás da enfermeira.

— Que sucede, Potter? —perguntou Poppy e sua voz escutou-se em extremo dura.

— Faz favor, não lhe comente a Severus o que viu.

— Descuida, mas se estás-lhe jogando cambaio, asseguro-te que cedo te darás conta que o Professor Snape não tem só o afeto do senhor Diretor.

— Eu o amo, você sabe que o amo mais que a ninguém. —respondeu acariciando-se suavemente seu ventre.

— É seu?

— Claro que é dele! —exclamou franzindo o cenho ofendido.

– Bem, não devo intrometer em tua vida privada, Potter, mas não acho que o Professor Snape mereça que te ande de amassos com outros a suas costas. Deves sentir-te afortunado de que te permita estar a seu lado… ninguém mais que tu o conseguiu.

— Sei-o.

Poppy fez um sinal ao garoto para que se retirasse, e ao ficar sozinha suspirou fundo… Harry tinha uma sorte que ela tivesse desejado com toda a alma, no entanto, sabia que isso jamais poderia ser, seu amor se manteria calado por sempre.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Lucius chegou, Blaise e Hermione aproveitaram para se retirar. Harry olhou-lhes ir-se ainda tomados da mão e sentiu inveja, ele queria poder se marchar e regressar ao lado de Severus, no entanto, devia permanecer junto a Draco, mais agora que Lucius decidiu ir pedir as indicações diretamente da enfermeira.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Draco compreendeu que era sua oportunidade para salvar a Ron do atoleiro e fez umas senhas para que lhe trouxesse um pouco de água. Harry comprazeu-lhe, e rapidamente o loiro aproveitou para inclinar-se baixo a cama e fazer uma senha ao ruivo para que aproveitasse para sair.

Ron não pôde se ir sem lhe dar um rápido beijo que o garoto recebeu voluntariamente. Voltou a acomodar-se tranquilamente sobre sua cama quando Ron desaparecesse depois da porta, justo a tempo dantes de que Harry entrasse por outra levando uma bandeja com uma jarra de água fresca e copos limpos.

— Queres que te sirva um pouco?

Draco assentiu, pelo menos enquanto estivesse entretendo em algo não sentiria que tinha que seguir dissimulando ante Harry. Ambos continuaram em silêncio até que Lucius regressou levando consigo a muda de roupa para seu filho. Uns minutos depois, os três dirigiam-se às habitações que Dumbledore tinha separado para eles. Harry baixou a mirada quando em um dos corredores se toparam com Severus, sabia que ao Professor não lhe faria nada de graça o ver ajudando a Draco a caminhar.

— Parece que te sentes melhor, Draco. —comentou Severus acercando-lhes.

Draco assentiu sorrindo-lhe.

— Acompanhas-nos? —convidou-lhe Lucius. —Gostaria de falar contigo, se é que tens uns minutos livres.

— Tenho-os. Potter, faça a um lado, acho que eu poderei ajudar a Draco muito melhor que você.

Harry assentiu sem protestar e permitiu que fosse Severus quem sustentasse ao loiro até chegar às habitações. Ao chegar a estas se encontraram com dois quartos unidos por um pequeno salãozinho com lareira, era um lugar pequeno, mas muito confortável, seguramente os dois Malfoy estariam cômodos nesse lugar.

— Potter podes cuidar de Draco um momento enquanto falo com Severus?

Harry aceitou de imediato, mas de repente não gostava nada da ideia, e não precisamente por ficar encerrado com Draco e que Severus se sentisse incomodado por isso. Enviou uma mirada de advertência ao professor quando fechou a porta o deixando sozinho com Lucius… aquela amizade parecia ser demasiado próxima. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando recordar a relação de Lucius com Remus, mas mesmo assim, não confiava no loiro.

Draco notou a distração de Harry e tomando um pergaminho de uma mesa próxima, dispôs-se a escrever, ao terminar acercou-se ao moreno colocando o papel em frente a ele.

"Passa algo?" —leu Harry.

— Eh?... não, tudo está bem. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. —Queres descansar?

Draco negou, estava farto da cama, de modo que tomou assento em um fofo cadeirão. Indeciso, Harry foi a sentar-se em frente a ele, enquanto tentava se esquecer do que passava na outra habitação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Deves dar-lhe tempo. —assegurou Severus friamente. — É lógico que Lupin te julgue pelo que fizeste.

— Se supõe-se que me ama o lógico seria que quisesse lutar por nosso amor.

— É um ponto de vista egoísta, digna de um Malfoy por si só.

— Tu jamais me reprochaste nada. —disse baixando a voz quase até um sussurro.

— É diferente, não tinha outro sentimento que a amizade.

— Todo tivesse sido bem mais fácil se de quem me apaixonasse fosses tu.

— E assim queres recuperar a Lupin? —questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha ante a evidente intenção sedutora do loiro.

O loiro bufou aceitando a razão de Severus, mas é que lhe era tão difícil se comportar adequadamente, e mais quando recordava as acaloradas noites de paixão que alguma vez gozasse com o moreno.

— Tens alguma sugestão para fazer que meu lobinho me perdoe?

— Só que sigas insistindo. —respondeu tentando não fazer caso do apelido.

— Você é seu amigo, porque não me ajudas?

— Eu não sou amigo de Lupin, só somos parceiros de trabalho.

— Vais dizer-me que em todo este tempo segues o tratando como um estranho?

Severus não respondeu, sempre tinha visto a Lupin como um pouco menos que um zero à esquerda… sempre, até que o viu como um médio de se acercar a Harry, então se esqueceu de anos de frialdade para solicitar sua cooperação.

— De acordo, tentarei falar com ele. —aceitou frustrado por sua debilidade

Os olhos de Lucius brilharam intensamente, e de não recordar à cada momento que era um Malfoy, se teria arrojado aos braços de Severus lhe agradecendo efusivamente por suas palavras, no entanto, somente assentiu levemente.

Uns minutos depois, Severus decidiu que não se iria sem se levar a Harry daí, pelo que entrou à habitação de Draco lhe recordando que devia ir de imediato a suas detenções. Apesar de que o loiro já não se sentia tão cômodo com Harry, não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao escutar a seu padrinho, lhe parecia completamente injusto que continuasse lhe castigando a todas horas. Quis intervir, mas foi-lhe impossível, simplesmente Snape levou-se a Harry sem dar-lhe tempo a nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry e Severus caminhavam separados pelo corredor. O moreno ia cruzado de braços e seu semblante era tão sério como o do Professor. Qualquer que os visse jamais suspeitaria que entre eles a relação não era como aparentava, e uns garotos de terceiro até viam a Harry compassivamente pensando no mau que o passaria essa noite em sua detenção.

Para sua má sorte, quem apareceu foi Sirius. Ao vê-lo, ambos se detiveram de improviso, Harry tinha esquecido que o animago queria que jantasse com ele, e Severus, pensou que aquilo era uma broma macabra do destino, tivesse dado o que fosse para que seus olhos lhe estivessem traindo.

— Que demônios fazes tu aqui? —perguntou-lhe sem molestar-se em ocultar seu desagrado.

— Isso é algo que não te importas, Snivellius.

— Talvez ao Ministério lhe faria bem se dar uma volta por Hogwarts… ou pelo menos quiçá o Antirrábico possa fazer algo para acabar com as plagas de cães de rua.

Sirius deu um passo adiante olhando a Snape ameaçante, Harry apressou-se a interpor-se para evitar que aquilo pudesse terminar em uma briga, os cria capazes de tudo.

— Sirius, faz favor, tranquiliza-te e não me metas em problemas… aqui é Hogwarts, não Grimauld Place.

Sirius olhou a seu afilhado entornando os olhos, não tinha esperado um comentário assim por parte dele, ainda que o que mais lhe molestava era o médio sorriso zombador de Snape depois de Harry.

— A onde ias com "esse"? —perguntou tentando não lhe dar demasiada importância.

— Tenho detenção, de modo que não poderei jantar contigo.

— As detenções nunca abarcam a hora do jantar. —afirmou dirigindo a mirada a Snape—. E tu, Snivellius, seguramente te estás aproveitando de tua posição de Professor. Exijo uma explicação do porque estás privando a meu afilhado de seus alimentos.

— Eu não tenho porque te dar nenhuma explicação, imbecil.

— Talvez estás surdo?!... Harry é meu afilhado e sou seu tutor!

— Acho que o conceito não me fica claro, talvez deveria pedir ao Ministério uma carta onde isso fique assentado… então poderemos falar.

— Professor Snape, faz favor. —suplicou Harry ante a ameaça de Severus de delatar a sua padrinho.— Irei a sua detenção mas não imiscuía ao Ministério.

— Não tens porque lhe pedir nada a este, Harry. —interveio Sirius. — Agora mesmo falarei com Dumbledore para que aplique medidas em seu pessoal.

— Sirius, basta! —exigiu Harry já farto. — Te verei depois, irei agora com o Professor Snape e amanhã falaremos mais tranquilamente.

Harry prosseguiu seu caminho esperando que Snape fosse depois atrás dele. Por uns segundos temeu que não fosse assim ao não escutar seus passos, mas finalmente respirou fundo ao o sentir se acercar até o atingir para caminhar a seu lado, no entanto, nenhum dos dois disse nada nesse momento.

Depois de fechar a porta, Severus girou-se rapidamente colocando ambas mãos apoiadas sobre a madeira, cercando dessa maneira a cabeça de Harry… o garoto tremeu, seus rostos estavam demasiado perto para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse obter um ansiado beijo.

— Morro por dizer-lhe a esse imbecil que é meu, Potter, só assim poderei lhe calar a boca!

— Em algum dia falaremos com ele, agora o esquece, não tenho ânimo de discutir.

— Bem, como queiras, também não é um tema que me apaixone… mas tens que me prometer que serei eu quem lhe dirá que estás grávido e que o filho que esperas é meu.

— Tu queres o matar verdade?

— Isso seria um ganho extra… me conformo com o prazer de ver sua estúpida cara se retorcendo de raiva.

Harry conteve-se para não sorrir, também não queria lhe dar mais sensata para que continuasse brigando com Sirius, sonhava com que eles pudessem conviver pacificamente em algum dia. No entanto, em seguida recordou sua estância nas habitações dos Malfoy e seus lábios franziram-se com moléstia.

— Que fizeste com Malfoy?

— Que fizeste você com Malfoy? —respondeu-lhe Snape.

— Nada.

— Pois eu também não. E porque terias de ter-lhe você ciúmes a Malfoy se não é nada meu?

— Porque não sou cego, vejo que te come com os olhos.

— Mas não fizemos nada… me cries?

Harry olhou aos olhos de Severus, viu neles a sinceridade e sorriu tranquilo. Carinhosamente rondou-lhe o pescoço com seus braços unindo seu testa à do maior.

— Creio-te… perdoa-me. Sei que o único com direito a pedir explicações é você, por isso te juro que não deixei de pensar nem um segundo em ti, e que Draco já só importa-me como amigo.

— Eu também te creio.

Severus uniu seus lábios aos de Harry saboreando longamente de sua doce calidez, nada nem ninguém podia lhe provocar a felicidade de quando sentia ao garoto lhe demonstrando seu amor, aquilo era o melhor que podia passar em sua vida. Sustentou a Harry entre seus braços com facilidade, nenhum tinha ânimo de ir ao jantar, e se dirigiram à cama para se demonstrar que nem o oxigênio lhes era tão imprescindível quando estavam juntos… ainda que desta vez, por suposto que tomaram a precaução de que Harry bebesse da poção especial, dessa forma ao dia seguinte poderiam continuar com suas atividades normais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Harry acordou e viu a decoração de seu quarto na torre de Gryffindor suspirou decepcionado, já queria que chegasse no dia em que a seu lado estivesse Severus ao levantar pelas manhãs. Por uns segundos resistiu-se a abandonar sua cama, sorriu para si recordando o feliz que tinha sido durante suas horas de Detenção.

— Também não hoje irás a classes? —perguntou Ron a seu lado ao vê-lo acomodar em seu leito. — Vês-te cansado, Harry, quiçá deverias falar com Dumbledore sobre essas detenções, parece-me que já são demasiadas.

— Não… ainda não. —disse sorrindo-lhe. — Sabes que Sirius está vivendo no castelo?

— Em sério? Não o vi.

— Chegou dantes de ontem à noite… mas não acho que seja boa ideia que fique.

— E isso? —perguntou intrigado. — Dantes tivesses gritado de alegria por tê-lo tão perto.

— Preocupo-me, é tudo. Segue brigando muito com Snape, e ontem à noite viu-me quando ia à detenção, discutiram e se ameaçaram… Não quero que em um dia as coisas passem a maiores e o ódio os cegue.

— E daí pensas fazer?

— Não tenho ideia. Pelo cedo espero que Remus saiba controlar a Sirius.

— E a Snape quem o controlará?

Harry enfatizou seu sorriso, morria por confessar-lhe a Ron sobre sua relação com Severus, mas justo quando abriu a boca para o dizer entraram seus demais parceiros e decidiu calar, quiçá assim era preferível. Pelo cedo melhor se meteria a banhar, já não queria faltar a classes, e ademais, essa manhã queria tempo para tomar café da manhã com Sirius.

Ao chegar ao comedor, Remus acercou-se até Harry enquanto, na mesa dos Professores, Snape não perdia detalhe do que passava. Ao ver que Remus se levava ao moreno, não o duvidou mais e foi depois de eles conseguindo lhes dar alcance no lobby.

— Posso saber a onde vão? —perguntou interpondo em seu caminho.

— Tomaremos café da mnhã em minhas habitações, há coisas do que Harry e eu temos que conversar. —respondeu Remus de imediato.

— Como de que?... Porque eu também preciso falar com ele de imediato.

— Snape, deixa de ser tão possesivo. —disse Remus sem poder evitar sorrir ante a estranha conduta do Professor. — Não lhe passará nada se passa uns minutos com outras pessoas.

— Mas… tu queres ir? —perguntou dirigindo-se a Harry, ansioso de uma resposta negativa.

— Preferiria ir contigo a qualquer lugar do mundo, Sev. —respondeu Harry depois de assegurar-se que não tivesse ninguém perto que os escutasse. — Mas agora devo falar com meu padrinho, nos veremos depois.

— Tentará pôr-te em meu contra. —assegurou franzindo o cenho.

— Sev, ele nem ideia tem do que passa entre nós, não sejas tão apreensivo. —respondeu Harry e Remus não pôde conter uma suave risadinha.

— Lupin, deixa de ser tão intrometido e cuida que não venha ninguém. —increpo Snape conseguindo que o licantropo suspirasse resignado e se girasse para não os ver enquanto vigiava que o lobby continuasse vazio.

Ao ver que já não eram observados, Severus rodeou a Harry pela cintura possessivamente. O garoto gemeu prazenteiramente ante essa sensação tão cálida de ter esses braços cercando-lhe e o rosto do Professor tão próximo do seu.

— Jura-me que não te deixarás influenciar por esse pulgoso.

— Sev, em primeiro lugar, deixa de chamar dessa forma. E em segundo, nada me separará de ti, diga o que diga Sirius.

— Amo-te, recorda-o sempre enquanto fales com esse cão sarnoso.

— Sev…

— Que? Já não lhe disse pulgoso!

— Se não fosse porque te amo tanto, tonto.

Harry acurtou a distância que os separava para beija-lo, queria deixar a Severus sem nenhuma inquietude enquanto ele se ia reunir com sua padrinho. Ao cabo de um par de minutos de beijar-se sem pressa, Remus teve que os interromper ao ver que alguns alunos saíam do comedor. Rapidamente o licantropo levou-se a Harry sem dar-lhe tempo a Severus de protestar mais.

O moreno de olhos verdes ainda levava um doce sorriso em sua cara quando entrou à habitação de Remus. Felizmente seu padrinho pensou que era pela felicidade do ver e o abraçou impetuosamente.

Uns minutos depois, os três saboreavam um delicioso doce de coco que Sirius tinha trazido consigo procedente de uma ilha que visitou em suas viagens e tudo com a intenção de que seu afilhado o desfrutasse. Harry comia-o sentindo-se algo culpado de comprovar que seu padrinho sempre pensava nele. Discretamente levou-se a mão ao ventre, doía-lhe saber que seguramente seu filho seria o causante de um tremendo desgosto para o animago.

— E porque esse grasiento tem-te castigado? —perguntou Sirius com moléstia.

— Porque não mostras um pouco mais de educação, Sirius? —lhe recrimino Remus notando a tristeza de Harry ao escutar como nomeavam ao homem que amava e não podia o defender. — Já não estamos no colégio para que andes brigando com Severus.

— E agora porque estás de seu lado?

— Não é que esteja de seu lado, mas se Severus aplica essas detenções a Harry terá suas razões.

— Bem, quero saber quais são essas razões… Harry?

— Eh?... pois, não sei, suponho que pelos ingredientes que feito a perder em classes.

— E por isso se enoja? Que consiga mais, esse é seu trabalho!

— Sirius, faz favor… —pediu Harry—… minha relação com Snape está em um ponto que não preciso de tua intervenção, deixa as coisas como estão, a mim não me molesta cumprir com essas detenções.

— Seguro que não te maltrata?

— Severus seria incapaz de fazer algo assim com um aluno. —interveio Remus.

— De acordo, confiarei em vocês. Mas Harry, qualquer coisa que te faça deves me dizer, não tenhas medo desse imbecil para nada. Agora melhor me fala de Draco. —pediu fazendo um beicinho de desgosto. — Em tuas cartas só me dizias que saías com ele, mas como foi que te apaixonaste de um Malfoy?

Harry suspirou, já não sabia se agradecer a mudança de tema ou não. Talvez em outro tempo teria estado gostado de falar maravilhas das qualidades de Draco até convencer a sua padrinho de que não tinha melhor partido para ele, mas agora, qualquer coisa que dissesse já lhe parecia traição a Severus.

— Estou muito apaixonado. —disse finalmente, mas em sua mente estava Severus, ninguém mais. — Não me importo se ao mundo inteiro não lhe pareça uma boa ideia, tenho encontrado ao homem com quem quero estar o resto de minha vida, jamais estive tão seguro de nada antes. Por isso te peço, Sirius, que tentes respeitar minha decisão e no dia que possa formalizar minha relação com ele, não te oponhas.

— Mas é um seguidor de Voldemort!

— Não o é… tem-me demonstrado, confio em sua lealdade e seu bom coração.

— Nunca entenderei teus gostos, Harry.

— Ainda que não o entendas… respeitarás o que eu queira fazer de minha vida?

Sirius exalou profundo dantes de assentir, odiava o fato de que Harry se relacionasse com o filho de um comensal, um menino esnobe que não tinha nada que contribuir a seu querido afilhado. No entanto, ainda lhe ficavam esperanças de que aparecesse alguém que fizesse que Harry se esquecesse do loiro.

Remus sorriu olhando a Harry, orgulhoso e divertido de ter sabido sortear as exigências de sua padrinho. Por sua vez, o moreno de olhos verdes só esperava que Sirius realmente não explodisse quando se inteirasse que o homem por quem morria era Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando ao fim chegou o momento de se despedir, Harry se sentia feliz, tinha toda a intenção de ir buscar a Severus para lhe dar um beijo dantes de que começassem as classes. No entanto, ao abrir a porta, os três ficaram de pedra, em frente a eles se encontrava Lucius Malfoy a ponto de tocar… Remus empalideceu mais que ninguém, Sirius caçoando tinha passado um braço sobre seus ombros para despenar-lhe e conhecendo ao aristocrata Malfoy seguramente o brilho de seus olhos cinzas mostrava o mais feroz instinto assassino.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Natal adiantado**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Notas finais:

Primeira vez que os temos aos três juntos, kyaaaa!

Veremos como reagem e se chegam a inteirar do papel que desempenham neste triángulo amoroso.

Ah, e daí opinam do atrativo de Severus? Poppy e Lucius também chegaram a pôr seus ojitos nele. je je. se Harry soubesse de tantas coisas ocultas!

Nota tradutor:

Finalmente mais um capitulo de corações!

Prometo que no próximo capitulo eu não demorarei nem um minuto a mais :p quero reviews

Então até breve!


End file.
